Janita
by Gerao-A
Summary: Five years passed since the Pain attack.Naruto is now a Jounin, Hinata lives in a far away vilage and has a little girl, but who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

In a small, nonviolent village near the ocean, harmony and tranquility reigns supreme, even so, here is only one who breaks the rule of harmony, a small little girl of five years old with long blond hair, whiskers on her cheeks and colorless eyes, she alone breaks the simple decree of silence by creating havoc with her childish pranks. And she is just five years old, what more dastardly pranks will she pull as she grows up?

"Yahhooooo!" the little girl hooded very loud as she jumps from roof to roof, escaping the angry man that is after her.

"JANITA!" the angry fisher man screamed as he follows the little girl with a fish on his hand. "Get _beack _here so I can hit with the fish!"

"I think you mean, get _back_ here." The little girl now known as Janita taunted to the fisher men as she continues to jump away.

"You little runt!"

"Watch your mouth!" Janita throws an apple at the fisherman right on his face.

"I'm gonna get you!" The fisherman shouted very loud as he chases after Janita.

The people of the village only spectacle the little pleasantry happening right in front of them. In the beginning this was a very simple, very boring little village but ever since little Janita was born she had gave this tedious village exciting moments to remember, and she never disappointed them, even if she play some naughty mischief on them.

"Hey fish man….right here!" Janita called from the bridge.

"Now I got you!" the fish men ran after Janita but once he stepped on the bridge he fell in the water because of the hole that was covered with paper.

"Dummy, dummy!" Janita taunted and then ran away all happily.

* * *

Moments after his embarrassing display the fishermen walks to the house where the little girl lives with the intention of speaking to the girls parents. "HINATA HYUGA!" he knocks on the door angrily.

Seconds later a woman opens the door, it is none other than Hinata Hyuga from the already rebuild Leaf village. "Mr. Carson, what seems to be the trouble?" Hinata asked very politely.

"The trouble? The trouble? I'll tell you what the bloody trouble is! Is this delinquent off a daughter you have! I returned after a successful fishing trip and when I land ashore I was received with a slap on the face by one of my own fishes, all because of her!" the fishermen points to Janita who is hidden behind her mother.

"You smell funny." Janita teased, Hinata could not help but to giggle. Janita always acts like her father when he was young, especially doing the same pranks he did. Janita has a lot of her father's personality and that sometimes saddens Hinata a little.

"Don't Laugh! The fishermen shouted at Hinata. "This little girl will grow up to be most troublesome indeed if you don't teach her proper respect! RESPECT, I say! When I was young my father knew how to teach me respect by using his belt. I was sure that if that little girl had a father, she….." the fishermen stopped, he's so angry that he did not realized that he spooked too much, he accidentally forced Hinata to remember something she did not want to. "I-I'm sorry, I spoke too much. I'm just to tire from my trip and….."

"Enough!" an old woman called from behind the fishermen. "Return to your home, you had a long day, Mr Carson."

The fishermen wanted to say something else to apologize but after seeing how Hinata is quivering in wretchedness because of what he spoke he decided that it was best to leave her alone. Hinata appeared in this village five years ago, she was pregnant, alone and miserable, so the people of this village decided to give her shelter and a home, she became one of their own. She never mentioned who the father of her child is, the only thing Hinata says about Janita's father is that he is a good man and gone. "I'll be going now…Sorry Hinata."

After the fisherman left the old lady went to Hinata to relax her. "Now child, don't you think about that…don't you ever let something like that haunt you down. You are doing very well on your own."

Hinata looks up at the old lady as she cleans her eyes from her tears. "Thank you Mrs. Lamel." Hinata has an immense admiration for Mrs. Lamel, she is the one who help deliver Janita to the world and help her in many difficulties in her life. Mrs. Lamel's been like a second mother to Hinata.

Hinata then looks down at her daughter to see that she is sobbing, of all the children of this village she is the only one who does not have a father, it is sad for a child of her age to be in such situation. Despite all of her pranks, her cheerful attitude and the love and company of her mother, Janita feels quite lonesome and heartbreaking to be without a father.

Hinata did not say a word and kneels down in front of her daughter and hugs her, trying to relive her from her dejection. "It is alright baby, Mommy is here."

Janita rests her head on her mother's chest and cried.

"I shall cook you dinner tonight, it has been quite an agitated day for you all." Mrs. Lamel offered and entered the house.

The day passed by without much interference and without any mentioning of the actions that occurred.

"Now try to get some rest dear, my little girl needs her beauty sleep." Hinata kisses the forehead of her little girl who is already in bed.

Janita giggles. "Ok, Mommy. I have a prank that I want to pull to the blacksmith tomorrow."

Hinata sighs. "the blacksmith? Why don't you leave him alone? He is a very hardworking man."

"Yeah, but he never takes a bath. So I am going to give him a shower of a life time!"

Hinata could not help but to laugh. "Ok, Janita, but now get some sleep."

"Yes Mommy." Janita replied with a smile. She is glad to see that her mother is smiling again.

* * *

After putting her daughter to bed, Hinata returns to her room and rests on her bed. She then picks up an old photo book and she starts to see pictures of herself, her family, her teammates, and especially one of Naruto. "Naruto-kun…"

A single tear falls down from her eyes and hits the picture and slowly her mind returns back to the time when her life finally found the happiness she's been searching for so long, only to have it end in the wretchedness that never seems to leave her alone.

_Flashback._

A year passed ever since the destruction that Pain cause and since the defeat of Madara and Danjo, all thanks to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. During these last battles Sasuke ended up losing one of his eyes and now he wears an eye-patch and Kakashi replaced Danjo as the rightful sixth Hokage

Just like the Third Hokage said in his dying moments, the Village might end up destroyed but three new leafs might bright it back to its full potential. It is almost like the Third Hokage predicted all of these events.

During all that time Naruto never talked with Hinata. That is until the day he invited her to his apartment.

Hinata walks nervously towards Naruto's house, each step seems like an eternity. All of her life Hinata was in love with Naruto, the one person that everyone trashed and treated like dirt, that did not stop her because it was Naruto's determination and enthusiasm that lured her to him, he is the exact opposite of her. She still remembers the time when Naruto cheered for her during her fight with Neji, even if she lost the match her hearth was so joyful because the one who she loves was on her side, it made her feel so strong.

Still she never gained his love, he is always with Sakura, even in those long paths to find Sasuke. She hardly even stayed with him during those events.

Even so, that did not stop her to risk her own life to save him from Pain. She even confessed her undying love to him, she confessed everything to him. She had to, she was feeling a bit desperate, the village was destroyed, millions of people were dying right in front of her and Naruto was fighting against the one who caused all this atrociousness. She witnessed it all, she did not wanted to see the man she loves dying as well. She knew she was no match for Pain, that is one of the main reasons why she confessed her love to Naruto, if she was going to die and she desire to released the three words that have been lock inside of her for so long.

Minutes later Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment and stood there right in front of his door without knocking. Ever since she confessed her love and survived Pain's attack she knew that this day would come, she knew it deeply, but she was never prepared for it. It took her at least ten minutes to find the courage to knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door slowly, the first thing she notices that he seems nervous himself, even more than what he was when he was about to fight Neji. "Hey…Hinata….come in."

Ever since Hinata came inside the house she sited on the couch with Naruto sited on the chair right in front of her. Naruto seems more nervous than before, like he was trying to find the right words.

In each passing moments that Naruto forced Hinata to wait was more difficult for her, Naruto will possibly say that he can not stay with her because of his love for Sakura. Even if that is not the case Hinata feels like she is losing her breath because of the waiting that Naruto is forcing her to endure, her heart continues to beat rapidly, she feels a cold in her spine, her skin does not stop sweat and she can hot stop her hands to shake.

Naruto then gets up from his seat and walks around the room more nervously, his hands scratching his head. Hinata never saw Naruto like this before, even so she would appreciate that he could finally speak to her and stop making her tolerate this wait that is mentally killing her.

"ALRIGHT! I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Naruto shouted, like if he was releasing something out of him. This scared Hinata.

Naruto breathed heavily for a moment before he sited back to his sit. "Ok…I can not find the correct words to start this conversation so I am going to ask it…Hinata, what you said on that day…..when…..when…..when Pain attacked us and…is it true what you said to me?"

Hinata was confused at first but the look and the tremble of certain parts of Naruto's body indicates that he is a million times more nervous than Hinata. "I said, I said that I love you…and it is true, I do love you, Naruto-kun. I love you with my entire heart and soul." Hinata admitted from the bottom of your heart , very truthfully.

Naruto then started to do something that Hinata never saw him do. Crying.

"Naruto-kun?" She was in shock to see the tears falling down from his eyes like a waterfall. Tears of happiness, tears of extreme happiness.

"How….how long…since when did you started to love me?" Naruto manage to ask between the sobs.

"Ever since you we were kids. Ever since the first time I saw you…..everyone was so cruel to you and they never bother to see the real you. I found it so unfair. You were exactly the opposite of me, you never gave up, and you always stand tall when everyone else said otherwise. You…" Hinata did not continue when she look up to see that Naruto's tears still continue without stopping.

"You…..You love me?...Even when I always ignored your feelings, and I….I never…..I never." Naruto could not speak correctly, he is so emotional that the words cannot come out properly.

Noticing this Hinata hugs Naruto to try to calm him down. She never saw him like this, anyone who knows Naruto would be disappointed to see him so emotional, but most people don't realize that he is the one who always suffered since the first day he came to this world. "Naruto-kun, what is wrong?"

Naruto did not respond at first, he simply hugs Hinata back. "all my life…..all my life….all my life I wanted someone to say those words to me…..I never thought that it would be you….I never thought that it would be you…..but I was so happy…when you said those words, I was so happy…and then I saw you getting brawled by Pain … being stabbed…I thought I lost it all over again…." Naruto said between the sobs.

"Shhh….shhh…." Hinata kneels down with Naruto, and let him cry on her shoulder. As must as Naruto is strong minded he can not forget the sting of isolation that he always felt in his youth, he always tried to find his own happiness and he found it when he fought Pain and practically almost lost it again, these kind of things are practically to much for someone who suffer so much in his life.

Moments later Naruto manage to calm himself and got up. Hinata's shoulder is practically wet.

"Thanks Hinata…I feel better now."

"So…now you know what I feel…so what will you do….Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I…I don't know…." This was not the response that Hinata was hoping to hear, she practically felt devastated.

"W-what?"

"I mean…This is obviously a start for you and me and…you are a good friend of mine….this is so sudden and so fast…" Naruto said as he scratched his head.

Hinata backs away. She fells like Naruto is going to say that he can't love her because of Sakura.

"So I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked with his usual normal way and his normal grin.

Hinata almost lost her balance. "What? What did you say?"

"Would you like to go out with me? We used to get along fine when we were kids and so…I think it is time we finally know each other up. What do you say?"

This was not what Hinata was expecting but it was not a rejection like she feared. "Sure Naruto-Kun….I would love to go on a date with you." She said with a smile.

"Cool. So do we meet tomorrow at the Ichiraku ramen? By 19:00?"

"Sure."

After that Hinata and Naruto talked a little bit more and then Hinata left. She hoped that Naruto would return her feeling but this is better than nothing.

_End of Flashback._

Hinata remembers it all this with a soft smile, ever since she talked to Naruto on that night they both have been getting along just fine, Naruto even fell indefinably in love with Hinata. That romance lasted for two weeks, and in those two weeks Hinata got her first kiss from the very man she always dreamed to get the first kiss from, both Hinata and Naruto even made love. Their romance only lasted for two weeks but it was the best days of Hinata's life.

Hinata's mind returns back to the day when they made love.

_Flashback._

Hinata wakes up to find herself in Naruto's room. She realizes that she is in her birthday suit. Hinata's mind returns back to last night, she and Naruto took the next step, she was excited at that time that she did not thought of the consequences and did not take any precaution.

"Oi! Hinata , are you awake?" Naruto asked as he enters the room. "I made some breakfast for us. Want to eat?"

Naruto then notices that Hinata is trembling, trembling in fear.

"Hinata what is wrong?" Naruto asked as he sits on his bed and hugs Hinata, trying to calm her down.

Hinata looks up at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun….if I….if I…If I get pregnant….you'll take responsibility for it…...won't you?"

Naruto was confused at first but then laughed. "Is that what you were worried about? Of course I will. I will gladly take it."

"You will?"

"Of course. From this day forward, you any and anyone who comes out of you are under my protection. I never go back on my word."

Hinata smiled happily and kisses Naruto.

_End of Flashback__._

Hinata smiled happily as she remembers that moment, she loved hear those words from Naruto, it made her feel so close to him, even a tear started to fall from her eyes.

"Why am I getting so sentimental today?" Hinata looks back at the calendar on the wall and smiles. "Of course, how could I forget? This is the anniversary of our first kiss. I wonder if you remember it as well, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

In the Leaf Village, Naruto looks up to the moon from the top of the Hokage Mountain. His mind is lost in thoughts about one person. "Hinata… this is the birthday of our first kiss…and tonight the sky is so beautiful, so bright."

Naruto looks down to his hand that has a firefly on it. He slowly moves his hand up to the air and lets the little firefly fly away to the sky. They sky today is full with bright stars that almost seems to make a road up to the heavens.

Naruto sighed in sadness with a tear in his eye. "You would love to see this Hinata…it is not fair….why did you had to die?"

Hinata looks up to the beautiful sky, she would love to see the lovely sky next to Naruto, but she can't. All because of what happen five years ago. After those two weeks Hinata's life got from joyful to tremendously distressing.

_To be continued…._

Sunny: our second fic, still on the work.

Ramon: what do you people say?


	2. Chapter 2

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 2

_-------_

Hinata looks up to the beautiful sky, she would love to see the lovely sky next to Naruto, but she can't. All because of what happen five years ago. After those two weeks Hinata's life got from joyful to tremendously distressing.

_-----_

_Flashback_

Hinata's father called her over to discus a very important matter.

"WHAT!?!?!" Hinata cried with what her father is forcing her to do. "You want me to marry the son of the Kage of the Ground village? How can you say that!!!"

"That is how it must be done. The Hokage has already sent the message to the Thokage saying that the wedding is acceptable." Hiashi responded without much emotion in his voice.

"How can you do that!?!?! How can you force me to marry some other person that I don't even know or meet! That is absolutely malicious! Is it because I am with Naruto-kun? Are you doing all this because you don't like him? Father please, he is not a hooligan like many people accuse him to be, he even save the village, how can you….."

"Enough! You are mistaking my intentions, Hinata, this has nothing to do with the son of the forth Hokage. This is simply because of the fact that the son of the fifth Thokage wishes to marry you, the Hokage would defiantly oppose to it but the Ground village has many allies from different villages and we can not risk having them attacking us. The Leaf Village is not recuperated after these last events with Pain and Madara, if we go into a full scale war with other villages we will be smashed."

"So….so….." Hinata looks down with her tears falling down her eyes. "This is basically, all politics. But it is not fair……I love Naruto-kun……"

"And will you risk the safety of the many people of our village because of your selfishness? Can you live with yourself knowing that many lives will be lost because of you?"

Hinata did not respond at first, she knows that her father is right, she could not live with herself knowing that many could die if she does not accomplish the demands. "I……I will do as you wish."

"Very well, then go dress at once. Your carriage is outside waiting for you. You shall leave immediately." Hiashi said as he turns his back at his daughter.

"Immediately? But can't I even say goodbye to all my friends?"

"No, the sooner the better. This will be a perfect demonstration of peace in our part. Now go!" Hiashi ordered and walks away.

Hinata walks away to get dressed, she could not believe how her life has falling down the hole again. "It's not fair….it is not fair….."

_-------_

Hiashi smirks as he sees how easily Hinata feel for such a foolish lie. "To think that she is supposed to be the heir of the Hyuga clan. It is a ridiculous comedy."

Hiashi makes some hands signals only to reveal that it is not Hiashi himself but another member of the Hyuga clan called Takuma Hyuga who used the Transformation Jutsu. "As I predicted she could not refuse a direct order from her father, and using her kind hearth against herself made my lie more convincing. With that the first step is done, now all I have to do is waiting for my associates to complete the second step of my plan. After all is done I will work my way to become the next leader of the Hyuga clan."

_End of flashback_.

Hinata remembers leaving the village on a carriage and to make her day even worse she was attacked by an enormous group of bandits. During the battle there was a terrible explosion and Hinata accidentally feel down a ravine, landing on a river that took her away from the battle field. Through that battle she lost her jacket and she could have sworn that one of the bandits was covered with bomb cards but that would be impossible because Bandits don't understand anything about Jutsus and it is quite sure they are not that suicidal to commit a robbery.

Hinata did not know how long she was unconscious, possibly an hour or two or maybe a few days. It was possibly a few days because of the hunger she felt. After she regained her strength and satisfied her appetite, Hinata immediately returned back to the leaf village with the only concern of finding Naruto.

After this near death experience the only thing she desired was to find Naruto, nothing more, nothing less. But that was the worst idea.

She managed to enter the village without being spotted by anyone and she ran over to the Training fields in hopes to find Naruto. She found him there with someone next to him, it was Sakura who hugged him tenderly.

The mere sight of it was so devastating for Hinata, she felt like if her hearth would stop beating at any moment, like if the mere vision of Naruto with Sakura was poisoning her air. At that moment she wished that had died when Pain stabbed her on that day.

Hinata could not take it anymore with the image of Naruto and Sakura so close this tenderly, so she ran away, ran as far as she could, hoping that her pain would leave her but it only made her worse. She ran away for days, as far as she could from the leaf village, as far as her legs could take her until she finally got tire and fell down.

When Hinata finally woke up she found herself in an unknown place, lying on a comfortable bed and the sweet sounds of waves splashing could be heard.

Hinata turns her head to her left and sees an old lady that introduced herself as Mrs Lamel. Lamel told Hinata that she and her friends found on the ground all muddy and with a high fever, she was at least six or seven days unconscious. Ever since that day Hinata and Mrs. Lamel have become close friends but Hinata never told her why she escaped her homeland, it is too painful to remember, and very silly in certain points.

But the most shocking news occurred five days after she woke up.

_Flashback._

Hinata's been in the bathroom, puking. She has never been like this before and she starts to wonder if she caught a disease.

"Hinata, are you alright, child?" Lamel asked as she knocked on the door.

Hinata did not respond, she simply gets out of the bathroom and cleaning her mouth. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I never felt this sick before. Do you think there is something wrong with me?" Hinata asked to Mrs. Lamel because she knows that she is the medic of the village.

"Hum….when did you felt this sickness, my dear?"

"This morning."

"Morning sickness, is it? Then my dear, you are pregnant."

"W-w-ha…." Hinata felt like she was about to break into little pieces with the news, if she is pregnant then that means that Naruto is the father of the child. When they did _it_ they defiantly did took special care. "It can't be! Aren't there some special tests or something of the kind to make sure that a woman is pregnant?"

"My dear, I assure you that……"

"I WANT TO DO IT!!!!" Hinata shirked hysterically and frightened. She must be very sure, or else her life has grumbled yet again.

_End of Flashback._

Hinata did all the test that Mrs. Lamel could offer, and all came out positive. She was pregnant and she had Janita.

There were times that Hinata wanted to kill herself before the baby could come to the world, to avoid her child living a sad childhood, but she never did it. The one valuable lesson that she ever learn from Naruto is to never give up, and little by little her fear and desperation were replaced with compassion.

At first Hinata wanted to return back to the village and tell Naruto the news about her pregnancy, but after what she saw she is afraid to be rejected. She has suffered so much and the last thing she wants is to endure more pain and displeasure. Because of Hinata's fears Janita can never see her father.

Hinata decided to stay away from Naruto to avoid the heartbreak; still she gained even more pain because of her silence and fear.

A tear falls down from Hinata's eyes……this is not the life she wished. "Why must fate be so cruel to me?"

_------_

Back in the leaf village Naruto remembers the day when he found out that Hinata left the leaf Village on a carriage, even her father was a bit confused with this action so he sent a patrol to investigate the truth, even Naruto went with the patrol to find out what happen to Hinata.

Their chase came to an end when they saw an enormous explosion on the horizon. They arrive to the place where the explosion took place and saw the carriage that was caring Hinata being devoured by the flames and a dozen of burned bodies on the ground, all of them victim of the mysterious explosion.

In one of the burned bodies he finds one with a familiar jacket. Naruto landed on his knees and tears formed in his eyes when he recognized Hinata's jacket. That was when Naruto believed that Hinata died in the explosion.

Naruto was destroyed emotionally, once again he failed to protect Hinata. He failed, miserably.

He's been miserable for days and he regularly visited the monument tribute to the ninjas who died in battle, hoping to somehow he could reach Hinata. He still could not believe that it happen, the first person who ever admitted to love him died.

"Hinata…."

_Flashback._

Naruto stands a few feet away from the monument, he never came here before but it became something of a hobby for him. He does not understand himself why he goes there himself but he feels that this is the nearest place he can be close to Hinata.

"Naruto?" a voice called him from behind. He turns around to see his old friend, Sakura. "You are here again? You are starting to sound like Master Kakashi."

"I guess so, I'm starting to understand why he comes here most of the time. I guess this is the only place where he feels that he his near to his fallen comrades." Naruto sighed sadly. "Hinata was a very kind girl……she defenatly did not deserve this…" Naruto then turns his head to Sakura again. "Sakura-chan……you know Hinata for so long, even more than me……tell me, did you ever realize that she was in love with me?"

Sakura did not want to answer that question, she can see the pain that Naruto is enduring. Especially now that he suffered so much stress because of the promise he made to her, it is not fair for him to learn all that now.

"Sakura-chan….please tell me…."

Now Sakura could not resist with him pleading like this. "For a very long time……she loved you ever since you were kids. You were the one who she admired the most and she did everything that she could to win your admiration. Practically she was the only girl who was never interested in Sasuke and most of the time we caught her looking at you and watching you train. And……"

"She was the only one who was never mean to me back then……" Naruto finished, disgusted with himself and with more tears in his eyes."

"Naruto?"

"The people were right to call me a monster…..I was so stupid to never realize her feelings……she was always so kind to me and always encouraged me……I started to love her for two weeks when she loved me a life time……so many years that were wasted because of my blindness. If only I could have done something to correct the wrongs I have done to her….I……"

Naruto did not continue because Sakura hug him for consolation. "Stop blaming yourself Naruto, it will only do you more harm……"

Naruto did not say another word, he only cried some more, unknown to him that someone else saw that hug with much soreness.

_End of Flashback._

Naruto continued with his life ever since that day, still to this day he continues to blame himself for not being there when Hinata was attacked and only wished that things turn out in a better way. Hinata was always the one who ever loved him and he has never realized or cared and now because of his ignorance and stupidity she is gone.

"I…I better return home, I have a big day tomorrow." Naruto said to himself when he felt that he was going to cry. Before he left he took one last peek at the moon. "Goodnight Hinata….."

_------_

Hinata walks to the window and looks up to the moon. "Goodnight Naruto……"

_-------_

_The next day, in the Leaf Village._

Hanabi walks in direction to the academy a bit nervous, she received a message from Konohamaru saying that he wanted to meet her. Hanabi was nervous about it because she kind of likes Konohamaru but the last time they meet she hit him with the Juken, whose reasons she already forgotten, and sent him to the hospital. Hanabi starts to wonder if the letter is more of a rematch because of that incident.

_------_

Kanohamaru is on the doors of the academy waiting for Hanabi, he finally gain the courage to send her a letter, whishing to meet her again. He looks up at the tree to see that Naruto is hidden in it, he persisted to be there since he's the one who gave a lot of dating tips to Kanohamaru.

"Just do as I said and everything will be fine, Konohamaru." Naruto said to himself very confident but the truth is that he is more nervous than Konohamaru because he is not exactly a specialist on the dating business.

Naruto then notices a member of Hyuga clan passing by. It is not Hanabi but Takuma Hyuga with a few body guards on the way to the exit of the Village. "Hum…..I wonder where he is going? It is not exactly natural that a clan member of the Hyuga's wanders around. In fact I notice that in these last years's he normally leaves the village, he says that it because of some important clan business but I smell a rat here. Even Hinata's old man is asking me to keep an eye out for him, but I can't right now, I need to check out on Konohamaru." Naruto then notices that Hanabi arrived.

"Oh….Hello Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru greeted very nervously.

"Hello, Kanohamaru." Hanabi greeted back in the same tone and then notices that Kanohamaru is hiding something in his back. She eyes him suspiciously. "What are you hiding there?"

"Oh, this?" Konohamaru laughs nervously but the gain his calm. After the fiasco of last time he promise to himself that he would not goof up this time….even though he does not know what he did wrong the last time. "Well this is….this is….this is…"

"I KNEW IT!" Hanabi activated her Byakugan and stand in fighting position. "This is extremely a payback for what happen the last time isn't it? By the way you are acting so calm now it is obviously that!!!"

"What? No, no, no, no!!!! I assure you that it is not! I am just……" Konohamaru never finish his sentence because Hanabi hit him hard with her Juken.

"Oh, c'mon. The poor guy did not have the chance!" Naruto complained and realized that Konohamaru is flying towards him.

BASH

Both Naruto and Konohumaru fly away from the academy after that extremely, overreacting, powerful Juken.

Hanabi then notices a bouquet of flowers falling. "Flowers? He was just hiding flowers?" She asks to herself and then lets out a sweat drop. "Oh no……I goofed up again."

_-------_

Both Naruto and Konohamaru land directly to the Ichraku Ramen, so loud that it almost made the Ichiraku jump.

"Ouch….that girl's attack is deadly……I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week." Naruto whined.

"Hey boss……if you find any teethes lying around then give them to me……they are mine." Konohamaru requested.

Teuchi looks down at his new customers. "Naruto, I know that you like to make a big entrance but this is ridiculous."

"Don't laugh, old man…..it was Hanabi….." Naruto said as he got up very difficultly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask her out on a date and….ouch….she hit me with the Juken before I had a chance to do it….she thought that I was going to attack her or something…" Konohamaru said as he got up in the same way.

"Oh, the poor Girl is just shy, when a girl is shy they do the most craziest of things." Teuchi explained. "Sometimes they act without thinking."

Naruto and Konohamaru look at each other with a pale face. If Hanabi is being shy now, how is she when she is not shy?

_------_

Naruto and Konohamaru walk down the streets, complaining how the entire operation went bad.

"It's a good thing that this was not a mission. Or else the Grandma Tsunade would never stop bugging me." Naruto said in relieve.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that you are now a Jounin with that kind of attitude, boss." Konohamaru taunted but then sighed sadly. "Still, I was hoping to get my first kiss today. Say, how was your first kiss, boss?"

Naruto's face has softened with that question but his eyes show some sadness because this question forced him to remember Hinata. "My first kiss….it was soft, gentle, like if an angel embraced me……it was so, so……man, it was so good that I even don't know how to describe it. It was…..hey, wait a minute." Naruto's expression changed when he remembered that Hinata was not the one who gave him his first kiss. It was……

"**AAAAAAH!!!!**" freaked out so loud that Konohamaru even jumped away.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto very confusedly as he walks around with his hands rubbing his head very brutally, and with a lot of stress.

"Konohamaru, where is the nearest, strongest wall?"

"Hum…..maybe the one right behind you. Why?

Naruto did not respond, he just simply bashes his head against the wall very savagely.

Konohamaru even eked when Naruto bashed his head like that. What surprises him the most is the fact that naruto continues to head-butt the wall without stopping. "Boss, what are you doing?"

Naruto looks at Konohamaru with a glare. "I'm trying to remove a bad memory. DO YOU MIND!?!?!"

"Hum…..no."

And Naruto continues to head-butt the wall.

"What the heck is Naruto doing?" a female voice asked from behind Konohamaru. He turns around to see Sakura and then gasped when he saw Sasuke. Just like Naruto, they are both Jounin.

Konohamaru is still not used to see Sasuke, not because he was a resentful criminal but because of the eye-band he has on his eye. He wears the eye-band because his eye was cut out. Who cut out his eye? The answer lies right next to Sasuke, to the pink haired ninja right next to him.

"Well….I just made one innocent, personal question, and……and the rest you can see." Konohamaru points at naruto who is still head-butting the wall.

"This is must stronger than you Naruto. You can't pass a day without doing shameful scenes." Sakura said with a sigh. "Now will you stop that!?!? You are Jounin! So act like a Jounin!"

Sasuke stopped Sakura's yell by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Leave him alone Sakura."

"Huh? Why? He's making a fool of himself again!"

"It is curious. I cannot explain it myself, but for some strange reason, I can comprehend why he is doing that."

_------_

Hours later, in a cave we find two bandits walking down what seems to be a hall, in each part of the hall, from top to bottom, they find seal carts, and by the looks of it they were put there a long time ago. Even so the two bandits remove each one of the seal carts and destroy them.

"I wonder why the boss told us to remove all these ninja carts. They are not worth any money." The first bandit complains.

"Remember what the boss said: remove all the carts until we find a door, we then enter through that door and we throw this torch into something that seems like ice." The second bandit reminded.

"But I wonder who built this place. It is almost like an underground house, and by the looks of it, it seems that no one has ever been here for years."

"DUH! You idiot! The boss said that the last time anyone was in this underground base was thirty years ago, or so. He said that it was Ninjas from the Leaf village who built this place. You really think that…..hey look! There is the door!" the second bandit pointes to the door that they were looking for.

"Even the blasted door has a seal cart. Do we have to remove it?"

"The boss did say to remove every seal cart we can find, absolutely everyone." The second bandit responded as he removed the seal cart on the door.

After that the two bandits enter the room and gasped with what they saw. They enter the room and in the middle of it they found an enormous block of ice with some seal carts all around it, even the entire room has seal carts.

"I guess that is the ice we were looking for." The second bandit said.

"Unbelievable." The first bandit stated with his eyes wide open. "This piece of iceberg has been under ground for so long? How come it never melted? I can even start to feel some chills."

"Never mind that, let's just remove these seal and get on with it."

"I don't know man; I am starting to have a bad feeling about all this."

"It's the boss's orders! So let's go."

Thirty minutes later the two bandits removes all the seals from the room and from the ice.

"All done."

"Alright, now all we have to do is throw this torch into the ice."

"The ice is going to pull it out, you know."

"It's the boss's orders." The second bandit finally throws the torch into the ice.

Seconds later the two bandits start to hear a weak noise that starts to grow stronger. It is something equal to a hearth beat.

"What is going on, man? This is really starting to freak me out." The first bandit said, trembling with fear.

"I don't know, I don't know….just calm down….everything will be AAAAAAAH!!!!" the second bandit shirked when a hand, wearing a fingerless glove pops out of the ice.

That very same hand starts to cover itself with fire by grabbing the fire from the torch, and the fire starts to grow bigger and larger, in those flames it is almost possible to see frightful images of creatures, thirsty for blood. Slowly the ice starts to melt. The two bandits only remain in where they are, this mere, bizarre spectacle frozen them with fear, they cannot even move their legs to run away.

A figure starts to come out from the fire, the very owner of the hand. It is a tall man with long black hair and on the top he has a strange hairdo that it is difficult to describe, he is dressed like a biker.

The two bandits fell down to the ground with terror consuming their souls when they found out who this mysterious man is.

"It-it-it it is Air Jay!!!" the second bandit stuttered.

"Air Jay!?!?" the first bandit repeated with some hesitation. "It is him! The only fighter that ever participated in the Third Ninja War!"

"The one whose attacks are unbelievably surreal and vicious! He murdered a thousand men without any remorse. He gave them the slowest and most painful death imaginable! But I heard that he was defeated by the Forth Hokage and his wife, three decades ago."

"Oh my lord! Then we unleashed this demon to the world!!!"

The two bandits got up and prepared to run away but Air Jay immediately grabs them by the back of their heads and the two bandits start to burn.

"AHAHAHAH!!!" Air Jay laughed as he sees his two victims falling prey to his flames. Enjoying their cries for pains and sorrow, it is like mere music to his hears "Man, how I miss doing this! I still got it."

Air Jay releases the two dead bandits and looks around his surroundings, he sees many seal carts on the ground, ripped in haft. "Ninja seals, huh? So Minato, you placed these carts to make sure I would never escape this prison you made for me? Well thanks to these two morons I'm free as a bird. Now I am coming after you. You, and that vixen, Kushina!"

_------_

In the Leaf Village the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi, read his new novel in peace in his office, he finally manage to gain some free time after all his duties as a Hokage. "Now where was I?"

Kakashi then notices the sky getting all dark with the sounds of thunder approaching. Kakashi got up from his seat and walk to the window with a concern eye; it is the only expression that it can be seen from his face.

"Hum……a big storm is approaching. Suddenly I felt like this storm is bringing a devastating calamity with it."

_------_

"Mommy!!!!" Janita cried as she ran back into the house when the storm started to emerge from the sky.

Hinata immediately kneels down and hold her daughter tenderly. "It is ok sweetheart. I'm here." Hinata is already use to this, Janita always hates the thunders and bad weathers, it always frightens her. This is possibly the only thing she is afraid of.

Hinata then looks out the window to see the clouds getting darker, and darker. Very frightful that even forces you to respect it. "I don't know why but I am feeling that a great danger is approaching. I just hope that I am wrong." Hinata thought as she holds Janita more safely.

Minutes later Air Jay comes out of his underground prison through the same passage that the two bandits entered. As soon as he got out he looks up at the sky with a smirk, like if the dark clouds are welcoming him back to the world. "HAHAHAHAH!!!! Free!!!! I am finally free!!!!!" he shouted with most satisfaction.

Air Jay then notices the huge numbers of bandits that are surrounding him; it's almost like a thousand of them, maybe even more.

"I welcome you, Air Jay, back to the living after your long years of frozen prison." Air Jay look around to see where the voice was coming from, he then looks down to see a small, fat, ugly man, dressed like a noble Englishmen and an arrogant attitude. "My Name is Tutu, I am the King of all bandits. The supreme boss of the most powerful criminal organization of the world, the Blood Panthers."

Air Jay only laughed hysterically at Tutu. "You? A King? And your name is TUTU!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Tutu only humped. "How rude! It would be wise of your part to show some respect!"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I am the one who liberated you from your prison, so now you own your loyalty and obedience to me and me alone!" Tutu replied, acting all high and mighty.

"Oh yeah, now that makes a lot of sense." Air Jay taunted.

"Indeed, so now kneel before you King!"

Air Jay glares at Tutu. "Oh man…you are as good as dead, you little **S**!"

"Enough!" a voice Shouted and from behind a group of bandits comes Takuma Hyuga.

"This is Takuma. My loyal associate." Tutu introduced.

Takuma glares down at Tutu, he hates the little arrogant buffoon but he needs the force of his army to accomplish his goals, besides Tutu is very easy to manipulate, much easier than any other person he ever manipulated. The Blood Panthers are the most ridiculous group of bandits ever because of the leadership of Tutu, it is even amazing that he has so many loyal followers.

Takuma then notices walking towards him with a deadly grin and a fearful attitude. Takuma was a bit amaze to see how Air Jay manages to move so freely considering the fact that he's been in prison in a block of ice, Takuma then analyzed that it must be from the creature inside him.

"Colorless eyes? You are a Hyuga, aren't you? A Ninja from the leaf village, right?"

Takuma gulps and takes a step back. "Indeed I am."

"It was because of your ninjas that I end up in that hole! Give me one good reason why I should not rip you into bloody pieces?"

"Because I have information that you will find very useful. I believe you want revenge for the misfortune that has fallen on you, correct? So my information is very vital for you."

"Hah! Like I want what you are offering me, you are just delaying your…….but by the way, how is Minato and Kushina?" Air Jay asked with a grin.

"You mean the Forth Hokage and his wife?"

"Hokage? Wife?" Air Jay asked amazed and then laughed. "You got to be kidding me!!!! My two enemies end up tying the nut? Minato with that wild tomboy Kushina? How long was I gone?" Air Jay then calmed himself. "But good, this will be much easier fro me to find them and get my rematch."

"I am afraid that will not be possible."

Air Jay looks curiously at Takuma. "What do you mean?"

"Both Kushina and Minato are no longer part of this world."

With that response Air Jay grabs Takuma by his collar, with an angry expression on his face. "What do you mean they are no longer part of this world?"

"T-they are dead!" Takuma spoke truthfully. "Kushina died by giving birth to her child and Minato sacrificed himself to save the leaf village."

"No, no, no!!!!" Air Jay shouted angrily and throws Takuma to the ground. "**They can't be dead!!!**"

Air Jay starts to punch the ground very heavily and with flames coming out of his hands. The bandits backed away from Air Jay's anger.

Only Tutu arrogantly walked to Air Jay with an assured attitude, the fool still believes that Air Jay is forced to obey him. "Why do you care, you idiot fool? That is good news, they are dead, you should be pleased."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Air Jay punched Tutu. Air Jay then got up and started to attack the bandits, releasing his fury and frustration on them. "They should have not died!!!! They shouldn't! I am the one who should have murder them! Me! Me and me alone!!! They were supposed to die by my hands! By me hands!!!!!"

Takuma only watches as Air Jay releases a devastating carnage on the bandits. And Air Jay is acting like this because his chance for revenge was denied. "He really is dangerous, and insane……I will have to be very careful with this fellow."

"How dare you!! How dare you attack me? Your master!" Tutu shouted angrily, not caring if Air Jay is killing his men. "I demand apologies! Apologize now! Now or I'll get angry!"

"How stupid can you be?" Takuma murmured.

Air Jay then manages to calm down and lands on his knees, much for the comfort to the surviving bandits. "This is not fair……"

"But there is good news." Takuma assured. "Minato and Kushina have a son that survived. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Air jay looks at gazes at Takuma and gets up. "A son? Hum….that is interesting. If I can't have my revenge on Minato and Kushina then their son is the next best thing. It is only fair."

"Indeed. And there is also another way to unleash your revenge on the Forth Hokage. By destroying the village that he sacrificed himself o protect."

Air Jay looks at Takuma with a grin. "That was on my _to do list_, but now I am more than anxious to do that. It's _gonna_ be fun."

"Yes, which brings us to the reason why you were liberated. I know that during the Third Ninja War you were hired by some ninja clan that has built the ultimate military weapon to use it against their enemies. A weapon so powerful and deadly, and practically indestructible to any Jutsu."

"I know that, pal! That is the main Reason why Minato and Kushina meddled in my business back then."

"Yes, you were hire to guard the deadly weapon. But the weapon was cunningly hidden before any other ninjas could get their hands on it. All the ones who knew the exact location are dead, all but you."

"So you want me to lead you to it, huh? That is the main reason why you liberated me?"

"Correct. We can use this weapon to destroy the Leaf Village and to dispose the ones who oppose us. It will be poetically ironic, won't it? Destroying the Leaf Village with the weapon that Minato failed to discover? What do you think?"

"I like it! I love this plan of revenge. But I am not sure if I am all in to this job."

"Why not?"

"You are a Ninja of The Leaf Village. A member of the Hyuga Clan. The Strongest clan of the Village. Why would you help me destroying your village? Especially your clan? It makes no sense."

"By the contrary my friend, it makes all the sense of the world."

"Oh yeah?"

"In these last years the new Generation of the Hyuga family has grown soft and feeble with no pride an honor, and the People of the Village are the worst. They respect the Uchiha clan because of the Sharigan, but compared to the Byakugan it is inferior. Even now that the last Uchiha member committed horrible cries the Hyuga family are still seen as inferior, even worse the last Uchiha has receive full pardon for his crimes. This repulsive disrespect is sickening to the stomach and none of the Hyuga clan member does anything to change this. If this keeps up the Hyuga family will fall into shame. That is why I want to use the deadly weapon, to destroy all the people of the Leaf village, especially my clan, so that in the end I can rebuild it so that the Hyuga family can gain their rightful respect, with me as their leader!"

Air Jay stays in silence for a moment until he chuckles sinisterly. "I don't believe in you but I understand your reasons. Let's do this! Still I want more information about what happen to the Leaf Village in these last years, and give me more information's about Minato's brat."

"Very well."

"I demand that you apologize to me!!!" Tutu ordered. "Right now or I will order my men to punish you!!!"

The bandits immediately back away. There is no way they will go on a fight with a guy that can easily kill them.

Takuma on his part is pleased to see that everything is going according to his plan. "As soon as I get my hands on that weapon, no one will stop me. Not even Minato's son will be able to ruin my plan."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: now you guys know who the bad guys of this fic are.

Ramon: and if you find some Grama erros we apolegise, we are Portuguese

Alandra: that is all from us now. Feliz Natal. Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter3

_-------_

Four days passed ever since Air Jay was awaken, in those four days no horror has fallen into any poor soul, or so it seemed but appearances can be deceiving as well as tricky.

_-----_

Naruto woke up when the first sun light gazed at his window. He got up tiredly because he had a jadedly time yesterday. He started to train his own team.

He put them through the same tests that Kakashi made him endure, the little bells, the catching, the tying down to a log, the no dinner act. After all that was done, Naruto refused to train yet another team. Why? Because that team failed in working as a team, they were nothing but obedient fools who follow the orders. Naruto has tried to train at least ten or eleven teams but they all failed.

In fact he, Sakura and Sasuke are the only Jounins who don't have a team of their own because they make their students learn the philosophy that their Master Kakashi taught them. Those who disobey orders are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum. And with the very long History that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have together, that logic is bounded to their hearts.

One of the other reasons why Naruto is so tire is because last night he woke up in the middle of the night with an enormous weight on his heart, he hasn't felt this weight ever since he saw Hinata fighting Pain. "I wonder why I felt like this last night…...I wonder what happen….."

_-----_

After a long, ramen-breakfast, Naruto dressed his gear quickly with intentions to train in the training field in hopes to develop a new Jutsu. Now a day he trains in the training fields near the monument, in hopes that Hinata and his parents are watching him.

Once he left his apartment he saw a lot of commotion coming from the Hospital. "I wonder what is going on. Why are there so many people going there?" Naruto then sniffed to the air. "Blood? I smell blood! Tons of it! The entire air is infested with that horrible smell!"

This defiantly caught his attention and jumped from roof to roof all the way to the hospital.

Once he got there he saw many doctors taking care of people who are terribly injure. It is a complete panic disorder, people are simply rushing around from one place to another with stressed and concern look in their eyes. Naruto looked down at the victims and saw that he does not recognize any of them, so it is obvious that they are people from another village.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura called when she saw Naruto, with out giving him the time to reply she grab him by his jacket. "Thank goodness you are here. Give us a hand, we need all the help we can get.

"Sakura, what happen here? Who are all these people?"

"No time to explain, all I can say that these people lives are hanging by a thread. If we waste our time talking they will die!"

"What? No way! What must I do?"

_------_

The hours passed and most of the mysterious people died. Naruto helped the best he could to bring all the medical gimmicks whose names he does not know, he even used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to make it all easy but it was all pointless. Even Tsunade was there to help but not even she could save them from the horrible conditions they were in. Even Sasuke and the gang appeared to offer some help, but all in vain.

"Damn it….Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he rested against the wall with a bottle of water in his hand. "What could be wrong with these people? Isn't there any possible way to save them? In every half an hour six of these people die."

Sakura also rested against the wall, she hasn't stop all day. "I don't understand, I never saw anything like this. They are badly beaten as well as burned. Whoever did this to them must be more heartless than Orochimaru."

"Beat and burned?"

"Yes." Tsunade responded. "Whoever did this obviously played with these poor people like punching bags and then left them burning marks. I'm afraid to say this but it is quite possible that these people won't survive the night." She then looks to two doctors that are closing the eyes of another poor victim.

Naruto shake his hands in anger. "Unforgivable…this is unforgivable! Who are the SOBs that did this?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that there was at least one survivor." Tsunade opens the door to another room where a little blond hair girl is sited on the bed crying. It is Janita.

"Mommy….Mommy…." Janita cried as she remembers how all this horror occurred.

_Flashback_

Hinata walks around with her daughter and Mrs. Lamel to the center of the village where a great festival is about to beginning, the people of the village call it the Sardine Festival, it is to celebrate a special occasion that occurred in this village. All about some old stories about the first habitants of the village that found this place and celebrated the occasion with sardines, it is an old story with some centuries old.

Hinata always went to this festival ever since she came to this village, it was always fun to watch the people dance, and play, eating some fresh delicious Sardines, and it is a very joyful time. Sometimes Hinata wished that these events also occurred in the Leaf Village. It is one of the rare occasions that Hinata manages to smile a bit ever since she ran away from home.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!!!" Janita called all excitedly. "Come on, we are going to miss the fun!"

"I'm coming, I am coming." Hinata could not help but to smile, Janita even gain her fathers impatient.

_------_

From the top of a cliff, Air jay, Takuma and Tutu gaze down at the village.

"Yes, this place will be perfect." Air Jay said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Perfect for what? To gain more _assistance_?" Takuma asked viciously. "Tutu and his gang of bandits have already kidnapped enough people from different villages. We have more than enough people to dig out three villages. I believe that we don't need any more slaves to dig out the Weapon that we are looking."

"This is not to capture more people; I just want to have some fun. All these years trapped in that rotten ice prison made my muscles sore. And what better way to exercise myself than to obliterate, kill, slash, bash and cause some bloodshed than killing some idiots. Besides, someone has to pay for the trouble that Minato and Kushina cause me." Air Jay reply with his excited look, and a very wild, cruel grin. The mere aura emerging from Air jay is a killing one, the mere look of his eyes looks like a sea, a sea of blood from his whishing victims.

All the bandits that are behind backed away with fear because they can feel that Air Jay is just begging for a chance to kill someone. In fact Air jay has already murder twenty of their own ever since he was brought back to life and that egotistical fool Tutu does not do anything simply because he says that it is nothing of the matter.

Even Takuma is afraid. He took a very dangerous risk to bring this maniac back to the world, still he is prepared just in case air Jay decides to strike him down. He has learned the Jutsu that the Forth Hokage used to imprison him.

"I'll be sure to leave some scraps for you guys." Air Jay closes his fists and fire emerges from his hands.

"Wait a minute here! I demand that you take me with you!" Tutu ordered. "These people must know the face of the one who is going to obliterate them. Namely, me!"

As a response Air Jay kicks Tutu on the head. "You stay away from me, you piece of **S**! You smell as bad as it is!"

After that insult air Jay jumps to the air and wings of fire emerge from his back. He then starts to fly directly to the village.

Tutu growls as he gets up. "That revolting degenerate! This is it! As soon as we find the weapon I will order my men to kill him!"

All the bandits turn white when Tutu said that, the last thing they want is to fight a maniac like Air Jay.

Takuma sighed. "It is so sad to thing that I made a temporary alliance with a worthless fool like this guy."

_------_

Hinata and the rest of the people of the village applauded happily with the small show that it is occurring right in front of them, a woman signing a lovely song with two men playing a wooden guitar. The woman's voice is soft and gentle, something that Hinata has not hear for a long time.

Hinata looks down at her daughter to see Janita humming softly, following the song. Nothing seems to break her spirits, Hinata wished that she had Janita's hopefulness when she was young.

Janita then points at something at the sky. "Mommy, look! A falling star!"

Hinata looks up curiously to see something falling, it looks more like a fire ball. Hinata then panics when she sees that the fire ball is falling towards them. "Look out! Everyone, run!!!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed her daughter and back away.

The fire ball hits the ground and luckily none of the people of the village was caught. After all the smoke was clear Hinata looks back to the place where the fireball landed with concern. When the fireball came Hinata noticed, with her Byakugan, that there was someone inside the fireball itself, Hinata does not know what is going on but she has a bad feeling about this.

The smoke suddenly vanishes away rapidly to reveal Air Jay playing an electric guitar and acting like an insane Rock star.

The people of the village only gaze at him with a weird look.

"Mommy, this guy is so strange. And look at his hair! It's so funny." Janita laughed.

Hinata's look did not change, she is more concern than before. She checked the Energy Lines of this individual and saw that it is not chakra that he has, but fire, his entire energy line is covered with fire, nothing but fire. And the look of Air Jay's are very similar to the looks of a vicious killer. "What is this person?"

"Yo,Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,!!!" Air Jay hooted very loud. "Do you people know how I am feeling right about now? Do ya? **I feel like a monster**!"

Everyone remain in silence until one of the people of the village approach Air Jay. "I am the village headmaster. Who are you stran….."

The village headmaster never finishes his sentence because Air Jay bashed his head violently with his electric guitar. And then grabs him by the neck

"YOU INTERRUPED MY COOL ENTRANCE!!!!"" Air Jay shouted and then covers his hand with fire, burning the village headmaster like a piece of wood.

"AAAAH!!!!" The village headmaster cried so loud and in pain, he cried so loud that it could even reach the hears of Takuma and the rest of the bandits, making them feeling a horrifying chill in their spines.

Hinata even covered her daughters hears when the village headmaster screamed in pain. The people of the village start to look at Air Jay with a shocking look.

Air Jay then looks up at the people of the village to see that some of them are approaching with furious glares, holding pitchforks. This only made Air Jay laugh. "Pitchforks? You people want to stop me with pitchforks? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

One of the people attacks Air Jay, ready to stab him. Air Jay simply dodges the attack and stabs his own arm on his victim. All the people of the village simply scream or gasp, they are a peaceful village and they have never faced such brutality and such horror.

Air Jay looks back the village people with a sinister chuckle. "You see this? It took me just two seconds to kill this little trash. Now I am curious to see how long it will take me to kill an entire village."

Three of the town's people throw their pitchforks at Air Jay, stabbing him on his torso. Even so Air Jay's smirk never died, as amazing as it seems he starts to laugh all manically and his entire body gets covered with a sphere of fire.

Air Jay then comes out of that sphere and slashes his three attackers with his hands like if they were made of a physically powerful blade. Cutting the heads of the three men.

The people of the villages are getting more terrified of Air Jay, he murdered four man in a most surreal way and with pitchforks all over his body.

Air Jay removes the pitchforks without any sign of pain but his body is covered with fire on the places where he got his wounds. The people of the village are so frightened that they can not even move, they want to run away but they can't.

Air Jay simply adores this vision, like a prey trapped between the wall and the predator. "Now you people know why I feel like a monster. And I am just beginning. Now it's time for the slaughter!" Air Jay forms a fireball in his hand and throws them at the village people, hitting a few of them, burning them alive.

"Mrs. Lamel we need to run!" Hinata cried as she crabs her daughter and runs away from the devastating blows that Air Jay is throwing.

_End of Flashback._

Janita cried with her hands holding her head as she remembers how cruelly Air Jay throw fireballs at the village people, killing them like insects. Remembering the last time she saw her mother.

_Flashback._

Hinata managed to hide behind a wall with Janita and Mrs. Lamel. They haven't managed to run away from the village because Air Jay blocks all the ways with fireballs and blasts from the ground, he is preventing anyone to escape.

Hinata takes a peep to see Air Jay continuing to kill people; he does not spare anyone, not women, or children, not anyone. Air Jay even steps on the people he kills and burns to ash. He simply acts like this is nothing but a game. "This man has no morals! He is trapping us all here so he can murder us."

Hinata looks down at her daughter who is trembling with fear and to some other village people who are hidden with no hopes in their faces because they know that it is only a matter of time before Air Jay kills them. "What to do, I can not let my daughter die. What can I…." Hinata then notices the path that goes to the forest; it is the only place that Air Jay hasn't blocked yet, they could try to make a run for it but it will impossible for them to make their escape without having Air Jay noticing them. Hinata thought for a moment and the only solution is this.

"Mrs. Lamel, please take Janita away from here." Hinata passes her daughter to . "As soon as you are clear run away to that path that goes to the forest. I will try to gain you some time."

"What?!?" Janita looks at her mother in despair.

Mrs Lamel could not believe what she just heard. "Child……that is suicide! That man has no heart, he will not spare you."

"Please, take care of Janita. Do not let any harm fall in her." That was Hinata's only reply.

"Mommy, no!!!" Janita grabbed her mother on her arm. "I don't want you to go….please, no."

Hinata gave her daughter a soft, reassuring smile. "I will return for you, dear. Now you be safe and listen to Mrs. Lamel."

"Mommy, no!" Janita never released her mother. "Please don't fight him."

Hinata stays in silence for a moment before she gave Janita a soft kiss on her forehead. "I will return, Janita. That is my promise, and when I make a promise I'll keep it to the end, that is my ninja way."

With those assuring words Hinata makes her daughter release her and rushes over to the war zone, from behind Hinata could hear Janita's cries.

_------_

"I bash and Dash, kill and smash, because I feel like a monster! Blood and crash is what I trash because I feel like a monster! Slash and bash! Bang Bang! Because I feel like a monster! Kill and kill! Murder and murder because I feel like a monster! And I don' care is what I sing does not rime or doesn't make sense because I feel like a monster!" Air Jay singed sadistically as he continues to kill everyone who he sees. He kills them by throwing fireballs, by punching them savagely, by ripping their heads out of their bodies with his bare hands, stepping on their heads when they are down, and many other vicious things that it is best not to mention them.

Air Jay then hears the cry of a child, he turns around to see one near the rubbles. "Ops, I miss one." Air Jay walks to this child with a fireball on his hand. "Oh what are you crying about little one?" he taunts the child and lifts his fireball up. "I'll end up your crying!"

Just when Air Jay was about to kill the child Hinata hits him from behind with the Juken, making him crash against a house. Hinata immediately tells the child to run away and then stands in position, in her ninja training she can feel that her adversary is about to come out.

An explosion emerges from the house that Air Jay crushed against and he walks out of it with a calm face but arrogant looks. As he stood ten steps away from Hinata he notices some of the village folks running away to the path that Hinata indicated. From a far distance Hinata can still hear her daughter's cries.

Air Jay chuckles sinisterly. "Well look at this. The sheep dies so the others can stay away from the wolf's claws for now. How nice."

"You will never catch them!" Hinata said firmly.

Air Jay blinked when he notice something from Hinata. "You are a Hyuga, aren't you?"

"Huh? How do you know my family?"

"Because of your fighting position. And besides, you have colourless eyes, something that it is very common in the Hyuga's. You are the second Hyuga I meet ever since I was restored to life."

"Restored to life? What do you mean by that? And what do you mean by the second Hyuga? You have met someone of my family?"

Air Jay laughs. "What does it matter to you? You are going to die now!"

Hinata stand in position again, her heart never stops pounding, mostly because of the fear. She remembers the time when she faced her cousin Neji and when she faced Pain, in those two times she experienced death, but in those times Naruto was there beside her. This time is different, this time Naruto is not there for her, she is going to die alone, still she will fight to protect some she loves once more.

Hinata runs directly at Air Jay who is simply standing there without making a movement. Hinata hits Air Jay on the stomach with the juken, then throws an uppercut on his head and throws him to the ground. Not giving him the time to breathe, Hinata starts to hit Air Jay with a dozen Juken, each more brutal than the others.

Hinata backs away for precaution, Air Jay I not even making an attempt to defend himself, and that is concerning Hinata.

Air Jay slowly gets up to his feet and Hinata gasped to see that there is not even a scratch in Air Jay considering the punishment he's been receiving. And most of all Hinata hit him on his energy lines, blocking each one of them, still Air Jay's chakra is still running wild with all that fire in him.

"Oh c'mon, after all these years can't you Hyugas do something better?" Air Jay taunted.

"Or this character is very resistant or there is something else in him." Hinata thought.

"What's the matter? Did you lose your guts already? HAHAHAHAH! Baby you make me laugh! Now please tell me that you another trick on your sleeve. Because if you don't then you are just wasting my time and I have people to kill."

"You won't lay a finger on them! I already told you that!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you going to do? Bore me until you die?"

"I will not die!" Hinata spoke again with determination.

Air Jay sighed in annoyance. "Oh great……yo, baby, reality check! You are no match for me! Me be stronger than you! Me kill you a long, long time! So shut up and die already!"

"And I repeat: I will not die! I promise my daughter that I would return to her and I will not break my promise. That is my Ninja way!" The way Hinata spoke almost sounded like Naruto.

Air Jay gasped when Hinata said that. "Those words……those are the exact same words that Minato and Kushina said to me."

Noticing how Air Jay got distracted Hinata attacks him again with the Juken, sending him down to the ground. Hinata then stand in position and perform the rotation on Air Jay. The attack hits Air Jay so brutally, so hard that Hinata could hear his bones breaking. The rotation was so vast that it even destroyed the nearest houses.

Hinata continued with her devastating Rotation for about five more minutes until she finally stops and kneels down. She sees the results of her attack that were devastating and brutal, a good part of the houses are destroyed because of her attack. "I….I…I hope I did it….I can not take it no more."

From the ground a hand emerges and Hinata cried when she saw it. "No…It can not be….he could not have resisted such attack so quickly!"

Air Jay comes out from the ground like a zombie and looks back at Hinata with a grin. "Very good, I take it back, you Hyugas have developed a lot. Still it is not enough to kill me. The only thing you did was raising a lot of dust."

"It can't be……"Hinata trembled, she wasted so much charka on this last attack and still Air Jay is up like he never received any punch. "What……what kind of a ninja are you?"

"Ninja? Baby, I never said I was a Ninja. I am a fighter, a fighter that has fought a lot of Ninjas, like the ones of the Leaf village." Air Jay then grin when he saw the look of desperation in Hinata's eyes. "So what is the matter? Can't you fight no more? Then alright, I am going to show you a new attack. I was going to use it against Minato and Kushina but I never had the chance. You are very lucky, congratulations."

"Damn it…"Hinata murmured, she can not see if she can survive this, her chakra is low while her opponent still stands fresh.

Air Jay lifts his arm to the air and it is covered with fire. "Here it is!!! **THE PHOENIX COMBO OF DOOM!!!!**"

Air Jay dashes over to Hinata in an amazing speed and uppercuts her violently with his arm of fire. The hits are so strong that made Hinata fly to the air with blood coming out of her mouth.

"**WAIT, it is not over!!!!**" Air Jay jumps after Hinata and throws her a combination of rolling kicks, making her fly even higher. "**AND NOW TO FINISH!!!**" and finally Air Jay throws a hammer kick at Hinata's stomach, making her fall down at full speed to the ground.

Air Jay then lands down next to Hinata to see her down, completely broken. "Awesome, wasn't it? These strikes are so vicious and brutal that no one can ever stand up again, especially combined with a brutal ten flour fall. Pity, sweetheart, you will never move again. This fight is over!"

In that moment Hinata manages to sit up with a lot of difficulty, much to the surprise of Air Jay. "NO WAY, MAN!!!! My attack was phenomenal!!!! You should not be able to even pick your nose, how did you do it?"

Hinata opens one eye and looks up at Air Jay as she tried to get up. "I…I blocked most of your attacks and used the Juken to absorb most of your strikes……"

Air Jay smirks. "Yeah, that is the only explanation possible, otherwise you would be paralysed for life! Still, you wasted all your KI with your little stunt."

"KI?"

"You ninjas call it Chakra, we call it KI. But what does it matter now?" Air Jay grabs Hinata by her hair with his right hand and pulls her up.

She let out a painful cry when she was pull up, she is not capable to defend herself anymore and she received at least fifty percent of Air Jay's wild attack.

Air Jay lifts Hinata up to his eyes level. "Tell me something baby, you think that you were well hidden but I saw that you were with a little blond girl. So tell me, is she your little girl? Heheheh. Maybe I'll burn her alive, right in front of you, what do you say? Not every parent gets the chance to see their kids dying in front of them." he teased coldly.

With those words Hinata opens her eyes. "Stay away from my daughter!" with her last efforts Hinata hits Air Jay with a Juken that had absolutely no effect on the man.

"Was I supposed to say _Ouch_?" Air Jay taunted and grabs Hinata by the neck with his left hand. "You still don't know who you're dealing with here, baby? Let me tell you that I am a lean, mean killing machine. And sweetheart, you are iced!"

Hinata notices Air Jay lifting his right hand, he is preparing to kill her. She slowly closes her eyes with tears coming out of it, once again she failed to save the ones she loves. With her eyes close she only sees the one person who was important to her all her life. "I love you, Naruto-kun……"

_------_

Naruto suddenly sits up from his sleep and holding his chest. He woke up feeling an enormous weight in his heart, like it was a warning that he has lost someone important to him. "What happen?....was that just a bad dream? It felt too real to be a bad dream."

Naruto looks at the window to see that it is a very calm night. "This night seems so calm and the starts are shinning bright without a single cloud……it seems impossible that anything wrong happen tonight, or so I hope."

_------_

Janita tried to break free from Mrs. Lamel's hold but to no avail. "Please, let me go to Mommy!!!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me dear….you can not." Lamel replied with tears of her own. She and the few survivors are running away as far as they possibly can from the insane, cold-blooded butchery created by Air Jay.

They ran directly to the woods when they were intercepted by the Blood Panthers bandits.

Tutu made his way pass his bandits directly to the scared villagers. "I am Tutu. I am your master. Feel lucky that I allow you to live to serve me as my slaves, and…."

In that moment Air Jay appears from the sky and steps on Tutu's head. "in case you don' know, you moron, this is MY show! I'll do the killings! Any objections?" he asked to the group of bandits behind him and all of them said no in a trembling tone.

Janita and Mrs. Lamel trembled when Air Jay turn their attention to them and to the rest of the village people. Janita gasped when she saw Air Jay's right hand, it is covered with blood.

"NO!!!!!!!"

_End of Flashback._

Janita cried some more as she remember what Air Jay did to the rest of the villagers and Mrs. Lamel sacrificed herself to save Janita.

Air Jay was about to kill Janita when he noticed the presence of some Ninjas from the leaf village that were returning from a mission coming their way. Air Jay stops his attack when he was aware of their presence and ran away with a grin, like he was expecting them to come.

Once those Ninjas arrived they took wounded, near dead villagers to the Leaf Village, so far none of the villagers has shown any signs to survive their wounds, and Janita is the only one who came out unharmed. Even so Janita is still so worry about her mother, the last time she saw her she was fighting Air jay and he had his hand covered in blood. "Mommy…."

In another hall Naruto and the gang are having a reunion with the sixth and fifth Hokage.

"So any ideas about how attacked those people?" Shikamaru asked.

"So far the only clue we have is that it was the Blood Panthers. One of the patients manages to utter those words before dying." Tsunade said with her eyes looking down.

"Who are the Blood Panthers?" Neji asked. "I've never heard of them before."

"Neither have I." Sasuke joined in.

"With such scary name they must be fearful." Sakura analysed.

"Don't judge anything and anyone by the name, Sakura." Kakashi spoke, finally closing his book. "Compared to the Akatsuki they are mere insects. The Blood Panthers are only frightful by name but they are the most ridiculous gang of bandits in history, lead by a foolish arrogant man who can not accomplish his goals. Even to this day I wonder why such gang still exists."

"Then it wasn't the Blood Panthers that attacked these people." Ino said.

"Still this need to be investigated so we can find out who murder all these people!" Naruto spoke very highly. That made everyone look at him, they know that look on his eyes, he always gets that look when gets too personal with the situation, and they have seen it dozen of times.

They all remain in a deep silence for a moment before Kakashi spoke. "You are right Naruto. This needs to be investigated and so far the best lead we have is the Village where all these people have been butchered. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, you will join Neji, Tenten and Lee and investigate the events, find the killer and punish him. You will leave tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow in the afternoon? Why not now?" Naruto asked all impatience.

"Because you will need a lot of supplies. We don't know how long this investigation will last. Besides there is another matter that needs to be solve."

"What is that?"

"The little girl." Tsunade answered. "She is the only survivor and her heart is stained with an unbearable sadness. She saw her entire people die, she saw too much demises for such a young age. Her spirits needs to be lighten up before this tragic event consumes her. So Naruto, you will take care of her."

"ME!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed, he hardly can take care of himself, how can he possibly manage to take care of a little girl? "But why me????"

"You are the only one available to take care of this child."

"Only one? What about the others? Why can't you ask them for……" Naruto turn around to see that his team-mates and the rest of the gang have already run away. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!"

"Alright then." Kakashi spoke in a more cheered tone and resume his readings. "Naruto you will take care of the child and make sure she is happy. See ya." He then disappeared.

"Wait, wait!!!" Naruto called and then turn to Tsunade. "Hey, Grandma, you are not serious about……"

"The decision is final Naruto. Good luck." Tsunade wiggled and then disappeared.

Naruto lands down on his kneels when he realised that he is in a position that he has never been before, babysitting. "Oh man….I'm done for……"

_------_

Moments later Naruto enters the room where Janita is resting to find her still crying and calling for her mother.

In a certain way this brings back to his sad childhood where he grew without a father an a mother, it was so frustrating for Naruto to see children of his age to walk around the streets very happily with their parents and he cursed the little fools who were complaining to their parents about stupid things like not receiving the toys they wanted or any other selfish things without realising that they are blessed for having someone who truly loves them and protects them.

Even so Naruto does not feel pity for Janita because of that, the mere sight of seeing Janita so sad is unbearable for Naruto and he can not understand why. "Hey, little girl, what is you name?"

After sobbing a little Janita finally looks at Naruto with her eyes all watery. "Janita…"

"Hello Janita, my Name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "I will be your guardian for a few days. I will take you to my home where you can be more relaxed, I suppose that it is a burden to always stay in the hospital isn't it? Trust me, I know." He joked but Janita never changed her expression.

In fact she only cried some more.

"Hey, hey, cut it out! Stop that." Naruto tried to calm Janita very desperately but it was all in vain.

"I don't want a home! I don't want a guardian!! I want my Mommy!!!!" Janita cried some more.

Naruto finally felt pity for the little girl and put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. Janita noticed Naruto giving her a soft smile. "I promise, I will find your Mommy and I will punish the bad man who harm your friends."

Janita's expression changed when Naruto spoke to her like that, in a certain way it brought her peace to her tormented heart. "You promise?"

"I promise. I promise that I will bring your mommy back, but until then do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure!!!" Janita said with a smile and hugged Naruto, she did not understand why but she feels secured and in harmony with Naruto, almost like he is her real father.

Naruto got up, holding Janita very tenderly. He knows that he entered in another breath taking adventure but that does not matter to him, all he wants is to punish the one who caused so much pain to this innocent little girl.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: so Naruto Finally met Janita, the daughter he does not know he has.


	4. Chapter 4

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter4

_-------_

Naruto walked out of the hospital with Janita right beside him, the look on her face still indicates that she is still gloomy about what happen to her village and Naruto does not know what to do, he never took care of a child before, this is a complete different experience for someone who always lived alone all his life.

Naruto lowers down to Janita with a cheerful. "So Jani, are you hungry?" Janita did not even say a word to him, making it more difficult for Naruto. "It is obvious that you are, hospital foods are not the most pleasant ones, trust me, I know. SO how about I take you to eat Ramen?"

Janita finally looks up at Naruto with a confused look. "Ramen?"

"Absolutely. It is the best invention that men ever created. You are going to love it!"

"Well….ok…."

With that Naruto picks up Janita and he takes her to the Ichiraku.

From the top of the hospital roof the rest of the gang looks at Naruto leaving the hospital with Janita.

"We sure make Naruto do all the dirty works don't we?" Choji said as he consumes some potato chips.

"Better him than us. Taking care of kids is so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I just want to see what troubles Naruto is going to give to the Girl. I bet it will be hilarious." Kiba said with a laugh, follow by a bark by Hakamaru.

"I feel sorry for the kid already." Ino admitted.

"C'mon, you guys. You are just selling Naruto short." Sakura stated. "I saw Naruto come out clean in such complicated situations. I have a feeling that Naruto will take good care of this kid, maybe she will get attach to it. This will only prove that Naruto will become a good father someday."

Sasuke only humped, he knows that Sakura is trying to bring some support to Naruto's side but she isn't analysing the situation completely. "Sakura, think before you speak. What will happen……I repeat, what will happen if Naruto ever has children of his own?"

Sakura was blanked for a moment but then she thought about the simple fact of Naruto having his own progenies. A mini little figure of Naruto with the same thoughts, wild desires for Ramen, bad tempers, stubbornness…… Sakura's face begins to get paler with these thoughts. The thoughts begins to get even worse with the simple imagination of picturing Naruto having more than one child with the same descriptions

"**THE HORROR!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!**" the Inter Sakura shirked very loud.

_------_

Moments later Naruto finally arrives to the Ichiraku with Janita and asks for two bowls.

"So who is her, Naruto? Are you now into baby sitting?" Teuchi taunted as he prepared the food.

"No, I am taking care of the kid. She will need a place to stay."

"Place to stay? I see, she is part of that Group of wounded people that arriv….." Teuchi never finished his sentence because Naruto was mouthing him to shut up. It is obvious the last thing Naruto wants is to remember the child of her current displeasure. "Well all right. Here we go."

Teuchi puts a bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto and another one in front of Janita.

Naruto excitedly picks up his chopsticks and prepared to eat. "Sweet! Lets eat!!!!" Naruto was about to take the first bite when he notices that Janita is doing nothing, she is curiously looking with her eyes still sad. "What is wrong kid? You better eat it fast, this precious food tastes better when it is hot."

"In…in my village, we normally eat fish." Janita responded almost lifelessly.

"Eating something new is not bad, it gives some good knowledge about other people's culture." Naruto tried to sound wise but it is very difficult because he never eats anything but Ramen even when he is on a mission in different places. "Give it a try kid."

With those words Janita finally picks up her chopsticks, and very slowly she takes the first bite out of Ramen.

Naruto watches the little girl carefully as she takes the first bite but then he nearly jumps back when Janita open her eyes wide open so suddenly. "Well, how does it taste?"

"It…..it is….." Janita even trembled with the mere sensation of eating Ramen for the first time. "It is….IT IS WONDERFULL!!!!" Janita shirked so happily and continues to eat.

Both Janita and Naruto ate their ramen's very happily and asked for another portion, with those mere moments Janita's thoughts and worries about what happen to her village are gone. She really enjoyed eating Ramen with Naruto and Naruto found it quite joyful to eating ramen next to this kid. What both of them don't know is that they are both related.

_-----_

After the ramen Naruto took Janita for a walk around the Leaf Village, showing her many different places, the training fields, the gates of the Death Forrest and even the Hokage Mansion.

"Hey Mister, what is that?" Janita, who was ridding on top of Naruto's shoulders, pointed to the Hokage Mountain. "Who are those people?"

Naruto chuckled with that question. "Those people represent all the ones who became Hokage."

"What is a Hokage?"

"Hokage is the strongest, best, most skilful Ninja in our village. They are the ones who are willing to sacrifice their own lives for the good of their own people. My father was an Hokage and my master is currently the sixth Hokage. I am aiming to become a Hokage myself."

"Really?" Janita asked, she was enjoying the story that Naruto was telling her.

"Yup. It's been my long dream to become an Hokage, the goal that I am aiming to achieve. And mark my words, kid: One of these days my face will join all the great ones of this village."

Janita hooted very loud with Naruto's words. "Go for it, Mister!!!!"

Naruto smiled at the little girl. Even if Janita is very young Naruto is pleased to see that someone finally cheered for him to achieve his purpose.

_------_

The nauseating smell of wetted dirk stenches the air with the loud sounds of stones being crashed or hit can be heard very carefully, even the smell of blood can be felt, reaching the senses of a woman is tided up to a boulder with strong chains. That woman is none other that the one believed demised, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata gasped when she wake up to find herself in a different location that is not the village where she's living. "What happen? Where am I? The last thing I remember is……" Hinata remembers back to her fight with Air Jay, he was ready to kill her but he suddenly stop, he stared curiously at her for a few moments until he murdered one of the villagers that was trying to save her. The next thing she knew she was knocked unconsciously and woke up in this new locality.

"Already awake, babe?" Hinata heard the voice from behind and felt a chill on her spine. It is Air Jay appearing from behind her. "Are you uncomfortable being trapped in that bolder, sweetheart? Well sorry sweet babe, that is the idea."

"What have you done to the people of my village?" Hinata demanded.

"At this time the poor saps are possibly resting six feet under." Air Jay taunted very coldly, approaching his lips to Hinata.

Hinata spits at Air Jay's face. "Stay away from me!"

"Little fight in ya? Oh I like that, I like reckless women, they make me horny." Air Jay spoke in a dangerous tone.

"What do you want from me?" Hinata asked, trying not to let Air Jay's pervert nature disturb her.

"I want to ask you something my dear. When I was about to kill you I notice an odour in you."

"Odour?"

"Yes, I also have a sense of smell like all animals do and I notice the smell in you that I haven't felt in years. You smell exactly like Minato Namikaze!"

Minato Namikaze? Hinata thought as she remembers the legend of the greatest hero of the Leaf Village, the same man who defeated the Nine Tail Fox and sealed in Naruto, his own son. Hinata starts to realise that it is not Minato that Air Jay smells but his son, Naruto. Hinata can not believe that after all this time the essence of Naruto haunts her.

"So I'll ask you, how is it that you have Minato's stench in you?" Hinata only gave Air Jay silence as an answer, she does not want Naruto to end up fighting with this monster. "SO you won't tell me anything huh? Very well, let me ask this in another way. If it isn't Minato that I smell then is it his son, Naruto Uzumaki that I smell?"

Hinata gasped, how is it possible that Air Jay knows Naruto? "How-how do you know Naruto?"

Air Jay only laughed manically at Hinata's sudden attitude change and approaches his face to hers. "Man, how much I loved that look on your face, baby. I know about Naruto all thanks to my informer. I know that Minato became the forth Hokage when I was imprisoned and that he and Kushina are already dead. It was really sad because I so wanted to rip the hearts of those two for what they did to me, so the best thing is to kill their son."

"I---I don't understand you story."

"Alright then baby, here is the short version. Thirty years ago during the third Ninja war I was hire as a mercenary for a village that made the ultimate war machine to defeat their enemies, a machine made with very powerful ninja materials that it is capable to hold the impact of any Jutsu in the world. You have to understand that the ninjas of this village were so weak and their techniques were very feeble, so they deposit all their trust in technology to win the war. Many ninjas from different villages tried to stop the built of this machine but I blow them all away, that is until I fought Minato and Kushina. They were the best adversaries I ever had and our fight was epical, worthy to be in the history books! In the end they used a special jutsu to imprison me in an ice casket. Now that I am free I will bring back the war machine that my employees were making at the time and destroy the village that Minato work so hard to defend. But first I think I will kill Minato's son so I can fest on my revenge."

Hinata head–buts Air Jay when he approached his lips to hers again. "Damn you! You are going to kill Naruto-kun because of your lost to the forth Hokage and his wife?"

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "You think that all this is because of a simple lost? How naïve. A lost is a lost but the one thing I can never forgive Minato is the fact that he hide that he was much stronger than me!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I am not going to waste my time with my story. All you need to know is that your boyfriend will die in a couple of days. The remaining survivors of you village have encounter some ninjas of the Leaf Village, I am sure that very soon Naruto will learn about what happen, and if my informer is right Naruto will surely come to investigate. But to make sure that the plan goes smoothly I sent my informer to deliver a scroll to Naruto with a very powerful Justu in it, to make him more eager to come."

"W-wait a minute….you mean that you attacked my village, murdered so many people, destroyed everything, only to lure Naruto to a trap?"

"Of course, I needed a battle field."

Hinata is absolutely sickened with this man, he is defiantly as cold-blooded as Orochimaru. He talks about killing people without any remorse, like if it was nothing like a pass time.

Air Jay smirks dreadfully again. "I know what you are thinking, babe. You are planning on breaking the chain with your Juken, aren't you?"

"And what is I am?"

"You think that you can escape me? Oh, wait……let me guess, you want to restart a fight that you will never win? Hehehehe." Air Jay approached his hand to Hinata's face but he removes it when she tried to bite him. "You are really a hard one to get."

"And you are sick!" Hinata starts to gather energy for the Juken when she hear some noises from behind her, like if someone is choking to death. She immediately removed the chakra to use her Juken and uses the Byakogan to discover where the noise came from. Hinata discovers that there is someone else tied on the same bolder that she is, it is an innocent girl with rope wrapped around her neck and with dozen of Shuriken stuck to her chest, not deeply but they are practically stuck with small drops of blood coming out.

Air Jay laughs feverishly again when he realise that Hinata discover everything with her Byakogan. "So you found out everything, babe? If you try to break these chains the ropes will involuntarily break the neck of the young one behind you and to make things more delicious I made you eat small pills while you were asleep, pills that actually are strong magnets that can lure the Shurikens behind you, at the same time kill the girl behind you, but won't that be a precious site to see? You move from your spot the skurikens will come after you, drilling the little girl until they pass the other side…."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Hinata cried, she could not continue listen to Air Jay and his insanity.

Air Jay's smirk never died. "You know babe, the girl behind you is part of the many people that were kidnapped by the Blood panthers for the past five years now. People that now are digging in this vast tunnel in search for the war machine I told you about. People that possibly have families waiting for them in their home lands……"

"Stop it!" Hinata cried again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is choice time! I could release each and every one of the unfortunate souls that were kidnapped, I could even release the poor girl behind you, even release Naruto from my hit list, if……" Air Jay approaches his face to Hinata, licking his lips. "If you become my personal slave."

Hinata's eyes tremble with this offer, she is disgusted with the idea of serving this heartless monster like a toy is disgusting but she has the lives of all these innocent people on the line here and most of all she has Naruto's life ,and possible her daughters life, in jeopardy here. She knows this is all blackmail but her heart and kindness are speaking louder. "I…..I acep….."

"Just kidding." Air Jay laughed coldly at Hinata's face.

Hinata's eyes tremble emotionally because of air jay's sick joke, he gave her hope to save the lives of the innocents that he kidnapped. He laughs at the sacrifice that Hinata was willing to make for the safety of the ones she loves. Hinata starts to breath heavily because of Air Jay's mock to her sentiments.

"Don't you just hate it when people do these mind games?" Air Jay taunted coldly. "Don't you just simply hate when people play with your head all for a sick game? Don't ya? Well I love it!"

"Why?" Hinata asked with her eyes all watery, she is still disturbed because of Air Jay's under the weather amusement. "Why you do this to innocent people? What is the cause of your cruelty?"

Air Jay puts on a fake sad face. "Oh, how cute. You to know my sad story? You want to know why I do the things I do?" Air Jay then puts on a authentic malevolence face. "Is this the part when I should start to say that I had a sad childhood? Or maybe I should say that I was alone all my life and everyone hated me like if I was Jinchuriki? Or should I say that my comrades have fallen to the hands of my enemies and I seek revenge? Or better yet, let me say that my family was murdered by you people and I want some pay back? Is that what I am supposed to say? Is it? Or maybe I should say something crazy like I am a maniac that believes that chaos and disorder is the only reasonable path in this world? Should I say something like that?" Air Jay grabs Hinata's face and approaches his to hers. "Well sorry to disappoint you baby, but I had a very happy childhood. There is no dark nature to justify the things I do. I do what I do because I LIKE TO DO IT!!!!"

Hinata trembled with fear, she sees no lies in Air Jay's words and eyes, he is truly insane.

Hinata closes her lips forcefully when Air Jay approached his. "So finally I made you fear me? That is good, I've been wanting to see that look in you. And trust me baby, this is only the beginning."

After saying that Air Jay leaves the room, laughing evilly as he leaves.

Hinata feels like she is stuck in a deep abyss with no one to assist her, or rescue her. "Naruto-kun....."

_------_

During the entire day Naruto walked around the village with Janita, telling her stories about his past adventures.

"......the four eye dork keep telling me that it was stupid for people to have dreams, so I shut him up by hitting him with the very first Rasegan that I ever made. Man I loved the look of that dope's face when he got hit. I shut him up really good." Naruto told the tale of his first fight with Orochimaru's favourite puppet, Kabuto, leaving out the parts when he nearly kick the bucket.

Janita was simply amazed with the incredible tales she heard from Naruto. "Wow Mister, you are so cool!"

"Well, I know. Hehehehe." Naruto said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head. He is enjoying how this little girl looks up to him.

Without realising Naruto ends up reaching a toy store, the very toy store that he knew very well when he was a kid, he spend hours seeing other kids leaving the store with their parents with toys on their hands. That was one of Naruto's saddest moments, he never had toys in his childhood, he wished to receive toys from people who loves him but that never came, and Janita will possibly suffer the same sadness he once faced if her parents are dead. "Janita, wait for me a moment."

_-------_

Minutes later Naruto comes out of the toy store with a small teddy bear in his hands. "Here Janita, this is for you."

Naruto gives the teddy bear to Janita and she holds it affectionately. "Thank you Mister!"

"Naruto!" Naruto turns around to see the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Mr. Hyuga, how are you today?" Naruto asked respectfully because he knows that Hinata's dad is not someone he wants to joke around. Besides, Hiashi doesn't like him very much.

"I see that you are now in babysitting duties, aren't you?"

"Oh no, I just taking care of her. Janita, wait for me next to that tree please." Naruto requested because he does not want Janita to hear this chat. After Janita was in a safe distance he continued his conversation with Hiashi. "She is the only survivor of the wounded people that arrived this morning."

Hiashi gazes at the little girl. "I see. And for what I heard you are going on a mission tomorrow to investigate the situation."

"Yes I am. I will leave tomorrow in the afternoon."

"This might be a difficult situation. That is why I am giving you this." Hiashi shows a scroll to Naruto.

"Huh? What is that Scroll?"

"In this scroll you will learn a very powerful justsu. It was used only five times during all the great ninja wars. This might be only paranoia from my part but I have a feeling that this mission will be very dangerous. So I am giving it to you."

Naruto looks at the scroll curiously. "A very powerful Justsu? Much bigger and better than all the ones I've learn? What does it do?"

"You seem suspicious about this justsu. It is understandable; this is a very rare jutsu because it can only be used once, once in a life time. But I assure you it will be very useful."

Naruto looks at Hiashi with a confused look, true that sometimes Hiashi asked favour to Naruto but he never show any sympathy for him. So why all this now? "But, why are you giving me this Jutsu? I thought you didn't like me."

"True. I wish so much to blame you for the death of my oldest daughter but it is time for me to accept the reality and make peaces with you so that my daughter's spirit can rest in peace. I am sure that Hinata would like that."

Naruto smiled at Hiashi's words and takes the scroll. "Thank you, Mr. Hiashi."

_-------_

After giving the scroll to Naruto, Hiashi walks down the streets until he enters a dark alley. After seeing that no one is around he reveals himself as a fake Hiashi, it is Takuma Hyuga who once again used the transformation Jutsu to pass out as Hiashi. "I did what Air Jay requested, I gave the scroll to Naruto. Now it is time to return back to the camp, I want to get a hold on that war machine."

_------__--_

Tsunade remain in the hospital during the entire time to assist the victims of Janita's village but with no assurance that they will survive, their wounds and bruises are too extreme, who ever attack these poor innocents certainly did not show any regret or shame, his only purpose was to torture and kill without mercy.

Tsunade order some doctors to operate some other justsus to make sure that more people can be safe.

"How are they doing, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked from behind Tsunade.

"Not good." Tsunade responded without looking at Kakashi. "Who ever attacked these people certainly know the right pressure points to make sure they would not survive."

"So you are saying that who ever attacked these people made sure that they would suffer until their last breath?"

"Indeed." Tsunade finally turns to Kakashi. "By the tone of your voice, Kakashi, you seem to know who attacked these people."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have been checking the wounds of the victims one by one, every time you check each and everyone of them I saw nothing but concern in your eye and attitude. What really caught my attention is that you are sending two teams to investigate the occurrence. Kakashi, if you know the identity of the one who made this massacre then please tell us, we can not let Naruto and his friends to fall in a trap.

"Naruto and friends are already well trained and grown enough not to fall into a trap. But I believe I have to explain my actions." Kakashi walks near the window. "The way these people are wounded reminds me of a very powerful foe we faced in the third Ninja war. He was the only non-ninja that participated in the war. A man who was just as heartless as Orochimaru but as powerful as any member of the Akatsuki, but he was defeated by my Master and his wife by using an Ice Justsu and he was concealed in a underground place which no one knows its location, the only ones who knows the location is my master and the Third Hokage who sadly are no longer with us. Of course only a well trained Ninja with the abilities to camouflage his presence and appearance could secretly know the location where the enemy was being hidden." Kakashi then scoffed. "But this is just paranoia from my part, it would be impossible….at least I hope so."

Tsunade did not say anything else, someone who is as cold as Orochimaru combined with the might of the Akatsuki is defiantly someone who only represents one thing: trouble. Tsunade knows the one who Kakashi is talking about, she heard a lot about him during the third Ninja war, he defeated and destroyed many ninjas but luckily he was defeated by Naruto's parents. She does not know if it is him, she hopes not, but of it is things will be complicated again.

------

After eating at the Ichiraku again, Naruto returns back home with Janita.

"Come in girl. It is a little messy but it is liveable." Naruto opens his door and the first thing that Janita sees is a very dirty house, so dirty that it is best not to describe it.

"A little……"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. True he is not the perfect example of house keeping but what can he do? He goes on mission all the time and he barely has the time to fix his own house. "Well Okay then. Lets gets you pack and ready to sleep."

"Sleep, already?" Janita moaned.

"Sure, it is 21:30. It is past your bed time." Naruto spoke seriously, like a father talking to his child. "So go wash your teeth while I make your bed."

Naruto points to the bath room and Janita walks to it with a groan.

_------_

Janita walks out of the bathroom in her PJ's and with the teddy that Naruto gave her in her arms.

Janita walks into the room where Naruto is to find him fixing the room and the bed for Janita.

"Ah, there you are." Naruto said when he finally notices Janita. "Here is your bed, all warms and comfy."

"Thank you, Mister." Janita jumps to the bed and rests in it, it is indeed more comfortable than one she had back home.

"Now if you need anything I'll be in the living room." Naruto informed. "That is where I'll be sleeping."

"Huh? Sleeping in the living room? Why?"

"Because there is only one room available in this house and you are in it. But don't worry is all cool to me."

Janita could not help but to feel touched with the gentle touch of Naruto. "T-Thank you mister……"

"All cool. No problem."

"Mister!" Janita called when Naruto was about to leave.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I……Can I call you Daddy?"

Naruto almost fell down with that question. "W-w-w-w-what?"

"Can I call you Daddy? Please……"

At first Naruto was going to say no but after considering what this poor child suffered in the last days it is obvious that she wants to hold on to someone, and since Naruto is the one who is taking care of her she wants to feel more safe with someone who she trusts. Still Naruto is not ready to be called a father, even if it is to pretend, but then again he knows the pain of growing up without parents, something that poor Janita is enduring. And besides he can not resist the pleading, sad face of Janita. "Sure kid, why not."

Janita's eyes grew wider with an expression of happiness. "YAY!!!!!!"

"Now go to sleep. You really need your rest." After saying that Naruto close the door, letting Janita fall asleep.

_------_

Naruto is sleeping peacefully, dreaming about ramen, tons and tons of ramen until Janita woke him up.

"Daddy, daddy……." Janita shakes Naruto until he finally wakes up.

"Ja-Jani….what is it?" Naruto sits up and yawns very loud.

"There…..there is a monster in the closet." Janita points to the room where she was sleeping, shaking in fear.

"Monster?" Naruto gets up from the couch and walks to his room. He opens up the closet only to see that there is no monster, only an empty closet with his dirty clouts. "Jani, there is no monster here. Everything is good and clear."

Janita is not convinced with Naruto's words. "But…..I saw it, I saw it….."

Naruto starts to remember his childhood, he remembers the scary nights he tolerated because of his nightmares, the worst part of all this is that there was no one to tranquil him down, another case of the solitude he suffer so miserably in his young years.

Naruto then walks to Janita and picks her up in his arms. "Calm down, this was just a bad dream. Look, I have an idea, how about I stay here with you for a moment."

Janita smiles at Naruto very kind-heartedly. "Ok."

Naruto closes the closet with Janita in his arms and then sits down. "Ok kid, I'll just be staying for a……" Naruto never finish his sentence because he notices that Janita is sleeping peacefully at his arms, her face is so peaceful that it is hard to believe that a few seconds ago she was terrified because of a nightmare. "Oh…..isn't that cute."

Naruto rests down on his bed with Janita still in his arms, Naruto still could not understand why is being so kind and tender to this little girl, he feels like she really is his daughter. Unknown to Naruto is that Janita is truly his daughter.

_-------_

"**NARUTO!!!!!**" a voice shouted at Naruto's door and knocking it loudly.

Naruto immediately sits up when he heard that voice, it is Sakura. Without wasting any time Naruto rushes over to the door and opens it to see a very livid Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan…what is wrong?"

"What did you taught the little girl?" She demanded with furious eyes.

Naruto tries his best to stay away from Sakura's deadly fists. "W-w-what? I didn't do anything! I did not teach her anything. I only told her some of my _adtentures_....I mean, adventures. Nothing serious, I swear! Why are you angry about?"

As a reply, Sakura points to the window. "Check out the Hokage mountain. **Now!**"

Naruto slowly walks to the window, keeping a vigilant eye on Sakura to make sure she does not hit him. Naruto looks out the window and shouts out a big "WHAT!!!!" He sees the Hokage Mountain completely vandalised, just like he did when he was a kid. "What Happen?"

"**The little girl! That is what!**" Sakura screamed very loud that she even broke Naruto's window.

"But...but how do you know it is Janita?"

"Because we caught her painting the faces and over a dozen of Jounins are running all over the village after her. That is how I know!"

"She painted the six faces of Hokage Mountain and she manages to escape over a dozen Jounins?" Naruto asked in amaze, but in a certain way very pleased. "I....I....I am so proud."

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura roared and punches him on the face. "STOP THE GIRL! NOW!!!"

"Yes man." Naruto storms out of his house, after Janita.

"I knew the girl would get attached to Naruto but I never thought that it would be this much." Sakura thought.

_------_

Janita jumps from roof to roof, running away from the Jounins that are after her. "Can't catch me!!!!" she laughed very loud.

"Get back here, you little brat!" one of the Jounins shouted.

"No way!" Janita replied, pulling her tongue at him.

In that moment one of the Jounins appeared right in front of Janita. "Now I got you." He tried to catch Janita but she jumped to the air, making the Jounin crash against one of his colleges.

"Dummies!" Janita laughed and continue to run away from them.

_-----_

Iruga watched the entire scene from the top of a far away house and he could not help but to laugh. "What far memories this brings. If I did not know better I would say that this little girl is related to Naruto."

_------_

Shikamaru listen to the entire commotion from his house. "What a drag. Naruto really became a bad influence on this kid."

------

Janita jumped from the top of the tree when she realised that she escape from the Jounins that were after her. "Hehehe. I lost them. What dummies."

"JANI!!!!!!" Naruto shouted from behind Janita.

Janita even jump to the air with that shout. She turns around to see Naruto with Sakura right behind him. "oh....Hi, Daddy."

"Daddy?" Sakura thought, eying Naruto very suspiciously.

"Jani, did you do that?" Naruto points furiously to the Hokage Mountain.

"Well.....maybe."

Naruto fumed. "Jani, what did I taught you about pranks?"

"Everything!" Janita replied very thrilled.

"Exactly." Naruto replied, giving a thumbs up to the little girl.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!!!!" Sakura yelled right behind Naruto.

"Hey! Don't yell at my Daddy, you....you...you Pink haired mister!"

Sakura blinked. "Mister? I am a lady!"

Janita looks at Sakura with confused look. "No you're not."

"Yes I am! Can't you see that I am a woman???"

Janita looks down at Sakura's chest. "Ah, you look like a guy because you have a small chest. My mommy has a bigger chest. You are yucky."

Sakura even turns to stone because of that remark.

"Sakura is just flat chest Jani. It can't be...." Naruto is immediately silent because Sakura punch him. "What a way to start the day."

"I AM NOT FLAT CHEST!!!!!" Sakura roared.

"Actually you are." Sasuke assured from behind Sakura. "You have to admit that you have a small chest, even the eyes of an innocent child can tell that."

"Flat chest, flat chest, flat chest!" Janita singed.

Sakura sits down on the ground with one arm holding her legs and the other making circles on the ground and with a depress aura surrounding her. "Why I am being tortured like this? No one ever complained about my chest size before. The worst part about this is that Sasuke agrees with the kid."

"IT IS OFFICIAL!!!! I HATE THAT KID!!!!!" The inter Sakura shouted.

"How ridiculous." Sasuke thought and then notices that Janita is looking at him with curious eyes. "Oh great, now this little girl is falling for me? It's always the same thing."

"Duck Butt!" Janita exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke fell down the ground and immediately got up with an angry face. "Duck Butt? What do you mean Duck Butt?"

"Your hair looks like a Ducks butt." Janita replied, not caring if Sasuke is shouting at her. "So your name is Duck Butt!"

Naruto could not help himself but to roll all over the ground because of what Janita said, he practically could not help himself.

Sasuke simply turns around with his eyes glowing red, he trying really hard not to kill someone. "This little girl is just as annoying as Naruto.... maybe even more! Anoying to the maximum level!"

To makes things worse Janita starts to sing. "Duck butt, Duck butt, you are a Duck Butt!"

"Grrrrr!!!!!!" Sasuke feels like he could blow his top at any second. "Naruto, Shut that girl or I will shut it!"

"Hey!" Naruto protested with Sasuke's warning. "Don't you threat the poor girl Sasuke!" Naruto picks up Janita to his arms. "She is just a little girl! How can you possibly expect to be a good father if you act all goofy?"

"You say I act Goofy?" Sasuke roared.

"Naruto!" Tsunade call as she walks to Naruto and his team. "I see that you caught the little troublemaker that vandalised the Hokage Mountain."

"Who is she?" Janita asked.

"She is Tsunade. She is the Fifth Hokage." Naruto introduced. "You remember me talking about her in my tales, don't you?"

Janita looks at Tsunade with a blank expression. She then puts on a disgusted look. "But Daddy, she is so old."

"Yeah, your right." Naruto said with a laugh.

Naruto them pales when he feels the frightful aura coming from Tsunade, it is so strong that even the ground starts to shake, and little pebbles start to levitate to the air. The people nearby even ran away because of Tsunade's fury. "**Naruto!!!**" She spoke in a very frightful tone of voice. "**You have been teaching the little girl your ways, haven't you?!?!?**"

"What? No,no,no. I didn't taught her....."

"And because of that, you are going to clean the Hokage Mountain, alone!"

"What!?!?!?! But I am starting a Mission this afternoon!"

"Plenty of time to clean the mountain. NOW MOVE IT!!!!"

Naruto lands on his knees with a shocked face. "I don't believe this, how can the same thing happen to the same guy twice? And this time I did not even do it."

_To be continued......._

Sunny: Janita is such a troublemaker, like a father.


	5. Chapter 5

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 5

_-------_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Konohamaru are jumping from tree to tree on their way to Janita's village. Konohamaru is replacing Tenten by Neji's request because Tenten is pregnant, in the end Tenten agreed with a lot of complain from her part.

"Naruto, don't you want to slow down? You have been working all morning. You should not be wasting your energy." Sakura suggested.

"I am fine. I promise Jani that I would get her mother back." Naruto responded without looking back.

Sakura sighs, she knows this tone from Naruto. He is determinate again, every time Naruto is like this there isn't any force on the world or in the universe that can stop him or make him change his mind.

Naruto admits only to himself that he is tire all because of what happen this morning.

_Flashback._

Naruto is on the Hokage Mountain cleaning for all the graffiti that Janita made. "That old hag, she loves to do this to me……and this time it wasn't even my fault."

"Daddy….." Naruto turns around to see Janita looking at him with a worry gaze. "Are you mad at me?"

Naruto scoffs at Janita's innocent question, she obviously thinks that he is angry at her for cleaning the mess she created.

"Oh c'mon." Naruto taps the little girl on the head. "Don't you worry about that. It is just the old hag, she likes to torment me because I call her old all the time."

"So you are not angry at me?" Janita asked all cheerfully.

"Of course not. I once did the same thing when I was little." To be truthful Naruto is a bit jealous because back then he only painted four faces and Janita painted all six and without being able to be caught.

_End of flashback._

Naruto them remembers back when he left the village, it was the first time that it was so hard for him to leave town.

_Flashback._

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke are practically waiting for Konohamaru and Lee. Neji is on the corner with Tenten growling at him for not letting her participate on the mission.

Janita is next to Naruto because she believes that she will be going with him.

"Sorry I am late people." Konohamaru appears right in front of them with a back bag on his back. "I can't believe that we are finally on a mission together, boss. This might be a good way to show you how good I have become."

Naruto smirks. "We shall see about that."

"How long do we have to wait?" Sasuke complained. "Lee is making us wait, he is starting to sound like Kakashi."

"Don't jinx's it!" Sakura replied. Sasuke looks at her with a confuse look.

"I think we have been hanging around Naruto for too long. She is starting not to make sense."

"Daddy? When can we go?" Janita asked as she pulls Naruto's sleeve.

Sasuke and Sakura gaze at Naruto confusedly, he is really planning on bringing Janita with them?

Naruto kneels down to Janita. "Sorry girl, but you are not going."

"What? Why?"

"This is a ninja mission, so it is too dangerous for you. You will stay here on the village under the care of Grandma Tsunade."

"But daddy, she is so old!" Janita wined.

"I know, but you will be safer there and my Master Kakashi will be looking for you every time in a while."

"But….but….." Janita's eyes get watery and she starts to sob. "But I want to see my mommy…..I don't to leave you….."

Naruto's lips start to tremble, this is the first time anyone says something like this to him. Even so Naruto did not want Janita to lose her hope so he smiles brightly at her. "Don't worry girl, I will bring back your Mother and give that punk who attacked your village a well deserved kick on the butt."

Those words were not as encouraging as Naruto hoped, it only made Janita remember how Hinata went to battle against Air Jay to protect her daughter from danger. "NO!!!!" Janita hugs Naruto very tight with no intention of letting him go. "It's happening again….don't let him take you away."

Naruto was surprised with this reaction from Janita but he does not realize how connected the little girl had become to him. Even so this is one of the most sentimental moments in Naruto's life.

So Naruto holds the little girl in hopes to calm her down. When he realized that she would not let him he decided to talk to her more seriously this time. "Jani please, just do this for me, stay here where is safe. I know that I am going directly to a difficult brawl but I need to know that you are safe and very well protected in a place I know very well, it will help me a lot. So please Jani…..do this for me."

Janita sobbed a little more but then nodded her head. "Ok, Daddy…."

Sakura could not help but to giggle. "I know this is crazy but maybe Naruto would make a great father."

"I have to say that I am impressed Naruto. You are really good when it comes to kids." Tsunade said as she and Shizume walk closer to Naruto and his team.

"Grandma Tsunade, can you take care of Jani here?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Sure it will not be a problem. But if she vandalizes anything while you are gone, you will clean it all up again." She spoke sinisterly; it is another perfect way to make Naruto pay for continuing to call her old.

Naruto sweat drops. "You just could not resist this, could you?"

After that Naruto takes Janita to Tsunade. "Just relax Jani, I'll bring your Mama back in a flash." And put's her down, next to Tsunade. "In the mean time, be a good little girl while I am gone. And please, be really good." He implored in that last one.

In that moment a rush of smoke appears and from that smoke Lee comes out, caring a huge backpack. "Sorry I am late, my friends!" he salutes them.

"Bushy browns.....you are so late!" Naruto said. "What is up with that? And what's with the huge backpack?"

"We will only be out for a few days. What are you caring in the bag?"

"Oh, just the essentials." Lee responded very truthfully and the gently drops his backpack, once the backpack landed it made a huge noise and a deep hole on the ground. "Some medicals, a little bit of food pills, some dumbbells, heavy weights, huge dumbbells, bricks, a few blocks of wood, light weight......"

"OK WE GOT IT!!!!" Sakura shouted. She knows Lee for years now and still she cannot get used with the overreacting training he puts on himself.

"Amazing how he mentions all that as the essentials." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh, the huge back is only to carry more extreme weights......wow, very impressive bushy browns.....could you not bring more overreacting weights?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, I only bring one. My other backpacks are broken." Lee responded sincerely. Everyone almost got palled.

"Well then, shall we get moving?" Neji asked after he said goodbye to Tenten.

"Ok!" Naruto lifted a thumbs up and lowers down to Janita. "Now I am going. Relax Jani, I'll bring your Mom back, so wait up for me!"

Janita did not say a word, she only nodded her head.

"Take good care of her, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto requested as he got up.

"I will. And the rest of you, good luck on your mission."

"Yes!!!!" Lee saluted and then picks up his backpack. "Funny, for a moment here I thought that the bag seems lighter." He thought.

"Alright! Let's go!!!!" Naruto hooted and then all six Ninjas disappeared.

Tsunade gazes as Naruto and Neji's team disappear on the horizon. "Ok, now Janita, lets....." Tsunade looks down to see that Janita is gone. "Hey, where is the kid?"

"I-I don't know, she was just here a minute ago." Shizume responded, also looking around.

"She got into Lee's backpack when you were talking to Naruto, Tsunade." Kakashi responded from the top of the tree, reading one of his favourite novels.

"WHAT?!?!?" Tsunade shouted. "You saw it and you didn't do anything to stop her? What were you thinking Kakashi?"

"The team will possibly need a guide who knows those lands inside out. Besides, do you want a miniature Naruto who is more degenerate than him when he was little in the village?"

"Ok, point taken."

"And more than that, the little girl seems to be very linked to Naruto. It would be impossible to try to stop her even if we try."

_End of Flashback._

Neji jumps along with the team, thinking about his conversation with his uncle.

_Flashback_

"So how is your wife? When will your child be born?" Hiashi asked as he walks on the garden with Neji.

"She is doing fine. We went to the doctor the other day and he says that the baby will be possibly out in less than two mounts." Neji said with a soft smile, which is very rare in him.

"I see. And I heard that all members of Kakashi Team were chosen for the mission of investigation."

"It is true, we will be leaving in the afternoon. We are going to find out who attacked those people."

"Be on your guard, for two teams to be chosen for this mission it is possible that our enemy is extremely powerful. There is more to this than a simple massacre. And since you are part of this mission I must request something else from you."

"What is that, Uncle?"

"The little girl who is now under Naruto's care. I notice something from her eyes."

Neji nodded. "I notice that as well. Her eyes are colourless, just like the Hyugas. So it might be possible that......"

"Indeed, one of her parents is a Hyuga. Didn't you make a complete interrogation to the girl to find out who it is?"

"I've try to talk to her, the only thing I know is that the girl only lives with her mother. I try to ask for the name but Naruto did not let me, he did not want the girl to be depressed by remembering her mother. I know that Naruto wanted to ask that as well but he thought about the childs feelings." Neji now notices that Hiashi eyes are wide open. "Uncle?"

"Neji, I want you to find out who is the girl's mother."

"As you wish." Neji could not help to wonder why his uncle started to sound a bit sentimental. "Uncle what is the matter? Ever since you first saw the little girl you sound a bit....tense."

"It....it might be just me giving to much hope....but I have a feeling that the little girls mother is......Hinata!"

"But......but Uncle, you know that she died. It would be impossible if anyone..."

"I know, I know!!!! Still, the body was never found. So there are still hopes that my daughter is still alive. I know that I won't be able to interrogate the child because she will be under the Hokage's care so I want you to discover who the girl's mother is."

_End of Flashback__._

After that conversation Neji never continued. It's been five years since Hinata was killed and Hiashi suffered a lot, he might act like a cold man but that is all a cover because he believes that he needs to be strong to be the leader of a powerful clan like the Hyugas, still the love he feels for his daughters are strong even when he tries to hide, warmly or coldly. "Whatever the case I will find out who the girl's mother is."

_------_

Hinata wakes up to find her being dragged in a wagon to the construction sight, she is still trapped in the boulder with the hostage also trapped with her.

Hinata looks up to see Air Jay on the edge of the enormous hole where all the people that the Blood Panther kidnapped are forced to dig. She could not believe how huge the hole is becoming, it far bigger than two mansions.

"A sight to behold, isn't it baby?" Air Jay asked when he felt Hinata's presence.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked disgusted.

"Oh, do you have to address me in such matter, sweetheart? Can't the poor little Air Jay see his little cute prisoner?" he taunted and he walks to her. "After all, don't tell me that you want to feel the soft breeze? Who knows when you might feel it again?"

"STOP TORTURING ME!!!" Hinata screamed. "If you want to kill me then just kill me! But stop with these sickening mind games!!!"

Air Jay looks at Hinata with a grin as he stood two feet away from her. "You really thing I want to kill you? Relax, I'll kill you on a day, time and hour of my chosen. And I will do it myself." Air Jay said as he passed a hand over Hinata's wounded body.

"Stop that!!!! Why are you doing this to me!?!?!"

"Because I enjoy your company, baby. And who knows, maybe I'll end up having you in bed with me before the day I kill you for keeps."

"NEVER!!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Air Jay!!!" Takuma finally shows up from behind Hinata. "I completed my mission. I gave Naruto the scroll you wanted."

"And did he believe it?" Air jay asked with a grin.

"That voice, I heard it before...but where?" Hinata thought, recognizing Takuma's voice.

Takuma starts to walk to Air Jay. "The poor fool did not suspect a thing. I disguised myself as Hiashi and gave him the scroll and he accepted without any..." he stops when he finally saw Hinata. His eyes even tremble to see Hinata alive and well. "It can not be!!!" this is impossible!!! Lady Hinata?"

Hinata gasped when she saw Takuma. "I know you! You are a member of my clan! What are you doing here? Why are you working for Air Jay?"

"What is the meaning of all this brutal noise?" Tutu finally appeared.

"What is the meaning of this Tutu!?!?!" Takuma shouted very angrily at the idiotic leader of the Blood Panthers.

"Tutu? The little guys name is Tutu?" Hinata repeated with a sweat drop.

"Why is she Alive? I though you told your men to kill her five years ago? They failed on their mission!!!" Takura shouted angrily pointing at Hinata.

"K-k-kill me?" Hinata stuttered. "W-w-w-what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you don't know? You don't know the plot that Takuma unleashed on you five years ago?" Air Jay asked in an arrogant tone.

"Plot? What plot?"

"What does it matter, you are going to die!" Takuma pull out a kunai but Air Jay grab him by his arm.

"She is not to be killed."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Takuma snapped.

As a response Air jay grabs Takuma by the neck and lifts him up. "First, if you are smart you will not raise your voice at me again." He spoke in a very threatening tone, and then throws Takuma to the ground. "And Second, I need her alive because the weapon needs the energy of a powerful ninja to power it up."

"Wait a minute, you are teling me that the weapon only works with Chakra?" Takuma asked in a disclosure tone. "But why would the people who build the weapon do such a thing?"

"How the heck should I know? I did not build the **F** thing. I was only hired to guard the blasted thing."

"Well never mind. So your plan is to use Hinata to power up the weapon?" Takuma asked as he got up.

"Yes, unless of course you want to be the one to endure the horrible pain of having your chakra being drain away and into the machine?" Air Jay challenged.

"I'll pass." Takuma immediately replied.

Normally anyone would wonder what Air Jay meant by that but at the moment Hinata is interested in one thing. "What do you mean by killing me, Takuma? I am heir to the Hyuga clan, why would you want to kill me?"

"Because of that simple fact." Takuma replied in a cold tone. "You are the heir of the clan but you are so weak minded. If you ever become the leader of the most powerful family of the Leaf Village we would all fall in disgrace. You are weak and pathetic just like your father, if he had the courage to make the stance we would be much more respected than the idiotic Uchiha clan. At this moment the Hyuga clan is divided by two groups, the ones who are at your fathers side and the ones who are at my side, it could start a enormous war but I made sure that it never happen for a very good reason, I didn't want bloodshed in our clan so I devised a clever plan to eliminate the main heir of the clan, namely you, Hinata."

"You wanted to kill me so you could take control of the clan? But that never happen because of my father who is still the head of the clan and now my sister if now the new heir."

"True, I planned that scheme to kill you but after that attack your father kept a close watch on me and re forced the training and security of your sister. That is why I now want the ultimate weapon that was created by a fallen clan of the Stone Village, I will use the weapon to kill Hiashi and take control of the Leaf Village."

"You are despicable! You take advantage when I was forced to leave the village to send the bandits to attack me!"

Takuma smirks "Take advantage? You still haven't figured out so far? It is such a dishonour to even consider that you are supposes to be our leader." At that moment Takuma uses the Transformation Jutsu to turn into Hiashi himself. "I used to be a very important spy because I had the impressive ability to infiltrate into the enemy territory without them feeling my presence, which is how I always knew where Air Jay was hidden when the Forth Hokage defeated him. I used that very ability to talk to you without your father ever noticing."

"Talk to me? Why did you transform into my father?" Hinata is getting so confused with Takuma's tales.

"You are still so foolish, just like you were five years ago when I tricked you."

"Trick me?" Hinata's eyes start to get wide, understanding what Takuma is saying. "Don't tell me that......"

"Yes, you dumb fool. I disguised myself as your father and gave you such a foolish reason to leave so that you could fall into a trap. It was a good thing that you were gone for five years, still the mere thought that you are still among the living is sick."

"You....you....."Hinata could barely speak, the mere thought that she has been away, away from her family, away from Naruto, because of an insignificant lie was unbearable. The mere remembering that she kept Janita away from the truth is so devastating that she could even feel like her heart is being shredded to pieces. All her life Hinata has experience so much emotional pain but this time is plainly too much for her, her depression is so large that she cannot even hold her tears. "No...no....no..."

Takuma only got dismayed with Hinata's reaction which he calls revolting. "You insignificant nuisance, have some majesty. You are a Hyuga as much as is filthy to admit it."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" Hinata cried very loud, releasing all her frustration in that scream. Hinata's reaction is understandable, her happiness was hers to hold after so many years of pain, loneliness, depression and suffering but someone stole her happiness because of his fascist ways, locking her back again in the torment that is always hunting her. "You ruin my life!!!!! I had my happiness in my hand and you destroy it! You monster!!!!!"

Hinata cried so loud that even all the people that are forced to slavery listen to her. She cried so loud that she even lost conscious.

"Hump. She is so weak, unwilling to make sacrifices for the clan."

Air Jay only chuckled at Takuma's arrogance. "You are so full of **S**. If you care so much for the Hyuga clan it would be you to be used as the energy motor for the Weapon. You just want to be the top banana at all cost."

Takuma only growled lowly, he does not want to upset Air Jay.

"Alright, take her away!" Air Jay ordered to some Bandits and they took Hinata away.

"Hey, don't order my men around!!! I am the only boss here!!!!" Tutu shouted and Air Jay immediately kick him away like if he was a soccer ball.

"What a moron." Air Jay turns to Takuma. "I'll be away for a few days, in the mean time do not kill the Hyuga girl if you want to have complete control over the weapon."

"Do not be concern. After that warning you gave me I can resist killing that pest. Still, I question to where you are going."

"First I am going to get me some hot babes with huge chests. Thirthy years with one sex is simply too painful."

"But-but you just had your own harem a few days ago."

"So what? I am a very greedy fellow. I want more hot women."

"Not only is he crazy but he is also a pervert." Takuma thought.

"And second, I am going to fight Minato's son."

Takuma gasped. "You are going to face the freak that holds the Nine Tail Fox?"

"Of course? Why do you think I attacked that village where I found the Hyuga girl? It wasn't to get more diggers, it was to set up a battle field." After saying that, Air Jay left with a sinister chuckle.

"So he finally is going to take his revenge." Takuma smirks. "Well, let him kill Minato's son, it will be better for all, he holds the spirit of the nine tail fox, he should have died a long time ago. Even so Air Jay is getting too dangerous; I must get rid of him when the opportunity reveals itself."

Tutu got up from his feet after Air Jay humiliated him again. "That miserable punk, how dares he humiliate me, his master?!?! Well this is it! As soon as he returns I will tell my man to kill him! Serves him right!"

Takuma only sighs with Tutu's foolishness. "What a complete imbecile. No wonder why he and his bandits failed on killing Hinata. I should have never trusted them on this mission. Well never mind."

Takuma walks away, leaving Tutu with his silly revenge that it is bound to fail.

_------_

After a long day of running, Naruto and his team set out camp to sleep for the night, much to Naruto's displeasure. "C'mon, you guys! Why are we stopping to rest? We have to get going!"

"No we don't you idiot!" Sasuke replied. "We have been running all day and we need the rest."

"Naruto, I know that you want to get to the village to find the girls mother but it won't do any good if we get there all tire. We shall leave at first light dawn, ok?" Sakura said, trying to reason with Naruto so that he and Sasuke don't get into a fight.

"Oh man…." Naruto complain.

"Instead of acting like and idiot you should water for us all." Neji throws a few empty bottles at Naruto.

"I'll give you a hand." Lee said and takes off his backpack and throws it to the ground.

"OUCH!!!" a cry came from Lee's backpack.

"AAAAH!!!!" Lee panicked. "My backpack is alive!!!!"

Everyone simply looks dumbfounded at Lee.

"You know, that is something that I would expect from you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"That was something I really wanted to do." Naruto admitted.

"There is someone on the backpack." Konohamaru opens the pack to find Janita in there.

"JANITA!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed very loud.

"Oh, hum…..hi Daddy…" Janita said very nervously.

_----__---_

Konohamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Sakura are setting up their tents and watching Naruto yelling at Janita because of her little prank.

"Have you people notice that Naruto really acts like her father?" Konohamaru asked.

"True." Lee nodded. "And the funniest thing is that Naruto only started to _baby-sit_ her just yesterday, and look how attach they got with one another."

"Yes, yes, everyone has notice that, now can we please continue with setting up the camp and leave them alone?" Sakura said annoyingly, she's been hearing the same thing for the past few minutes.

"Janita, how could you be so foolish!?!?!" Naruto shouted at Janita. "I told you to stay at the leaf village and wait for me, Damn it! Do you know what you have done? You just got involved in a dangerous mission!"

"Why are you shouting at her Naruto, she obviolsly learn that from you." Sakura said, getting in the conversation.

"Sakura-chan, please stay out of this!" Naruto tried to control his temper, the last thing he wants is Sakura beating him up.

"Aren't you the one who told us to leave them alone?" Sasuke murmured at Sakura.

"But I….I didn't to leave you alone Daddy." Janita did not even look at Naruto because she knows that he is angry at her. "I wanted to come."

"You have to admit that is really sweet of her." Sakura said dearly.

"SAKURA-CHAN, PLEASE!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you guys planning to do? Sent her back to the village?" Neji asked.

"No, No, Please!!!!" Janita implored with tears on her eyes. "Please, I want to save my mommy…..please don't sent me back. I want to save my mommy!!!! I don't stay someplace else while she is in danger!"

"Janita, it is foolish to go on a battlefield unprepared where danger is everywhere. The smatters thing is to return back to the village where is safe." Sakura said to the little girl, trying to reason with her.

Janita stands up to her feet, still crying but glaring angrily at Sakura. "You want me to leave my Mommy and Daddy alone in this? If that is what means to be smart then I would rather be a fool!!!!" She shouted very loud at Sakura.

Naruto stares at Janita very amazed. That is practically what he said to Jiraiya many years ago. Naruto could not help to laugh at this. "Ok, ok, ok. We will take Janita with us. We will just have to take extra care of her."

"THANK YOU DADDY!!!" Janita runs happily to Naruto and hugs him. Naruto could not resist on hugging her back.

"By the way the girl acts it is almost like Janita is really Naruto's daughter." Sasuke thought.

_------_

After the tent was set the group set up a fireplace to cook some hot potatoes. Everyone is eating peacefully and calmly until Janita decides to speak.

"Duck-butt, why do you look like a duck butt?"

Sasuke squeezed his potato furiously because of Janita's question. "Listen kid, my name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha! You got that?"

"No."

"GRRRRR!!!!!"

"Now, Janita, why are you being so mean to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Because Duck-butt is too ugly." Janita responded simply.

Naruto only laughed out of this one, he never meet a girl, young or old, that would call Sasuke ugly. "Man this girl is too much."

"Kid, for the last time, the name is Sasuke. Understood?" Sasuke can feel that he is about to explode.

"I prefer Duck-butt, it fits you."

Naruto only laughed some more, this time even louder.

Sasuke is just two steps from blowing up, so he took a deep breath and gave Janita a very, very, very, very light bonk on the head, so light that it could not even hurt an ant.

"UAAAAAAAA!!!!! DADDY, DUCK–BUTT IS BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!!" Janita cried very loud.

"Sasuke, you punk! What do you think you are doing to Jani!?!?!" Naruto growled as he prepared to attack Sasuke.

"What are you, and idiot? You saw that it did not hurt the kid, she is just faking it!"

"You are calling my Jani a liar!!!!" Naruto was ready to attack Sasuke when Sakura step between both of them.

"Will you two stop it!?!?! You are not twelve years old anymore!!!"

Neji sighed. "I sure would like to know when these two will get along."

_To be continued…..._

Sunny: sorry we were late, here is the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 6

_-------_

"Daddy….daddy…." Janiata shakes up Naruto to wake him up, both she and Naruto are sharing the tent.

Naruto opens his eyes tiredly a looks at Janita. "Jani…what is it?"

Jani looks down embarrassedly and circles her fingers. "I…I…I need to go wee-wee…"

"Huh? Oh, you mean you got to pee?"

"DADDY!!!!" Janita slaps Naruto on the face, embarrassedly. "Don't say that! It's so rude! My mommy said so!"

"Oh, Ok."

_------_

Naruto took Janita to a place far away from camp where she can _wee-wee_ at peace, he found a nice bush where she could to it at peace. Naruto yawns very loudly, he was having such a nice nap, he could sure use it because tomorrow he is going to arrive to the village that was attacked.

"Daddy, I am done!" Janita says as she leaves the bushes.

"Good, now is back to bed with you, young lady."

"Ok!"

Naruto could not help but to smile. Every time he meets someone new he always goes on a fight with that very same person. girl, boy, grownup, old-timer, he always starts by argue with them, mostly because they are always rude to him at first and always call him names, but Janita never insulted him and she even encouraged him to become a Hokage. In a certain way Janita reminds him of Hinata, gentle, kind and with a deep trust in him.

Naruto then listens to the wind beating against the leafs of the trees, he looks up to find this place to quite familiar. Then he hears the sound of water falling, the sound of a river, or more specifically, a waterfall.

"Daddy, what is it?" Janita asked when she saw Naruto looking curiously around the place.

"Come with me Jani." Naruto holds Janita by her hand and both of them walk in direction to the place where the sound came from.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto finds the waterfall he was hearing.

"Wow, it is so pretty." Janita says and walks closer to the edge. " It is so blue and shinny."

Naruto looks up to see the moon, it is the reflection of the moon that is making the waterfall so bright. "Why do I have the feeling I have been here before? This place sounds so familiar by why am I….." it then hit Naruto, he finally remembers this very place. "That is it! This is the waterfall where I found the beautiful girl." He slaps himself on the forehead. "I can not believe that I practically forget this place. I never found out who the girl was, and the way the water surrounded her in a sphere, it was unbelievable!" Naruto then blushes when he realised something. "Now that I think about it, I think she was naked."

"Daddy, what is wrong?"

"Let's go back Jani. We have a long day tomorrow."

_------_

The next morning comes and Naruto and his team walk in direction to Janita's village, they decided to do the walk because of the agitation in the air, the animals are practically running away because they feel danger, the danger that it is located in Janita's village. Naruto and his team notice this and are becoming very alarming with it, luckily Janita has found a new hobby to keep her away from concerns.

"Are we there yet?" Janita asked to Sasuke who is unbelievably infuriated with the little girl.

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, blast it!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!!!! Now will you shut up!!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!!!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NARUTO!!!! Will you shut this kid up? It is annoying me!!!"

"And ruin the show? I don't think so." Naruto teased.

"See? My Daddy likes it, DUCK BUTT!!!"

"I am really never going to have kids of my own."

"Be quiet, all of you!!!" Neji shouted. "We are close to our target!"

"Ok, let's take this chance to speed up." Naruto said very excitedly.

"But won't we alert our enemies if we do that?" Lee asked. "That is why we agreed not to jump to the trees."

"You say we were quiet?" Konohamaru asked sarcastically, pointing at Sasuke and Janita.

"But don't worry, we won't get caught." Sakura assured. "The animals around are making quite an agitations here, it will be impossible for our enemies to locate us."

"Then let's get going!" Naruto picks up Janita and started to jump from tree to tree with the team right behind him.

_------_

Back in the village Kakashi visited the hospital to check on the condition of Janita's villagers, hoping to get a clue of their attacker. Most of them are already dead and more are dying by each passing hour because of the brutal beating they recived.

"Lord Hokage! This one is waking up!!!" one of the nurses informed Kakashi and he immediately follow the nurse in direction of the room.

Once there he saw an old man fighting for his life and with ninja doctors trying to heal him but his wounds are too devastating. "What is going on here? I thought you said that this man was going to make it our alive!"

"I horrible miscalculation of our part sir. The wounds are heating up, it is like something is burning him from inside him." The doctor informed as he tries to heal the victim.

"He…he had….he had……." The victim tried to speak but he is too wounded to even speak correctly.

"Don't waist your breath. Just hand in there." Kakashi said to the victim.

"Had long hair…he calls himself….AIR JAY!!!!" The victim finally manages to scream it all out in agony.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kakashi shouted when he heard the name. "It….can not be…."

In that moment the victim screams in a dreadful pain and his body starts to burn. Kakashi and all the doctors back away as the victim is quickly being burn until finally he is reduced to ash.

The people present in the room did not say a word, they have no words to describe the surreal massacre that just happen in front of them.

Kakashi gives his respect to the victim and leaves the room.

"Is this what you feared?" Tsunade said when Kakashi left the room. "You obviously had suspicions, didn't you?"

"I was simply hoping that it was mere paranoia from my part." Kakashi confessed. "But I was wrong. I have sent two teams to investigate this because of that very same paranoia but I fear that I have leaded them to a trap."

"What do you mean?"

"Air Jay loves to torment people, involving them in a sick game so he can slaughter them slowly. This poor victim was nothing but a greeting cart from his part, to finally let us know that he is back."

"This man is very powerful?"

"I would dare to say that he is just as powerful as Pain combined with an intense madness. It is now oblivious that Air Jay attacked these poor people in order to bring Naruto to him. I must go and help him, he is no match for Air Jay."

"Aren't you underestimating Naruto and his team? He destroyed Pain and saved the world."

"I know but Air Jay has no code like all the ones that Naruto faced in the past. Now that he is back he will certainly destroy Naruto to have his revenge."

"But Naruto never faced Air Jay. Why would Air Jay want to face Naruto?"

"Because Naruto is the son of the couple who defeated him." Kakashi wasted no more time and disappeared.

_------_

Naruto and his team jumped to the highest tree to see Janita's village completely destroyed, some of the houses are still burning, the air is covered with smoke and there is an unpleasant stench of dead bodies all over the area.

"Good lord….this is so cruel." Lee murmured.

"It is like a complete war zone." Neji commented.

"And by the smell of the air, I can say that the people who remain in this village were burn alive." Sasuke scrutinized.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Naruto shouted angrily at Sasuke. "Don't you even dare to say one word, Sasuke. NOT ONE WORD!!!!"

Everyone turn to Naruto in surprise to see him holding Janita very tight, with her back turn against the slaughtered village and covering her hears so she could not hear Sasuke's comments. It is not fair for an innocent child to have to see her homeland like this, to smell the air of death that it is polluting the atmosphere and to hear these cold observations.

"Ok, hum….Neji, can you see if there is someone in the village?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Byakugan!!!" Neji activated his eyes and made a quick search in the village. "Unbelievable… there is only one person in the village. He is standing right on the centre of it and…" Neji suddenly gasps and almost losses his balance. "I….I don't believe this….."

Everyone looks at Neji very curiously, he never reacted like this.

"What is wrong, Neji?" Lee asked.

"The person in the village…..his entire chakra…..is covered with fire!"

"Fire?" Naruto repeated.

"Are you sure Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I am positive! I never saw anything like this! It is almost like flames are consuming his entire body."

"The…the guy who attacked us used fire." Janita said, trembling as she did, the poor thing is too agitated for seeing her homeland like this.

Naruto glares furiously at the one who caused this much pain to Janita. "Alright, let's get to work. Let's finish this guy and make him pay."

"We need to formulate a plan here." Sasuke said. "If the person who attacked this village is here then he is possibly waiting for us. He is obviously not standing there for nothing. He is setting a trap for us."

Sasura nodded. "Sasuke is right. The village has the ocean right behind it so our enemy is expecting a frontal assault or maybe an attack from the sides. So he will be very well prepared."

"And the area is all crunchy, making it possible for our enemy to be alerted of our presence." Lee said.

"He is expecting an attack from the front so he will be watchful to the front areas of the village." Konohamaru said. "If only we could attack him from behind."

"There is another way." Janita said, making every one look at her. "There is a cave that leads to the beach behind the village. I use to play there a lot of times."

"Janita, are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yes, yes. It is true."

"Then alright, lead us to that cave."

Naruto chuckled. "This girl is really amazing. You sure did a good job on following us."

Janita giggled at Naruto compliment.

_-----_

They found the cave quickly and arrived to the beach, even there they feel the stench of death even with the water of the ocean.

"We made it clear so far, but can our enemy be expecting us?" Sakura pondered.

"No, he is still in the same spot where I found him." Neji assured.

"Still, let's be careful." Sasuke kneels down and presses his hand on the sand. "Strange…"

"What is strange?" Naruto asked.

"The sand has been still and calm for days, no sign of any traps were build here."

"Byakogan!" Neji uses his mystical eyes again to see that there are no traps on the sand or in the entire area. "Nothing. No traps around."

Naruto grunts. "This is too easy. Or our enemy is too cocky to believe that we are going to attack from the front, or he is simply challenging us." Then he smirks. "I am going to enjoy beating him up."

"I am building up some adrenaline here. Let's do this!!!" Lee said with fire of excitement coming out of his eyes.

The team enters the village from behind, they see nothing but destruction and devastation, even many dead bodies on the ground.

Everyone looks at the scenery with much displeasure and desolation.

Naruto did not let Janita take a look of this horrifying show, it is too much for her age.

Minutes later the team separated into three teams, Neji and Lee, Naruto and Konohamaru with Janita and finally Sasuke and Sakura. Their plan is to arrive to the center of the village where their enemy is standing to attack him by surprise, each team separated in each corner ready to attack.

When Naruto and Konohamaru arrived to their place and prepared their kunai knifes.

"Janita, I must ask you to wait here. It is important that you obey me this time."

"But Daddy……"

"No buts! Now please just wait for me here."

"WHY DON'T YOU SEVEN COME OUT OF YOUR HIDDING PLACES!!!!" Air Jay shouted, he is the one Neji saw.

Konohamaru eked when Air Jay shouted. "Damn boss, you were screaming too loud!"

"I was whispering. And how did he found out that all of us were here? And hided?"

"Aren't you coming out yet? I know that there are two ninjas hiding on the top of the roof tops on my left, two behind the exploded house behind me and two ninjas and a little girl on the corner." Air Jay shouted some more. "So don't make come after you guys!"

Naruto and his team had no choice but to show up, their plan for a surprise attack turns out to be a complete failure. Each one of them came out of the hiding places where Air Jay pointed them out and walk slowly to the high pile of rubble where Air Jay is sited on an ordinary couch. After sensing that all the ninjas are close to his position, Air Jay turns the couch to the other side and looks down to his opponents.

Naruto hides Janita behind Konohamaru and walks closer. "So, you are the one who attacked this village?"

"That is it? You don't even introduce yourself?" Air Jay taunts. "You people sure have not developed your behavior."

Naruto growls. "Why did you attack this village? Why did you slaughter these people that have done nothing to you? Tell me!!!"

Air Jay did not respond at first, he simply sits more comfortably on his couch. "Sardines."

Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Konohamaru enlarge their eyes with Air Jay's simple answer.

"S-S-sardines?" Naruto repeated.

"Yup." Air Jay admitted. "This village is very popular with their Sardines. And since I am a greedy guy I butcher the villagers here so I could hog all the sardines for myself."

Naruto could feel his blood boil with anger with Air Jay's simple response. "You…you killed and destroyed an entire village for just sardines? You made Jani miserable because of Sardines? You!!!!" Naruto was about to attack Air Jay when Sasuke stop him. "What are you doing?!?!"

"Calm yourself Naruto."

"Calm down? After the confession he made?"

"I have to agree with Naruto. What this guy did is unbearable!" Lee said, feeling just as revolted as Naruto.

"Oh, c'mon you people, can you see between the lines? Air Jay is lying!" Sasuke assured, he has a lot of experience dealing with people like Air Jay. "He is simply toying with us."

Everyone turns up to Air Jay to see him laughing at them. "Yup, I fooled you guys. Unbelievable, after all these years haven't you ninjas developed a sense of humor?"

"And you think you are funny?" Neji shouted. "Your humor is just as bizarre as that thing you call a hair!"

Air Jay twitched when Neji said that and made a mental note to make Neji endure a terrible death. "I only attacked this village because I needed the proper battle field. The Sardines were nothing but a bonus."

"You…." Naruto was about to attack again when Sakura stop him this time.

"Wait a minute Naruto." She then looks up at Air Jay. "So tell me this. Who are you and what have you done with the remaining people of this village? According to the information we received there were some that were help prisoners."

Air Jay gets up from his seat and walks down. "My name is Air Jay. And for the other question, the remaining trash of this village is still alive and working to do a little digging for me. Satisfied with the answers, Pink haired boy?"

"PINK HAIRED BOY!?!?!?" Sakura roared.

"This is the second time someone calls me a boy! Can't they see I am a full grown woman?" the Inter Sakura complained.

"I am a woman, you moron!!!!" Sakura shirked very loud.

"A woman?" Air Jay stop in his tracks with a confused look. Suddenly he simply vanishes and appears right in front of Sakura with tracks of fire right behind him.

Everyone stared in shock, Air Jay did not disappeared he simply moved with the speed of light, he moved so fast that he could even match Lee's speed.

"How did he do that?" Neji thought with sweat running down his face. "I could not even catch him with my Byakugan……what is this man?"

Sakura was so caught up with the surprise that she did not even react, she has seen Lee's amazing speed but she never experience it at this close range.

Air Jay continues with a confuse look until he brutally opens Sakura's Jounin jacket to see that she really is a woman. "NYAAAAA!!!!" Sakura cried in embarrassment.

Air Jay just stays there with his face all pale until he finally cries in agony and releases Sakura "THE HORROR!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!"

Air Jay starts to run all over the place his hands covering his eyes, he even crashes against some rublles, and even falls down to the ground a few times. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!! She is Flat Chest!!!!!!"

Sakura twitched with that insult. "What?"

"This is so disgusting!!!! My eyes have been violated!!! A real Woman should have large breast and a really sexy body with delicious curves!!!! But this pink haired vixen is the exact opposite!!!!" Air Jay then crashes against a boulder and bashes his own head against it violently, so brutally that he even busted his head open and his blood is being spilled on the ground.

Sasuke sweat drops with the embarrassing view that is taking place in front of him. "This is the guy who we were sent to destroy? What a complete waste of time."

Sakura on the other hand is just burning with rage. "Vixen? This guy is Cruz in for a bruise in! Big time!!!!"

After demolishing the boulder into pebbles and removing that, which he consider to be a horrible vision, Air Jay turns to Naruto and his team with out a single wound on his face.

This caught everyone by surprise. They saw blood coming out of Air Jay when he was beating himself up, still he has no wound to show it when they saw blood coming out of him.

"Ok, ok, ok." Air Jay takes a deep breath and looks back at his foes. "Ok. After just survive what I consider to be the most horrible vision of my entire life…" Sakura was about to attack him for that insult but Lee stop her. "I believe I have the right to know, which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Everyone looks back at Air Jay with a confuse look. Why would he be looking after Naruto. Naruto was just as confused as they are so he steps forward. "I am Naruto."

Air Jay smirks and walks closer. "Of course, I should have known. You are the exact image of your father but your personality is exactly equal to your mothers."

"You…you knew my parents?"

"Of course, we even fought once in a death match a long time ago, during the third Ninja war."

"This guy was in the third Ninja war?" Sasuke thought. "That is strange, he seems to be at least a few hours older than us and I don't feel like he is using any kind of immortality jutsu like Orochimaru and Mandara used."

Naruto clutches his fist really hard. "You fought my parents?"

"Yes. I was the only non-ninja who ever participated in the third Ninja war. I was hire to guard an invincible weapon that never got the chance to be used in that war. I defeated every ninja who got in my way until finally I've come face to face with the Yellow Flash from the leaf Village and a radical tomboy red hair girl. Individually they did not stand a chance against me but when they work together they gave me one heck of a fight!"

"Alone the Forth Hokage could not defeat this man?" Sakura thought, not believing Air Jay's words.

"He's a blasted liar!!!" the Inter Sakura screamed.

Air Jay lifted his arm that is shaking with adrenaline when he remembers that clash. "That fight was defiantly the best fight of my life, never in my life I have encounter opponents that could give me such a hardcore match! The entire area ego with the simple sounds of fist hammering bodies, the floor got watery with our sweats! We battles each other without anyone of us refusing to fall down, us three fought with our bodies exhausted, countless broken ribs, but it was the strength of our spirits that keep all of us in our feet. I have fought many opponents that never gave me a proper challenge but Minato and Kushina made me feel alive! The fight could have lasted for days until finally they used a powerful Jutsu on me, sealing me in an ice prison where I remain for the last thirty years."

Everyone listen to the entire story intensely, with the way Air Jay describe his fight it s almost like they are experiencing the events that happen in the third ninja war.

Lee simply shakes with adrenaline, almost like he is about ready to explode with Air Jay's tale. He is anxious to fight this guy.

Naruto listen to the entire tale with amaze and pride. He is proud to know that his parents were indeed powerful ninjas who never gave up and never stood down. Naruto is proud to be the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, even if he never got the chance to know them.

Air jay then punches a broken wall. "I was finally released from my prison only to find out that the ones who have defeated me were already dead!" Air Jay spoke with some rage in his voice but then he calm down. "I felt like my opportunity was taken from me until the one who liberated me told me that Minato and Kushina had a child." Air Jay points at Naruto. "You, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait a minute here!" Sakura interrupted. "You said that you attacked this village for a battle field. Are you saying that you are trying to get your revenge on Minato and Kushina by killing Naruto? Is that what this is all about? Revenge?" Sakura hated to say that word, because the mere significant of it almost destroyed her life as well as her happiness.

Air Jay laughed historically with Sakura's question. "Revenge? You really think I am doing all this because I lost a fight? No! A lost is a lost, the only thing we can do is get the proper rematch for it!" Air Jay's looks start to change, his eyes are getting harder. "No, this is all about how I was humiliated by Minato in the end!"

Sakura gasped very loudly and almost lost her balance when she saw the look on Air Jay's face when he mentioned Minato's name. "That look….I have seen it before…..it's the same look that Sasuke had on that day……" the look on Air Jay's eyes are exactly equal to what Sasuke had on that day when he first fought Naruto back in the hospital those many years ago. That day still haunts Sakura because it was essentially the day when her life changed forever and she suffered a horrifying misery.

"What do you mean that you were humiliated by my father?" Naruto asked.

"The worst thing that can happen to a fighter is to know that our rival never gave his best. When I fought your father he completely hided the fact that he was a million times stronger than me!" Air Jay responded with a livid revolted voice.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, punks! I know can use a very powerful Jutsu, the same Jutsu he used to defeat and seal the Nine Tail Fox in his own son! I felt so humiliated! I fought the best fight of my life but Minato simply toyed with me with a fake battle and imprisoned me in an ice prison, laughing at me! The worst part of all this is that he die, die laughing at the humiliation he put me in!" Air Jay spoke so angrily that its anger almost can be felt. "I'll never forgive him for that! NEVER!!!!"

Sakura shakes her head, looking at Air Jay like he is a fanatic hoodwink. The Jutsu that Air Jay is talking about is the Reaper Seal Jutsu, the same Jutsu that the Third Hokage used to defeat Orochimaru but only manage to seal his arms. That Jutsu is incredibly powerful and dangerous, it kills the adversary but also takes the life of the one who uses it, and Air Jay is upset because the Forth Hokage did not use that Jutsu on him? "Are you completely insane? Do you know how dangerous that Jutsu is? It also kills the one who uses it and…."

"I don't give a **F**!!!!" Air Jay shouted very loud. "Nothing will make me forget that Minato lower his efforts during our fight!!!!"

"Now hold on…"

"That is enough Sakura!" Sasuke interrupted. "Air Jay has all the rights to be furious."

Naruto agreed. "That is true."

"What?" Sakura cried. "How can you guys be…."

"Sakura, please. Don't talk anymore." Lee asked.

Sakura looks back at Neji, Lee and Konohamaru to see them pointing serious eyes at her, like if they are saying `_be quiet_´. Sakura could not believe how they are against her, siding with a killer lunatic like Air Jay.

Naruto takes a few steps closer to Air Jay. "I understand all about a fighters pride, so all I can say is that your anger against my father is understandable." Naruto then stops and looks up at Air Jay with his own furious eyes. "But the one thing that I can not forgive is that you involved innocent people in your revenge and brought so much sadness to a poor innocent little girl."

Air Jay chuckled. "What better way to get back at Minato than to destroy the ones he died to protect. And trust me, this village is only the beginning."

"There won't be a beginning for you!" NAruto closes his fist very hard.

"Good, it seems like you are in the fighting zone. So lets us begin."

"Wait! Before we fight I want to know one thing." Naruto points at Janita who is still hidden behind Konohamaru. "That child is from this village and you attacked her mother, what happen to her? What have you done to her?"

Air Jay looks at Janita and remembers her; it is the little girl that Hinata sacrificed to protect. "Relax, the little girls mother is alive, for now."

"Then where is she?"

"Hehehe. **If** you defeat me I'll tell you. **IF**."

Naruto was about to use his Shadow Clones Jutsu when Lee appeared right in front of him. "Lee? What are you doing."

"Please Naruto, let me fight him."

"Huh? Hold on, he set this all up to fight me, why….."

"Please Naruto, after hearing the story of how Naruto fought your parents I could feel an enormous adrenaline inside me, I feel like I can explode with it all inside. So please let me unleash it against Air Jay."

Naruto knows that look on Lee. Of all the ones of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee is the one who always gets excited with a fight in a very extreme way. But Naruto could even feel the pressure coming out of Lee's body. "Alright, you win. kick his butt."

"Yes!" Lee wasted no more words and puts himself in his traditional fighting position. "I will show you the power of youth!"

Air Jay simply smirks. "So I will do a little warm up first? Not a problem."

_To be continued……_

Ramon: now the fight is going to start.

Sunny: get ready for a brawl here people.


	7. Chapter 7

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 7

_-------_

Lee stand in position, ready to attack Air Jay, still he does nothing, almost like he seems to be waiting for Air Jay to make a move. Air Jay stands on his ground without standing in a fighting position and with a smirk on his face, like he is mocking Lee.

"I don't believe I have ever met someone this arrogant." Naruto said.

"Or this much of a pervert." Sakura said with her eyes twitching. "He's as pervert as Master Jiraiya."

"Even so don't lower your guard." Sasuke advised. "This guy managed to locate us when we entered the village with a very appalling easiness. And we still do not know what he is capable of, but in a few minutes Lee will show us what Air Jay is capable off when he goes one on one with our enemy."

"Sasuke, please. Don't talk like Lee is a guinea-pig." Sakura objected.

"Still Sasuke is right, Air Jay seems to hold a lot trick on his sleeves and we are talking about a warrior that fought in the third Ninja war." Neji analyzed. "Still we have some advantaged because he does not know a thing about our fighting styles, this considering that Air Jay never fought the Uchihas and the Hyugas during the third Ninja war, but Air Jay never fought Lee."

"Is Lee very strong?" Janita asked.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed he is. He takes on exaggerated exercises twenty four- seven and he has a unique fighting style, different from every Ninja."

Lee starts to sweat with the adrenaline, he's been standing still for quite some time but he has been mind preparing himself for this fight, taking in consideration every possible attack, still even Lee must admit that Jay's confidence is something unusual. In a certain way this reminds Lee of the fight he had with Gaara. Gaara did not show any expression on his face at that time but Air Jay is holding the carnage hunger that Gaara had on those days, in a certain way it scared Lee. "I must be careful this time, I can not rush this up like I did on that time, it made me waist a lot of energy and something in my guts tells me that I am going to need all the power I have for this fight." Lee thought.

Getting tire of all the waiting Air Jay steps forward. "Shall we start or not? I have a lot of people to kill and I am not the tolerant guy."

"So be it!" Lee rushes over to Air Jay and jumps to the air. Right in mid air, Lee throw a punch and three kicks until he finally landed right behind Air Jay. Still Air Jay manage to block each of Lee's attack.

Air Jay takes that chance to throw an elbow attack at Lee. Lee managed to block it but the force of the attack is so strong that it forced Lee to jump back.

Lee jumped back again when Air jay throw a kick at him, that kick almost hit Lee on the head. Not giving the chance for Air jay to gain advantage Lee attacks him at full power, still Air Jay blocks Lee's attacks with the same leg which he was going to use to attack Lee.

"C'mon there boy, are you trying to avoid hitting my good side?" Air Jay taunted as he blocks all of Lee's attack with one foot. "C'mon you got to do better than that, mac. I could spend the entire day blocking your moves with the same leg."

"Don't underestimate the power of youtOUGHHHH…." Lee was silent when Air Jay slap Lee on the face really hard, making him fall down hard.

"Yo, dude, were you trying to say something?" Air Jay mocked. "I wasn't pay attention."

"I'll make you hear. AAAAH!!!!" Lee let out a battle cry an throws a kick at Air Jay who blocks it with his foot and bashes it to the ground, burring his foot to the ground.

"Really, you'll make me hear, so do you hear this?" Air Jay slaps Lee on the face again. "And what about this?" and again. "No? Then you'll defiantly hear this!" Air Jay kicks Lee on the stomach making Lee crash against the wall. "And BOOM! Air Jay is taking the lead! Man, I rock!"

Lee slowly gets up from the pile of ruble and takes a deep breath, he never meet an opponent that could be so annoying. But truth be told, Air Jay is taking the advantage and he is treating Lee like an armature. "LEAF HURRICANE!!!"

Lee throws a rolling kick at Air Jay but he simply jumps back to avoid it. "What is this man? You call that hurricane? If that is your idea of a hurricane then you are one heck of a comedian."

Lee takes a step back, he needs to come up with a new strategy. He saw how fast Air Jay is but he notice that in the beginning of the fight they were practically equal, now it seems like Air Jay is growing stronger.

"How did Air jay gain the advantage?" Sakura asked. "He and Lee were practically equal at the beginning, but now…."

"Air Jay must have been taunting with Lee so far." Naruto said as he hits his fist to his palm.

"It is not that, he was testing Lee." Sasuke said. "By the way Air Jay's been running this fight he simply wants to know what Lee's techniques is all about." Sasuke grunts, this was exactly what he was hoping to get from Air Jay. "This Air Jay might sound stupid but he is quite a strategist."

"And most concerning of all it seems like Air Jay is not tired at all considering that he has been in an extreme fight with Lee." Neji admitted.

"C'mon you guys. You are selling Lee too short, this fight has only started." Naruto said, trying to calm his already restless team mates.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura bonks him on the head. "Didn't you hear what Neji said? He said that this guys chackra is completely build with fire, this guy is absolutely different from every guy we ever faced!"

"I know, but considering the huge experience we gain by facing the Akatsuki, and I don't believe that Air Jay is superior to them."

"Still, we better not take any idiotic chances, LEE!!!!" Neji called. "Take them off!!!"

"Take… them… off?" Air Jay repeated with a nauseating face.

"But Neji, Master Guy told me to take them off only when I am fighting to protect someone." Lee reminded.

"YES!!!" Air Jay squealed. "Remember what Guy said…who ever this Guy guy is…..don't take them off, let her take hers off!" Air Jay pointed at Sakura.

"YOU PIG!!!!" Sakura screamed in embarrassment

"Why does everyone calls me that? I am just a victim of my needs."

"Lee, I know what Master Guy said, but this time it is serious. Take them off!" Neji shouted.

Lee starts to let out a weak laugh of excitement. "Alright, I'll do it!" and Lee's kneels down to remove his leg warmers.

"NO!!!!! Air Jay cried. "Don't take them off!!!!"

"Well I am!" Lee gets up once he removed the weights that were wrapped on his legs. "I took them off!"

Air Jay sighed in relief. "Wow, what a relief… for a moment here I though…. Never mind."

Lee throws the weights behind him and they fell down to the ground heavily, creating two huge holes behind Lee.

Janita even jumped to Naruto when Lee throws his weights away. "D-d-daddy…did you see that? He had those…thingies on his legs…heavy thingies on his…on his legs."

"I know….he always do that, I told you he takes huge exercises, but I think that this time the weight are ten times heavier than usual." Naruto said with his eyes wide open.

"Now that was wacky." Air Jay said. "But you don't think that because you impress me with that little act, do you?"

"Don't think that my act is over." Lee unzips his jacked to reveal more weight under it.

"And people say I am crazy."

"Now prepare your self, I am going to start fighting with my all!" Lee throws the other weights away to reveal them to be as heavy as the last ones.

"Sometime seeing Lee doing this to himself gives me the creeps." Sasuke admitted.

"Alright then, show me what you got." Air Jay challenged and Lee disappeared.

Lee appears right in front of Air jay and throws him a hard uppercut, making Air Jay fly to the sky.

Air Jay starts to grunt when he feels like someone is punching him on the guts, like he's getting more than fifteen punches for second, with each punch Air Jay feels like his stomach is being drilled. Air Jay could not do anything except bleed from his mouth.

Seeing how Air Jay is taking the fall Lee decided to end this, so he throws a hammer kick right on Air Jay's head. With that Air Jay falls down to the ground like a torpedo.

"Lee did it!" Sakura applauded. "He beat that arrogant pervert.

"Strange, Air Jay did not even defend himself against Lee, he took every beating without a single defense." Sasuke thought. "But I have to understand that Lee is just too fast for Air Jay to defend himself, Lee is even faster than Air Jay was just a few minutes ago."

"HE did it!" Janita shirked in delight. "You see that Daddy? He did it!"

Lee cleans the sweat from his forehead. "He was just arrogant, if he spend more time training than killing people he would be a great fighter."

"Like I need lessons from you." Air Jay replied as he gets up easily without a single scratch in him.

Lee gasped when he saw Air Jay getting up easily considering the fact that he received an enormous bash that could knock down an army. "I-I-Impossible!"

"Impossible? I would sure like to know if those were even considered as punches. Even a leaf can hit harder that you!" Air Jay insulted as he walks around, teasing him.

Lee frowns. "I can not believe that he is still standing after all the beating he received. I throw such violent punches, I know I did."

"I don't understand, how did Air Jay manage to get up?" Sakura asked. "could he had used some replacement Jutsu?"

"But the guy said he is not a Ninja." Naruto reminded.

"He could have lied."

"I don't think so." Neji said. "I follow all of his movements with my Byakugan and I can say that he did not make a single move to escape Lee's attack."

"Who is this man?" Sasuke wonderers.

"SO who has the lack of training here, boy?" Air Jay taunted as he walks to Lee. "can't you do better than that? You are just a bladder full of hot air."

Lee closes his fist really hard because of that insult. "He insulted me, I will repay him back for it." Lee starts to rush around Air Jay with an incredible speed, he is moving so fast that it almost seems like Air Jay's been caught by a hurricane.

"Ok, now this is impressive. NOT!" Air Jay joked considering that fact that he is caught. "So what are you going to do to me, weirdo? Scare me with this windy show?"

"No I am going to beat you!" and then three transparent Lee's appear from the hurricane and punch Air Jay really hard and returns back to the hurricane. "Convinced?"

"Not in your life." Air Jay replied with a smirk with his nose completely broken.

"Then fall victim to the Lee Ultimate Hurricane!" millions of more transparent Lee's appear from the Hurricane and each and everyone one of them beat up Air Jay so bad that the sounds of crushing bones can be heard.

"Wow, Lee's speed is remarkable!" Naruto said. "He is moving so fast that you can hardly see him leaving the hurricane he is building."

"It is impossible for Air Jay to survive this. I can tell from the sounds of broken bones that he is done for." Sakura said.

Lee suddenly stops and Air Jay falls to the ground, beaten. Lee kneels down to catch his breath, this fight is getting more intense than what he hoped; this fight is just as extreme as his fight with Gaara. "This time he is defiantly done."

"Presumptuous is the mother of all mess ups." Air Jay said as he gets up calmly with out a single scratch or wound.

"WHAT!?!?!" Lee gasped, he refuses to believe that Air Jay is still up and running, like if all of Lee's attacks were inferior to mosquito bites.

Sakura could not stop trembling, she was so sure that Air Jay could not survive this last attack fro Lee and here he stands. "What is this guy? Is he a monster?"

"Could he be Immortal? Could he use some immortal technique?" Sasuke pondered. "That would explain why he could resist Lee's attack but how he recuperated so quickly is still a mystery."

Lee stands up, ready to restart the fight. "I must say that is rare to find someone to resist my attack like that."

Air Jay chuckled. "Don't get so cocky because of that attack of yours."

"The real cocky one here is you. You might have survived my attacks but you haven't able to hold your ground against them."

"Don't worry, so far all I was doing was just a warm up, now I am going to fight seriously."

Sakura gasped when she hear that. "You mean to tell me that he was playing all this time? He's got to be lying!"

"I don't think so…" Naruto whispered. "Bushy Browns is in big trouble…"

"You say that you were mocking so far? I don't believe it!" Lee replied, feeling angry.

"You bet it, bud. I did to you the same thing Minato did to me. I won't waste my time with a weird Ninja like you." Air Jay insulted coldly. "You are the first Ninja I meet that does not use any Ninjutsu or anything of the kind."

"That is simply because I don't know how to use them." Lee said without shame or embarrassment.

Air jay simply laughs at that reply. "You don't know? And you call yourself a ninja?"

"Yes I do! I follow my own path and my own Dream! Someday I will prove that anyone can be a ninja without being able to use the ninjustus!"

After saying that Air Jay disappears and reapers right in front of Lee, Air Jay's speed is far greater than it was a few minutes ago. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard." He then punches Lee right on the guts. The hit was so strong that it even made Lee crash against a house brutally. "So you think I wasn't the real deal, ya quack? Well eat your words!"

"How did he move so fast?" Neji asked with his eyes wide open. "It is almost like his speed became equal to Lee's."

Sasuke nodded. "Indeed, I could even dare to say that it is almost like Air Jay copied Lee's speed."

"What are you saying that Air Jay is a human Sharigan?" Naruto panicked.

"Don't be stupid!"

Lee gets out from the rumbles with a hand holding his stomach. "This is the first time this guy punched me and I feel like I received a two hour beating. How strong is this guy?"

"SO anyone can be a ninja without using the ninjutsus?" Air Jay scoffed and spits to the ground. "Unbelievable, I've been trapped for thirty year and it is a shame to see how this new generation can be so arrogant and childish."

"Childish?"

"Yes, childish! You people are nothing compared to the ninja's I fought back in the day, they at least had real dreams and they knew how to fight! They were not dumbbells who fooled themselves with fake dreams."

"Fake…dreams…."

"Yes, you moron, fake dreams. You are not capable to be a ninja so you lie to your self and everyone else with your lame **BS**!"

Lee is never they guy to get angry so quickly but he can not stand the fact that Air Jay is calling him a liar and saying that he does not believe his ninja way. "The worst thing anyone can do is saying to a ninja that his Ninja Way is a lie. It is a fool's mistake!"

"Well then it is a good thing I am not a fool!"

Lee starts to unwrap the bandages of his hands and his eyes seem deadly serious.

Sakura gasped, she starts to understand why Lee is doing. "Lee is going to open the Hidden Gates! He is going to use the Inverter Lotus!""

"The gates?" Naruto repeated and then smirks. "This is defiantly like his fight with Gaara."

"But the gates are too dangerous for Lee. Especially since the problem he had with his spine a few years ago. We got to stop him."

"No!" Neji said firmly. To be truthful when Air Jay said that Lee's dream was just a lie it reminded Neji of his fight with Naruto and Hinata, in those days Neji arrogantly said that they were destined to be losers and their paths and dreams are futile. The way Air Jay said so coldly and so heartlessly that Lee's path is nothing but a slouch it reminded Neji of how he used to be, it reminded him how he never respected his adversaries. When he fought and lost against Naruto everything changed in his life and he became a little more humble, and it made him understand and show a little respect for his adversaries. So Air Jay must learn to respect his adversaries the same way Neji learned. "This is a fight Lee must win. No one has the right to interfere."

"But-but…." Sakura could not continue because she felt that Lee's Chakra is rising.

Air Jay was even surprised to see how much energy is emanating from Lee, it is so immense that even Air Jay could not stand up. "What the…"

"You dare to say that my dream is a lie? That is unforgivable! I will never forgive you for those words!!!" Lee shouted emotionally and he finally reached the Fifth Gate. Lee's power is so immense that the ground stands to for cracks and the houses stand to break into million pieces and fly away.

"Amazing, Lee's power still keeps me speechless." Naruto admitted, holding Janita very thigh.

"How many gates can Lee open?" Sakura asked.

"It is still five." Neji responded.

"That is good, because if Lee ever managed to reach the eight gate he would die."

With all the power that is emerging from Lee Air jay could feel himself being dragged. "Ok, now here is something you don't see everyday."

Lee finally glares at Air Jay. "I will teach you respect! I will teach you to show sympathy towards the ones who follow their Ninja paths!"

"If you want sympathy then go to someone who cares, you dumb son of APUUUFFFFF!" Air Jay never finished his sentence because of the long, furious, devastating punch from Lee.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY NINJA PATH IS NO LIE!!!!" Lee shouted emotionally as he follows Air Jay before he could crash against a house. Lee stood in front of him kick his jaw so hard that made Air Jay fly highly to the air.

Air Jay flies to the air with his jaw completely broken. "Oh Shhhhhsthh…."

In that moment Lee appeared from over Air Jay and throws him another punch.

Naruto and the others could only see Lee punishing Air Jay by appearing and reappearing in different places, always punching Air Jay really hard.

"This time it is impossible for Air Jay to survive." Sasuke analyzed. "And even if he does he will be terribly wounded from the punishment that Lee is giving him."

"I sure hope so." Naruto said.

Air Jay finally crashed against a wall and Lee immediately hits him on the chest "AAAAAAH!!!!" Air Jay cried in immense agony.

Sakura could hear something break when Lee hit Air Jay. "By judging from Air Jay's cries and the sound I heard, I believe that Air Jay broke a rib or two. Lee is victorious."

"AND NOW, FOR THE FINAL BLOW!!!!" Lee wraps his bandages all over Air Jay and pulls him to his fist. "GET OVER HERE!!!!"

And Air Jay face is connected with Lee's overwhelming fist. Air Jay could feel like he was hit by a torpedo. The impact of Lee's power was so strong that Air jay fell at all speed to the ground.

After the last blow Lee lands back to the ground and kneels down, panting heavily and sweating all over his body.

"Lee did it." Neji thought. "It is always dangerous when Lee uses that technique, his health gets jeopardized, but every time he does it, it is electrifying."

"Damn man, this time it was for real, you sure did not go easy on me." Lee froze when he hear the voice coming from the hole where Air Jay fell.

"It, it can not be!" Lee could not believe in what he is seeing. Air Jay is coming out of the smoke without a single wound and walking normally like he never received any bash.

"This is absolutely surreal!" Sakura could not stop to tremble with the insane image that is showing right in from of her. After all the weird stuff she has seen in her life she is never use to it.

Even Sasuke and Naruto are lost for words.

"This is defiantly impossible." Neji screamed in his mind. "I saw it all with my Byakugan, I saw all of Air Jay's bones breaking, rips crashing, jaw falling and now here he stands in front of me like he never got bashed brutally."

Lee only stares in shock at Air Jay, he used all the tricks he could pull and still Air Jay survived.

Air Jay chuckles. "How did I miss that look, I never get tire of that! But Ok boy, you did it."

"Did…did what?"

"Made me eat my words. You were actually truthful about what you said. You made the A.J man take back what he said and that does not happen very often. Still you don't really think that using the Hidden Gates will take me down, do you?"

Lee did not respond, he simply stands up to his feet, ready to start the fight.

"Lee, don't fight!!!!" Sakura shouted, she knows that Lee is not in condition to continue the fight, Air Jay made Lee waste all his chakra, if Lee continues with this he will end up dead for sure.

Air Jay laughed insanely with Lee's persistence. "You really got guts boy, well done. Just for that, I am going to show you a little something."

"What?"

As a response Air Jay's body is filling up with an immense power. It created a huge shock wave that made everyone present all down and even some houses fly away, even the clouds in the sky are fading away because of the immense power that Air Jay is releasing.

"NOW LOOK AT HOW MANY HIDDEN GATES I CAN OPEN!!!!" Air Jay shouted with an insane smirk on his face.

"What?" Lee could not believe at what he heard.

"I can not believe it!!!" Neji shouted with his eyes wide open with the shock. "This is impossible!"

"What , what do you see?" Naruto asked curiously and worried.

Neji is so stunned that he can barely speak. "Air….Air Jay…he….he…..he can open up eight gates!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Everyone screamed in disbelieve.

Sakura looks back at Air Jay to see the immense power Air Jay is releasing. "This power is truly immense. Master Kakashi was right, if you reach the eight gate you receive a power so great that it can even prevail the power of the Hokage.

Air Jay is enjoying the terrified look on Lees face until his eyes gets all blank, the energy around him disappears and his arms fall down, lifelessly.

"W-w-what happen? Why did Air jay stop?" Konohamaru asked.

"Air jay could only hold up to the eight gate for just a few seconds." Sakura responded. "I never saw it myself by anyone who reaches the eight gate receives an instant death."

"So Air jay is dead?" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

"What? And please my hatters? I don't think so." Air Jay joked as he lifts his head up.

Lee shirked frightened with what just happen. Air Jay reached the eight gate, something that Lee can not do, and yet Air Jay did not die. Is there no way to kill this guy?

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!!" Naruto shouted, he is getting so sick and tire of Air Jay's resurrections.

Even Sakura could not hold u to her legs, this man defiantly defies everything she ever saw in her life.

"There is something inside him. Something that prevents Air Jay from dying." Sasuke thought. "That has to be his secret, but what is it?"

Air Jay finally looks down at Lee with a smirk. "You are possibly wondering why I show you my hidden gates, aren't you? Just simply because I fought dozen of people that can use that same technique, I am simply the only one in the world who manage to open the eight gate and made it out alive. So if you think that you can impress me with your little show than you are wrong. You'll have the same luck as all my past adversaries."

"Air Jay may have unlocked the eight gate but it was proven today that he still can not control it." Neji thought. "He can only keep it open for a few seconds. I saw the immense pressure on his body when he open it, it almost look like Air Jay's body was going to explode. He might be able to open the eight gate but he is incapable to fight with it open."

Never in his life Lee's been afraid but now that some unknown person shows before him and uses the eight gates and unleashed a brutal power, and worse of all he is not even exhausted like Lee is right now and he used only five gates. Lee can not even stop trembling with fear, his legs are completely paralyzed, he never meet an opponent that could drive him like this, not even Gaara gave this much fear. At the same time Lee feels shame, not because there is someone who can use the gates very easily but because of the shameful act he is putting one but he can not help it, this fear is so big that it even draws away the air from Lee's throat.

"What is wrong with Lee?" Konohamaru asked.

"I guess all this is too much for him, he's paralyzed with fear." Sasuke answered.

"Fear?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Air Jay did not show his hidden gates just to show off, he played mind games with Lee. He show Lee the awesome power he can achieve if he ever manages to reach the eight gate, and it was indeed breathtaking and an intense shock for Lee. In a certain way it makes it sound like Lee was hit by a Genjutsu."

"Anyway, Lee can not continue this fight, he is completely drawn out because of using the hidden gates." Sakura said as she pulls out a kunai knife. "We have to get him out of there."

Air Jay takes a step forward to Lee, Lee is so frightened that he can not even speak or move. Seeing Lee's reaction only disappointed Air Jay. "So this is what you can do? You are just another disappointment of a challenge." Air Jay points his finger at Lee and it gets covered with fire.

"Unbelievable. Air Jay is focusing his chackra on his finger and I can feel an immense power in it, it is just as powerful as the Rasegan and the Chidori." Neji thought.

Saskura pull out smoke bombs from her pocket, she is planning to use it before Air Jay can perform his attack, after that she rushes in to save Lee.

"LEE, DON'T GIVE UP!!!!" Naruto shouted, everyone looks back it with amaze.

Lee is still in the state of shock to even turn to Naruto. Naruto notice that. "DON'T FORGET YOU DREAM!!! Remember what you are trying to achieve! If you give up now then all the hard work you have done will be wasted for good! You will be putting to shame all that Master Guy taught you!"

Those words were more than enough to bring some life back to Lee. "Putting Master Guy to shame?"

"Exactly! So get up and stand up!"

"Naruto! You idiot!!!" Sakura shouted, how can he encourage Lee when he is terrible exhausted.

"Don't call my daddy an idiot!" Janita shouted back.

Sakura ignored Janita. "Naruto, how can you encourage Lee to continue the fight? You saw that he used all his moves and now he is fatigue, he keeps up fighting Air Jay he will die. Our best option was to make a distraction and get Lee out of there."

"I know, but what do you think it would happen to Lee is he just ran away from this fight, especially in the condition he is in right now?" Naruto spoke in a serious tone. "It would defiantly hurt his pride and destroy all the hard work in implanted on his self, making all his pain, sweat and tears fall in disgrace."

"But….but life is more important than the pride."

"Perhaps, but Lee would never forgive himself if he ran away and he would have to live with this heavy burden for the rest of his life."

"But…"

"Don't insist Sakura!" Sasuke spoke firmly. Sakura remain silent after that.

Lee slowly gets up to his feet and stand in fighting position. "Thank you Naruto, you reminded me of whom I am and reminded me of the ones who deposit their trust in me. I will never give up."

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Air Jay taunted.

"I will follow my dream and my Ninja path to the very end. Even if my life ends here I am the happiest man ever because I never back down from my course."

Air Jay stays in silence, as much as he hates to admit it this is the first time he ever felt respect for his opponent. "Hump! Your speed is insignificant compared to the Forth Hokage and you didn't offer much of a challenge….but, I have to admit that I admire your courage, you have more guts than all the ones who ever stood against me." Air Jay smirks evilly. "SO I will give you a very painful death, lets see if you can stand up after receiving this. Be thankful that I am wasting my energy on you."

Air Jay shoots a huge ray of fire from his fingers and that ray of fire rushes towards Lee at full speed. Naruto jumps over to Lee and pulls him away from the attack. The Ray of fire hits a house, burning it and turning it into ash in a matter of seconds.

A sweat of fear ran down on Sasuke's cheek when he saw the devastation of that attack. "Unbelievable, with just one finger he created all this destruction…..but, if can cause all that with just a finger…."

Sakura sighed in relieve to see both Naruto and Lee made it out alive.

Naruto put one of Lee's arms around his neck and carries him back to the group. "The fight is over Lee, but you did amazingly well."

"I am happy for it."

Sakura got confused with all this. "I don't get it. Naruto encouraged Lee to continue but he saved him in the end."

"Naruto only reminded Lee of His believes." Neji explained. "It is pure and simple. Lee never back down and always stand his ground."

Sakura did not fully understand what Neji is talking about but seeing Lee like this reminds her of the end of the fight between Lee and Gaara, even if he lost or was unconscious Lee refused to stand down, he stood up proudly and determinately, just like he stood on the end of this fight, demonstrating his believes. "Lee…"

"Give him a hand here Sakura." Naruto rests Lee next to Sakura.

"Huh? Oh, right."

Naruto then stand up and gazes at Air Jay who is arrogantly waiting for him.

"Be careful Naruto, that guy hasn't been fighting Lee at full force and it is possible that he did not show all his moves." Sasuke warned.

"Yes, I can tell that."

"Hold on here Naruto!" Neji stopped him. "There must be something that it is regenerating Air Jay's body, what else can we explain how he survived all of Lee's deadly attacks. What ever it is it is Air Jay's strong point, but sometimes that strong point can become the weakness."

"I don't follow you."

"If Air Jay can regenerate his body then you must attack him while he is doing it. I don't believe that Air Jay can regenerate his body while he is attacking. So if Air Jay has regeneration abilities attack him while he does it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!?!? Come here and fight! Or are you too much of a coward to fight me after the beating I gave your friend?" Air Jay challenged.

"I'm coming you dope." Naruto was about to walk when Janita hold him by his leg.

Janita's eyes are all watery as she looks at Naruto. "Daddy……"

Naruto only pats Janita on her head with a soft smile. "Relax Jani, I will beat this scumbag, trust me. Then I will bring your mother back to you, I promise."

In a certain way Naruto's smile was enough to reassure the child. So Janita smiled back at Naruto. "Good luck…."

After that Janita released Naruto's leg and he walks to Air Jay.

Both fighters stand ten feet away from one another. Finally the fight that has been lasting for the past thirty years will take place.

The first thing that Naruto did is put himself in position of creating Shadow clones.

Air Jay only chuckles sinisterly. "Finally, this is what everyone has been waiting to see. Two monsters in a fight to the death."

_To be continued…._

Alandra: this is the first time we made a Naruto chapter with a huge fight, what do you people think?


	8. Chapter 8

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 8

Naruto and Air Jay stand in a fighting position without doing a single move. Normally in a situation like this both challengers would stand with a serious face but Air Jay has a big smirk on his face.

Sasuke saw this before, it was when he first met Orochimaru, he had a vicious smirk just like that and he had a plan back then. What if Air Jay has a plan of his own? "I have a feeling that this Air Jay character will be a difficult to chew. His smirks never end."

"I could say that is all arrogance but he received all of Lee's beating like it was nothing." Sakura said.

In that moment Neji gasped. "Wait a minute, I just realized something."

"What?" Konohamaru asked.

"If Air Jay was sealed in an ice prison for so long how did he found out that the Forth Hokage could use the Reaper Seal Jutsu? Or better yet, who is the one who set him free?"

Neji did put out some good questions, questions that they haven't thought about it yet. Who ever released Air Jay is the one responsible for all the deaths that Air Jay made so far, and who ever this master mind is he is possibly using Air Jay to kill Naruto. Who ever this master mind is he must have a huge grunge against Naruto, or Minato, or Kushina or maybe even the leaf village.

"The only way that we could obtain that information is to capture Air Jay and force him to talk, but that is not likely." Sasuke analyzed. "Air Jay defeated Lee very easily and took all his attacks like if they were nothing but summer breeze."

"Damn, it!" Sakura cursed. "Too bad we did not bring Shikamaru with us. With his intelligence he could come up with a cleaver plan to catch Air Jay or maybe even find out what is his power and how to destroy it."

"What is done is done."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Janita screamed. "My daddy can take down Air jay! Daddy will become Hokage someday!"

Everyone back away when Janita shouted like that. It is amazing how she believes in Naruto so much.

Janita's shout even awoke the Nine Tail Fox. He points his head to the direction where he heard the shout and smirks. "Well now, what a surprise. It seems that my other haft has finally revealed it self."

The curious thing that we find out about the Nine Tail Fox is that is haft the size he normally is. "Poor idiotic Naruto. It's been Six years since you last see me and in your ignorance you have never notice what I have done when you and the Hyuga girl were _together_. But now that this girl has returned with what is rightfully mine, it will be only a matter of time until I am finally free."

"So what are you waiting for? Come get some!" Air Jay challenged.

"I will make you shut up!" With that Naruto created a good hundred of his shadow clones, all of them ready to attack Air Jay.

Air Jay even whistled with the surrealistic number of Shadow Clones. "Now there is something you don't see every day. I guess all of this is because of the nine tail fox you have sealed inside you."

All the Narutos gasped with that remark. "How, how do you know that?"

"Oh I know a lot of stuff. I know that you defeated the Sand monster from the sand village, I know that you defeated many members of the Akatsuki, especially their top fighter Pain." Air Jay then smirks. "And I know that you are a Jinchuriki because of your pops. Ironic isn't it?"

"He must be talking about the Master mind." Sasuke thought.

"Damn it, what we did was completely stupid. We came here hoping to defeat this guy without giving him any importance while all this time he planed all this and it became very clear that he received information about all of us." Neji thought.

Naruto number 37 grins. "Ok, you have your info…."

"But what will you do…." Naruto number 107 continued.

"Against all of us…." Naruto number 56 continued.

"Without being able…" Naruto number 98 continued.

"To find the real one?" Naruto number 13 finished.

"I already did." Air Jay said with a smirk.

Air Jay rushed over to the sea of Naruto and kicks two of them out of the way and then forms a fireball on his hand.

"What in the….." Naruto number 133 gasped when he saw the fire ball. "How he created that so easily?"

Air Jay throws the fireball to a Naruto clone, creating an explosion that destroyed 12 Naruto clones in an instance.

The real Naruto gasped, he realized that Air Jay is making his way towards him. "How did he found out who is the real me?"

Nine Naruto throws their kunai knifes at Air Jay who simply moves his arm horizontally, creating a wall of fire, burning and melting the kunai's like butter. "Now that was a melty situation."

"Melty? Is that even a word?" Naruto commented.

"Oh that really hurts coming from the biggest goof up of the Leaf village."

After that twenty Naruto's charged against Air Jay ready to attack him. So Air Jay hits his fist to the ground. "**KATRABOOM!**" and an enormous and brutal explosion appear from the ground, beneath Air Jay, destroying about forty Naruto clones.

Naruto grunts as he sees Air Jay beating over the clones to make his way towards the real Naruto. "Damn it he is coming to fast."

"Now here is a little something I based on you ninjas!" Air Jay creates another fireball that takes the form of a huge Shuriken. "Here is a little something for you!"

Air Jay throws to a crowd of Naruto's, forcing them to jump to the air to escape it, only tow or three Naruto's were hit.

"Damn it, this guy is just as strong as Pain, maybe more." Naruto thought then notice that Air jay is right in front of him.

"I won this hide and seek. You're it!" Air Jay punches the real Naruto, making him fall down to the ground heavily. And the remaining Naruto clones simply vanish.

"I don't believe it!" Sakura cried. "How did he discover the real Naruto so easily?"

Lee grunts. "He was just playing with him, just like he did to me."

Naruto slowly sits up and glares at Air Jay who is just smirking arrogantly. "How, how did you find me so easily?"

Air Jay chuckles at first. "A clone is just a clone. I fought dozens of Ninjas who also use the Shadow Clone Jutsus, none of them can use it the way you do but I gain a vast experience with it. The difference between the real and the clone is the level of chakra."

"No, no way. That never happen before!"

"Well it is true. There is always a small difference of chakra level between the real and the clone so all I did was focus on that difference to discover you."

"Small difference?" Sakura repeated.

"The original one always has a much higher level of chakra compared to his clones. To make it simple, the clones have at least one percent less chakra than the original." Konohamaru explained. "But that is such a small and insignificant difference that no one pays attention to it."

"Mostly because it is impossible to discover that difference. Not even I with my Byakugan could discover that." Neji said. "This guy is really good."

"He must have fought dozens and dozens of Ninjas to be able discover such a small difference. This guy may look and act arrogant but he is war smart." Sasuke thought.

Naruto gets up to his feet and prepares to start the fight with a grin. "Looks like I will have to take you more seriously."

"It's about time. I am ready to restart this game to the most serious level."

"This is not a game."

"Of course it is a game, everything is a game, and you people are the preys."

" Shut up will you? I am sick and tire of hearing you!" Naruto charges against Air Jay and throws a punch."

"Oh please." Air Jay mocked and grabs Naruto's attack. In that moment a Naruto clone appears from behind Naruto ready to kick him down.

"What?" even with the surprise Air Jay manages to block the kick, only to discover a third Naruto right behind him. "WHAT THE F….."

The third Naruto stabs Air Jay on the back with a Kunai knife. Air Jay grunted with his eyes wide open but he did not scream in pain. The two Naruto's in front of Air Jay take that opportunity to attack with a double dropkick, taking Air Jay down. The kunai knife is still stuck in Air Jay and it drilled deeper when Air Jay fell down on his back, blood came out of Air Jay when that occurred.

Sakura immediately cover Janita's eyes. "This is not for your age."

Air Jay simply trembles because of the pain but with his eyes remains wide open and he has an insane grin on his face. "Unbelievable. I thought that I eliminated all the clones when I attacked the original but it was all a set up. Naruto made me believe that the clones vanished but that was all smoke bombs so that they could hide."

Sasuke smirks. "One thing everyone should know. Naruto is completely unpredictable."

"Naruto! Hit him some more!" Neji shouted, this is a perfect change to discover if Air Jay really has healing abilities and if he does what are they.

"I got ya!" Naruto with another clone prepares to create a Rasegan.

Air Jay eyes the attack Naruto is making with his face still insane. "A Rasegan? It sure has been a long time since I saw that. What found memories this brings."

"RASEGAN!" Naruto charges against Air Jay, ready to take him down.

Suddenly Air Jay jumps up and back on his feet, much to the surprise of Naruto. And then Air Jay starts to create a Rasegan of his own.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed when he saw Air Jay doing the same attack he did.

"What ever you do I can do better!" Air Jay replied and charged at Naruto

The two Rasegans hit each other creating a huge impact that forced both fighters to back away. The impact between the two Rasegans was so powerful that it even demolished the houses near them.

Naruto looks up with his eyes trembling. "How, how is it that you manage to use the Rasegan?"

Air Jay smirks. "DO you know how many times your old man used that attack against me? Look, they were so many that I lost count! After receiving that attack so many times do you believe that all that experience would not help me to understand that attack? As well as use it?"

Naruto grunts. "Neji was right, he is almost like Master Kakashi, he copies the attacks of his adversaries his own way. He is very smart." Naruto then smirks. "But I have the advantage here. The one thing Air Jay does not know is that the Rasegan is an uncompleted Jutsu, I doubt that he can resist me ShurikenRasigan. I will have to be smart on how to use this attack, I must plan this perfectly to get him and take him down at the first strike so that he can not learn how to use it."

Air Jay then puts one hand on his back to remove the kunai that is deeply stuck on his back. He closes his eyes and stays silence until he quickly removes the knife without making a single sound but blood spills out of Air Jay back.

Sakura covers Janita's eyes again. "That guy really is crazy!"

Air Jay removes his jacket, ignoring all the blood that is coming out of his back, it is so much that it is almost making a pool around him. "Now look at this, you ruin my favorite jacket!"

"YOU ARE BLEEDING LIKE HECK AND YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR JACKET?" Naruto shouted.

Air Jay smirked with his back turn to Naruto. In that moment all of Air Jay's blood starts to burn.

Naruto gasped with what is just happening. "What the…."

The fire starts to grow larger and larger and hotter, Air Jay's face only gets more untamed and insane.

"What is this guy?" Neji asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly the fire starts to vanish, like it is being absorbed, absorbed directly into the wound on Air Jay's back, entering Air Jay's body. Once it was all gone the first thing that Naruto notices is that the wound on Air Jay's back is completely healed, in fact there is not even a scratch on the place where Air Jay was stabbed.

Everyone just starts at this surreal scene with their eyes wide open, no one can even find the proper words to describe this.

Sakura notices that the ground around Air jay is completely burn, almost like Air Jay's blood completely burned it. "Unbelievable…."

"So that is it? It was the fire that healed Air Jay?" Neji thought.

"Don't think you are the only one who is a box full of surprises." Air Jay said as he puts on his jacked.

"I see." Naruto said with a calm tone. "No one could hold such an impressive power like the one you demonstrated here, not Madara, not Orochimaru not even Pain could do what you did right now. You are a Jinchuriki as well, aren't you? What else could I explain what just happen here?"

Air Jay replied with a wild laughter. "How wrong you are pal. I am not a Jinchuriki, I don't have no Biiju sealed in me. It is something else."

"Something else."

"Just like you I was implanted with this power ever since I was a Baby. And just like every other Jinchuriki I grew up with people fearing me, eying me like a monster just waiting to explode. This had devastated every Jinchuriki with the mere sight of people running away from them with fear, but to me it was joyful to see them eying at me with fear?"

"WHAT?"

"People always feared me and I enjoy that, what is it with the _WHAT_? People feared me and I felt very powerful, very mighty. It was a unique power that it only belonged to me. It was sight to be hold to see them running away from me, it made me feel must stronger than them. After all the most powerful are the ones who are more feared and since I loved that view so much I started to bully everyone I could find and as I grew up I enjoyed myself even more but starting to butcher people. The sights of their fears were such a feast for my eyes, my only regret is that I could never see it all over again."

Naruto could not feel no lies in Air Jay's tone or even any reaction of his body or face to show that he was being deceitful. He simply reacted like a child who just received a toy. "You……you really are sick!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, but then again what do you know? You and the rest of the Jinchuriki always cried in the corner about being alone and abandoned. Now tell me, seriously, have ever desire to unleash that enormous power you hold and destroy all the ones who torment you? Have you?"

Naruto lowers his head down with shame. "May the heavens forgive me……but there were times when I truly desire that, but I always had hopes that someday the people of my village would accept me, and it really happen." Naruto then lifts his head up with a grin. "And now that I have meet you I am surly happy that I never did that."

"Huh?"

"Because if I had become like you, I defiantly would never be accepted."

Air Jay just laughed hysterically at Naruto's reply. "You might be a brute like your mother but you are just as kind as your father! Have ever wonder what it would be like if you reached the last tail and feel the immense power of the Nine Tail fox?"

"That is what I keep telling him all the time." The Nine Tails moaned. "But the idiot does not listen to me."

Naruto did not respond to that question because it only made him remember the times when he lost control of the nine tails and almost became consume with it, he nearly killed Jiraiya and Sakura because of that. "I have no desire for that."

Air Jay smirks sinisterly and his fist get cover with fire. "Let me tell you something. Like I said before I am not a Jinjuriki, I am my own monster. I'm the predator on the top of the food chain. So let me show you the full power of the monster Air Jay."

"Like you scare me." Naruto replied but sounding more like he is challenging Air Jay.

"Alright! I will show you what real power is all about." Air Jay starts to concentrate and an enormous aura of fire surrounds him. In just a matter of seconds the entire ground got hot.

"What is going on?" Konohamaru asked as he clears the sweat from his chin. "The entire ground just hotter like if a volcano just passes by us!"

"Air Jay is powering himself up with the hot elements from deep below us. That is why the ground is getting hotter." Sasuke said. "Almost like a volcano emerging from the deeps of the sea."

"He uses all kind of flame attacks, and it is impressive how he can use the heat for his advantage as well." Neji said. "Naruto won't stand a change if he keeps this up."

Sakura simply smirks with Neji's worries. "It is ok. Don't forget the big technique that Naruto developed six years ago. Air jay won't be able to resist it."

Air Jay's aura starts to change, taking the form of a giant Phoenix. Air Jay looks back at Naruto with his eyes burning. "Now here is a taste of real power!" the Phoenix fires a fire blast from his mouth.

The blast rushes towards Naruto at full speed. "Oh man!" Naruto creates five clones of himself, making them throw him highly to the air.

Air Jay smirks at Naruto's action. So he gathers all the power he unleashed into his right hand and shoots another fire blast at Naruto.

"Not so fast!" Naruto did not create all those clones just to make them throw him to the air, he prepared a quick Rasegan in case Air Jay prepared to make an attack.

Naruto hits the Rasegan at Air Jay's blast. It was not strong enough to stop it but it was strong enough to force Naruto land at the top of a building.

Air Jay just sneakers with what just happen. "Very sneaky of you."

Everyone was stunned with the brutal force that emerged from Air Jay's attack, it is so similar to the attack that Pain used to destroy the leaf village.

Konohamaru grunted. "Its almost like facing Pain all over again."

"But maybe there is a change to defeat Air Jay." Neji spoke confidently.

"W-what do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I notice that there was something forcing Air Jay to lower his chakra when he made that strange attack that formed that Phoenix. So technically Air Jay was forced to gather all his power in that last attack."

"That brings so hope here, but what could have drain Air Jay's power?" Sakura wonder.

"The sea." Sasuke pointed to the water. "The waves and water are forming splashes when they hit the land and rocks, because of the splashes and the feeling of the water the air gets much colder. All of these events are weakening Air Jay's attack."

Sakura smiles. "And since Air Jay's attacks are based on fire……"

"He will weaken down, like a candle in the wind." Konohamaru finished. "Air Jay made a big mistake to chose this village as a battle ground."

"That is just a small advantage." Neji assured. "Air Jay still continues strong and tireless while Naruto is getting fatigue and…."

"SHUT UP!" Janita screamed. "Stop selling my Daddy short! He will become Hokage someday! He will not give up! He will not lose! GO DADDY!"

Like if Naruto heard Janita's cheers he slowly gets up to his feet, panting heavily. He looks up to see Air Jay on the edge of the house right in front of him with a will smirk on his face and an impatient look on his eyes.

"Well, are you going to start fighting more seriously?"

Naruto clears the blood from his mouth. "Unbelievable, after all this he is not even tire. And I am positive that I will not be able to defeat him in the Sage mode." Naruto spits the blood to the ground and then smirks. "Looks like I will have to use my latest method. I doubt that an arrogant brute like you will be able to resist it."

"Then come on then, bring it on! I am tire of waiting!"

As a response Naruto creates nine clones of himself. Air Jay replied to this action with a wild laugher. "Again with the clones? Can't you be more creative? No wonder why you are consider the village idiot. It is shard to believe that you defeated Pain. It must have been pure dumb luck."

Naruto did not respond to that insult, he only smirks. "Yeah, yeah. Keep talking." after that the real Naruto changes into his sage mode while the other clones start to concentrate.

Air Jay blinks when he notices some small crakes emerging on the building he is in. "Hello. This time he is serious." Air Jay looks back at Naruto to notice that all his clones are surrounded by the Nine Tail's red energy, each one of them with a red tail. "Damn…it is almost like those nine clones are going to turn into the fox. But what is going on here? Why didn't Takuma talk to me about this?"

Takuma feels the energy of the Nine Tail Fox emerging from Naruto. "Hum, looks like that Naruto will summon the fox again, like he did six years ago." He said carelessly as he prepared his tea very calmly. "I have informed you all that you need to know about all the events that have happen while you were sealed, Air Jay." Takuma picks up his tea and blows away the steam. "But I did not give all the most important information's. This is only to remind you Air Jay that you still need me and all my valuable information's. If I gave you all the information's I have then you would have possibly kill me after you were done with Minato's son. I have worked and planed to long to achieve my goals, I can not let a single mistake destroy everything……also, I am curious to see which one is stronger, you Air Jay or the filthy Jinchuriki."

Takuma arrogantly walks to the window to see the clouds fading away because of Naruto's power. "I regret not being there to watch the fight between these two monsters but I am the future leader of the Hyuga's. I am far too valuable to expose my life in these dangerous matches."

From her dungeon Hinata could feel Naruto's energy. "Naruto-kun?"

She looks out her small window and she can see from the far distance a red energy, she has seen this before, six years ago, when Naruto saved the world. "Naruto-kun is going to use it again, it is impossible for Air Jay to survive this."

Even Kakashi could feel Naruto's energy rising while he jumped from tree to tree in direction to the village where Naruto and the others are. "Naruto must have no choice but to use it. Not even Air Jay can resist it.

Air Jay could even feel like that force emanating from Naruto is forcing him to back away. Even so Air Jay was not desperate, he was feeling exciting. "Not doing what I was hoping you would do but what the heck! Finally I am going to have a real fight! Bring it on, chump!"

In that moment the real Naruto opens his eyes and his throat starts to fill up like a balloon.

"Daddy?" Janita jumped when Naruto fill up his balloon. "W-what is wrong with Daddy?"

"It's ok. Naruto is going to transform." Sakura assured.

"Transform?"

"Yes. Naruto has a demon sealed inside him, and what Naruto is going to do is fuse the power of the Nine Tail fox with himself."

"This is Naruto's result of gaining complete control over the Nine Tail fox." Sasuke said. "He had the insane idea to fuse his chackra with the Nine Tail fox's but he could not do it probably by himself, and so, like he always does, Naruto had his idea by using clones to do the job. He divides the chackra of Fox in nine clones, and in his sage mode Naruto can consume it more directly in order to obtain it at full force. The Chackra he has when he stays in the sage mode locks the divided Fox Chackra one by one, that way is more easy to control it."

"The tricky part was to consume the clones who divided the Fox's chackra. So Naruto had this idea when he saw toad fill his throat." Sakura explained. "All the clones jump into Naruto's mouth when he is like that and thanks to the power of his sage mode he can use the Nine Tail's power very easily without the demon trying to control him."

"So daddy can use the power of a demon?" Janita repeated with sparkles on her eyes. "That is so cool! Daddy is cool!"

Naruto's throat is already huge and all the nine clones jump to air. Naruto opens his mouth to let the clones enter and as soon as they are in he closes his mouth and empties his throat, making it normal again. Once inside Naruto's chackra, multiplied with the power of his sage mode gains control of the chackra of the Nine Tail fox, fusing it with his own.

Naruto starts to unleash a battle cry and his body starts fill up with energy. So vast that it even made the clouds blew away. Naruto's hair starts to grow larger, his eyes are getting darker and his teethes sharper.

Air Jay only stares at the entire transformation with a smirk. "You don't need to make such a show you know. All that mambo jumbo doesn't impress me."

"Then wait until you see the rest!" Naruto replied.

"I am tire of UGHHHH!" Air Jay did not finish his sentence because he felt like he got hit with two brutal punches on his guts. Air Jay even fell down on his knees and spilled blood from his mouth, he could even feel like he was about to throw up. Air Jay slowly looks up to see that Naruto did not even move from his place. "Even without moving his power can hit me. The combination between this guy and the fox is truly unbelievable."

Naruto let out one last battle cry until he is fully combined with the Nine Tail Fox, this time with him in control. After the control is done he open his eyes, his face is all scary, glowing in red, his body covered in red energy and with the nine tails formed on his back. The mere presence of Naruto's energy even causes agitations to the waves.

"This is just like what happen six years ago." Sasuke thought with his legs trembling. He only saw this once before and it sure gives him the chills. He has been in front of the Nine Tails before but the power that is in front of him is a million times superior.

"D-Daddy?" Janita shivered, the power emanating from Naruto is so large that it is frightful.

Naruto turns his head to Janita with a scary look but then he puts on his usual grins and shows her a victory sign. "It is alright Janita, I am finally going to make this guy pay for all that he has done to you and your village!"

Janita replied with a reassuring smile on her face. For a moment there she thought that Naruto had really turned evil.

"Don't waste your time Naruto! Finish him off now!" Sakura screamed because she knows that Naruto can only stay in this for in less than thirty five minutes, after the time expires Naruto will become heavily weak because of all the chackra he unleashed, he will become weaker than a baby.

Air Jay gets up on his feet with a cocky grin, he is already healed from the wounds he got from Naruto. "Not bad that little stunt of yours, but that won't get you no where. The big difference between you and me is that I am not afraid to use my power to make others suffer for my own enjoyment."

"Exactly!" Naruto replied firmly as he turns to Air Jay. "I don't kill others just to prove that I am superior. And for that I dedicate this fight for all the ones who have fallen by your hands, for all the ones have suffered in your hands. For all of them, you are going down."

Air Jay simply laughed at that threat. "A prey taking down a predator? In your dreams, little man."

"Air Jay is so arrogant that it completely blinds his better judgment. After the beating he received from Naruto just now can't he understand that he is no match for him in this form?" Konohamaru thought.

"Naruto's power is amazing, but will it be enough to defeat Air Jay who can heal his wounds like they were nothing?" Neji thought. "And Naruto can only stay in this form for a limited time."

Naruto wasted no more words and charges against Air Jay ready to strike him down.

"How stupid it is to attack the predator like this." Air jay said as he throws a fireball at Naruto.

At the moment that the fireball hit Naruto it completely vaporized. Air Jay even gasped when that happen. "That is impossible!"

"Get ready! You're gonna see the power of the one who will become Hokage!"

From behind Naruto Air Jay can even see the transparent images of Kushina and Minato. "I will not lose again!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: not expecting this from Naruto, were you?

Ramon: this is just a thought that we thought if Naruto ever managed to control the fox, and after seeing the latest chapter, we believe that it might be possible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 9

Air Jay bashes against the ground because of the huge punch he received from Naruto, he is being totally demolished by Naruto.

"Go Daddy! You can do it!" Janita cheered very loud.

"She is just as loud as Naruto." Neji thought and looks back and Naruto to see the look on his back, Naruto is covered by the red energy of the Fox and the nine tails formed in pure energy on Naruto's back, but Neji notices something different Naruto's Tails on his back. "Why is it that four of the Tails are so small? Hasn't Naruto summon its full power?"

Air Jay gets up to see Naruto walking towards him with an angry glare. "Look at this bozo, he took a few aspirins and thinks he is super man."

"How does it feel to be the prey?" Naruto asked without any emotion as he walks towards Air Jay. "It is frightening, isn't it? Being haunted by a merciless hunter that won't stop at nothing? This is how all your victims felt. And this is just the beginning pal, now it is pay back time!"

"HEY! Don't get cocky because you manage to toss one or two punches at me! The A.J. Man still has some surprises here!" Air Jay replied and throws two violent kicks at Naruto's face, an elbow strike right on his neck and finally throw a fireball right on Naruto's face.

None of those attacks affected Naruto, it is almost like he got hit by a summer breeze.

"Oh, c'mon!" Air Jay complained. "That must have hurt!"

As a response Naruto throws one single kick at Air Jay's guts, Making Air Jay spill blood from his mouth. Naruto then throws a violent uppercut at Air Jay's jaw, making him fly to the air and falling down to a broken carriage.

Not letting Air Jay recuperate Naruto charges against Air Jay punches him again, each one of Naruto's attacks are so powerful and vicious that Air jay cannot even defend against it. Air Jay is not match for this overwhelming power, he feels like Naruto is throwing more than a million hits on him.

Naruto finishes the attack with one last punch at Air Jay's face, breaking his nose. Air Jay falls down to the ground with both hands covering his broken nose. "I don't believe this! This is the first time I ever received such a royal beating, this guy is treating me like an amateur." Air Jay looks up at Naruto who just grab him by the collar.

"Alright punk, I am going to give you one last chance. Tell me where Jani's mother is and I will let you live."

Air Jay laughs hysterically. "You are threatening me? Now that is rich!" Air Jay kicks Naruto's arm, forcing him to let go. "You might sound like you ate a tiger but I am the top predator around these parts." Air Jay presses his hand to the ground with his hand covered in fire. "FIRE WAVE!" and enormous wave made of intense fire emerges from Air Jay's hand, rushing directly at Naruto.

With just one swing of his arm Naruto vaporizes the entire wave.

Air Jay growled. "For crying out loud!"

Air Jay stops his growling when he notices Naruto pointing his palm at him.

A small red energy ball emerges from Naruto's palm with other red energy balls coming from the atmosphere, all of them gathering on the energy ball on Naruto's palm.

"I've seen this before." Sakura thought. "Yes, I have felt it. Back when Naruto attacked Orochimaru on his forth tail stage. Naruto is forming the same brutal attack he made on that day."

"What is going on?" Air Jay could even feel the intense chakra that it is liberating from Naruto's attack, it is so potent that it even gives Air Jay the chills. This is the very first time that Air Jay ever experiences so much fear.

"It is over!" Naruto shouted and fires an immense red blast from his palm.

The blast was so devastating that it vaporized everything in his path.

"He did it! Naruto defeated Air Jay!" Sakura applauded.

"No, look up there!" Sasuke pointed to the air. Everyone look up to find Air Jay flying in the air with huge wings of fire on his back, and worst of all, his entire wounds are completely gone, even his broken nose is healed.

Air Jay chucked at the surprise look of his adversaries. "Surprised? I am not called Air Jay for nothing."

"This is surreal!" Konohamaru said with a stunned voice. "How can that guy do that?"

"He is focusing all his chakra on those wings he created." Neji said as he looked at Air jay with his byakugan. "He won't be able to do any attacks as long as he has those wings."

"But even with those wings or fire, how is it possible that Air jay is capable to fly?" Lee asked.

"Neji said that Air jay focused all his chackra on those wings, correct?" Sasuke asked. "So it is possible that this guy used his entire body like a balloon ruing on hot air, and those wings are what is helping Air Jay flying up."

"Unbelievable. All of Air Jay's attacks are practically based on fire." Sakura though and look back at Air jay again. "But that does not explain how he manages to heal his entire body, especially now after the beating he received from Naruto. He has to be a Jinjuriki, he has to. I cannot find any other explanation for all this."

"Naruto might be much stronger that Air jay, he has proven that, but Air jay's healing powers are a complete problem." Sasuke thought. "Naruto can only stay in that form for a limited time, and of course Naruto is not going to kill Air Jay because he still needs him to know where Janita's mother is."

Air Jay lands just three feet away from Naruto. "That was totally hardcore, man. My informer was correct, you really did surpass your old man but I didn't want to believe him. You are much stronger that I thought, I'll give you that. Still, you are too far from overcoming the A.J. Man!"

For the first time since his transformation Naruto smirks. "You are lying. You can able to regenerate yourself all you want but the one true fact is that you are no match for me!"

Air Jay growled with those words, it is almost like he is seeing Minato and Kushina instead of Naruto. "Well, let's see, if that is true then what are you waiting to attack? A invitation in the express?"

Air Jay charges against Naruto and throws a high speed combination of kicks and punches that Naruto dodges very easily, Until Naruto finally blocks Air Jay's punch with his arm.

As soon as Air Jay's hand came in contact with Naruto's arm it begins to disintegrate. Air Jay yelled in pain because of that, the immense power emanation from Naruto is so devastating that it can even pulverize anything that comes in contact with it. Air Jay immediately jumps away to let his hand regenerate itself. "Man, you really are a beast!"

"And what are you then?" Naruto replied and charged against Air Jay and throws a violent punch on Air Jay's guts again.

Air Jay spilled out blood because of that vicious strike, he is taking the beating of a life time but he is not concern which is something very unusual in situations like this.

Naruto was about to attack again when he felt a familiar scent emanating from Air Jay. Now that he is temporary fused with the fox he also receives some abilities that most animals can achieve, one of them is the sense of smell, Naruto feels a smell that he hasn't felt for five years, he senses Hinata's aroma. The mere thought about it even paralyzed Naruto.

Air jay refused to step down and continues to attack Naruto, He throws a brutal knee attack on Naruto's back who does not even feel a thing. Air Jay growls and continues to attack Naruto, even if his hands are being disintegrating with each punch and that Naruto is not feeling anyone of the attacks.

Naruto is simply shocked to feel Hinata's smell again that he simply ignores the fact that Air Jay is attacking him. "Hinata is alive?" Naruto is so stunned that he does not know what to think or what to believe. "My senses are never wrong, I know I felt Hinata's smell but she is dead. She died five years ago."

Air Jay steamed furiously with the fact that Naruto is ignoring him. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life! This arrogant punk is trashing me down!"

Naruto starts to tremble emotionally with what he discovered right now, even so he can not fully believe in it, all these years he always believed that Hinata was dead and now all of a sudden he discovers that she is alive. He feels like all these years of guilt and torment were simply for nothing, this is enough to make a person lose his mind. "This just has to be a joke. A cruel prank! How can she possibly be alive? How…."

"LOOK AT ME!" Air Jay shouted and unleashed a huge blast of Fire at Naruto. The Blast was so brutal but it had absolutely no effect at Naruto, still it was enough to make Naruto return his attention to him. "I did not waste all my time in this stupid village only to be ignored like a mosquito! So turn around and fight me! If you ever ignore me again I'll kill you!"

"What is wrong with this guy? He is being beat up like, like, like, like a test dummy and still he wants to fight some more?" Sakura thought. She looks back at the rest of her team mates to see that they are not at all perplexed with this attitude from Air Jay, it almost sounds like they understand Air Jay's position.

Naruto glares at Air Jay without making a single move, his expression is completely blank, so it is impossible to find out what he will do next.

Suddenly Naruto dashes towards Air jay ready to attack. Naruto comes to him in an invincible speed that Air Jay can not defend himself. Taking advantage of that Naruto throws a brutal uppercut at Air Jay, making him crash inside one of the houses nearby.

Naruto wastes no time or words and enters the house after Air Jay to find him on the ground, starting to heal himself again.

Naruto grabs Air Jay by his collar and throws him to the wall. "Why do you smell like Hinata?" he demanded.

Air Jay opens one eye at Naruto to see his expression, he sounds like a lover who lost his soul mate. "What?"

"Hinata!" Naruto presses Air Jay's neck to the wall. "Why do you smell like Hinata?"

Air Jay smirks. "Hinata?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I sense Hinata's smell in you! How can you possible have the smell of someone who died so long ago? ANSWER ME!"

Air Jay simply laughed mentally at Naruto's discontentment, so he decided to play some mind games with him. "I don't know anyone named Hinata."

"You lie! My senses are never wrong! I know what I smell and I want to know what happen to Hinata!"

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuga? I heard about her, some ninja girl who was a complete wimp. My informer told me that she died five years ago and good riddance to bad rubbish….." Air Jay was silent when Naruto throw him a brutal punch, so brutal that even made Air Jay lose three teethes.

Naruto grabs Air Jay by his hair and bashes him to the wall. "If you ever insult Hinata again I'll kill you! She was brave and kind hearted, she even risked her own life to save me! And a miserable piece of trash like you has no right to insult her."

Air Jay simply chuckled. "She was yours, huh? So tell me, was she good in bed?"

That personal question only enraged Naruto more than what he already is. He throws Air Jay to a table and kicks him on his head. "Answer my question? Where is Hinata?"

Even with all the beating Air Jay laughs uncontrollably. "She is dead, you moron! Just because you are fused with the fox does not mean you have a perfect animal instinct! But let us say that she might, I am just saying, that she might be alive, that she lived all this time on this village that I have attacked and that I might have taken her o my hideout, which would explain why I have her scent in me. I am not saying that she is alive of course, I am just speculating."

"I will have to find that out by myself when I arrive to your hideout."

"Now ask me this. If Hinata is alive, if, if she is alive, do you really think that she'll return back to you?"

"What?"

"You believe her to be dead for five years, you ignored the simply fact that she might still be alive, why? Because you simply do not care! Do you really think that she will forgive you for that? If she is really alive, do you think that she will ever come back to you when she knows you never move a muscle to find her?"

"I…I….I…." Naruto did not know what to think or how to reply. He then shakes his head and glares at Air jay. "You haven't answered my question correctly. Is Hinata alive? Yes, or no!"

This only made Air Jay chuckle. "Trying to escape my question? Trying to escape the fact that I might be right!"

"You are a heartless monster!" Naruto snapped. "You don't know how I felt all these years because of Hinata's death! You love to kill, torture and make people fear you, someone with these kinds of thoughts are entirely ignorant to those who have feelings."

Air Jay replied with a loud laugh. "You make me laugh! You never cared for Hinata's feeling until the day she sacrificed her own life to save an ignorant like you. She loved you ever since day one and you were always too stupid to realize it!"

Naruto did not reply because he knows that Air Jay is correct, Hinata always loved him but he treated her the same way everyone in the village used to treat him. He felted like the lowest kind of scum for always ignoring Hinata, ever since the fight with Pain he did everything he could to correct the wrongs he did to Hinata. The last two weeks he spend with Hinata were defiantly the best days of his life, it even made him forget the weight he hold on his back ever since Sasuke left the village.

"But who knows, maybe she is alive and well." Air Jay said with a despicable grin. "She might, might, be alive and trapped in my hideout with the rest of the people of this village. Heck, if she is alive, maybe I'll have my way with her."

"What!" Naruto roared furiously with his eyes more dangerously sharp, his eye ball glowing in red.

"You heard me!" Air Jay challenged. "I promise you this, if Hinata is alive, I'll make sure that she will never return back to you! You can take that to the bank!"

"YOU SON OF A…." Naruto rushes to Air Jay and throws a brutal, heavy, devastating punch at Air Jay, making him fly to the air.

Sakura and the rest of the team saw Air Jay flying away from the house with Naruto on his tail. "I don't know what they were talking about in the house, but what ever it is it really upset Naruto."

Air Jay could not even move correctly because of Naruto's punch, never in his life Air Jay received such punishment, it is almost all the wrongs that Air Jay has committed in the past is coming back to haunt him. Air Jay manages to lower his head to see Naruto performing the head to see Naruto performing the RasenShuriken, he manage to do it without the clones.

"JUST GO TO HELL, AIR JAY!" Naruto hits Air Jay with the RasenShuriken directly.

"AAAAAH!" Air Jay screamed in an agonizing pain as the attack hit him, making him fall down at full speed to the ground.

As soon as Air Jay land on the ground the Rasen Shuriken exploded with a huge energy sphere surrounding him, with infinite attacks from tiny chakra swords, attacking every cell in Air Jay's body. The pain was so unbearable that Air Jay could not stop his scream, he could not even think, he could not even breathe.

The effects of the RasenShuriken lasted a few more seconds until the sphere finally disappears with Air Jay's dead body falling to the ground.

"Unbelievable." Sakura thought. "This RasenShuriken were more brutal than when Naruto use it against Kakuzu. Luckily Naruto manage to perfect it without danger himself."

Naruto approaches the hole where Air Jay landed. "He is possibly dead for sure. He angered me so much that I forgot about Jani's mother. Now I will have to find another way to find Air Jay's hide out."

"Way to Go Daddy!" Janita cheered as she ran to Naruto.

"You did it boss!" Konohamaru applauded as he and the rest of the gang ran towards Naruto. "You beat that arrogant punk to a bloody pool."

"Hey! Don't sell the bears skin until you catch it!" Air Jay complained as he jumps out of the hole.

"**WHAT!**" everyone cried when Air Jay reappeared again, all healed up. His cloths are all mess up but once again he has no wound on his body.

Sakura immediately grabs Janita then she and the rest jumped away, indescribably stunned with what just occurred right in front of them.

"How is this possible?" Sasuke thought. "Air Jay received the most painful attack ever known and yet he gets up like he received nothing. What kind of creature is this?"

"This….this is completely absurd!" Sakura nearly shouted. " The RasenShuriken is like a poison to every cells in a person's body, severing the body itself and the chackra. How can….how can…..I am completely lost for words."

"Damn it! I am so sick and tire of seeing this guy recuperating every attack!" Konohamaru complained.

"Wait, it still damaged Air Jay a lot." Neji said as he checked Air Jay's body with his Byakugan. "His chakra is much lower than what it was. Air Jay might have survived the attack but it completely severed his body, he possibly used all of his regeneration powers to heal his body. That Attack was good enough to tire Air Jay."

"That is good news." Sasuke said. "If Naruto continues to attack Air Jay in that form he will beat that arrogant punk for good. As long as he doesn't give Air Jay the time to recuperate."

"Alright! Go Daddy!" Janita cheered again.

Sakura picks up her pocket watch to see that it has only passed ten minutes since Naruto's transformation. "Naruto still has twenty more minutes to go. He can do it."

Both fighters glare at each other with an intense fierceness.

"I admit that I am appallingly surprised to see you up and running after receiving a direct hit from one of my most dangerous attacks." Naruto said.

"You should know by now that the A.J. Man doesn't go down so fast!" Air Jay replied. "I waited a long time to get my revenge on your parents and I ain't going down without a fight!"

"Bold words but you are not fully recovered. You are sweating too hard."

"Maybe but I built up enough adrenaline to kill a Bijuu." Air Jay puts himself in a fighting position.

"You really want to continue with this?"

"You are getting soft on me, boy! Running away from a fight is not worthy of a fighter and I follow this rule. Besides, if you were in my position would you run away?"

Naruto grins. "You should know that the answer for that question is no." he then stands in a fight position. "And I am sure not going to get soft with a monster like you!"

"That is what I like to hear, now come on!"

Naruto charges against Air Jay and throws him a punch, making air Jay crash against a wall.

Naruto charges to Air Jay again until he suddenly stopped.

Air Jay notices that and immediately gets out of the rubles and stands in a fighting position. "What is he doing?"

Sakura and the other are also perplexed with Naruto's sudden action. "What is wrong? Why did Naruto stop?"

Naruto holds his head with his hands, he can feel his body getting weaker, tire. "What-what is wrong with me? I'm feeling…..I'm feeling so weak… don't tell me that…."

In that moment Naruto lands on his knees and all the red chakra that surrounded vanishes and all the power he hold simply disappeared.

"What?" Neji shouted. "Naruto return back to normal, what is wrong?"

"Naruto reached the limit of the transformation." Sasuke responded with a confused and shocked look. "This is just what happen to Naruto the first time he used this Jutsu, but this time the limit was too short."

"That is true, with my calculations Naruto still had at least twenty minutes left." Sakura stated.

"Could this be Air Jay's doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, he seems to be just as confused as we are." Lee pointed at Air Jay.

The Nine Tail Fox simply chuckled with the current events. "I really messed your entire operation, didn't I, Naruto?"

Naruto looks as his sweat hits the ground, he is completely worn out. He was exactly like this is exact the first time he used this attack but he knows that it only passed a few minutes; he still had a lot time to spare, yet he now as fatigue as he was when he first used this attack. "This….this is not normal." Naruto looks up to see Air Jay approaching him with a furious glare, with his body completely shaking with adrenaline.

"This is it? The big time transformation just pull the plug? What is the deal?"

Naruto tries to stand up because he knows that Air Jay wants to continue the fight. "I don't know, this never happen before. But it did, and now I am worn out." Naruto slowly reaches for a Kunai knife on the pocked on his leg.

Air Jay simply grabs Naruto by the neck and lifts him up. "Oh, was I supposed to feel sorry for _ya_? No, wait, you think that I am not being unfair because you are tire. Well it wasn't fair when you used that transformation on me." Air Jay releases Naruto and performs a hammer kick on him.

Naruto cried very loud with the pain.

"DADDY!" Janita screamed and tried to go to Naruto but Sakura stop her.

"Janita, don't! Air Jay is too dangerous."

"No, it's happening again!" Janita cried very loud with tears in her eyes. "He's going to take Daddy away from me!"

Air Jay pulls Naruto up by his collar. "Like I said, I build up so much adrenaline that I can not stand it. I got to unleash it on some one and why not unleash it on the very punk who gave me a hard time." And punches him hard, making Naruto fall down to the ground hard. After that Air Jay prepares a fireball on his hand. "This is the last time that someone from Minato's family makes me look like a dork!

"Daddy!" Janita could not take and escapes Sakura's grasps to go to Naruto.

"Janita, get back here!" Sakura shouted trying to catch Janita but to no avail.

Without any hesitation Janita stands between Air Jay and Naruto with a brave face, her arms lifter in mid air and her feet stepped deeply on the ground.

"Jani…." Naruto said between the pants.

Air Jay laughed when Janita stepped between him and Naruto. "What? Now this little fly is going to fight me? Oh no. Poor little old A. J. He is in really trouble now. Who is going to save me? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jani….get out of here!" Naruto tried to speak loud but he is too exhausted to even shout. He then glares at Air Jay. "Air Jay, if you even dare to tough a single string on her hair, I'll kill you!"

"Do you have anymore jokes you want to tell me? That one was even worth to say Ha-ha." Air Jay mocked and then looks down at Janita. "You have anything else to say before you go see the angels?"

"**AIR JAY!**" Naruto screamed very loud as he tried to get up.

Janita only smirks. "Yes, I have something to say. She is hot, she is wild, she is sexy, AND SHE IS GOING TO TAKE HER CLOTHS OFF!" Janita pointed to her right.

"WHERE?" Air Jay looks to the direction to where Janita is pointing with a perverted look. Air Jay simply turns to stone with the shock to see that Janita is pointing at Sakura.

Sakura was simply shocked with what Janita said and then covers her body with her hands with an embarrass face. "SAY WHAT! NO WAY!"

Air Jay simply slams his face to the ground. "NOT HER! ANYTHING BUT HER!" he cried. "Why her? Why can it not be a hot babe with a perfect curve and body? It is not fair!"

Sakura simply burns in rage, she is getting really tire of Janita and Air Jay insulting her figure. "Kill Air Jay, or kill Janita?"

Air Jay then blinks and looks up to see that this was all a diversion while Janita tried to get Naruto away from him.

"Hurry Daddy, hurry!" Janita tried to pick up Naruto but he is too heavy.

"Jani, get out of here. It is not safe."

"You little brat!" Air Jay gets up with his body covered in raging fire. "I'm going to kill…."

Air Jay was interrupted when a chakra blade stood between Air Jay and his preys. Air Jay looks around to see Sasuke approaching the battle field.

"I know that Janita is an annoying child but only a coward would attack a kid." Sasuke said as he stood between Air Jay and Naruto and Janita.

"Hump. And you have the rights to call me a coward." Air Jay replied.

Sakura and Konohamaru took that opportunity to carry Naruto away from the battle field.

Air Jay started to walk to where Naruto was being taken but Sasuke unleashed his sword and point it Air Jay. "In case you haven't realized, I am not your opponent."

"Get out of the way, jack. I don't have time with weaklings." Air Jay demanded.

"Hm. Apparently you don't know who you are dealing with."

"Of course I know. I could smell ya a mile away. You are the last Uchiha." Air Jay spits to the ground in disgust. "It's hard to believe that the ladies consider this, this, this, this… duck butt a better good-looking than the Mighty A.J. Man! What is the mater with these women!"

Sasuke sweat drops. "I can not believe that this idiot is giving us a hard time. He's such a moron."

Air Jay gains is composer and clears his throat. "Well then, get out of the way. I am not interested in the Shame of the Uchihas."

Sasuke glares angrily and from his sleeve he shoots two snakes at Air Jay. At the moment the snakes touched Air Jay's skin they burn into ash.

"Using Orochimaru's attacks? How dull."

Sasuke did not even pay attention to that insult. "How dare you call me a shame? You don't even know what happen to me, you don't know what happen to my clan."

"They were all murdered by one of their own, and you lived as an avenger, yada yada yada. Boring news."

Air Jay's insult are really getting to Sasuke, he speaks of his clans death like if it was a joke. "If you ever insult my clan again I will cut out your loudmouth tongue."

"Hehehehe. Stop pretending like you care for your fallen clan."

Sasuke growled some more. "Stop talking like you know who I am. You might have an excellent informer but he does not know a thing about you. And most of all you don't know what is like to lose a family and losing all that you care in one instant and then being used like puppet! You are nothing but a killer!"

Air Jay chuckled some more. "You are right, I don't know and quite frankly I don't care, but I have fought dozens of people. Thanks to that experience I manage to gain some psychological knowledge about the true motives of my adversaries."

"Hump. And that gives you the excuse to insult my clan?"

"Let me tell you something. All my life I fought three types of people. The first ones are the ones who fall victims to my fists, just what happen to Green dressed weirdo."

"The name is Rock Lee." Lee corrected.

"The second ones are the ones fight to avenge the ones I've murdered, which it was the case of Minato's brat. And third ones are the ones who fight for personal glory, which is your case!"

Sasuke looks a bit confused to Air Jay but then laughed. "You are really good on making senseless stories, aren't you?"

"Oh really? Let's check that out. So tell me what is the real reason why you chose to be an avenger? You said that it was because you wanted to avenge your family and clan, but that was never the real reason, was it?"

Sasuke grunted. "You are still considering me a liar?"

"All your life you were always compared to your brother, in your home, in your school and even in your clan. You were simply known as Itachi's kid brother, is that a lie?"

Sasuke gasped with that question but answers it as honest as possible. "No, it is not. But how do you know that?"

"My informed told me everything, about how you abandoned your team mates, how you absorbed that weakling Orochimaru, how your brother died, your conversation with Madara, your attack on the Kages, how you almost murdered your own team mates. Everything! He was there, present in each and every event, he is a very good spy to hide his presence even from the well trained Shinobies."

"The informer has been spying Sasuke for so long. And now he revealed everything to Air Jay." Sakura thought.

"All your life you trained so that everyone would acknowledge you for who you are and not as a mere copy of your brother." Air Jay continued with a taunting tone. "All your life you lived under the shadows of your brother, you practically did not exist. All you ever wanted was for your daddy to say to you _That's my boy_. Oh man, that is so ludicrous I almost roll over every time I think about it."

Sasuke could not take it anymore and attacks Air Jay, but he blocks Sasuke's attack and throws him down.

"You know, I was always curious why you would want to continue with this desire to kill your brother when you single handily created your second family to replace the one you lost, why you pretended that you would give your body to Orochimaru and why you tried to kill your companions, but then after your conversation with Madara it became quite clear that you never wanted to avenge your clan."

"What?" Sasuke demanded as he gets up.

"You heard the entire story about the origin of the Leaf Village, the rivalry between the first Hokage and Madara. You heard how Madara took his own brothers eyes and you know that he was the one who sent the Nine Tail Fox to attack the leaf village, but the part that you were most interested in is how Itachi was used by the big dogs of the Leaf Village and how he was used to kill your own clan. Even you knew that Itachi received some lessons from Madara but you did not care. That is when I realized that you never wanted to avenge your family."

"What?" Sasuke said with a weak tone.

"If you were smart you would have realized that Madara manipulated both the Uchihas and the Leaf Village so that they would always be in a brawl, you never made a serious investigation because you never cared, you were only focused on the part when Itachi was used. You used your fallen family as an excuse for your reasons to kill your brother just as you use them as an excuse to attack the Kages, the leaf Village and much more. But now the million dollar question here is, why did you wanted to kill an entire village when the responsible were just three or four people? I'll tell you why. What better way to show that you are stronger than Itachi than to kill the ones who used him like a doll? Avenging your family never interested you, you used them as a justification for your selfish desires. The only thing that ever matters to you is to become stronger than your brother, to show that you are not just Itachi's little brother."

Sasuke trembles. All this time he believed that he did what he did was only to avenge his family but now with Air Jay's words he fears that all that he said might all be the truth, . He looks down at his trembling hands. He fears that he has been deceiving himself for so long that he believed in his own lies, he fears that he has used his own family as an excuse for his own problems. All these years he was so focused on Itachi that he practically forgot the faces of his own mother and father. All these facts hit Sasuke like if his heart was stabbed by a knife.

Sakura looks at Sasuke with concern as she tries to heal Naruto, she can feel that Sasuke has fallen for Air Jay's mind games, but even she starts to wonder if Air Jay's observations are true, that would explain most of Sasuke's behavior in the past. Sasuke might have always used his family as an excuse but he never knowledge that. But now the fact that is really intriguing her is how Air Jay's informer got all this information, it is impossible that he was there present when Sasuke had his conversation with Madara, is it?

"That is why I called you the Shame of the Uchihas. You are so idiotic and so easily to manipulate." Air Jay said as he passed by Sasuke. "It's hard to believe that this little runt was so good at school."

"That is enough!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke has been through so much already!"

"Its hard to believe that you consider that waist of space your rival Naruto. He is so weak and…." Air Jay was silent when Sasuke stab him on his back, making the blade pass through his chest.

Air Jay turns his head to see Sasuke trembling emotionally.

"I….I am going to prove…I am going to prove that you are wrong! I am going to prove that I am not the man you descried!" Sasuke removes the blade from Air Jay's back.

Air Jay turns around to Sasuke with an arrogant look and his chest is covered with fire to heal the wound that Sasuke implanted on him. "You want to make this personal? Fine by me! Now that I think of it, I do have some bones to pick with you. You attacked the Kages before me, you murdered Danjo which was my job and you are stealing my popularity with the babes! You are going down, big time!" Air Jay cracks his knuckles and prepares to fight Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry, there is still hope." Neji assured. "Air Jay's chakra has lowered more when he healed himself again. All Sasuke needs to do is be careful and he has this won."

"But Sasuke is not fully concentrated, Air Jay has completely messed up his head." Naruto said.

And now the fight continues between Air Jay and Sasuke Uchiha.

_To be continued…_

Sunny: what a turn of events.

Ramon: and all these talks about Sasuke, that is only what we believe that is really going on in his mind in the manga.

Maliska: but if we are wrong then please tell us.


	10. Chapter 10

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 10

Air jay walks to Sasuke with a grim grin, Sasuke only stares at him with so much hatred which is worrying Naruto and the others, after all that has happen to Sasuke the one thing they do not want is to see Sasuke throw himself in the arms of vengeance again, his life is practically ruin because of that.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to use your Sharigan against me?" Air Jay taunted. "Oh yeah, that is right, you can't! You can never use your Sharigan ever again because you use and abuse it so many times that if you ever use again you'll get blind. Stupid you."

"Air Jay is right!" Sakura thought. "Sasuke exaggerated the use of his Sharigan so many times that his eyes became infected. I had no choice but to cut out his left eye before his right eye could become infected, it was a terrible experience for me. Air Jay's informer must have told him what happen to Sasuke."

"I don't need my Sharigan to destroy a punk like you." Sasuke's body starts to cover up with the energy of Chidori. "I will not let you insult my clan the way you did!"

Air Jay laughed at that remark. "I did not even start insulting your dead clan, all I did was insult the Shame of the Uchiha's. You are lame! But hey who am I to say no on that matter about insulting a dead clan."

"SHUT UP!" Saskura roared and hits Air Jay on the chest with the Chidori. Sasuke hits Air Jay so viciously that even his hand passed to the other side.

"_Yo_ dude, watch that temper." Air Jay taunted, not feeling the pain that Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke immediately jumps away, he cannot believe that surreal vision that it is happening in front of him, Air Jay has a hole on his chest and he acts like it is nothing. "Damn it! Why don't you just simply die!"

Air Jay chuckles as the wound on his chest starts to be covered with fire. "And please all the ones who hate me? I don't think so." The fire starts to vanish with the wound completely gone and healed. "Oh yeah! I am the man! Give me a prize! Vacations! And a dozen hot women's!"

"He might be acting all cocky and arrogant but Air Jay's chakra gets minimal with every time he heals himself. Just a little more and Sasuke can beat him, if he does not lose his temper." Neji thought.

"Now c'mon, don't be shy. The fight just started, don't tell me you are chickening out." Air Jay challenged as he walked to Sasuke.

For the first time Sasuke smirks. "I'm afraid that it is over, you have fallen for my trap."

Sasuke guards his sword and lifts his hands, revealing iron strings on his fingers.

"What the…" Air Jay could not finish his sentence when he found himself wrapped in Sasuke's iron strings and lifted in the air. Air Jay is trapped like if he is caught in a spider web.

"Sasuke spread those strings. When did he do that?" Lee asked.

"It must have been when Naruto was fighting Air Jay." Sakura said.

"I found it necessary to be caution because you have proven to be a difficult adversary. So when you start fighting me I lure you into my trap." Sasuke said.

"I am honored, it's been a long time since you use your strings. But what makes you think that I won't burn these strings down?" Air jay said.

"Because I'll burn you first." Sasuke perform hand signals and prepares to deliver the final blow. "**KATON! Fire Hurricane Jutsu!**"

Sasuke blows from his mouth a giant hurricane made of fire. The giant Hurricane hits Air Jay, burning his entire body before he had the chance to scream in agony.

"A hurricane made of fire…that is new." Naruto whispered, feeling a bit jealous.

"Daddy, why does Duck Butt use fire?" Janita asked innocently. "Mommy always said that if you play with fire you will be burn."

"You are finally done." Sasuke sighed in relieve, his last attack holds an extreme flame magnitude that it can vaporize anything into ash, just like a tornado vaporize everything in his path. Air Jay has lost.

From the fire tornado, Air Jay's insane laughs are beginning to be heard, Sasuke even gasped with the sudden laugh. "Im….Impossible!"

The fire tornado starts to shrink, little by little Air jay starts to be seen. When it was clear to see Sasuke and the others are seeing that Air Jay is absorbing the fire with his skin.

"AAAAHHAHAHAHAH!" Air Jay laughed as he absorbed the fire, after he absorbs all of Sasuke's Fire Tornado, he turns his attention to Sasuke. "It is really, Really, REALLY hard to believe that you were a good student. Throwing fire against someone like me is the same as asking for this fight to end."

Neji gasped when he saw that Air Jay's chackra is fully restored just as it was before. "I don't believe this, it is almost like Sasuke's attack did more good than harm. Air jay is just as strong as he was before."

"But won't this guy just die? Please!" Konohamaru implored, all frustrated.

Air Jay approached Sasuke with a vicious grin. "You tried to kill me but you end up help me out. You really are worthless; you should be named as the Ninja master of goof ups. HAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke could not tolerate Air Jay's insults and begins to attack him.

"Man, I Rock!" Air Jay taunted as he escapes Sasuke's attacks and kicks. "Look at me, I am not even sweating. I am really a pro! Don't you just envy me?"

"Be Quiet! I am sick and tire of listening to you!" Sasuke screamed very loud and throws a kunai knife at Air Jay.

Air jay simply grabs it with his hand and performs a sumo punch at Sasuke's chest.

"AAAAAH!" Sasuke screamed in pain and rolled away. Air Jay's palm burn his chest. "Damn it!"

Being more merciless Air Jay kicks Sasuke on the chest, right where he burn.

Sakura could not stop her sweating, not only did Air Jay came back much stronger but he is beating Sauke like a rag doll.

Sasuke slowly starts to get up to his feet to see Air Jay sitting comfortably on a bolder, like he is mocking him. "Damn you."

In frustration Sasuke throws three Shurikens at Air Jay. Air Jay simply blocks them with one finger, he shows Sasuke his cut finger only to be healed with fire. "Now c'mon, man. Don't stop now! I want to beat the living **S** out of the last Uchiha."

"Keep on dreaming! You won't kill me!" Sasuke tried attack again but this time Air Jay launched a brutal assault, merciless attack, making Sasuke land down.

"Yo, Uchiha shame, tell me another story." Air Jay mocked.

"FU!" Sasuke shouted as he got up again, very difficultly because his legs are shaking.

"One of my favorites." Air Jay walks to Sasuke when he stopped when he found himself trapped, he sees himself wrapped with dozens of snakes. "What the….."

He then looks around to see himself in a middle of a creepy forest on the edge of a lake with all kinds of Sharks and sea predators. Air Jay looks around to see himself surrounded with all kinds of natural predators, lions, hyenas and even animal that is dead for so long, like dinosaurs.

"You like to call yourself the main predator, but you are insignificant compared to the real deal." Sasuke spoke in a sinister tone.

Air jay smirks. "You put me in a Genjustsu, didn't you?"

"What happen?" Neji asked. "Air Jay is just standing there without moving. Unless…"

"Air jay is trapped in a Genjustsu." Sakura smiled. "We should attack now while we…."

"No wait!" Neji interrupted. "I saw many people getting hit by the Genjustsu and…..I mean look at Air Jay, he is not showing any emotion at all, everyone who gets hits with the Genjustus show many expressions of fear but Air Jay shows none of it."

Air Jay starts to laugh loudly with Sasuke's Genjustsu being broke.

"Impossible!" Sasuke shouted. "No one can break a Genjustsu!"

"That is a lie. Naruto can do it, most people can do it." Air Jay taunted. "You are so angry that you are not even thinking straight. But to me your fear type Genjsuto does not work on me. Why, you ask? Because it is very simple, I have died a hundred times. I have been stabbed so many times, I had my head cut off, ect, ect, and ect. I faced so many horrible deaths that most people cannot even imagine or would even dare to try, heck even today I faced a horrible dead like experience when I faced Naruto fused with the Fox. So believe me boy, there is nothing in this world that can make me wet my pants. And what about you?"

Air Jay presses his fist to the ground and an explosion emerged from the ground, the impact made Sasuke crash against a house. Air Jay starts to deliver a series of punches against Sasuke, each attack more brutal than the other, even the house starts to break apart. Air Jay laughs insanely with each strike and finally ends the brutal assault by hitting Sasuke on the face with his knee.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tried to run to Sasuke but Neji stop her.

"Don't do it Sakura, this is his fight. He will hate it if you interfere."

"Interfere?" Sakura snapped. "After all the hard time we had to bring Sasuke back I won't just stand here while he is getting killed.

Neji stood silent for a moment, he knows all the difficult time that both Sakura and Naruto had to bring Sasuke back, and as hard as it is to admit things are getting really worse that what they believe it to be. They made a serious mistake, one they have never done before, facing the enemy one by one, they always coordinated their attacks with pure strategy but this time they let themselves carry away with Air Jay's fighter pride. "Alright, we will do as you say. But let's wait, let's wait until we find an opening. Our best chance to assure victory is to catch Air Jay by surprise."

Sakura nodded in agreement, she did not like it but it is the best chance they have. "Konohamaru, stay here and watch over Janita and Naruto."

"Understood."

"Ok Sakura, here is the plan…." Neji starts to whisper to Sakura.

"Not so fast!" Air Jay said as he grabs Sasuke by the hair and lifts him to his eyes level. Sasuke could barely move because of the savage beating that Air Jay gave him. "Let me tell you a little secret, back in the days I was also known as the Uchiha slayer, why? Because I faced a good dozen of the Uchiha clan member, all of them ended six feet under. Mostly because of the fact that your clan is well known for using the fire element, as you saw today it is completely harmless to me, it feeds me like I am eating a barbecue. The second reason is that the exact same moment you Uchihas use your Sharigan against me your eye balls start to burn. Heck, even I myself don't know why that happens but seeing someone's eyes burn for no reason is so cool man."

"YOU LIE!" Sasuke yelled, he refused to believe the words that are coming out of Air jay's mouth. He simply refuses to believe and accept that the main elements of the Uchiha fighting styles proved to be useless against an arrogant, perverted punk. "You expect me to believe in those conceited lies?"

"Then why don't you use your Sharigan on me?" Air Jay challenged.

Sasuke did not respond. He knows that he can never use the Sharigan ever again, he'll go blind if he ever uses it again. Even so Sasuke could not help to feel a chill in his spine when Air Jay challenged him, it is almost like he really believes in what he said.

"Oh, are you afraid, now don't be afraid." Air Jay mocked. "I bet your brother would have the guts to do it!"

Sasuke widens his eyes wrathfully with that comment. "You miserable little punk! Who do you think you are talking to?"

"I already name you as the Uchiha shame. Or would you prefer to be called Uchiha trash?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke grabs his Kunai Knife and stabs Air jay right on his neck.

"Now that struck a nerve." Air jay taunted like he was never stabbed at all. "I bet your brother was much stronger than you wasn't he? Heck he end up dying of disease, so we cannot say that you beat him."

"I said Shut up!" Sasuke presses the knife deeper but it ends up melting because of Air jay's fire power.

"You coward away like you always do. You are such a loser." Air jay continued with the insults.

"Stop with your verbal abuse!" Sasuke unleashes his Kusanagui sword and stabs Air jay. "I am the Last Uchiha and I will take you down."

"Now that was some lame standers, like you!" Air jay mocked as Sasuke continues to stab him, the more that Sasuke continues with his stabbing the more air Jay's powers continue to heal him. "I mean, training with a loser like Orochimaru? He had the sources, he had all the mindless puppets that obeyed his every commands, he had the intelligence to use his organization to rule the world, the problem is that he was a weakling, a darn blasted weakling. He was the weaker of the three Ninjas, he was the weakest of the Akatsuki, he was even weaker than Naruto, what else would we explain why he wanted Naruto to finish of the rest of the Akatsuki after he heard of Sasori's death. He used his organization to serve only himself, he wanted to learn the secrets of nature so he could be immortal. And you, Sasuke Uchiha, took lesson from a worthless jack like him. You could not even manage to kill him, Itachi was the one who did it."

"Must I now cut your tongue!" Sasuke tried to cut Air Jay's face but Air Jay grabbed the sword with his teeth and throws it away.

"You called Orochimaru a vain, washout Ninja, and you were right about that, and you turn into a weakling like him."

"Don't you dare compare me to that freak!"

"Well I do." Air Jay replied and punches Sasuke. "You were dumb enough to accept orders from Orochimaru, you were manipulated easily by Mandara, embarrassed your family name. Wow, you will be known in the history books as the ninja who had everything in his hands but he wasted it all because of his own stupidity."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Sasuke tried to punch Air Jay but he is too weak to do anything.

"No, wait! I know the perfect nickname for you. Let's call you the Uchiha clown because you are so ludicrous that you make me laugh." Air Jay starts to laugh loud and coldly.

Sasuke could not do anything, like if everything that Air jay is saying is affecting him mentally.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Sakura shouted and she prepares to hit Air Jay.

Air Jay immediately throws Sasuke away and jumps to the air to escape Sakura's attack.

Sakura ends up hitting the ground with a huge, deep hole forming because of Sakura's brutal power.

Even Air Jay is amaze with the scenario. "She…..she has an insane strength. And…her hands are covered with an unusual Chackra, she is a medical Ninja. I saw this before…. This strength, this KI….. She reminds me of Tsunade, who is now the fifth Hokage and…..so that is it, this girl was trained by Tsunade! Damn it, once again Takuma did not give me the full info!"

"NOW NEJI, NOW!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Air jay looks up to see Neji falling towards him. "Oh man…"

"You said it!" Neji starts a devastating attack on air Jay using his Juken, blocking his energy lines, Neji hit each and point, even hit it more than once while they fall down, Neji even hit Air Jay's Eight gates to make sure that he won't be able to stand up.

Each and every one of Neji's attack are so brutal that even made Air jay bash brutally when he hit the ground.

Neji manages to land on one knee, panting heavily. He delivered more than a hundred strikes for a second, each as brutal as the last. Never in his life has Neji ever deliverer so many vicious attacks before, luckily Neji has been training hard after facing Naruto and the Akatsuki, and it serve him well.

Sakura took that change to go heal Sasuke. "Sasuke, hang on!" in the exact moment that Sakura was about to heal Sasuke she could hear laughs coming from the hole that Air jay fell.

"Damn it…." Naruto cursed. "What does it need to take this guy down once and for good?"

Air Jay slowly walks out of the hole with his usual smirk but his entire body is covered with spots from Neji's attacks.

"Another Hyuga? You are the third Hyuga I meet ever since I was freed." Air Jay stated.

"Third Hyuga? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Like I am going to tell you." Air Jay replied as he stands in a fighting position. "The A.J. man here prefers to beat you up!"

"You are serious thinking on fighting me?" Neji asked as he stands in a fighting position himself, after all that Air jay has exposed today he is not taking any chances. "I hit you and block you on your energy lines, it is impossible for you to continue this fight."

"You are not the first Hyuga I come across in the past. I fought so many Ninjas, some many powerful clans from different villages during the third ninja war, The Hyuga's were included in that long list."

"Well congratulations, but the Hyuga's have developed a lot ever since you were sealed."

Air Jay smirks. "Then look at your Byakugan, I am sure that it will reveal you a huge surprise."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Neji replied, but then he panics when he sees al the spots in Air Jay's body disappearing. Neji immediately activates his Byakugan to see that air Jay's energy lines are completely restored. "But…but…..this is impossible! No one ever recuperated this fast!"

"If I can restore my broken parts what makes you think that I cannot restore my own energy lines?"

"But that is impossible! You must use your Chakra to restore your body!"

"What makes you think that my absolute power comes from my chakra? Or as we fighters like to call it, KI!"

"So that is it!" Sakura thought. "There is something in Air Jay's body, something that gives him that fire power, and it is what causing Air Jay's chakra to burn. But what is it?"

"Well now, the A.J. Man is gonna put another Hyuga on his victims list?" Air Jay asked arrogantly.

"You won't take me down so easily." Neji replied with his hands covered with the Juken energy.

"If I had a coin every time I hear that I would be the richest man in the world."

Neji and air Jay charged against each other ready to strike each other. Neji throws the first punch but Air Jay blocks it.

"ROLLING FIRE KICK!" Air Jay throws a rolling Kick at Neji, Air Jay's leg is covered with fire and brutally hits Neji, nearly destroying his cloths. Never in his life had Neji received such a vicious attack.

As soon as Neji fell down Air Jay prepared to finish Neji with a hammer kick, with his leg still covered in fire.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she puts herself between Neji and blocks Air jay's attack with her arms. Sakura grunted as she blocked Air Jay's attack with his fire burning her skin.

"To hot for ya?" Air jay taunted.

As a response Sakura lets out a battle cry and pushes Air Jay away. She then turns to Neji. "Neji, are you alright?"

"I am ok….but I can't move…." Neji manage to say.

Sakura grunts and looks back to Air Jay who is slowly walking towards her. She has no chance in facing such a foe and worst of all her arms are burn because of Air Jay's attack. She simply cannot believe it, they are being taken down one by one, if only they have formed a strategy in the beginning they would have taken him down.

"So tell me, flat chest, have you taken lesson from Tsunade?" Air Jay asked before stopping his walk. "I can tell you have, you have the same insane brutal strength she has. I fought her myself, she send me flying for a thousand miles away with one simple punch. Nasty experience I can tell you that. But I don't think an amateur like you can take her highs."

"Amateur huh? I will break you!" the inter Sakura shouted.

"I will make you eat those words!" Sakura charged against Air Jay ready to punch him.

Air Jay simply dodges the attack and jumps far away. "You know there is a big difference between the master and the disciple and I can say you will never be as good as Tsunade. NEVER!"

"Then prove it instead of running away from me!" Sakura runs towards Air Jay again, she wants to end this fast, her arms are in no condition and she knows that she is no match for Air Jay. Like it was said before they came completely unprepared while Air Jay was completely prepared to face each and every one of them because of his informer's information's. They have no choice but to escape now, Sakura is planning to at least break some bones, she knows that he can regenerate them easily but Sakura hopes to break enough to give them the chance to run away.

Air Jay dodges the punch easily as well as the extra kick that Sakura unleash. "You know that your master was skillful enough to at least discover and correct her only weakness?"

"What weakness?" Sakura screamed and throw another punch at Air Jay who dodges it easily.

This time Air Jay throws a punch at Sakura, a vicious punch that even made Sakura spill blood.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed.

"That is what I like about Neanderthals, you are always in a hurry to throw punches, always trying to hit your opponents but you always leave your guard down." Air Jay said with a grin as he grabs Sakura's hair and pulls her up. "Your master had a lot of hopes on you for not telling you her only foul, or maybe she did but you never pay attention. Dummy, dummy, dummy."

Sakura could not even move the punch was so brutal that even her veins are starting to release blood. Air Jay hit Sakura right on her Chackra center, she almost felt that she was going to explode because of that brutal punch. Sakura curses herself for being so foolish, Air Jay has been distracting her while he was studding her style, discovering the exact moment when Sakura would leave her guard down. Her chackra is incredibly low and even body is not obeying her.

Air jay then glares at Sakura with his eyes raging red. "Now, it is payback time! You are going to pay for showing your flat chest at me you little…." He suddenly stops when he feels a Shuriken on his neck.

He turns around to see Sasuke on his feet and with his chakra blade on one hand. "You miserable piece of horse dropping, I am not done with you yet."

"Horse dropping?"

"Sasuke, don't…."Sakura whispered. "You are not in the condition….."

"Persistent aren't you? But I still have a bone to pick with you for killing Danzou, he was suppose to die by my hands. And as amazing as it seems this stupid girl still care for you after all the things you have done. But now I am in a mood for a little _Déjà vu_!" Air Jay turns Sakura around and grabs her firmly on her neck and on her right arm and starts to walk to Sasuke, using Sakura as a shield.

Sasuke gasped, this scenery is too familiar to him.

"What is the matter? Remember something, Uchiha fool?" Air Jay taunted, holding Sakura's neck tight. "Doesn't this reminds you of something? Doesn't this remind of how you murder Danzou? He used Karin as a shield and even so you stabbed them both with your chackra blade technique thingy."

"So that is what this is all about? Me killing Danzou?"

"Yes, I hate that SOB. I am the one who was supposed to kill him! He was supposed to die a painful death by my hands, and you stole that from me!"

Sakura could feel the hate in Air Jay's throat, she starts to wonder what is the history between Air jay and Danzou.

"Let her go! This is between you and me!" Sasuke demanded as his charkra blade grows bigger.

"Let her go?" Air Jay repeated with a smirk. "Did you say that when Danzou used Karin as a shield? No, you stabbed both of them without a moment's pause. So what is stopping you now?"

"I said let her go!" Sasuke shouted more firmly.

"So now you care?" Air Jay starts to walk to Sasuke. "You have tried to kill this flat chest, forehead dimbo at least three times already. So what is stopping you now?"

"Why are you using her as a shield? You know that you regenerate yourself even if I stab both of you!" Sasuke is trying to sound convincing but he failed.

"Because this game is just too much fun!"

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!"

"So c'mon! Hit me!" Air Jay starts to get closer to Sasuke without releasing Sakura. "Shoot it already!"

Air Jay is once again messing with Sasuke's mind, if he was the man he was back when he heartlessly stabbed Karin he would have killed Sakura in a blink of an eye, but now he cannot do it, he simply does not have the heart to follow down that path again.

"Shoot it! Shoot it damn it!" Air Jay shouted impatiently. "Shoot, you SOB!"

Sasuke stayed unmoved with his eyes all darken and his chakra blade fading away.

"MORON!" Air Jay throws Sakura at Sasuke like person throwing a heavy rock, after that Air jay presses his fist on the ground, creating a huge ground blast , the blast did not hit Sasuke and Sakura but the impact was strong enough to make them crash against a house.

"What dopes." Air Jay insulted and then looks back at Naruto. "Now that play time is over, it time finish what we started."

Konohamaru grunted, Naruto is in no condition to continue and now he is all that is left to fight Air Jay.

"This can't be happening….." Naruto cursed and hits the ground in frustration. "All of us could not even take this guy to the ground and he beats us all like flies. If this keeps up we will all end up dead. Konohamaru is no match for this monster."

"Well now look at this, I still have one last dope to trash down." Air Jay said arrogantly as he walks slowly to his next prey.

"Konohamaru, take Janita and get out of here!" Naruto ordered very loud.

"NO!" Janita cried and hugs Naruto firmly. "I won't go."

"Sorry boss, but I am going to disobey that order and fight this clown." Konohamaru replied and performs a Shadow clone.

"You can not fight him! He is too strong!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, I know, but I am also fighting to protect my comrades. I am going to be a Hokage as well, and what kind of Hokage wil I be if I abandon my comrades in the heat of a battle." Konohamaru starts to form a Rasegan with the help of his Shadow clone. "My Grandfather and my Uncle fought the same way on their dying days, I would never forgive myself if I run away like a coward."

"Bravo!" Air jay applauded sarcastically. "Spoken like a real warrior, but you know your limits."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

As a response starts to form an attack that seems to be a Rasegan, but as it starts take a different form, little by little, everyone starts to see that Air jay is forming the Rasegan-Shuriken, the same attack that Naruto used on him and almost kill air Jay himself.

"Impossible!" Lee gasped.

"This guy is a phenomenon, Naruto took days to control that attack and Air jay manages to use it like it was nothing." Sakura said with her eyes trembling as she helps Sasuke to get out of the rubles.

"What the heck are you!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "How did you control my technique so easily? It is impossible!"

"You hit me with this very attack, remember?" Air Jay reminded. "I need to be hit with one attack such as yours and my body absorbs all the information about the technique and transfers that knowledge all the way to my brain. I have to say this attack is unique, not even your old man could accomplish this, you were right, the Rasegan was an incomplete attack, I can even feel this attack causing damages to my arm." Air Jay looks down at his arm to see it being slowly devastated by the attack. "Still, I can still use this attack against yours. So what do you say, brat, want to test you attack against mine?"

Konohamaru stares frightened and sighs in defeat. "No, I know I don't have a chance against that attack." He undoes his attack. "But that does not mean I am going to give up. If I can't defeat you by force I will defeat you by intelligence."

Air jay smirks and chuckles sinisterly. "Oh really." He undoes his Rasengan-Shuriken. "Little boy, tell me them what you are planning to do. I am curious."

As a response Konohamaru bits his thumb and performs a summoning Jutsu. "Come forward, Enma the Monkey King!"

And Enma appears right in front of Konohamaru, he slowly looks up to see Air jay right in front of him. "So we meet again, you degenerate. I thought Saratobi had locked you in a secret place where no one could find you."

"Degenerate? You are too kind, monkey face." Air Jay insulted.

"Daddy, that monkey can talk!" Janita shouted.

"Enma, you know Air Jay?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"There isn't a soul who participated in the Third War that does now know of Air jay. He might have a ridiculous name but he was brutal destroyed with no sense of decency and honor, he played everything like if everything was a sport." Enma responded in disgust. "He was indeed a heartless Destroyer, you can not even imagine how much lifes he ended with a smile on his face, compared to this man Orochimaru was an angel. You kids do not know of him because his name is too dangerous to stay in the history books so that future generations would not be influent by the ideals of this man. After he was sealed only the Forth Hokage and Sarotobi knew his exact location so that dangerous, insane criminal like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki could not use him."

"Ri-ridiculous name?" Air jay repeated with his eyes twitching. "At least you are brave enough to say that to my face! You are not a coward that hides away when they insult my glorious name! Still you are asking for your life to end."

"Stay behind me Enma!" Konohamaru ordered. "I know his weakness."

"What?"

"Just trust me. When the time comes you strike and finish him off." Konohamaru whispered and stands in front of him."

Air Jay laughs highly. "You know my weakness? I have no weakness!"

"A Ninja can learn enough on his opponent. Everyone can reveal his greatest weakness in a battle, and you revealed to me."

Air Jay continues to laugh hysterically. "In the Ninja war no ninja found my weakness. You are just giving nothing but senseless talk. So go ahead, work your head on finding an imaginary weakness. I have none!"

"Then come here and test me then." Konohamaru challenged and creates two Shadow clones.

"You know what? I am tire to listening to your BS." Air Jay forms a fireball on his hand.

"TRANSFORMATION!" the three Konohamaru transform into three lovely women on their birthday suits and standing in a seducing position.

"UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" Air Jay hooted very loud with his eyes wide open and his mouth drooling, it almost sounding like a waterfall.

"Oh ,please don't be mean mr. Air Jay." The Konohamaru girls start to talk seductively and moving in a very, very naughty way. "Please be gentle…."

"UAUAUAUAUA! Air Jay hooted some more, feeling like he is about to explode with erotic pleasure with the mere simple view.

Naruto immediately covers Janita's eyes because of the scenario that is defiantly not for her age. "Of course, this is Air Jay's weakness. I keep forgetting that Air jay is just as pervert as the Pervy Sage."

Enma simply blushes uncomfortably. "I wonder if Saratobi taught him this…"

"Oh man…. I hit the million dollar JACKPOT! Oh man, I am going to have some now my lovely babes!" Air jay howled some more, getting more insane with the erotic show that it is happening in front of him.

"Now Enma, now!" a Konohamaru girl shouted and Enma makes his attack.

Enma kicks Air Jay on the face, making him fly to the air. "Spear attack Jutsu!" Enma prepares a new attack.

Dozens of spears appear around Air Jay, all of them form a cage around him. "Now this." Enma points his fingers down and the spears fall down heavily to the ground, dragging Air Jay along with them. The fell on the ground was so heavily that it even created a large hole.

Enma then performs another jutsu and covers the entire hole with mud that immediately turns into clay.

"Alright, way to go!" Konohamaru applauds.

"This is not over. I might delay him a bit but he will return." Enma warned. "Take your survivors and run away before Air Jay can get out!"

"He can get out? Even when he is twenty feet under and covered in clay? Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"You don't know this man, he is highly dangerous, in a way that it is difficult to describe it, now don't waste your time and run away, it is your only chance." Enma warned and then disappears.

Hearing Enma's warning Konohamaru runs to Naruto. "Ok boss, let's get out of here. This might be paranoia from Enma but…."

Konohamaru was interrupted when a hand came out from the ground and grabs Konohamaru by his leg.

"What! IMPOSSIBLE!" Konohamaru cried as he recognized Air Jay's hand.

Air Jay then digs his way out of the ground without ever releasing Konohamaru's leg, but this time Air Jay is with an angry look. "You!" he roared wrathfully, his eyes red with rage.

Naruto could not believe buried twenty feet under and he easily gets out. This almost reminds Naruto of how he defeated Neji.

Air jay did not pay attention to Naruto amazement, he simply glares Konohamaru like a tiger ready to bite the throat of its victim. "You know….it takes a lot to make me angry, but you…YOU!"

Air jay furiously steps on Konohamaru's chest. "Using three courageous babes to get me off guard? And then you had to destroy my sudden erotic dreams to reveal that it was nothing but a fluke? HUH? Just when I was about to get horny….Man, I will never forgive you!"

Air Jay holds Konohamaru's leg and launches him brutally against a nearby house. "You are defiantly someone I will not regret killing. Now please, just die!"

Air Jay starts to form the biggest fireball that he ever created, ready to pulverize Konohamaru.

"NO!" Naruto dash's over to Air Jay, ignoring the tiredness and spears him.

Air Jay steps one foot down to prevent him to fall and grabs Naruto by his collar. "Ok, then, I will finish you off first!"

Air Jay unleashes his fire wings and levitates up to the air. "It time for me to pay you back for the beating you gave me!" he then throws Naruto to the window, making him crash into the top floor of a house.

"DADDY!" Janita cried and runs directly to the house where Naruto landed.

"Janita, no! Don't go after him, it is dangerous!" Sakura yelled as she sees Janita opening the door of the house.

Naruto manages to pull himself up only to find Air Jay just six feet away from him, this has been a blood fest where Air Jay has been in command.

Naruto panics when Air Jay grabs him by his collar and throws him against the wall. "Alright, you little **S**, why aren't you using that Jutsu?"

Naruto looks at Air Jay with a confuse look. "What Jutsu? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I am talking about the Jutsu that it is written on that Scroll that Hiashi gave to you before you left the village to face me!"

"What? Now how the heck do you know that Hiashi gave me that scroll?"

"I am the one who is making the questions here! Now answer me, why didn't you use that Jutsu?"

Air Jay's threatening tone did not frighten Naruto, but this is the perfect opportunity to discover something that has been bugging him for a little. "I will answer your question if you answer mine first."

Air jay grunted. "Damn it. Alright, what is your question?"

"I have a million questions to ask you but the one that comes to mind is this: Is Hinata Hyuga alive?"

Air Jay sighed. "Still with the same song and dance?"

"You haven't given me a full, honest answer. If you want to know about the Justsu then you will tell me about Hinata!"

Air Jay stayed in silence for a moment until he finally smirks. "That wasn't very convincing but why not? After all what damage can it do? So yes, Hinata is alive, very much alive!"

The news practically weaken Naruto's legs, making him land on his knees, feels like an arrow that has been stuck in his heart has been finally removed from his flesh. Even Naruto cannot hold his tears and his heart full smile. "Hinata….Hinata is alive? She is alive….."

"Yes, she's been alive for these past five years. Now that you know that do you really believe that she will return to you? Will Hinata return to you after you stupidly left her alone for so long? You don't even imagine what you gave to her!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"No way! Now it is my turn! Why haven't you used the Jutsu that Hiashi gave you?"

"Well….I did not have the time to perform that Jutsu." Naruto admitted, he has been busy taking care of Janita to be able to use practice that Jutsu. "But how the heck do you know that Hiashi gave me that Jutsu?"

Air Jay chuckles. "Because it was never Hiashi that gave you that scroll, it was my informer disguised as Hiashi that gave you that Scroll."

"What?"

"You heard me! I order him to give that scroll to you so you could use the jutsu written in it! And now you have the nerve to tell me that you haven't learned it yet?" Air Jay's fist starts to get cover with fire but then he calms himself down. "Alright, let's do things this way. I will give you two weeks to recuperate and learn that jutsu, after you are done controlling it come find me, we shall end our fight then."

"You are going to let me go?" Naruto glares at Air Jay, something about all this is not making sense. "You want me to learn that Jutsu so badly that you are even willing to let me go. Why do you want me to learn that jutsu?"

Air Jay chuckles some more. "Because that jutsu is the only way to defeat me."

"YOU LIE!" Naruto shouts "You expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe that you would give away the only tool that can defeat you? You are up to something! What makes you think I will do this?"

Air Jay's smirks never fade away. "Because if you appear in front of me again without learning that Jutsu, I will kill Hinata!"

Naruto gasped.

"That is right, if you don't learn that Jutsu, if you don't appear in two weeks, if any of your friends learn that you are training that Jutsu, I will kill Hinata. And I won't be like Pain, I will make sure that she dies for sure by ripping her head off!"

Naruto has falling in a deadly silence, Air Jay has drove Naruto in a dead end, he has no choice but to do what air jay demands, the one thing he does not want is to have to endure Hinata's death once again. "Damn you…."

"Daddy!" Janita bashes the door open to find Air Jay and Naruto. She immediately froze with fear when Air Jay turns his head to see her.

Air Jay smirks viciously when he sees Janita. "What, now there is only this little monkey?" Air Jay turns around to Janita with a fireball formed on his hand.

"NO!" Naruto cried as he jumped against Air Jay but he was immediately punched back to the ground. "No, leave her alone! She is just a….."

"A what? A kid? A innocent child? When you play a dangerous game there is always someone who kicks the bucket, no matter if it is an adult or a child."

"THIS IS NOT A GAME! And if you dare to approach Janita I swear that I will kill you!"

Air Jay laughs coldly with that threat. "You, kill me? You can barely stand on your feet. Now say good bye, she's gonna die!"

"NO!"

Air Jay turns back to Janita with his fireball growing larger. Janita still could not move because of the fear, her entire concern and worries vanished when she stood face to face against Air Jay, she still remember when Air Jay appeared in front of her with his entire arm covered in blood, this is a far frightful image for a poor innocent child to endure.

"See ya latter, you little dust waist!" Air Jay prepared to make to move for the kill but Naruto holds him from behind in the last second.

"JANITA , GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shouted as he tries to hold Air Jay in a head lock but Air Jay immediately unlock it and throws Naruto back to the ground.

"Daddy!" Janita cried as she tries to run to Naruto but Air Jay slap her on the face.

"Janita! You son of a…..AAAARGH!" Naruto cried in pain when Air Jay step his foot on his chest.

"Looks like you won't rest until the A.J. man beats you up! But don't worry, I will let you live because of our little deal, but I can not say the same thing about the little girl and the rest of your comrades."

"You, you are a monster!"

"Yes, I am a monster, a demon! And I am proud of it, because that is what gives me strength to annihilate, to exterminate and to pulverize all my adversaries!" Air Jay presses his foot on Naruto's chest.

"Janita, get out of here…." Naruto manage to say between the pain.

"Stop with this mambo jumbo, it makes me sick!" Air Jay complains and steps harder on Naruto.

The cries of pain of Naruto are so loud that they can be heard from all over the village.

"Daddy…." Janita lifts her head up to see Air jay continuing his punishment on Naruto, these mere tormenting images bring back the memories of how Hinata remain in the village so that Janita and the rest of the villager can run away from harms way. That was the last time that Janita saw her mother, and now she is seeing the one man to cause her so much pain destroying the one man that has been like a father to her. "No!** Leave my Daddy ALONE!**"

Janita releases a huge Chackra from her body, it is so vast and powerful that it completely destroyed the walls of the first flour of the house.

After this surreal explosion Air Jay let's go of Naruto and slowly turns to Janita. Her entire body is covered with red chackra that seems to have bubbles coming out of it and her eyes are glowing white with veins surrounding her eyes.

* * *

The Nine tail fox chuckles sinisterly. "It has begun, very soon I will be free from this accursed prison. When this child reaches the forth tail I shall be free."

* * *

Air Jay is completely stunned, his eyes wide open, it is almost similar to the chackra that Naruto had a few minutes ago when he was fused with the Fox. In that moment fro behind Janita, Air Jay can see a transparent image of the Bloody Habanera herself, Kushina Uzumaki. "This has got to be a sick joke. Am I cursed by the ones who hold the bloodlines of Kushina and Minto?" Air Jay thought.

Naruto's heart doesn't stop beating and he feels like he is losing his breath, he knows very well what is that chackra, it is the chakra of the Nine Tail fox, and her eyes….her eyes are Byakugan, the same eyes of the Hyuga family. Naruto gasped horrified when a fox tail starts to form behind Janita. "Janita… has the power of the Nine Tails, but how can this be? It is identical to the Real Nine Tail fox, it is not an imitation like what happen to Sota. But how can Janita….."

Naruto's skin starts to sweat because of the realization of an important puzzle of this mystery, his heath beats more rapidly when he remember what Air Jay said just now.

_Will __Hinata return to you after you stupidly left her alone for so long? You don't even imagine what you gave to her!_

Naruto stares more intensely at Janita, finally realizing what she is. "Can it be…. Janita is…..Janita is…..Janita is really my daughter?" Naruto thought.

In that moment a second tail forms behind Janita and her teethes are getting sharp like a sharks tooth's and the veins that are forming because of the Byakugan are spreading from her head to her arms. "Leave my Daddy ALONE!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: you people were not expecting this now were you?


	11. Chapter 11

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 11

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Janita shouted and charges against Air Jay.

At the moment that Janita throw herself against Air jay he could feel like he is seeing the Bloody Habanera herself, Kushina Uzumaki but covered with the fox's energy. Air Jay is so caught in his shock that he did not even saw Janita's fist.

She hit Air Jay on the face so hard that even his face melted. He even flew out the window because of the intense hit, making Air Jay fell down on the ground so hard that you can hear all the bones breaking.

"W-w-what was that?" Lee asked as he stands up on one knee.

"I don't know, it could not be Naruto, he…." Sakura looks up to see Janita, covered with Nine tails fox red chackra with two tails exposing. She gasped with the mere sight of it, she can feel the intense rage emerging from Janita, it is just the time when Naruto loses control , but more excessive, more atrocious, a child can lose its temper over every little, insignificant things, imagine how emotional a child can be with the disappearances of its parents. All these feelings are heating up Janita, she is defiantly losing control.

Sasuke gazes at Janita with his eyes trembling, he can feel all the air being drawn away from his lungs. This reminds him of his intense fight with Naruto in the Valley of the End, the rage is equal, the intensity is equal, the desire of victory is equal and the power is equal.

Air Jay gets up to his feet with fire surrounding the place where Janita hit him. "You little brat. I am going to teach you some manners!"

"GRAAAAA!" Janita roared and suddenly vanishes.

"Where did she goAAAAARGH!" Air Jay cried in pain when Janita appeared right behind him and bites him on his neck.

Janita's sharp teeth's pierced deeply into Air Jay's neck, so deeply that even blood comes out of his neck.

"LET ME GO! Air Jay jumps up to the air and falls down on his back brutally.

Janita immediately jumps away before Air Jay could hit the ground. Even so Janita did not give him the tire to recuperate and hits him brutally on his stomach with a huge Red Chakra fist.

Naruto looks at the entire fight with his entire body shaking, there is no mistaking that Janita has the power of the fox in her. Naruto sees the severe wrath rising from Janita, Naruto starts to wonder if this is how he looked when he lose control over the fox and had his energy consuming him, he starts to understand why people fear him so much. Even with this new discovery Naruto is still afraid to acknowledge that Janita might be his daughter, the mere thought that he left Hinata alone for five years, raising a child by herself is distressing him, he made him feel like heel. To think that he was not there beside Hinata on Janita's birth, to see Janita on her mother's arms, to see Janita's first smile, to hear Janita's first word, to see Janita's first walk and to be there on Janita's birthdays all because he always believed that Hinata died. These mere thoughts are devastating him so much that he cannot even hold his tears and his balance, Naruto does not even know what to think because of the cruelty he unleashed on Hinata. "Hinata…why must I always have to make you suffer? Everyone is right….. I am a monster…"

Air Jay gets up to his feet and glares at Janita who is looking at him with so many hate, like a raging predator ready to strangle his victim by biting him.

"You…you hurt my Mommy! You hurt my daddy!" Janita spoke with a hard demonical voice. "I HATE YOU!"

"Tell that to someone who cares, you little fly!" Air jay shouted. "Just look at this mosquito, gets a little power and she gets all high and mighty. Well let me tell you something, brat: The A.J. man has been in the monster business a long time, and I'll be damn if I am going to let a little dirt like you take me down!"

Air Jay tries to throw punches and kicks at Janita but she dodges each and everyone of them easily and with an amazing speed. Between all the dodges Janita manages to slash Air Jay with her sharp chackra covered on her hands. "Damn it!" Air Jay cursed. "She is so small that I can not hit her!"

Air jay shoots a fire ball at Janita and she blocks it with her hand. She then notices that Air Jay is gone. "Get back here! BYAKUGAN!"

Neji gasped. "She has the Byakugan? Now there is no mistake in this mystery, this little girl is defiantly a Hyuga bloodline."

Janita looks around to find him on the top of a building. "Get down here!"

Janita's eyes glow in a immense white light and she shoots an energy blast from her eyes.

"WHAT!" Air Jay cried when Janita shoot the blast from her eyes. He manages to dodge the blast by jumping but he was immediately attacked by Janita who stab him on his stomach with her hands.

"How did Janita do that?" Sasuke thought. "She has the power of the Nine Tail Fox, she can use the Byakugan and she shoots blast from her eyes? I wonder if it is the combination between the powers of the fox with the Byakugan that makes Janita shoot those blasts from her eyes."

"Unbelievable…." Neji said as he sees Janita beating Air Jay to a blood pulp. "No one in the Hyuga could do such an attack with her eyes. Those eye blasts are powered with the energy of the Juken, but concentrated in a very immense raw power, if Air Jay got caught with that attack he would possibly end up six feet under."

"Damn it! This girl is more dangerous than I thought!" Air Jay tries to catch and hit Janita but she is too fast for him to catch her. "Oh **S**! She is so small that I cannot catch her."

Janita then kicks Air Jay on the jaw that even made Air Jay fall down on his face first. Air Jay slowly lifts his head up to see Janita waiting to attack him again. "Damn you, Hinata! You knew that your kid had this power, didn't you? When I get back I am going to make your life a living torment!"

"Jani….Please stop!" Naruto tried to shout as he leaves the house. He panics when he sees a third tail coming out of Janita. "Oh no, if she reaches the forth tail she'll be doomed."

Sakura words are trapped on her throat when she saw the third tail coming out, he entire body is frozen with trepidation with the mere remembrance of the times Naruto lose his control to the Nine Tail Fox, her skin starts to sweat with the image of Naruto in his forth tail state. If this keeps up Janita will reach the forth tail and no one will be able to stop her.

"**AAAAAH!**" Air Jay lets out a battle cry with fire forming on his hands, he then swings his hands around with the fire on his hands, taking the shape of two giant Fire Shurikens.

"Jani, get out of there! Stop this! Stop this at once!" Naruto cried as he tries to move.

"EAT THIS!" Air Jay throws the two Fire Shurikens at Janita.

Janita simply grabs the two fire shurikens with her mouth, much to the shocking surprise of everyone present.

"I can't believe this…she crab it with her mouth." Sakura pointed out with her body trembling.

"This is impossible!" Neji cried.

"It is extraordinary." Lee applauded.

Janite bites the two fire shurikens, making them vanish.

Air Jay simply growls furiously. "You are still making fun of me? I've been very tolerant with you but you are abusing my cool!"

"Jani stop!" Naruto shouted, he can feel that Janita is almost reaching the forth tail.

"Don't underestimate me brat! What do you say about this!" Air jay presses his hand on the ground.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as he feels the ground getting hotter.

"Here is my most fatal attack! You will be in the other world with your skin all burn." Air Jay gets up and lifts his hand high up and a small volcano emerges.

"Unbelievable, Air Jay used his fire power to press the temperature of the ground and the geological matter to create that small volcano, which is why the ground is so hot. This is defiantly surreal!" Neji thought.

Janita did not respond to this new attack, she only growls more furiously.

"That is the only language you can let out? Then too bad you little brat, you have been lucky so far but it is over! You have found your master!" Air Jay shouted and moves his hand up and a blast of Geyser comes out from the volcano. "This is it!" Air Jay points his finger at Janita and the geyser runs directly at her.

"JANI!" Naruto cried

Janita shoots blast from her eyes like she did a moment ago and she pulverizes the geyser like if it was winters snow melting on the skin.

Air Jay stood there with his mouth wide open, he never thought that the power of a Jinchuriki could develop to this level. Even if he is in a disadvantage on a fight for the second time today he could not help but to find this humorous. "No wonder why you things were consider a weapon during the ninja wars."

Air Jay was interrupted when Janita hit him brutally on the face, making him crash against a wall.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Janita cried loudly. "I hate you! I hate you hair , I hate hearing you! I hate you! HATE YOU!"

Air Jay chuckles sinisterly as he comes out of the wall with his body now covered with fire, that very same fire takes the shape of a phoenix. "Now I can consider this a fight between two monsters. You are not as strong as Naruto when he was in his transformation state, but you reached the level of a true monster. I am going to fight you at full strength this time, so if I were you I would take this more seriously, or else you will end up like your Mama!"

Those words irritate Janita, and now the forth Tail starts to take shape.

"**NO!**" Naruto grabs Janita from behind. "Jani, please stop! Don't do this! **Calm down!**"

* * *

From his cage the Nine Tail fox can feel the power emerging from Janita. "YES! IT IS TIME! It is time that I break free from my accursed prison, once and for all!"

The Fox starts to concentrate his power to absorb the power coming from Janita, once he has the power that was sealed in Janita he will use it to break free from his prison. That was his plan.

In the end all that the Nine tail fox collapse to the ground, completely exhausted. "What- what happen? How I could fail so easily? I was sure that I could…..wait a minute, I forgot! Naruto used my power form the transformation, so it is obvious that I cannot use Janita's power to free me. Damn it! I was so close…..."

* * *

"Jani, calm down!" Naruto cried as he holds his daughter tight.

Naruto's presence was enough to calm Janita down but not completely, her rage is still consuming her. "But….But he, he hurt my Mommy!"

"I know Janita, I know. But please, you need to calm down. If you don't, that chackra will consume you!"

"But I hate him!" Janita cried as she tries to break free. "He hurt my Mommy, he hurt all the people of my village, and he try to hurt you, Daddy. I want to hurt him."

Naruto holds Janita even higher. "Jani, please…"

"Get out of here, Minato's brat! You are interrupting the brawl of two monsters!" Air Jay shouted.

Janita can feel a tear falling on her hand, which made her stop struggling. She looks up to see Naruto crying.

"Jani, if you continue with this you will be consumed by the Nine tail fox…"

"By, by, by who?"

"I'll tell you later, but now please, calm down!"

"NO!" Janita cries very loud with her chackra growing higher and the forth tail starts to grow bigger. "He hurt my Mommy! I want to hurt him more! He deserves it!"

Naruto notices this and hugs Janita closer to him. "Janita please….I know he hurt you but if you keep this up…Janita , you are a high lived little girl, you can find joy in the smallest moment, you manage to smile joyfully even with all the dismays you have seen, you are even capable to turn each day an exciting adventure to everyone around you. If you continue to lose your cool you will never be the little girl I took in as a daughter and you will never the little girl your mother loves so much. So Please Jani…don't make us lose you…..please….."

Janita looks up at Naruto to see him crying for her, meaning everything that he just said. Janita could not help but to cry herself and the Fox's chakra fades away.

Air Jay growls when he sees Janita return back to normal.

"Daddy…." Janita looks up at Naruto to see him smiling softly at her with tears in his eyes. "DADDY!" she cries at Naruto's chest.

Naruto holds Janita tenderly. "It is ok, Jani. Everything is alright…Daddy is here."

Naruto then gasps with all the fire emanating from Air Jay's body, and the look on his face is quite frightening.

"You…"Air Jay points wrathfully at Naruto who puts Janita behind him for protection. "As if it wasn't bad enough that you humiliated me now you take away from me a hardcore fight? Just for that I am going to paint the entire village with the little brat's blood."

"You stay away from her! If you dare touch Jani I will kill you!" Naruto threatened.

"Oh, I have such a deep, deep fear in me. I am so afraid of the horrible things you are going to do to me. AHAHAHAHAHA! Shut up and get down with business, pal." Air jay challenged as he walks to Naruto. "If you don't then the brat is dead."

Naruto could not control himself and his eyes turn red with anger. "YOU PUNK!"

Naruto charges against Air Jay like a wild animal.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura screamed.

"You are really such a dork, throwing yourself at the wolf's mouth, you really are….." Air Jay was silent when Naruto throw a devastating punch at Air Jay's face, nearly breaking his nose.

"RASEGAN!" Naruto hits Air Jay with a brutal Rasegan and then throws a kick before he could hit the ground.

Air Jay immediately stands on one knee. "What the heck happen?" Before Air Jay could even had the time to think Naruto throws him a brutal punch, so brutal that Air Jay could feel his neck breaking.

Naruto grab him by his collar before he could fall down. "Don't you coward now, you piece of **S**! I will teach to never mess with my Family!" Naruto continues to hit Air Jay before he could heal himself. There mere thought of Air Jay trying to attack Janita has awoke Naruto's intence father side.

"What happen to Naruto?" Sasuke thought with an amaze face, he has seen this look on Naruto before, he usually reacts like this when he is desperately protecting someone. "He is protecting the little girl with all his heart…"

"GO FOR IT BOSS!" Konohamaru cheered.

"GET HIM!" Lee cheered.

"FINISH HIM DADDY!" Janita applauded.

Air Jay could not even defend himself and he gets hit mercilessly by Naruto. "How can this be? This tire should not even be able to move and finger, still he is beating me again like he was never tire."

Air Jay is feeling the emotions and the will power that a real father has when he is defending his young's, emotions that a coldhearted monster like Air Jay will never understand. Air Jay received a sample of it when Hinata sacrificed herself to protect Janita, a sample that he mocked without any consideration or any sympathy, a sample that means love for both Naruto and Hinata. And now that very sample is haunting Air Jay, giving him the same merciless brawl that he always gave to his victims.

Each devastating hits is powered with Naruto's desire to defend his daughter, energized with the desire to build a bright future for her, filled with the wish to destroy everyone who can harm his daughter.

Finally Naruto grabs Air Jay by his strange punk hair and throws him to the wall.

"He's going to do it." Saskura said with a smile on her face.

Naruto throws one more brutal punch at Air Jay when he was about to get up. The punch was so strong that it even made Air Jay pass to the other side of the wall.

That is all the effort that Naruto can unleash. He falls down to the ground on one knee.

"DADDY!" Janita cried.

Air Jay comes out of the ruble with an angry glare. "You **SOB**! You made me look like an amateur again! You think that scare me? That made me only more anxious to kill that brat and….."

In that moment someone stabs Naruto on the back with the Chidori. At first Naruto thought that it was Sasuke but it reveals to be Kakashi. "Master Kakashi?"

Even being stab on the back Air Jay refuses to fall down, he feels a little dizzy but his fire powers are starting to heal him.

Kakashi took that Chance to run to Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright? Where are the others?"

"I am alright, just fatigue from using the Transformation. The others are also fine but they are tire or wounded."

"You are lucky to have survived a fight with Air Jay, we must leave at once before he recuperates."

"Master Kakashi, how do you know Air Jay?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We have no time for that!" Kakashi made some hand signals and he summons three giant ninja bulldogs. "I will gather everyone and put them on the top of the bulldogs so they can carry you away. We have no choice but to retreat."

"YO Man! Time Out!" Air jay shouted with an aura of fire surrounding him and looks back to see who attack him. "Now who…no way, Kakashi?"

Kakashi grunts and slowly turns to Air Jay. "It has been a long time, Air Jay….."

Air Jay laughs hysterically. "Well look at you! My informer was right, you are the Hokage now. Man, I still when you were just a noisy, hipper kid, ready to bust in a fight. And now you are a Hokage."

"A lot has changed since you were sealed."

Veins formed on Air jay's face when he heard the word _sealed_. "Ok, you now have a big mouth. I'll fix that when I kill you for good! It will be fun to kill the last student of Minato."

"I know you are trying to provoke me, Air Jay but I do not want to fight you."

"Oh, like you have a choice."

"You misunderstood me, Air Jay. I said I do not want to fight you, but that does not mean that I will surrender. I know a perfect way to defeat you."

That only made Air jay laugh louder. "Have all years with me gone made you dull, Kakashi? You should know by now that no force on this good green earth can defeat me, little less kill me!"

"Yes, but sometimes, sacrifices must be made to achieve victory." Kakashi puts his hand on his jacket.

Air Jay scoffs. "Try your best, you will find yourself in a body bag before you realize what went wrong."

Kakashi starts to tremble because of the massive forfeit he is about to make. "This is….this is unquestionably….this is really, the most difficult thing I ever done in my life." And he pulls out one of the Icha Icha novels made by Jiraiya.

"UAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Air jay squealed excitedly when he saw the book. "Is that….is that….."

"One of the first books that master Jiraiya made right after you were sealed. And one of the bests." Kakashi moves his hand from left to right and right to left with Air Jay following the book with his mouth drooling.

"Gimme! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" Air jay demanded hungrily, like a kid in a toy store.

Naruto sweat drops. "Unbelievable, who would ever think that I would find another guy who loves Pervy Sage's books the same way Kakashi loves."

"Then go! Fetch it boy, fetch it!" Kakashi throws the book away and Air Jay follows it like a dog chasing a stick.

"I GOT IT!" Air jay grabs the book and starts to read it. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Now let's see…_three cups of water, four spoons of sugar_…..hey, wait a minute." Air Jay checks the book to see that it is nothing but a cooking book with the cover of one of Jiraya's books. "YOU SOB!" Air Jay screams as he burns the book away. "YOU TRICK ME!"

"I said that I was going to make a sacrifice, I sacrifice one of the covers." Kakashi said with tears on his eye. "But it all gave me the time to prepare this, one of the scrolls of Tenten." Kakashi throws the air.

Once the scroll is open, over a million types of ninja weapons comes out of the scroll, each one of them falling down on Air Jay like rain.

"Oh Shi…" Air Jay gets hit with swords, kunais, shurikens and a million of more weapons. He's being hit so hard that it is making Air Jay sink into a huge hole.

Two hours later the rain of weapons stops and an hour later Air jay gets out of hole with some weapons still stabbed on his body.

He looks around to see that Naruto and his team ran away."Ok, I really goof up this time. I hate it when they use the Icha icha books to trick me." Air jay complains as removes a Katana stuck on his skull. "And I can't chase after them because of the rain that is approaching, it will erase the tracks and they have at least three hours of advance, it is not enough for me to find them." But then Air Jay chuckles sinisterly. "Well, never mind. Now that Naruto knows what I hold in my position he will have no choice but to come to me. I will be waiting for him, now that Kakashi is with him he can simply send his dogs to come find me. For now I'll return back to the hideout to see if the Weapon is already out."

_To be continued…._

Ramon: the village battle Saga ended, now we are entering a new one.

Sunny: now that some rights have been revealed how things will ever be the same?


	12. Chapter 12

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 12

After that disastrous battle against Air Jay, Kakashi took Naruto and his team to a safe location, far away from the war zone, with the single purpose to recuperate and meditate on the current events.

Sakura volunteered to collect some wood for the fire but the truth is that she took that opportunity to make some tests on herself, or better, pregnancy tests. She is pregnant.

Sakura sighed in relieve when she sees that the tests are still all positive. "Thank goodness, my baby is still here. But I can't keep up like this, I will have to tell Sasuke very soon." She told to herself but her own words did not encourage her at all, in the last two years she manage to get really tight and really close to Sasuke as she always wanted, they even crosses the line. When she found out that she was pregnant she was happy and scare at the same time, happy to know that she will have a child of her own, scare that Sasuke might not take this lightly, she is afraid that Sasuke might get extremely angry with her.

But mostly, Sakura is afraid that Sasuke might abandon her because she knows how he is. Sasuke always takes his own needs and purposes first and leaves the ones who care for him for last. He might not even care for the child. She already suffer the enough when Sasuke left the village those many years ago, she does not want to endure that very same pain again, still Sakura will be forced to deliver the truth.

* * *

Sakura returns back to the camp, she finds Konohamaru roosting some marshmallows with Janita, obviously to take her away from the adult conversation with Kakashi and the rest of the team, all of them talking about the fight they had with Air Jay.

"I'm back." Sakura announced as she sits next to them

"Ok, Kakashi." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "I think it's time for you to tell us all that you know about Air Jay."

"Listen to me, people. Stay away from that man, he is a monster!" Kakashi responded with a serious tone.

"You could have warned us sooner before we sent on to this mission!"

"Sasuke, easy!" Naruto said as he holds Sasuke on his shoulder. He knows that Sasuke is furious because of the way Air Jay humiliated him but the last thing that everyone wants is to see the dark Sasuke again.

"I swear to you people, I did not know that it was air jay who attacked Janita's village. If I knew then I would have never sent you guys on this mission." Kakashi assured. "I never thought that Air jay was free, I believed that Air Jay could ever breack free from his prison."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked. "We do not understand all those riddles of yours."

"Ok, first things first. What did you people found out about Air Jay."

"He is an arrogant punk!" Sasuke responded.

"He is a pervert." Sakura responded angrily.

"A fighter with no limits." Lee responded, frustrated. "He could open all the eight Gates and he did not die when he use it!"

"He has an impressive healing ability." Neji responded. "I saw with my Byakugan that his entire chackra is covered with fire."

"And he has big issues with my parents." Naruto finished. "For what he said he fought in the third Ninja war, he was unbeatable until my parents defeated him and seal him away."

"That is what surprised me." Kakashi said as he throws a log to the fire. "No one knew where Air Jay was sealed. The only ones who knew it were the Third and Forth Hokage, everything was kept in a complete secret."

"Why was it much of a bigger deal to hide Air jay away?" Lee asked. "He is indeed strong but it was proven that he can be defeated if we use enough will power."

"That is a false hope." Kakashi said honestly. "Air Jay is much stronger that what he showed you."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked with a high voice.

"You don't know this man, he must turn everything into a game. He toys with his adversaries and plays with their minds. He knows many different ways to kill a person, so barbaric that it is not best to mention it. You don't know what he did in the Third Ninja war."

"Man, was he really that fearful?" Naruto asked.

"Not only was he fearful but he is a brilliant strategist."

Sasuke laughed. "Him, a strategist? The man is nothing but a brute with a ridiculous name. He loses his reason when he sees sexy women, he even…."

"He already made you guys violated haft of the basic rules of a fight." Kakashi interrupted. "Don't underestimate you adversary, don't let your opponent know your weakness, don't let your opponent chose the battle field, don't use your best move so recklessly, and most of all he made you people face him one by one so he could learn your moves. Air Jay might have a silly name and he looks like a punk but he already made you people believe that he is nothing but a Neanderthal all so that he could learn your fighting skills. All the times he talks so much are nothing but distractions while he plans his next attack."

"He thinks and talks at the same time?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Yes, Air Jay obviously attacked this entire village to make people know that he is back. And he prepared a battle field to face Naruto."

"Because I am the only son of the ones who beat him to a bloody bash." Naruto finished in disgust. "All the lives he destroyed so far were all because of me. That filthy **SOB**."

"But, what was Air Jay's part in the third war?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. "Why was he participating in it when he is not even a Ninja."

"Air jay was hired as a mercenary by the Rock Village on that time. The people of the Rock Village were not strong ninjas but they had an immense capability to create weapons. With that they created the ultimate weapon that would assure them absolute victory on the Third War, Air Jay was hired to protect the weapon while it was being built."

"So he was nothing but a mercenary?" Lee asked.

"I guess you can say that. But soon the Kages from many different villages started to fear the weapon that the Rock village was building, because it said that weapon is so powerful that it could resist any jutsu, even powerful enough to face any Bijuu. That is how Air Jay became known, he destroyed and brutally massacred every ninja that tried to destroy the weapon. He was unbeatable until he faced my master and his future wife and was finally defeated. Minato and Kushina used a special jutsu that imprisoned Air Jay in an ice casket and was hidden away where no one knows where he is, at least that is what we believed to this day."

"Air Jay must have done some real horrible things for you people to hide him so secretly." Lee said.

"Indeed. And it was also so no one could use Air Jay's special powers. Could you imagine what could happen if people like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki used Air Jay's body?"

Saskura nodded. "That is true. It could be like what Sasori did with the Third Kazekage. He murdered the Third Kazekage and used his entire body to create that doll."

"But if Air Jay was so carefully hidden and jailed how it possible is that now he is a free man?" Sasuke asked.

No one knew how to answer that question until Naruto speaks. "Air Jay kept mentioning an informer."

"Informer?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, someone who's been spying on all of us for a long time." Neji responded. "He told Air jay all the Events that happen on the village in the past, Orochimaru's attacks, Sasuke's betrayal, the Uchiha's massacre, the Nine tail Fox, Pain and so on. This informer must have been the one who liberated Air Jay, for what we believe."

"I am starting to believe that this informer is someone from the leaf village, because Air Jay only mentioned actions that happen in our village." Sasuke said.

"In the past there were those who sell the right information's for the right price. Traitors with no soul, or honor. But this informer must be an excellent spy for the Third and Forth Hokage to never fell his presence." Kakashi said.

"But the Informer did not share all his information's to Air Jay." Naruto reminded. "Air Jay did not know that Sakura is a medical ninja and he did not know about my transformation."

"You faced him with that Jutsu?" Kakashi asked in amaze. "And he defeated you?"

"No! I had the guy on the ropes! But, I don't know how it happen, my transformation only lasted ten minutes."

"Hum….The informer is no fool, he is trying to gain means to control Air Jay, because he knows how dangerous and psychotic Air Jay is."

"So the informer is the real brains in this operation." Lee stated.

"But why would the informer want to use Air Jay if he knows that he is far too dangerous and…" Sakura did not finish her sentence when she remembers something. "Master Kakashi, what happen to that weapon that the Rock village was creating?"

"That is unknown, the Rock Village hide the weapon before anyone had the chance to obtain and destroy it." Kakashi responded as he rubbed his chin.

"So that is it! That is what the informer wants, he wants the weapon! And the only one who knows the location of the weapon is Air Jay."

"That would explain why he is trying so hard to put Air Jay under a leash." Neji said.

"Kakashi." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "You seem to know a lot about Air Jay, so tell me. What kind of Power does he holds? Is he a Jinchuriki? He has powers that only a Jinchuriki can posses."

"That is true." Sakura join in. "Every time Air Jay gets wounded his wounds are covered with fire, healing him completely. He even got stabbed with Sasuke's swords dozens of times and still he does not die. He could get his ribs broke, his legs destroyed but he always gets up like he never suffered anything. So what is Air Jay?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, Air Jay is not a Jinchuriki. All we found out that the source of Air Jay's power is his own blood. I don't know how this happen but someone implanted a special blood in Air Jay when he was a kid, and it is that very same blood that gives him that amazing strength and power."

"What is this special blood? What makes it so special?"

"Air Jay has the Blood of the Phoenix!"

Everyone gasped in shock, all but Naruto. "What is a phoenix?"

As a response Sakura hits him on the Head. "You dope! Don't you know what a phoenix is?"

In that moment Sakura gets hit on the head with a rock. "Don't hit my Daddy!" Janita shouted.

Kakashi clears his throat and does the explanation to Naruto. "A Phoenix is a mystical bird, born in fire, practically immortal. It is said that no matter how many times the phoenix dies, it can be reborn from the fire, becoming stronger."

Naruto's face gets pale. "And Air Jay holds such blood?"

"Yes, that much is certain. But we also know that Air jay also holds another special blood, which makes possible for Air Jay to copy the Techniques of his adversaries after he gets hit with it."

"That would explain how Air Jay managed to copy Naruto's Rasegan-Shuriken." Neji said.

"Wait a minute. Does this means that Air Jay can also use my Transformation?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"No!" Kakashi assured. "Your transformation is due the combination between you and the Fox. Air Jay can not copy such attacks which are special to achieve. The problem is that next time Air jay will be prepared for you, he will be no match for you but he will be more careful."

"Hold on Kakashi." Sasuke interrupted. "so far you mention what is the sourse of Air Jay's power but you never mentioned how to defeat him. After all the times you and the other ninjas faced him in the Third Ninja war you possibly must have found out a weakness."

"You idiot." Naruto insulted. "if they did know they would have use it a long time ago."

"What about the attack that the Forth Hokage and his wife used to defeat Air jay?" Lee suggested.

"That is a very complicated attack." Kakashi responded. "It takes years to control it because it takes two persons to use it, it need a perfect equal moves to do the attack. And to respond Sasuke's question, there is only one person in the entire world who knows Air jay's only weakness."

"Who us that?" Sasuke asked.

"Air Jay's father."

Everyone gasped with the news.

"Air Jay has a father?" Naruto nearly scream. "Now that is a shocker."

"I feel pity for the poor man to have a son like Air Jay." Sakukra spoke with much pity.

"What happen to Air Jay's father? Is he alive?" Lee asked.

"Yes, he still is. He is a very old man on his ninety, but still alive." Kakashi responded.

"But if this man is the only one who knows Air Jay's weakness why didn't anyone ask for his help during the Third Ninja war?" Neji asked.

"You think we didn't do it? We did!" Kakashi stated. "We ask for his help millions of times but he refused every single time, he even got disgusted with the Ninjas from any village when he found out that his son was sealed by the Forth Hokage."

"But why did never help you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Because Air Jay is his son. As a father he did not want to reveal the means to kill his only child. Despite all the horrors he heard about his son's accomplishment he did not want to reveal Air jay's only weakness to anyone. We even begged but he always refused."

Everyone stood in a depressing silence. It seems that all the hopes to defeat air Jay are completely minimal. Only Naruto remain with a determinate face. "I say that it is time to find Air Jay's father and make him reveal Air Jay's weakness!"

"Naruto, it is a lost cause." Kakashi guaranteed. "He did not reveal Air Jay's weakness and it won't be now that he will reveal it."

"Maybe. But the old man never met Naruto Uzumaki. I will make him spill out the beans! I promise Janita that I would bring her mother back, no matter what! If that means I have to beat this old man up to gain what I want then I will do it!"

Kakashi recognizes the look on Naruto's face, he always stays like this whenever he is determinate. When he stays like this there is no force on earth that can convince Naruto to give up. Besides, Naruto is well known to chance a person's heart. "Alright, tomorrow morning we will leave to find Air Jay's father, but don't have your hopes in high. The old man is just as stubborn as you are, Naruto."

"We'll see about that."

"Now that that is settle, it is time to talk about our other issue." Neji spoke.

"What other issue?" Kakahi asked.

"Janita." Naji responded firmly. Naruto starts to get nervous and sweating all over.

"What about Janita?"

"I took this mission to investigate the little girl because it seemed that she holds the Byakugan because of colorless eyes she holds, so the Hygas ask me to find out who Janita's mother is. Janita fought Air Jay! It revealed that she can use the Byakugan like the people of my clan but what shocked me the most is that she holds the Chakra of the Nine Tail Fox as well." Neji then looks at Naruto with suspicious eyes. "I believe that you have something to explain to us, Naruto."

Naruto gulped when Neji and everyone else stare at him in an unfriendly way. But that is not what is freighting him the most, during the Fight with Air Jay Naruto started to suspect that Janita really is his daughter, and there is a big difference between suspecting and hearing the truth. All these years Naruto believe that Hinata was dead and now all of sudden he find out that she is really alive, in the hands of a murderous killer like air Jay and that Janita is his daughter. It even takes Naruto's breath away with the mere thought that he left Hinata and Janita alone in the world, without him. "Why are you guys looking at me like this?"

"Naruto, did you and Hinata ever did _it_?" Kakashi asked without any emotion.

"MASTER KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled. "That is way, way, way, way too personal!"

"Don't try to escape the question, Naruto." Kakashi points a dangerous eye to Naruto.

In an embarrass tone, Naruto responds. "It…..it was only once…..it was right before Hinata left…"

"So it is possible that Janita really is your daughter Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously. "She quite resembles you, and she has your adoration for ramen. She even has her mother's eyes and…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted. "Don't start assuming that…that…that Jani is really my daughter. We don't know that!"

"Naruto, she has the power of the Nine tail fox like you! And the age resembles the date that Lady Hinata disappeared!" Neji declared firmly, forcing Naruto to accept the Truth.

Naruto did not even bother to respond, he is too frightened. Kakashi and Sakura never saw him like this, even they could see that that Naruto is afraid to accept the truth because of one simple fact: Naruto loves Hinata. He cannot bear the thought that he left Hinata lone for five years to raise a child on her own. This is why Naruto is afraid to hear the truth, he is a kind man and it would never want to do anything to hurt Hinata or to cause her so much suffering.

After a long unbearable silence, Neji sighs heavily and stands up. "I've had enough! It is time to do the one thing that we should have done from the beginning: Ask Janita what her mother's name is!"

"NO!" Naruto grabs Neji by his arm. After that Naruto slowly gets up. "I'll….I'll do it." He said in a weak tone and walks to Janita. His heart beating rapidly with each step he takes closer to Janita.

"Jani." Naruto called when he approached to her.

Janita gazes curiously at Naruto, she never saw him so nervous. "Daddy?"

"Jani…..I ….I-I-I want…to ask you a personal question…." Naruto kneels down next to Janita, rubbing her head nervously. "Something that I've never ask, but…..look it is important that you answer me this….please….."

"Hum….Ok." Janita looks at Naruto with a perplex look, she has never seen his so disorientated.

"Jani…..what is your mother's name?"

"My Mommy? Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto widens his eyes. The answer hits Naruto, like if a wild animal bitten him on the heart and brutally remove it without any compassion.

Everyone present were speechless to find out that Hinata is alive and that the child they have been looking after for these last days is actually her daughter.

"I….I see…." Those were the only words that came out of Naruto's mouth. He then gets up and walks away rapidly.

"Daddy?" Janita called, but Naruto did not reply. She was about to get up when Kakashi stop her.

"Leave him be child. Naruto is just tire, but he will be alright, you'll see." After saying that Kakashi ran after Naruto.

Kakashi follow Naruto all the way to the wood only to find him near a tree, puking. All these last events were too much for Naruto, especially when it lasted five years. He is so emotional disturber that he cannot himelf. Naruto might have suspected but hearing the truth made him lose control. "Naruto…"

Naruto lands on his knees and turns his head to Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "She is alive….she really is alive…..and I stupidly believe that she was dead….she raised my child by herself…. The one person who truly care for me, the one who never laugh at me, the one who always believed me since the beginning, and I ruin her entire life…I RUIN HER LIFE!" Naruto shouted emotionally, so loud that you can even hear his eco.

"Naruto, listen….."

"And Air Jay….he knew it!"

"What?"

"Hinata is in his prisoner! Who knows what that miserable monster is doing to her!"

"Easy, Naruto, Air Jay is simply using her to get to you. If I know him correctly he won't kill her until he is truly sure that you are completely dead. We still have a chance to rescue her."

"Master, I want to save Hinata, but at the same time, I am so frightened."

"What?"

"Air Jay told me things like Hinata will probably never forgive me for leaving her alone to raise a child by herself. I know that Air Jay said all those things to mess up my head, but, I am starting to believe that he might be right."

"NO!" Kakashi shouted. "Don't let him get to you Naruto, that is exactly what he wants."

Naruto wanted to respond but he could not even stop himself from shaking. "Master kakashi, I am so lost…..what can I do? I don't know what to do!"

Kakashi is completely stunned, never in his life he saw Naruto act like this. This is really normal for someone who suffered as much as Naruto had over the years and then learning that the woman he loves is alive and well and with a child of his own can completely mess up with a person's mind, no matter how strong a person might be there is always a limit. "To be truthful Naruto, I don't know what to say to you about this. I am not a father, I don't have anyone important. There is still a mystery of why Hinata ran away those many years ago, that is certain. But what I do know is this, you said that Air jay is holding Hinata as a prisoner and if you just stay here and cry it will be the same of leaving Hinata to her fate."

Those words stop Naruto's trembling and he looks up at Kakashi.

"Listen Naruto, there must have been a reason to why Hinata ran away, you must at least find her, rescue her and find the truth, you own her that much. To be truthful I would rather not sending you guys to fight a barbaric monster like Air Jay but now we have no choice. One of our own is in danger so we must rescue her."

Naruto gets up with a determinate look on his face. "I do own her that much, much more than that!" Naruto wipes his eyes and cleans his mouth. "I have no time to act like a coward when Hinata needs me. And I'll be damn if I am going to see my daughter cry again. I am going to save Hinata, find out the truth, beat the leaving junk out of Air Jay and restart my life all over again with Hinata and Janita. And I pity Air Jay if he ever gets in my way again!"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask, this is the Naruto that he knows so well speaking. "Very good."

"So our plan remains? We are going to find Air Jay's dad?"

"We sure are. But he lives in a distant Village, we will take at least two or three days to get there considering how wounded we still are."

"Two or three days? Damn it!"

"We better get back to camp. We need a lot of rest so we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright, but I am going to stay here a moment, I need to meditate about some things. Oh, and can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Janita that I am her father, at least yet. I want to rescue Hinata first."

Kakashi did not say a word for moment, but he can understand Naruto's motives, he is still a bit nervous about his new discovery. But truth be told, Fate sure knows how to play with people's lives. Hinata's been missing for five years and Naruto always believed her to be dead, and five years later Naruto meets the daughter he never knew he had and discovers the worst way that Hinata is alive. "Very well, and I suppose it is best I tell the same thing to the others, no?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

After the conversation with Kakashi Naruto made his way towards a small river and rested near the edge and started to concentrate. He is planning to have a small conversation with the Nine Tail Fox.

Naruto walks down the watery path all the way to the cage where the Nine Tail fox is. "STUPID FOX!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

The fox chuckle when he heard Naruto. "So it is you, Naruto. What do I own the delight of your appointment? It has been more than five years since you defy showing yourself to me."

"I said Show yourself!" Naruto shouted again and this time the fox appears. Naruto is amaze to see that the Fox is at least haft the size he normally is. "What happen here? Why are you are you so small?"

"I was forced to make some huge changes because of you Naruto!"

"Changes? Does that apply my daughter?"

The Fox chuckles. "So you finally discover that she is your spawn? It took you a long time to realize that. I become conscious that the first time she appear in front of us!"

"How can Janita have the power of the fox as well?"

"It's like I said, I was forced to take some drastic actions because of you. You gain complete command over my power, it will be impossible for me to be able to get free now, so I took my opportunity when you and the Hyuga girl hade your _moment_ together!"

Naruto blushed. "You…you what…you….hey wait a minute, so that is it? You transferred haft of your powers to Janita! That is why I could only use the transformation for at least ten minutes."

"Indeed! I took a deep control to make sure that neither you nor the Hyuga girl could realize the transference otherwise everything would be ruin. But the concentration was so deep that my other part was sealed inside your daughter, which is why it was never awaken, at least until this day. I start to awake it when I first saw your daughter. So now it is only a matter of time until my other haft consumes your daughter and frees me from you."

Naruto growls and points his hands at the Fox, making it vaporize away. "Don't you ever dare to treat my daughter as a vessel, you miserable piece of **S**!"

The fox simply chuckles. "Make all the empty threats you want. But know this, the time of my liberation is at hand, all thanks to your daughter!"

"Don't count on it!"

* * *

Naruto wakes up from his trance and looks up to the river. "Blast it…things are getting more complicated. It is all my fault, if I only pay more attention to the stupid fox I would not have let him do this to Janita, now she is a Jinchuriki like me. Haft Jinchuriki, so say the least."

Naruto sighed deeply and then remembers the scroll that Hiashi, or better, Air jay's informer disguised as Hiashi gave to him back in the village. Naruto picks up the scroll and stares at it. "Now why would Air Jay give this scroll to me? He said that it is the only thing that can take him down. This is obviously a trick. Our only chance is Air Jay's father, but Air jay said that he would kill Hinata if I don't learn this jutsu, and it is obvious that I cannot use my transformation, I cannot defeat him in less than ten minutes when he can regenerate so easily…..but…." Naruto starts to feel curious about what this jutsu can do. "Air Jay's informer told me that this is a jutsu that can only be used once in a lifetime. It must be something big, or powerful, but why does Air Jay wants me to use it so badly?"

Naruto could not take it anymore and opens up the scroll to learn the Jutsu. It at least best to learn this jutsu since Hinata's life is on the line here.

After a few minutes of reading Naruto finally realizes what this Jutsu can do. "So…so that is it? This is what this Justu can do? It is unbelievable! So that is what Air Jay wants, he wants a rematch, a real rematch!"

In disgust Naruto continues to read the scroll to learn the Jutsu. In any other circumstances he would not be used as a pawn but he has no choice, for Hinata's sake he has no choice but to learn this jutsu.

* * *

Ninety minutes later Naruto returns to camp to find everyone sleeping.

Once he arrive to his tent he finds Janita, sited down with her tiny little arms around her legs, her eyes all sleepy and tire. She's been waiting for Naruto the entire time. "Jani?"

"Daddy, your back…." Janita tried to get up but Naruto hold her and lift her up.

"You were waiting for me?" Naruto asked as he tugs Janita in his arms.

"Yes…." Janita replied drowsily as she finally falls asleep in her father's arms.

Naruto smiled with the mere image of his daughters sleeping in his arms, so peacefully, without a single care. With this mere vision it is impossible to believe that such an innocent child holds haft a monster inside. Naruto starts to carefully study her face, Janita looks so much like Hinata, she even has her innocent, tender smile. "My little girl….."

* * *

The next day Air Jay returns to the hideout only to find that the workers are still working on the digging with no much progress at all.

"Hey you!" Air jay called a bunch of bandits that are watching the workers. "Why isn't the weapon dig out already?"

"But-but sir, it only has been twenty four hours since you left. It is impossible for the workers to dig the entire thing out!" one of the bandits respectfully responded, fearing Air Jay's wrath.

Air Jay grabs the bandit by his neck and lifts him up. "And what is that?" Air jay points to a small house that was never there since he left. "That was not here when I left."

"L-l-lord Tutu order us to build that…... It is a communication room." The bandit responded between the gasps of air.

"Communication room?"

"Yes,….we put some speakers around the construction site and, and, and built that small house…. there is a microphone in the house. Lord Tutu order us to build that thing so he can gloat about himself to the workers, saying how he is so great and how the word will bow to his feet." The bandit could not continue because air Jay broke his neck and throw him to the hole. The rest of the bandits are simply paralyzed with fear, they can not even move from their spots

"You waste your time building a stupid thing? We build a stupid thing during a day but could not dig the weapon out?" Air Jay growled furiously with his eyeballs burining, but then blinks when he thought of something. "You know what, this gives me an idea.

Alright, if you bozos want to save your worthless hide then you will do a little something for me!"

The bandits immediately stood up, feeling relived to see that Air Jay will not kill them. "YES SIR!"

"Four things." Air Jay points to the first bandit. "I want you to get me a map of this entire region and bring me seven…or better, eight of the strongest bandits of the gang." He then points to the second bandit. "You get a group of men and bring Hinata to me." Then turns to the third bandit. "You bring Takuma to me!" then he points to the last bandit. "As for you, bring me one of the workers, anyone you like, it can be a man, woman, child, old timer, you chose. In preference, someone who has a family. After you guys finish off with your tasks meet me in the communication house."

After that the four bandits left to accomplish Air Jay's orders.

Moments later a group of bandits brought Hinata who is still trapped on the bolder with the victim still trapped behind her.

Hinata gasped when she saw Air Jay, alive and well. "He…he is still alive? Oh no, don't tell me he beat Naruto."

Air Jay made a hand signal to tell the bandits to leave and turns his attention to Hinata. "You seem surprised to see me, baby. I wonder why?"

"What have you done to Naruto?" she demanded.

"Your boy? Relax, he is still alive. But you, YOU SET ME UP!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

As a response Air Jay grabs her on her arm. "Wha are you doing?" she gasps when she sees that air Jay is pulling her. "WAIT NO! IF YOU DO THAT THE….."

Air Jay simply pulls Hinata out of the boulder and the victim that trapped behind her gets stabbed by the sword that was specifically designed to kill in case Hinata tried to break free. The poor victim dies, hardheartedly.

Hinata slowly looks back to see the blood on the flour, blood from the victim. "No, no…." tear fall down from her eyes with the knowledge that she failed to save another life.

Air Jay pull Hinata up by her hair and brutally slaps her on the face, making her fall violently on the ground. "You try to pull a fast one on me girl, but now who is pulling the game?"

Air jay grabs Hinata by the hair again and throws her to the wall, this time grabbing her by her neck before she could fall.

"What do you want from me?" Hinata cried.

"Oh, nothing much, babe. I just want to give you your punishment for not telling me that your daughter is also a Jinchuriki!"

Hinata gasped with the news. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well DUH!" Air Jay slaps Hinat on the face. "Your daughter can use the Fox's powers as much as her old man, and you did not tell me!"

"But, but I did not know that Janita could use the Fox's powers as well." Hinata replied with tears on her eyes, her face hurts.

"Don't give me that **BS**!" Air Jay shouted loud at Hinata's face. "You gave birth to the brat and raise her for more than four years and you are going to tell me you never knew?"

"I swear! I swear I never knew!" Hinata cried.

Air jay stands in silence for a minute and then smirks. "Oh really? You know what? This desperate look in your eyes is making me…..excited!"

Hinata gasped in horror when Air Jay licked his lips and grabs Hinata cheeks. "No, no!" she starts to cry when she sees Air Jay approaching his lips to hers. "No, no, please don't!" Hinata tries to struggle but she is too tired for being tied up to the boulder with practically no food.

"Am I interrupting something?" Takuma asked when he enters the communication house.

Air jay growls and throws Hinata to the ground. "You have the worst timing in the world, Takuma!" Air jay then orders the bandits behind Takuma to tie Hinata up.

"I see that you have failed in your mission." Takuma said arrogantly.

"WHAT!" Tutu shouted as he enters the house. "What is the meaning of this? First you invade my private space and then you have the nerve to show yourself to my illustrious presence after you had fail on you mission? You idiot!"

"Listen you stupid dork, I am in a really bad mood here. So keep your irritating voice down to the minimal or you will never speak again!" Air Jay threatened.

"WHAT?" Tutu shouted again. "I forbid you to speak to me in that tone! I am the one who liberated you, so you own your obedience to me! And for that I demand that you apologize to me right now! Now, now, now! Now or I'll be angry!"

As a response Air Jay kicks Tutu, making him crash against the wall, knocking him out. "Stupid little piece of **S**." Air Jay then grabs Takuma by the collar. "And you also set me up! Why didn't you tell me that Naruto could do some kind of weird transformation that allows him to fuse with the Fox?"

Takuma smirks. "And what would you have done after you return back from your desirable fight? You would have killed me, correct? I only gave you a small portion of the information's I hold."

Air Jay just holds Takuma by his collar for just a moment before letting him go. "I say that you know me very well."

"It is natural. I saw many of your accomplishments during the third Ninja war, you are a killing machine. And for that I would never be foolish the enough to give to you all of my information's."

"So now that I saw what Naruto can do now, what is to stop me from killing you now?"

"Are you sure that you saw everything?" Takuma challenged. "If you are so certainly that you saw everything then go ahead and kill me. But if you kill me you will never know the important information's I hold. The last time you march into a fight without knowing your adversary you end up imprisoned for thirty years."

Air Jay closes his fist really hard.

"This is all just a reminder that you still need me." Takuma scoffed and rests against the wall. "I would have never set you free without knowing that I would control you."

Air Jay smirks. "You know why people use the expression _as dangerous as giving a gun to a kid_? It is not that the kid is evil and decides to rob someone or coldly shoot someone. It is because the kid does not know the power he holds in his hands. The same thing goes to you, Takuma!"

In that moment the first bandit enters the house with a map on his hands and the eight other bandits that Air Jay demanded.

Air jay takes the map and stands in front of the eight bandits. "Alright you dweebs, I have an important mission for you." Air Jay draws a circle on the map. "You guys are going to this village to find a person who is obviously an old man by now. His name is Nicolau Andrade. Your job is to kill him and burn his house down, as for the rest of the villagers, you can do whatever you want. Remember, it is important that you murder Nicolau Andrade, kill him and bring me his head! Understand?"

The eight bandits gulped and nodded.

"Good, now beat it!" Air jay ordered and the eight bandits left.

"Why is it so important for this man to die, Air Jay?" Takuma asked curiously.

"Because he is my father." Air Jay responded without any emotion on his voice, he is simply smirking.

"What?" Hinata cried. "You want to kill your own father? How can you do that? You want to kill a member of your own family? Do you realize what you are saying? Don't you have any single human decency left in you?"

"What is the big deal?" Air Jay asked normally, without any regrets in his voice.

"You really are a monster! Are you even aware of the words that are coming out of your mouth? Don't you have any conscious of the things you are about to do? He is your father and you want to kill him? What do you think he will think when he realizes that his son is sending people to kill him?"

"Babe, I kill so many people every day. All of them are a father, or a son, or a cousin, and so on….. Do you think that insignificant thing bothers me?" He taunts right on her face.

"Still you did not answer my question. Why do you want to murder your father to the point of sending eight men to do so?" Takuma asked.

"If I know Kakashi, he will send Naruto and his team to look out for my old man. You see, my dad holds the only instrument that can kill me, over the years during the Third ninja war, ninjas from different villages went to my father to ask for the instrument, still he never gave them anything."

"And still you want to kill him?" Hinata nearly screamed. "This is proof how much he cares for you and loves you despite the fact that you are nothing but a killer. Even so you want to kill him?"

"Yes." Air Jay responded simply. "I know that Minato's brat has the ability to change a person's mind, that is what he did to the Fifth Hokage. So it is best to kill my old man before he gives the instrument to Naruto."

"You are afraid, Air Jay." Takuma thought with a smirk. "You don't want to risk facing Naruto again, especially if this time he holds the only weapon that can kill you. So it is face to send some poor fools to do the job."

In that moment another bandit arrives to the communication house with one of the workers, it is a young woman, all dirty because of the forced work. "Master Air Jay, here is what you requested."

Air Jay smirks wildly, and Hinata panics, she knows that look, air Jay is abput to do something inhuman.

"Oh, please don't stand there, it makes me look bad." Air Jay points to the chair near the table. "Please sit down, keep us company."

The woman starts to walk slowly because of the fear, her hearth doesn't stop beating because of the trepidation, her body shakes and her skin frets. Her breath slows down when she is just one step away from Air Jay.

"Sit. Now!" the woman obeys Air jay sits on the chair. "Now turn to the mic!" the woman turns to the microphone on the table, her eyes never leaving Air Jay. "Don't look at me, look at the mic." The woman obeys.

After that Air Jay turns on the speakers connected to the microphone. Now everyone on the construction site are listening, at first they thought that it was just another stupid announcement of Tutu, but in the end they panic when they heard Air Jay's voice.

"Now speak to the mic, and you better give a clear answer. What is your name?" Air Jay asked.

"My….my…my name is Miki." The woman responded with a trembling voice and sobs.

"Miki, huh? Well ok, do you have family, Miki?" Air Jay asked as he passed his hand over Miki's shoulder.

"Please….Stop….." Miki implored with tears on her eyes. She is completely terrified.

"Answer my question!" Air Jay demanded and passed his hand over Miki's face.

"I…..I have a husband….and two daughters."

"Two daughters? Your husband only loved you enough to give you two kids?" Air Jay coldly taunts. "So tell me, you know the people of your village? The same ridiculous village I obliterate?"

"Y- yes…"There is a part of Miki that wished to punish Air Jay for the cold remark that Air Jay unleash, teasing like the destruction he made was nothing but a joke, but her fear still paralyses her and she knows that Air Jay can kill her in a blink. "You kill some many….most of them wonderful people I grew up with, some with unborn children. You…..you even murdered innocent children."

The people of the village that are forced to dig are hearing the entire conversation with most discomfort. They know that Air Jay is doing all this just to torment them but they are powerless against this beast, and most of all the bandits are surround the construction site with arrows pointed to the villagers.

"Oh yeah, I really love that. It was so cool!" Air Jay laughs coldly right next to Miki's hear and repulsively licks her face. "So tell me this, the villagers I left alive, are they your friends?"

"Y-yes….."Miki manage to respond despite of the torment.

"Are they really, really, really, really your best pals?"

"Yes….."

"Your coolest of buds?"

"Yes….."

"For real?"

"Yes…."

"Cool!" Air Jay grabs the back of Miki's head forcefully.

Miki gasped loudly to the microphone, much to the discomfort of the villagers. She starts to scream loudly because Air Jay's hand is starting to catch fire.

"Please don't!" Miki implored with her tears falling down to the table like rain.

"Now tell everyone what I am doing." Air Jay demanded with smoke coming out of Air Jay's palm.

"Please! I don't want to die!" Miki implored, her begs tormenting everyone who is listening to her.

"I said to tell everyone what I am doing!" Air Jay replied annoyingly.

"You….you are burning my head!"

"There we go, was it so difficult?" Air Jay mocks frigidly and takes the microphone. "Now this is for all you lazy bums on the construction site. This woman will die in ten seconds if I don't start to see the weapon, out and clean."

Miki gasped terrified and tried to move but Air Jay is still holding her head firmly.

"One…" Air Jay starts to count.

"No please don't!" Hinata cried.

"Three…."

"Please don't kill me!" Miki begged and she tries to make Air Jay release her.

"Don't kill her, please I beg you!" Hinata implored.

The people of the village starts to dig as fast as they can for Miki's sake, they know that it is impossible to dig out the entire weapon in less than ten seconds but they are all desperate to save her.

"Five…"

"Don't do this, I beg you! She has a family waiting for her!" Hinata cried.

"Six…."

"Please don't!" Miki cried in defeat.

In that moment Air Jay blows away Miki's head, vaporizing her entire head.

Hinata shirked in fear with the horrible show that Air Jay show her. Miki's dying screams eco all over the construction site, all the villagers lands down on theirs knees, some of them are terrified while others are crying for Miki's death. The ones who are suffering the most is Miki's family.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." Air jay joke heartlessly, speaking to the mic. "Let this be a learning experience, gentlemen. I expect to see some progress from now on. And just to make sure that you people don't forget this experience we will start killing one of you in every five hours. Next time I might be you or the person who is most important to you. Now move your lazy arses!"

Air Jay turns off the microphone and turns to Takuma who is holding absolutely no expression on his face. "See, that is how we make the workers speed up. Simple as pie!"

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Takuma replied not feeling any pity for what happen to Miki. Only the bandits present in the communication house are completely shocked and petrified, they are speechless with the cold way that Air Jay murdered the woman without any compassion at all. They might be bandits but they would never torment anyone like this.

Air Jay turns to Hinata who is on the ground, crying. "Oh please, will you please get a hold of yourself? You are looking so ridiculous."

Takuma nodded. "Indeed. Have some dignity!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF DIGNITY!" Hinata screamed furiously. "Air jay murdered an innocent, unarm woman, forced her entire family to hear her implore and die!"

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Air Jay said in a cold tone. "I can't wait to do it again."

In that moment, Takuma slaps Hinata brutally on the face. "Know your place, you miserable failure. You are weak while I am not! This is nothing but a noble sacrifice for the great cause that will take me to the leadership of the Hyuga clan."

"Monster!" Hinata whispered. "You are insane."

"Enough! Take Hinata back to the dudgeon, and chain her up!" Air Jay ordered and then looks out the window. "Everyone thought that I was a joke? Well I prove them wrong. After all I need to distract myself until the promising day. I will finally get my rematch, and this time I will not lose!"

* * *

Two days passed since the fight against Air Jay, Naruto and the others are jumping tree to tree on their way to the Village where they can find Air Jay's father.

"I am warning you Naruto, keep that vandal away from me!" Sasuke warned.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A VANDAL!" Naruto shouted with Janita in his arms.

"TO HER!" Sasuke shouted back, pointing at Janita. "She has thrown mud on my face when I got out of my tent this morning!"

"Your face was covered with mud, how could you know that it was my poor, innocent, lovable Jani?" Naruto stated as he holds Janita tighter.

"How could I have not known? What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Yes!"

"Why you….." Sasuke growled. "You can even see it in her devilish little face, she did it!"

"Devilish! How can you say that, Sasuke! You really are heartless!" Naruto roared.

In that moment Janita let out a very innocent, gentle, cutest, tender sneeze that you ever heard in your life.

That placidness even brought tears to Naruto's eyes. "She is so cute!" he squealed and he hugs Janita. "And you dare to say that this cute little thing is evil? You will never be a good father!"

Janita takes that change to look at Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder, pointing her tongue at Sasuke and mouthing. "Duck-butt!"

Sasuke is fumed. "Grrrr! She really is Naruto's daughter!" he thought.

"I have a feeling that Naruto became more annoying ever since he found out he is a father." Saskura thought an then touches her belly. "Who am I to lecture? I wonder if I will act the same way when my child is born."

Kakashi notice that.

"Kakashi, I see a village up ahead!" Neji warned. "Is that it?"

"Yes, it is. We arrive."

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Kakashi, I see a village up ahead!" Neji warned. "Is that it?"

"Yes, it is. We arrive. Everyone stop!" Kakashi ordered and everyone stop on their tracks.

"What is it, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Before we go there is something that I need to inform you people. This village, where Air Jay grew up, is well known for its history for being descendents of Vikings.

"Vikings?" Sasuke repeated.

"You got to be kidding me." Neji said with a sweat drop.

"No it is entirely true, some crazy story how about a hundred years ago a group of insane Vikings came to this land and made this village, over the years the only law of this village is the might of the strongest. So practically the people continue with this law and every day they spend the entire day fighting brutally and savagely without any sympathy for the opponent."

"No wonder why Air Jay grew up to be what he is today." Sakura said in disgust.

"True, this village is so barbaric that no one dares to come here and it has no connection to any other village, this village is so primitive that it does not even have a name. Remember this, the people of this village just begs for a fight so they will do anything to provoke you. our objective is to find Air Jay's father, so no fighting, better, no talk to anyone, no look to anyone and no reply to anyone, one single slip and they all come running to you to start a fight. If necessary an entire village full of brutes can come to fight us if we are not careful and the one thing we need is waste of time."

In that moment everyone glares at Lee and Naruto.

"What?" Naruto spoke. "I'm polite! I go well with everyone…more or less…" he sweat drops realizing that that is not true. "Ok, I'll behave. Or try to…but if they get on my nerves…."

"NARUTO, YOU WILL STAND STILL AND DO NOTHING! UNDERSTAND!" Sakura shouted very loud, so loud that Naruto almost fell down the tree.

"Y-e-es…"

"Don't shout at my Daddy!" Janita yelled.

"And I understand completely." Lee said with a salute. "No fight seriously, just a few punches and maybe some kicks."

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

"Right, just hit them lightly and…"

"NO! NO FIGHTING, NO KICKING, NO JUTSU, NO NOTHING! ABSOLUTALY NOTHING! NOTHING, YOU HEAR? YOU WILL DO NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! UNDERSTAND! **NO FIGHTING!**"

"No fighting…." Lee starts to tremble, like he is about to lose his balance, he feels like he is about to faint. Taking a fight away from Lee is like taking his heart away.

"Is it just me or is Sakura getting a little emotional or something?" Konohamaru thought.

"Well let's get going, and Naruto, watch out for the kid, this is a mean place." Kakashi warned.

"Understood." Naruto responded, holding Janita tight.

After that Naruto and the others continue their tree jumping.

* * *

Moments later they arrive to the village, the entire place is completely dirty with trash all over the place, the houses are a complete mess with the window all broken, all you smell in the village is the rotten smell of ale and meat. And the people of the village are even worse, they are practically dressed like Vikings and they smell like they don't ever take a bath, in every corner you see them fighting or drinking, even the children are drinking and fighting, even some of them are caring axes. A village full of Neanderthals. But the curious part about the people of this village is that most of them, basically the old ones, have burn marks on their faces, marks with the shapes of a hand.

"This entire place is insane, it is a miracle that these people manage to survive in these conditions." Naruto whispered as low as he could.

"Imagine, giving axes to children." Sakura whispered back.

"Remember, be quiet." Kakashi whispered.

"What do we have here!" one of the villagers shouted and approached Kakashi and the others. His breath is simply disgusting, so disgusting that it is impossible for anyone to be near him, it is a good thing for Kakashi that he wears a mask. The villager also has a huge burning mark on his face. "Well ,let me guess. Masks, headbands, skinny arms, weaklings….you people must be ninjas."

"Weaklings?" Lee repeated with his fist shaking. Neji hold him on his shoulder to make sure he would not do anything foolish.

"It's been a long time since I saw ninjas around these parts." The villager responded arrogantly with a fly coming out of his nose.

Janita almost puked with that scene. "Yuck!"

"You don't remember me, I see." Kakashi spoke. "I was here about thirty years ago, but by your tone, you don't remember me."

The villager laughed. "You ninjas all look the same to me, weaklings. Compare to us you are nothing but a sac of meat."

Naruto glares angrily at the guy in front of him, he is simply dying to beat this guy so bad for insult a ninja like himself, but he does not want to start a fight where his daughter might get involved.

"I know that you are Luku. The headmaster of this village. You were the leader back then and you are the leader now, correct?" Kakashi asked.

The man now known as Luku looks at Kakashi curiously. "Oh yeah, now I remember, you were with that weird blond guy, the weakling that moves a lot."

Naruto was about to charge against Luku for insulting his father but Sakura hold him.

"Naruto no!" she whispered.

"Let me go! This stupid drunk Neanderthal is insulting my father like he is the real big shoot! He deserves a lesson!" Naruto whispered back.

"Naruto, think of Janita!" Sakura whispered firmly, forcing Naruto to look down at Janita. "So calm down, calm down!"

With that force himself to calm down, but the eager to beat Luku up is still there.

Luku takes a drink from bottle of ale and finally looks at the rest of the gang. "And why look at the ninjas now a day, all flesh and bone, funky and sticky….and clean. They don't have the look of a real warrior. And by the looks of them they never went to a real fight. Man the mere look of you guys makes me laugh!" Luku laughs very loud with the villagers joining him.

Naruto and the others simply stare furiously at the people of this village, they are really abusing their luck and stupidly judging them without knowing the sacrifices and devastating battles and loses they endured. No wonder why no one comes to this village and why there is no evolution here. The people of this village will defiantly die by their own stupidity.

Even Janita is revolted with these people.

"These people are just as disgusting as I remember." Kakashi thought.

"Alright, alright…." Luku finally stops laughing and turns his attention to Kakashi and his people. "So what do you people want?"

"We want o find Air Jay's dad!" Janita responded impatiently.

All the villagers glare at Janita with an unfriendly look and they all start to walk towards her, all of them with axes and pointy objects, even the children are approaching.

Even Luku is staring at Janita with much displeasure. "We establish a very important rule in the last thirty years. If anyone and I mean anyone, ever mentions the forbidden name again, they are to be smashed at once. **Kill the girl!**"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sighs very loud. "How is it possible that such a little girl can get us into so much trouble?"

The villagers approach the gang, preparing to kill Janita. Janita starts to back away in fear when she sees so many wanting to hurt her. "D-d-daddy?"

Naruto wastes no more moment and pull Janita behind him and with a kunai dagger on his hand. "If any one of you dares to touch a hair on Jani, I'll kill you!"

"Never anyone so frail can defeat us!" one of the villagers insulted.

"Yes, I bet he can not even lift a boulder." Another one insulted.

"Now get out of the way, weakling! The child must pay for her crime!" Luku demanded.

As a response Naruto throws a violent, brutal, hardcore punch at Luku's face. The punch was so vicious that made Luku crash again at least three houses.

"This is for insulting my Dad, you piece of slime!" Naruto roared.

The villagers were shocked at first but then turn around to face Naruto.

"I warn you, you dare to approach my kid and I'll kill you!" Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"Ha! There is only one of him and a dozen of us! Let's get him!"

With that remark Naruto creates at least ten Shadow clones.

The villagers wasted no more time and started their attack.

Lee cracks his knuckles in excitement. "Great! Now we have a fight!"

"No!" Kakashi shouted. "Everyone jump to the top of that tree."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Just do it!" Kakashi did not wait for any response and jumps to the top of the tree he indicated, the others had no choice but to obey him.

"Master Kakashi, we forgot Janita!" Saskura pointed down.

"No need for concerns, Naruto is protecting her."

Everyone looks down to see Naruto and his clones attacking the villagers. Each one of them bashing anyone who tries to get to Janita, all of them attacking the villagers with such a protective and brutal force that many could even consider this inspiring.

One of the Naruto clones notices a villager running closer to Janita. "LOOK OUT!"

"You are dead…what?" the attacker stopped when over twenty Naruto clones appears right in front of him.

"**STAY AWAY FROM JANI!**" the clones shouted and they start to attack the villager at the same time, throwing brutal punches and kicks, it is like being hit by a machine gun at all sides. The Naruto clones attack without giving the villager any mercy or pity, all of them protective looks on their faces.

"Protect Jani!" the real Naruto shouted as he hits three villagers with a Rasegan.

With all the muscles and all their weapons the people of the villages aren't even capable to lay a finger on Naruto or any of his clones, there are mere dust to him. The people of this village only believed in the might of the strongest, they fail to see the will power of a person, especially the desire of a real father to protect his child.

Janita simply stares at Naruto in admiration by seeing how he is taking down all these goons so easily. "Daddy is formidable!"

Janita is so distracted that she does not notice a chubby kid with an axe approaching her. "Death to who speak the forbidden name! That is the law of our village!" the kid shouted and prepares to strikes.

"AAAAH!" Janita cried and dodges the attack only to land down. "DADDY!"

"Death to who pronounces the forbidden name!" the kid prepared to attack Janita again but this time he was stopped when Naruto kicks him on his belly, making the kid crash against a rock.

"Back off, you like meat-ball!" Naruto shouted as he stands protectively near Janita.

Sasuke is completely speechless with the way Naruto is fighting for Janita, but it is not the first time he saw Naruto act like this. This is practically similar when Naruto fought Gaara to save Sakura's life, but this time is completely different, Naruto is more determinate, more shielding. Possibly because Naruto is a father now.

Everyone just stare at the entire show in amaze as Naruto continues to fight the villagers without stopping. Kakashi is not surprised with this attitude, Naruto wants to correct the horrible mistake he committed. After Naruto discover that Hinata was alive and raised a child on her own for five years Naruto was completely distraught. He felt so guilty for being foolish enough to believe that Hinata is dead and now he wants to correct his mistake but he was completely convinced of himself because of the lectures of Air Jay making all the five years of pain and despair fall down on Naruto. Kakashi let Naruto fight these villagers on his own so that he can prove himself that he can believe that he can correct his mistake and get things right again.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and his clones defeated practically almost everyone of the village, only ten or twelve of the villagers are still standing on their feet while Naruto and sixty of his clones stare at the remaining villagers like a shark on the water smelling blood.

The real Naruto holds Janita very protectively while the other sixty Naruto clones surround the real Naruto and Janita in a protective way.

"**WHO ELSE WANT'S SOME!**" Naruto and all his clones shouted loudly. They shouted so loud that even the ground stared to shake.

The reaming villagers back away with frightened looks, they always believed to be invincible but they were taken down like trash. They look down at their fallen comrades to see them all beat and bruised without mercy, thanks to the actions of a real protective father. The remaining villagers drop their weapons and walk away with a frightened yet shameful look on their faces.

"That is what you get! You big fat Neanderthals! Acting all high and might but you all are the real pieces of **S**! Just try to approach my kid again and I'll nail the lot of you! SO try to mess my girl again! Just try! Just try! I'm begging you! TRY!" " Naruto shouted so furiously, so loud that all the villagers ran away from him.

Only Luku stood there once he was out of the rumble, he paralyzed in fear when he saw the real Naruto approaching him.

"All that me and my people wanted was information, just one simply, innocent, carefree information." Naruto spoke calmly as he calmly circles the frightened Luku. "But no…. you had to act all big and bad, insulting my dad, trying attack my daughter, just when I am so stress up, my mind is reaching its limits." Naruto suddenly stops and glares at Luku. "AND WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR STENCH?"

Naruto punches Luku brutally, knocking him down. "But I'm ok….I am defiantly ok, I relieve some of this pressure out." Naruto starts to walk calmly to Janita and the rest of the clones

After that all the Naruto clones vanished and Kakashi and the others approached.

"I don't believe I ever saw you act like this, Naruto." Neji commented.

"They were trying to hurt my baby." Naruto replied as he pulls Janita up to his arms. "As soon as you become a father Neji, you will understand."

In a certain point Sakura was envious, she saw Naruto fought bravely for his child, and he would defiantly fight the same way to save Hinata. Sakura does not believe that Sasuke would do something like that for her.

"Daddy, you were unbelievable!" Janita shirked in excitement. "You beat those dorks like a sac of waste bones. You really are hardcore, Daddy!"

"Me? Oh c'mon." Naruto said as he scratches his head nervously.

"You rock! You beat those buffoons like if they were water melons! You see the look on the others guy face when you kick square on the nuts and punch right on the jaw, and…"

"Ok, we got it!" Sakura interrupted.

"I was so worthless….I didn't get to beat at least one of those gorillas." Lee wined.

"I must admit that you have defeated them in an impressive way." A woman spoke from behind Naruto and his team. They turn around to see a woman around her thirty with the same burning mark on her right eye, but unlike the people of this village she is dressed nice in a traditional Japanese clouts.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"My Name is Isomi, I am from this village."

"You are from this village?" Naruto asked surprised. "You don't act or dress like them."

"I know. But you see this village is divided in two part, the first part is the front part of the village where all the barbarians are, the second part is the back part of the village where the social ones live, normally me." Isomi explained.

"Why is this village divided?" Neji asked.

"Because this village has a long history to be discovered by Vikings and so the people of the front part keep that silly tradition but sadly they don't evolve at all and they live so barbarically that the people from my part is afraid to stand against them."

"But what is it with this village and the burn marks on the face? Even you have it." Konohamaru pointed out.

Isomi gasped and started to shake in despair because of that remark.

"Wow, I'm sorry. If it is personal you don't need to say anything."

"Do you know where Nicolau Andrade is?" Sasuke asked, getting tire of these delays.

Isomi cover her mouth when Sasuke mention that name, her heart starts beating rapidly. "Why do you want to see him? All the times that Ninjas came to our village was to ask Mr. Nicolau assistance to defeat…..the one of the forbidden name. It's been thirty years since then….what do you…"

"He is back!" Kakashi responded with a large gasp from Isomi

Isomi even lost control on her legs and feel down, fear and desperation consuming her. "I don't believe it….it is false….he can't be back, they promise us that he would never be free again. How can this be? How can he free?"

No one responded for a moment until Naruto spoke. "You are talking about Air Jay, aren't you?"

Isomi shush Naruto and stand up to her feet. "Don't mention his name here! The only reason why that name is forbidden to be mention here under the penalty of death is because the people here are terrified of him. Come with me I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Naruto and the others follow Isomi until they reach the pit that separates the village.

"So as I was saying the people from both parts are afraid of Air jay because he grew in this village." Isomi starts to explain. "Ever since he was little he tormented everyone of the village, beating them all like dolls, sometimes he would even kill them for sports, no one had a chance to take him down because he has such an impressive power that has no match. The ones you see with burn marks on their face were Air Jay's victims, he mercilessly grabs them with his hands and heats them up, the pain is unbearable, making us wish for death to come and save us from the torment. This is why the people from the front side of the village don't even want to speak his name and don't want to hear his name, they want to forget all the horrors they suffer by Air Jay's madness. But as hard as they try, that is something that will haunt them forever."

"So….Air Jay…..he did that to you….as well?" Sakura hesitated, pointing at Isomi's face.

A tear ran down as she remembers that event. "Yes…..it was thirty years ago…. Air Jay came to visit his father and for no particular reason he grabbed me…..and burned my face…." Isomi sobbed. "I was just five years old at the time….and he tormented me, just for fun….."

Kakashi and the other could not find words to express this malice. They have faced many cruel foes in the past but they never thought that someone could be so ferocious.

"I promise you that Air Jay will pay for his crimes." Naruto said softly as he puts his hand on Isomi's shoulder. "But please, take us to Nicolau Andrade, he must help us to defeat Air Jay so…"

"Are you insane? You want to fight him? You want to beat him? No one can defeat him! He's an invincible force of nature and you can not defeat the forces of Nature! It is impossible, you…" Isomi was interrupted when Naruto hold her shoulder tight.

"Let me tell you something, Air Jay has someone who is very important to me in his clutches, someone that might be tormented the same way you were. And this little girl here is her daughter, so if you think that I am just going to stand by and let Air Jay continue with his doings then my friend you have another thing coming." Naruto whispered so that Janita could not hear him.

"But….but…..its suicide!"

"I don't care if I have to face all the forces of Nature or even the all mighty himself. I am going to save Hinata no matter what, no matter who gets in my way, no matter who I have to face, I will save Hinata!"

The determination in Naruto's voice is something that Isomi has never hear for a very long time, people could consider that all talk but after the way she witness the brave struggle Naruto had to save his own daughter Isomi can say that he is truthful to his words. In a certain way Naruto reminds Isomi of the Ninja she meet thirty years who later on defeated Air Jay and years later became the Forth Hokage of the Leaf Village. "Very well, I will take you to Mr. Nicolau. But don't get your hopes up, Mr Ncolau never assisted in anything that would lead to his own son's destruction in the past and I don't believe he will do it now."

"I never gave up hope before and I won't start now."

"Follow me." After that Naruto and the others follows Isomi without saying a word.

Janita follow behind by holding Naruto on his hand, after all the brave thing that Janita witnessed, she only whished that Naruto was her real father, she would be proud.

_To be continued…._

Ramon: it's been a long time but we are back, even if it was a small chapter.

Sunny: we'll try to make a bigger one next time.


	14. Chapter 14

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Isomi lead Naruto and his team to an old house right behind the village, the place is practically isolated with hardly any signs of people living in it.

"It's hard to believe that anyone can live here. It almost seems like a dumb joke." Konohamaru commented.

"Ever since I meet this man during the third Ninja war I always head that Mr. Nicolau never left his home, despite the horrible conditions." Kakashi said.

"But why?" Lee asked. "This place is rotten and the people from the front side of the village are so unfriendly."

"Sometimes it is hard to leave the place you've lived on for so long. It is almost like removing an arm or leg." Naruto responded. "I sometimes feel that way when I leave on a mission."

Before entering the house Isomi turns to Naruto and his people. "Ok, before we enter I have some important stuff to tell you people. Mr. Nicolau is ninety four years old and his health is not very good, so please pay close attention to what ever you say or else he might get nervous and receive a hearth attack. So be careful when you give him the news that his son is finally released from his prison, it was devastating for Mr. Andrade when he received the news that his son was sealed."

"How can he pity that monster?" Sasuke growled loud.

"Sasuke, calm down! If Mr. Andade's health is that fragile then you must avoid speaking in that tone." Sakura warned.

"And that goes double for you, Naruto." Kakashi warned.

"Me? Why me? I am polite and nice to everyone when I first meet them!" Naruto complain.

"**No, you are not.**" Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Konohamaru and Neji replied.

Naruto lowers his head in annoyance. "Oh c'mon….."

"Don't talk bad about my daddy!" Janita screamed.

Naruto could not help but to smile gently at his daughter, she is always the first one to defend him when someone one insult him.

* * *

Minutes later Naruto and the other enter the house, waiting in the living room for Mr. Andrade. All of them are sited on the couch or sofa, except for Sasuke who is on his feet and took a glance at one of the photos posed on the wall, it is the photo of a small boy in a combat suit, Sasuke can tell that it is Air Jay when he was a kid, he can tell that by the look on his eyes, but back then Air Jay did not had that strange punk hair, he was just an ordinary boy, but even then he had the strong desire of combat.

When they heard the walking sounds they turn around to see Isomi holding a very sick old man on one arm holding him on the back with one hand. Carefully Isomi rests Mr. Andrade on his couch.

Mr. Andrade looks up at his guests and notices Janita. "The conversation we are about to have is far too much for such a young child. I must ask her to leave."

"Hum…he gets right to the point. It seems like he already knows why we are here for." Neji thought.

"Daddy?" Janita looks at Naruto, she really did not want to leave him.

"I think the old man is right, Jani. An adult conversation is boring from top to bottom." Naruto assured with a soft smile.

"It is ok, munchkin, I will look after her." Isomi volunteered and gently gives her hand to Janita.

In hesitation Janita holds Isomi's hand and both of them walk away to the kitchen , leaving Naruto and the others with Mr. Andrade.

"It sure has been a long time, Kakashi." Mr. Andrade finally spoke. "the last time I saw you, you were just a arrogant-rule-following kid, and I see that you still cover your face."

"You have a good memory, Mr. Andrade." Kakashi complemented, but feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why are you here? Is all of this because of my son? I believe he gave you quite some troubles, didn't he?"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Konohamaru and Neji almost jump up with Mr. Andrade's sudden question.

"Well, I ask you people a question, what has my son did to you?"

Neji stood up with a serious face. "So you know that your son is free from his prison. You don't seem very surprised about that."

"Every time I received a visit from a ninja it was always because of my son. Besides, I felt his KI, or as you ninjas would call it, Chakra. His KI was incredibly on the move with a huge fighting spirit at large, even the animals became agitated when they sensed my son's presence."

Lee clutches his fists. "Even the animals can sense how dangerous Air Jay's fighting spirit is."

"Alright, let's get to the point, we are in a hurry." Naruto said as he stood up in an inpatient way. "For what I know, you are the only one who knows Air Jay's weakness. We want you to tell us what it is."

"Don't be a fool, kid." Mr. Andrade replied. "There is a big difference between you and my son. For you see, I taught my son how to fight as well as my experiences in the army."

"Time in the army? You were a soldier?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Yes I was. I taught my son military intelligence; I taught him how to make your enemy underestimate you. He might look foolish and arrogant but I taught him how to manipulate your adversary to make him follow your game. And for what I see in you people he did just that. He operated you people to make you believe that he was nothing but an atrocious savage when all he did was revising your capacities and methods."

"We already figure that part out." Sasuke said in disgust.

"We are aware of all that but you must help us. It is very vital for us all." Neji said.

"That is what all the others said to me when they came for my help, but I will give you the same answer I gave to them: no!" Mr. Andrade replied callously.

"But why damn it, why?" Naruto shouted.

"Young fool. One of the many things that make my son strong is the fighting style I taught him. There are many powerful fighting styles all around the world, Karate, Kung-Fu, MuyThai and even Ninjitsu and many others, but what you don't know is that there are many fighting styles that were never mentioned in ancient books for personal. One of them is the secret style that I learn called Flaming Bird."

"Flaming bird?" Naruto repeated.

"Is that where Air Jay's Phoenix blood comes from?" Sakura asked.

"No, that is a different matter. The Flaming Bird style is based of being able to manipulate the fire all thanks the movements this fighting style holds. Once you master the techniques your KI starts to change, it starts to burn until your KI and energy line starts to become one with the fire. You become a fighter like no one other."

"Is that why Air Jay's chakra was entirely covered with fire?" Neji asked. "I thought that it was because of his phoenix blood."

"That would be incorrect, the Phoenix Blood is only part of my sons power, there is a few factors that makes him invincible. No matter how much you try you will never stop him, He's an invincible force of nature and you can not defeat the forces of Nature."

Naruto scoffed. "That is funny, that is exactly what Isomi said to me, so I am going to tell you the same thing I said to her. I don't care if I have to face all the forces of Nature or even the all mighty himself. I am going to defeat Air Jay and burry him ten feet under."

Kakashi made some signals to tell everyone to back a little away, to let Naruto speak with Mr. Andrade. After all Naruto has the gift of changing a persons heart, let's just hope he can change the heart of a stubborn old man like Mr. Andrade.

Mr. Andrade only chuckled with Naruto's remark. "You seem very arrogant, boy. And foolish as well."

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto snapped.

"What do you expect to obtain by defeating my son? The accomplishment of your mission? Or simply for the opportunity to gain glory? All the ninjas that came to me in search of knowledge came with those very purposes. "

"I am not here for that. I am here because Air Jay is holding a person very dear to me as his captive. I need your help to save her."

Mr. Andrade was shocked with the news. "That is impossible. My son is not the type of person to kidnap people. And if that is true why would he resort himself to kidnap?"

"It is all because of me." Naruto responded with a bit difficulty, knowing that he put Hinata in a much more troublesome position and who knows what Air Jay is doing to her.

"You? But why you? What is so special about you?"

"I am the son of the couple that defeated him and imprisoned him in an ice casket. He wants to unleash his revenge on me."

Mr. Andrade gasped when he hear that, he knew that Minato had a son but he never thought that he would meet him in person. "So he finally made his adversary fall into a battle field where he can torture him. You do realize that you are doing exactly what my son wants, he wants you to risk your life to save your woman so he can lure you into a clear shot. In a war that is a common strategy. Even knowing all that you still want to proceed?"

Naruto did not hesitate to respond. "I faced many difficult tasks in the past. I saw friends being tortured by vicious foes, kidnapped by a criminal organization; beat up with no mercy and even betraying me in search for revenge. But I never…NEVER gave up a fight for any of my friends and I never rest until they were safe and sound. And as the big guy up there as my witness I will do everything, and anything to save Hinata! And the only one who can help me is you! I don't care how long it takes, I will not leave until you tell me the ways of how to defeat Air Jay."

Mr. Andrade was completely stunned, during the Third Ninja war he always met Ninjas that wanted the secret of Air Jay's demise to obtain glory or simply because they were ordered to obtain the secret. But Naruto is different, he wants the secret to save the woman his loves. Andrade never saw such determination, a determination that deserves respect.

After a few moments of staring Mr. Andrade finally speaks. "I want to ask you people one question. I want a clear and honest response and I might be able to assist you depending on your answer."

Kakashi was curious with Mr. Andrade sudden change of mind but after all this time he should be used with Naruto's abilities to change people's minds. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you people about the Ninja that also lives in your village. Or should I say, lived. I know that he is dead. I want to know what you people think about the ninja called Danzo."

Naruto and the others look at each other with a confused look.

"Danzo? What is the big deal about Danzo?" Naruto asked curiously but he looks down with a hard face. "But if you really want to know…we hate him."

"Yes? And why is that?" Mr. Andrade asked.

"That creep was completely against the believes and teachings of Third Hokage and all the other Hokages. Since everyone of our village follows their philosophy he planed to join forces with Orochimaru so he could kill everyone in our village. That way he could create a military village where he can create soldiers that would obey him without questioning."

"Our friend Sai was one of his soldiers." Sakura added. "Danzo trained him to be nothing but an obedient fighting machine, taking away his free will, his name and even his humanity. Even to this day Sai has a lot of difficulty to interact with other people. The mere thought that Danzo wanted to create a village full with people like Sai is disgusting and unbearable."

"And Danzo is one of the few responsible for the misfortunes of my Clan." Sasuke added with much revulsion.

Mr. Andrade paid attention each of their words and he stare at the faces of each one of them, he can see that they were all truthful to their words. "Very well, you all gain my confidence. I will tell you everything. I will tell you the true story of the birth of the one you call Air Jay and the monster that created him."

Naruto and the others look at each with confuse looks again, this isn't exactly what they were hoping but a little information never hurt anyone and maybe they can all discover the origin behind Air Jay's Phoenix blood.

"First of all, the true name of the one you call Air Jay is Joaquin Andrade." Mr. Andrade stated to explain. "In my youth I was a formidable fighter thanks to the rare fighting style of Flaming Bird. There was no rival that could match me, for years I build up a reputation that reached the ears of many countries. Everything was great until sixty years ago I decided to retire and start a family with my wife, we decided to spend the rest of our days in another contry, we have chosen Japan since we believed that an interesting culture would be the better place to raise our children, but unfortunately we came during a time when there was a big Ninja war, we came in the worst of time where someone could trick me and use my skills for their projects, which is what happen to me. The doctor who received us alert us that my wife had some health problem and that she would not survive the child's birth, even so my wife wanted to bring our son to world even if it cost her own life." Mr. Andrade stop for a moment, remembering these kinds of things is too hard. The fateful day finally arrived, as the doctor predicted my wife did not survive but what he did not predict was that my son would suffer the same disease that my wife suffered and cost her life. I was desperate, I lost my wife and I was about to lose my new born son in a couple of days until in that moment a ninja came to me and offer a salvation for my son."

"Who was the ninja?" Sakura asked.

"It was Danzo."

Everyone look at each other in amaze, why would Danzo save Air jay?

"Danzo saved Air jay? Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me finish and you shall understand. Danzo aid me by subjecting Joaquin into dangerous experiences by inserting him with two special bloods."

"And you let Danzo do that to your son?" Lee asked, a bit revolted.

"I was desperate at the time. My wife died in front of me and I could not do anything to help and my new born son was about to suffer the same fate as his mother. What father would not accept such offer?"

"But what do you mean two special bloods?" Naruto asked. "Didn't Air Jay just had the Phoenix blood?"

"Yes, that is one of the bloods that were injected in him, it was very useful to eliminate the illness, and at the same time giving my son an impressive power that no one can duplicate. And he was also injected with the blood, which was genetically changed, of a mystical clan that could copy the attacks of his adversaries with ease."

"Mystical clan? Are you talking about the Uchiha's? About the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I believe that is the name. I don't understand any of that scientific baloney or how it works, but every time an Uchiha use their Sharingan a strange phenomenon occurs and the Uchiha's eye balls start to catch fire until they are burn. I saw it before with my own eyes. All the Uchiha's fell when they faced Joaquin."

"So that is why Air Jay was gloating about being the Uchiha killer." Sasuke thought with anger in his eyes.

"Danzo had the Phoenix blood and a modify Uchiha DNA? We all must admit that Danzo was very resourceful. Even so it is a bit strange that Danzo offered so much assistance without asking for something in return." Neji said.

"Of course he did not do all this for free. Before he started to heal my son he forced me to swear to him to let him use my son for some battles or to eliminate a few enemies, he told me to teach him all of my fighting styles to him so he can be an invincible fighting machine. Like I said I was desperate at the time so I agree. But after all was set and done I started to suspect all this. It was so peculiar that Danzo just happen to be there when my son was sick."

"I see. You were set up the entire time." Kakashi concluded.

"Hold on, master Kakashi, are you saying that Danzo set everything up? He poisoned Air Jay so that he could perform all those experiments on him? That is too cruel!"

"It is a possibility Naruto. Danzo was possibly trying to find a weapon that could aid him in his plan, or possibly, he was hoping to create a creature that could have the same fire power as a Jinchiriki."

"Or more possibly, he was planning to create an anti-Uchiha." Sasuke spoke with much disgust in his voice and his fists shaking. "I bet Danzo was going to use Air Jay to exterminate the Uchiha's!"

"So basically Danzo is the creator of Air Jay." Sakura thought.

"But Danzo never used Air jay before?" Konohamaru asked.

"Danzo said that he would come to get my son when he was at least twelve years old. After all was done I saw Danzo talking to the doctor that was taking care of my wife." Mr. Andrade continued. "After I put enough pressure on him he confessed that Danzo order him to poison my wife to set everything up so he could make all those testing's on my son and create a warrior with endless might. A warrior he could use for his battles"

Everyone stare at Mr. Andrade in shock, they could never imagine the misfortune that fell on him, all because of Danzo.

Mr. Andrade took a deep breath before speaking again. "I faced so many dangerous foes but none of them were so dishonorable to do such a cowardly act. An enormous hatred started to build in me, it so immense that I could barely breathe. It was intoxicating. I wanted to kill Danzo just at the exact minute when I found out his plot but he was well guard and I did not want to leave my son to his guard, so I pretended a false loyalty and even came to this village as he ordered since he was obvious that he would come for my son when he was ready. From the exact moment that my son could stand up I train him, taught him all that I know and taught him how to give the most painful demise to the enemy so Danzo could face the most painful death because of what he did to me."

"This must be why Air Jay was so enraged when he discovered that I took down Danzo." Sasuke thought.

"Finally, when Joaquin turn twelve Danzo and his men came too claim him but they were all surprised. Joaquin turn in the fighting brute that they wanted but he destroyed everyone of them in the most savage way imaginable, he kill them without any mercy like I taught him. And just when I believed that that Danzo was finally gone I discover that it was nothing but one of his own minions disguised as him, the miserable coward did not even wanted to risk coming. After that my son left the village and started to travel around the world, looking for challenges that could satisfy his thirst for combats, all those travels turn him into the monster he is today. He return back to Japan during the Third Ninja war….and the rest, you already know."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, even though he is dead, Danzo's legacy still haunts them.

"So that is the story behind Air Jay…." Naruto murmured.

"Danzo wanted to use Air Jay like the Jinchurikis were used in past wars." Sakura said. "If he had a monster like that at his side he could easily over thrown the Third Hokage and take control of the Leaf Village."

"But things did not go as he planned." Kakashi added. "Danzo sent Air Jay and his father to this village in hopes that Air Jay could have become a brainless dope like the people of the front site of the village but he did not count on the hate of Air Jay's father."

"Even so, the combinations of the Phoenix and Uchiha's blood with the Flaming Bird fighting style are unparallel." Lee said, remembering his fight with Air jay.

"Still, I would like to know how Danzo manage to obtain the Phoenix blood." Konohamaru said.

"I guess that is one thing that we will never know now that Danzo is dead." Neji responded.

"One thing I don't get, if Air Jay has the Uchiha blood, how come he cannot use the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Mr. Andrade did say that Danzo genetically modify the Uchiha's blood so that everytime Air Jay fought an Uchiha, their eyes could burn every time they use their Sharingan. It must be because of those genetic changes Air Jay cannot use the Sharingan like all the Uchiha's." Sakura explained.

"So basically Danzo wanted to use Air jay against the Uchiha's, in the end he created a monster that turn against him." Neji concluded.

"I don't think so." Sasuke interrupted. "Danzo might have been a lot of things but he was no fool. He would never create a weapon that he could not control. Danzo also had the ability to use the Sharingan and Air Jay could be a menace to him if turn rouge, I am sure that Danzo even prepared himself for that matter."

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I am sure that Danzo prepared something to use against Air Jay in case he turn rebel."

"I don't think that is the case. If Danzo had anything of the kind he would have use it when Air Jay was twelve." Naruto replied.

"Well I can tell by the look on his face that I am right." Sasuke accused, pointing at Mr. Andrade. "You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

Mr. Andrade stood in silence for a moment before sighing. "You people have been honest with me so I'll be honest with you. I also came to that conclusion when I learn that Danzo set me up and discover that he held a poison that it is deadly for my son, so I get into his headquarters and stole all the information about the poison so he could never use it."

"That must be why Danzo never show up in person those many years ago." Konohamaru thought.

"So that is what so many Ninjas were searching back in the day? That is the key to finish off Air Jay?" Naruto asked, feeling a little more progressive. "Can you give us that formula, Mr. Andrade?"

"No."

"Huh? But why not?"

"Joaquin is my son. I cannot unleash the tool that can kill him. What father would so such a dreadful thing?"

"Dreadful thing? Your son is a slaughterer! He lives on the fear and misery of others, that is the only thing that gives sense to his life!" Sasuke yelled as he walked to Mr. Andrade but Kakashi and Neji stop him.

"I know all the horrible things he did, all the lives he stole, all the places he destroyed, all the families he ruined for an insane pleasure….but he is still my son. You think it is easy? Knowing that your son destroys lives without any remorse? No it is not! He can be as cruel and vicious as he wants but that never changes the fact that he is my son, my blood! I promise my beloved wife that I would take care of him, keep him safe after she was gone, and I always keep my promise."

"Then why did you tell us your story? Why did you tell us the origin of Air Jay" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Mr. Andrade did not respond at first, to be truthful he did not know why he tell his story, this is something that he never did for anyone. Maybe he wanted to share his misfortunes with someone who hates Danzo just as much as he does, even so the enormous weigh on his shoulder still remains and the dreadful pain and guilt in his heart still remains. "I….I can not explain….maybe it's because I am too old, and…..look I can't explain. All you need to know is that I will not assist in destroying my son!"

The serious look in Naruto's eyes never faded away. "So you won't give us the formula? Then you can be sure of one thing, I will not leave until I get that formula!" after that Naruto left the living room with all the others following him.

* * *

Night time arrived with a disappointed, crushed look graved in everyone's faces, they have come to this village to find a way to defeat Air Jay but all they received was nothing but a story teller and a kick in the behind.

Sakura rested next to a tree, after the conversation with Mr. Andrade she was a bit disappointed at Naruto for just leaving with giving much of a fight but what she saw next made her understand why, Naruto just went to his daughter to play with her, to cheer her up, to make her believe that everything will be alright, to give the child a little bit of hope even if it was not certain.

Sakura is amaze to see how Naruto is thinking of his girl first to make sure that she still smiles hearty, even after all this year's Sakura is still amaze how far Naruto can go for others, but this time is different all due to his daughter. This might be a different situation for Naruto because he was never in such position but he is handling himself very well.

"I wonder if I can handle this just as well as Naruto?" Sakura though as she puts her hand on her belly.

"What are you doing here all alone, Sakura." Kakashi asked so suddenly that made Sakura jump high.

"Master Kakashi, don't do that!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey, hey. You don't need to shout. I was just looking out for you, you were here all alone and it is such a cold night."

Sakura sit down to the ground. "I know, but I need to be alone for a moment…I…..I've been…look, Master, could I be alone? I am not in the mood to speak."

"So I see, very well, I will leave you alone." Kakashi turn his back but he did not leave. "But first, I want to ask you something Sakura. Is Sasuke the father."

Sakura gasped very loud with that question, she could deny that statement but she knows it is impossible to trick Kakashi. "How-how-how….how do you know I….."

"During the third Ninja war many people were sent to battle no matter their health or their condition, even pregnant women were involved. Thanks to that I gain knowledge to know when a woman is pregnant, and you are defiantly pregnant. So now tell me, Sasuke is the father?"

Sakura could hardly breath, or even hold tears. "Y-yes…."

Kakashi stood quiet for a moment, this situation seems to be more difficult for Sakura than it seems. "Sakura, does Sasuke know that you are caring his child."

"No, and I don't want him to know, at least for now!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because I am afraid….." Saskura admitted with her tears never fading away.

"Afraid?"

"Yes. It still remember the first time, when Sasuke left when we were just kids, it was the most painful experience in my life, and then I endured the same image again when we meet him again with Orochimaru and when he killed Danzo, he left to who knows where with a cold attitude. What do you think he will do when he finds out he is going to be a father? He will obviously run away again, leaving me alone with our child, abandon me once again." Sasuka got up with her legs trembling weakly. "I….I don't think that I could handle that again…. I already suffer that at least three or four times."

Kakashi did not say a word, he simply takes Sakura back to the house to let her rest. He knows how much Sakura suffered when Sasuke abandoned the leaf village, especially when she tried to kill him, even if she decided to end his life Sakura could not kill Sasuke because of her love. After this last ninja war Sasuke and Sakura have become bonded but Sakura trust for Sasuke is not all there.

* * *

Hinata is locked in the dudgeon, wrapped in chains, crying.

Air Jay continues to torment Hinata good nature and today was defiantly the worst of all. He took Hinata on the construction side and grabbed two victims with a repulsive grin on his face. He forced Hinata to choose which one would die and who would win. Once again Air Jay played his sick mind games on a kind soul like Hinata, tempering with her mind but Hinata could chose, the two people were from the same village she lived in these last five years with, she could not choose who should live or die.

For that matter Air Jay murdered them by crushing their skulls and spreading their blood all over Hinata. To add insult to injury he said that he will repeat the same act again tomorrow because he find it enjoyable, Air Jay even had the nerve to say that it was Hinata's fault that both of them died, one could be saved if she wasn't afraid to take the killer step.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Hinata shirked as loud as she could, let out all her frustration and started to sob again. "When will this end? I cannot take it anymore…."

Hinata then looks up to the barred window to see the moon lighting her cell. "What are you doing today, my little Janita, are you being a good girl?"

Even with all her tears Hinata could not resist but to smile softly when she thinks of her daughter. Knowing Janita she must be driving someone insane.

* * *

"ATCHOOOO!" Sasuke sneezed loudly. "Why the heck did I sneeze? I don't have a cold."

* * *

Naruto carries his little girl to her room and rests her on her bed. They've booth played a lot only because Naruto does not want Janita to lose her hope in finding Hinata, the one thing he does not want is to see Janita crying. He hates that. "There you go Jani, but be sure to get loads of rest, you need it."

"Daddy…"

"Yes, Jani?"

"Can you sing me a song so I can sleep more easily?"

Naruto sweat drops, he never sang any song in his life, and he's not very talented at that. "Well, I don't know any songs, I'm not good at it." He admits it with one hand scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh." Janota looks down with tearful eyes. "Mommy always sings me a song, to keep the bad things away." Janita could not help but to sob. "I miss mommy…"

"Shhh, shhh….." Naruto picks up his daughter to comfort her. "Easy there love, easy. Didn't Daddy promise that he will get Mommy back? So trust your Daddy. Mommy will be back soon."

"Daddy, where is mommy now?" Janita asked desperately.

Naruto does not respond, he simply holds Janita protectively for a moment and rests her back to her bed. "Mommy….is….preparing your warm milk." Naruto responded as he tugs Janita gently. "And I am here, right here, telling you the story about the two heroes who sealed the Nine Tail Fox and made their son into a hero. Mommy then enters the room with your milk and she gives it right to you. You drink it carefully because it is a bit hot and Mommy sits right next to you with a gentle smile. She kisses you gently on your forehead…..and sings the song you love so much….with me right here beside you, watching you…falling asleep." Naruto looks down to see Janita already asleep, even so he continues. "Both Mommy and I… bid you a good night, to sleep tight, do not let the bedbugs bite…" Naruto gently kisses Janita on her forehead. "Sleep well, my little Angel…"

Mr. Andrade witnessed the entire scenery, he could not help but to feel touched by Naruto's fatherhood. All his life, all he did was prepare Air Jay to be the monstrous fighting machine he is today, without a second thought, all because of his hatred to Danzo. Naruto is different, he much younger and less veteran than Mr. Andrade but he is a far better father that Mr. Andrade could ever hope to be.

Naruto unexpectedly felt like someone's holding his hand, he looks up to see a transparent image of Hinata, smiling softly at him, sited right next to Janita. "H-H-Hinata?" Naruto stammer with tears running down his eyes. But then the transparent image of Hinata fades away just when Naruto was about to kiss her. When Naruto realizes that he was woolgathering he cleared his eyes of his tears and looks out of the window. "Good night….Hinata-chan."

* * *

Hinata also had the same daydream but with Naruto, like if both of them were somehow trying to connect with each other. "Good night….Naruto-Kun….

* * *

In that moment the eight bandits that Air Jay ordered to kill his own father arrive to their destination.

_To be continued….._

Alandra: we are back, we have been so busy with some personal stuff…..

Ramon: but we manage to update this back.

Maliska: hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The eight bandits look around the surroundings of the house to track down their preys but their main target is Air Jay's father.

"Ok, you guys, so far all the ninjas that Air Jay told us about are inside the house, they are all around the house." The first bandit pointed out. "Our first priority is to kill Air Jay's old man, if we don't he will kill us."

All eight bandits turn pale with the mere thought of the terrible death they will suffer at the hands of Air Jay should they fail. So for their own lives, they must succeed.

"Ok, each one of you will take care of one of the ninjas while I will kill the old man."

"But there is at least one Ninja inside the house, with a brat. What about him?" the second bandit asked.

"Ok, you will come with me to take care of him. Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

The first two bandits manage to enter inside the house without being noticed, without making one single sound while the remaining bandits are on the way to take care of the rest of Naruto's team. The second bandit immediately ran up the stairs to take care of Naruto while the first bandit walks to the living room to find Mr. Andrade.

"Who are you?" Mr. Andrade demanded. "This has been a very stressful day for me, what do you want?"

"Your life." The first bandit responded with a dagger on his hand. "I must kill you or my boss will kill me!"

"Your boss? Who is your boss?"

The first bandit chuckle. "You should know who he is, you raise him! It is your son, Air Jay!"

Mr. Andrade gasps very loud and holds his chest with much hesitation, even so he feels like the breath is being taking away from him with this shocking news. "J-Joaquin….wants me dead?" the shock and despair is so devastating that he cannot hold his tears.

"Yes, because you represent a potential threat to him, so you must die!"

In that moment Naruto grabs the arm of the first bandit and squeezes it to force him to drop his knife. "That monster, killing his own father? He has no heart!"

The first bandit stuttered. "Y-you? But, but, but, but…..what about my associate? Didn't he finish you off?"

"You mean this guy?" Naruto throws the unconscious second bandit to the ground with his remaining arm. "I took him out easily."

"As well as for your other associates." Kakashi responded as he, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Konohamaru enter the living room. "They are outside, unconscious."

The first bandit trembled with fear when Naruto throw him to the ground."B-but how? We were so careful, how did you people found us?"

"Careful?" Neji scoffed.

"You people were noisier than a cat in a tree." Konohamaru taunted.

"In fact, it is an affront to think that bandits like you could ever take down Ninjas." Sasuke insulted.

Fear and panic starts to take control of the first bandit as he remembers what awaits him should he fail. "NO!"

The first bandit shirks very loud and runs right pass Naruto and stats to run right up the stairs.

"He's going to….oh no, Janita!" Naruto yelled as he runs after the first bandit.

Everyone else runs after Naruto but Sasuke, he decided to stay behind to watch over a much traumatized Mr. Andrade. "Air Jay sent these bandits to finish of his own father." Sasuke thought as he eyes Mr. Andrade. "He did not had the guts to come here himself because he is afraid. I am sure that his informer told him how Naruto is capable to change a person's heart, so to prevent all this Air Jay sent these pathetic losers to do the hit. HE must be really desperate. So this means that the secret that this old man holds is powerful enough to take Air Jay down." Sasuke starts to smirk. "I finally found your weakness, Air Jay. I am going to make you suffer for all your words against me. I will make sure you die in Uchiha's hands"

* * *

Naruto follow the bandit that enters exactly in the room where Janita is sleeping and finds him with a rock on his hand, standing right next to a sleeping Janita. "Back off! Back off, I say! One more step and I will crush this little girls head with this rock!" the first bandit threatened.

Naruto shakes with fury and narrow his eyes. "If you dare to lay one finger on Jani, I'll…"

"Easy Naruto, easy." Kakashi said, holding Naruto on his shoulder with the rest of gang showing up.

"Don't be stupid, bandit. You are up against a group of high raking ninjas, you have no chance!" Neji warned.

"One more step and I will crush her! If you want this brat to live then bring me the old man so I can kill him! Now!" the bandit threatened again. Naruto and the others can feel the desperation in his tone, his sweat and the way his eyes are all wide.

Naruto anger is immediately replaced with apprehension. "No, leave her alone!...she is innocent!"

"_Inocent_? _Ipnotent_? _Icontenct_?" The first bandit is so frantic that he can not even speak correctly. "What about me? I am the one who is _inctntent_! If I don't kill the old man Air Jay will haunt me down and skin me alive! I saw first hand the way he kills people, he torments them, waiting for them to beg for their death and he tortures them some more! And he chose me to do this! I am sure as heck that I don't want to die!"

"He is really distressed if this keeps up he will defiantly kill Janita." Sakura thought.

"I am not going to say this again! Bring the old man or I**AAAAGFUUUUAAAA!**"the first bandit cry in pain when Janita sit up and punch the first bandit right on his family jewels, knocking him down completely.

"Ouch, now that is what I call a low blow." Konohamaru commented with his eyes twitching. "Really low."

"Alright! Way to go Jani!" Naruto cheered but then cover his mouth to see that Janita is still sleeping, she punched the bandit still sleeping, almost like she acted by pure instinct.

"I want Ramen…." Those were the sleeping words that came out of Janita as she rest down to her bed.

Everyone stares at the entire thing with their mouth open. After all the pressure they endured in the last few seconds it is a bit embarrassing to see it all ended so foolishly.

* * *

The next day arrives and Kakashi took all the bandits that attack them last night and tide them down to a tree. All of the bandits have agitated and concern looks, just like the bandit that almost killed Janita last night. It might not seem much but these bandits are possibly the only clue they have to locate Air Jay and rescue Hinata.

"Let us go! We must kill the old man!" the first bandit shouted.

"Enough with this please. You already lost, so it is best if you respond to our questions." Lee said.

"For example, where is Air Jay?" Naruto demanded.

The eight bandit stares at Naruto with frightful eyes.

"We can't do that! Air Jay will kill us for sure. We are telling you anything that will lead him killing us!" the eight bandit stated.

"How can you people be so afraid of him? It is not that he is close by is it?" Sakura asked.

"No, he is far away."

"Tell you what, if you tell us where Air Jay is we will set you free and you can run away as far as you can so he can not found you."

"We can't do that!" the fifth bandit shouted. "He will kill us if we do that!"

"How can you be so sure? I know that is impossible!"

"Impossible? For that man nothing is impossible! You ninjas should know, the people from the village of that little girl also tried to run away from Air Jay's attack and still he track them down and gave them and torture them without mercy!" the forth bandit replied by pointing at Janita who is planning near the door of the house.

"Hump! No wonder why Air Jay uses these bandits. All gutless cowards." Sasuke insulted.

"Say what you want, pretty boy. You never saw first hand of all his kills with his demonic power. He most obviously begs for a chance to slay anyone. He is like the demon himself!" The third bandit replied.

"Now let us go so we can kill the old man! Now!" the first bandit demanded.

Naruto and the others did not move, it seems impossible to reason with these people, their fear for Air Jay is so intense that they can no longer listen to reason.

Kakashi walks towards the bandits and blows a white dust to the eight bandits, making all of them falling asleep. "They will not be awake for more than four days or so. Let's take them to river out of the village and put them on a small boat, the river will take them far away."

"But Master Kakashi, how will we be able to find Air Jay without the bandits?" Sakura asked.

As a response Kakashi rips piece of once of the bandits shirt. "No problem, I will summon Pakko and I am sure he will lead us to him."

"I know Air Jay is vile but, it is a bit overreacting how these people fear him." Neji commented.

"Overreacting?" Kakashi replied with a serious tone but calm face. "You people saw first hand of what he can do. You saw how these bandits and how the people from the front side of this village fear him. Air Jay has a demonic heart, he lives through the fear and despair of others, and it is the only thing that makes sense in his psychotic life. Even all of Orochimaru's followers would fall in fear because of the madness Air Jay possesses."

Lee shakes his fist in embarrassment and fury, remembering how Air Jay made him quiver in fear, made him disgrace his own dream. Now, more than ever, Lee is determinate to make Air Jay pay for this dishonor.

Naruto says nothing and walks towards the house, determinate to convince Mr. Andrade to assist him. Naruto knows that all these bandits were nothing but an invitation from Air Jay to his hideout, or maybe to put the pressure on him. Once again Air Jay is forcing Naruto to a battle field where he has the advantage, that is why Naruto needs Mr. Andrade's help. "Jani!"

"Daddy?" Janita looks up at Naruto with a smile.

"Could you go play with Sakura for a moment? I need to go speak with the grumpy old man about a serious matter and I believe it will best that you don't hear us. It will be a long, boring adult conversation."

Janita moaned. "Sakura? I don't like her! She is mean, she is bossy, she is rude, she is flat, she is ugly, she has a huge forehead."

Sakura twitched, even so far away she can hear all that Janita is saying. "No wonder why Sasuke dislikes this brat."

"I know, but just do this time, for daddy, ok?" Naruto winks at his daughter and gestures her to go to Sakura, which she did with much dislike.

* * *

Naruto enters the house to see Mr. Andrade sited in the living room, still disturbed about what happen last night. It is not easy to know that your own son plotted to end your life. "I know this is a bad time, Mr. Andrade, but…."

"You can forget it! I won't give away the means to kill my son, despite of what just happen!" Mr. Andrade shouted emotionally.

"I know how hard it is for you but you must accept the facts, your son is a callous sociopath. He kills people without hesitation. All because of you."

Mr. Andrade glares at Naruto for his accusations. "Excuse me?"

Naruto glares back. "Mr. Andrade, all the lives, all the murders that your son caused, it is your fault. All because of the teachings you gave him."

"How dare you! Haven't you hear the story I told you the other day? It was Danzo who created the monster you call Air Jay!"

"No, Danzo only added the power but it was you and your desire for revenge that created the monster we call Air Jay. I know that you don't want to admit this but all the killings that Air Jay committed all these years are all thanks to you and the influence you inserted in him. Your hands are stain with the blood of all of Air Jay's victims." Naruto replied seriously.

"How dare you! You don't know what is like to lose the woman you love to a power-mad like Danzo! I am sure that my wife would have wanted her son to avenge her!"

"You are making excuses and you know that!"

"What would you know? You are not a father!"

"You are wrong, I am a father….. I am just like you, a lousy father." Naruto admitted.

"What?"

"Five years ago, I believed in a stupid lie. I believed that Hinata was dead, now I've learn that she lived these last years in another village…..alone…..with a child that is our own."

Mr. Andrade was caught off guard with the sorrow in Naruto's voice. "You mean, the little girl….."

"Yes, Janita is my daughter. Hinata took care of her for these last five years by herself….it destroys me to know that I was not there along side with Hinata for the child's birth, that I was not there to see her first step, to listen to her first word , every time I think of these things I am distraught. And I know that your wife would not want your son to become a monster."

"How the heck would you know that? How can you possibly understand how my wife felt?"

"Your son attacked the village where Hinata stayed in these last five years, even knowing the devastating power that your son holds she never gave up, she fought against Air Jay so that our child could survive, she sacrificed herself so that Janita could live, the same love and sacrifice that your wife hold towards Air Jay and you ruin it."

"What?" Mr. Andrade was taken by surprise with that last remark.

"Even knowing that she would not resist the deliver your wife did it anyway so that her child could live happily in the world, but your blindness and desire for revenge stain her sacrifice and created the cruel minded monster that destroys so many lives. You have stained her sacrifice and you don't want to admit it. I left Hinata alone with our child because of my own stupidity. We are both the same Mr. Andrade….."

Mr. Andrade did not know what to say, but he can tell by Naruto's words that it is true. His desires for revenge took him away from the path and stain the sacrifice his wife did for their child. He was so consumed with vengeance and sorrow that he did not know what else to do, or what to think. And because of that stupidity he made others suffer, and importantly, he betrayed the trust of his wife. "I-I-I…..I was wrong…so, so wrong….." he thought but then gasped when Naruto kneel down before him and lower his head to the ground.

"We are both the same, stupid man undeserving to be call fathers…. But I want, more than anything else, to save Hinata from your son so that I can see my daughter smile happily, and the only one who can help me is you….so please, from one lousy father to another, help me save my family." Naruto implored.

For the first time since his wife died Mr. Andrade unleash tears. "No boy, you are wrong…you are not a lousy father. You and Hinata are the perfect parents. Anyone who has the heart to sacrifice themselves for the good of their children is really worthy to be call mother and father. Believe me boy, you, Hinata and my wife are further better parents than I can ever hope to be."

Naruto gets up to his feet. "Mr. Andrade?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have the scroll that has the poison, I destroy it, but I have the next best thing." Mr. Andrade lifts his head up until his mouth was up, and he presses his stomach with both his hands. Out of his mouth comes out a bottle with something that seems like a green liquid. "I made the poison myself, I learn some ninja abilities so I could hide it in the one place where no one would ever think of looking. I don't know why I did it but I guess, deep inside, I was waiting for someone like you…..someone worthy to force me to see the truth…..I don't know…but one thing for sure, with this last act the one thing I can do is make sure that no one else commits the same, reprehensible error I've committed…..I know there is no forgiveness for what I did but I hope with this last act I can see my wife in the other side, even if it is for a small moment. Here you go boy."

Naruto takes the bottle very calmly and slowly. He can not believe that he finally has his hands on the very instrument that will kill Air Jay. "Thank you so much Mr. Andrade, I…wait a minute, what do you mean by last act?" Naruto looks back at Mr. Andrade and gasps to see that he is dead but with a soft smile on his face, like if he finally achieved his peace.

"Mr. Andrade….." Naruto whispered and bows down to him with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Mr. Andrade."

* * *

Hours later, Naruto and the others prepare the funeral for Mr. Andrade and pay their last respects for him.

After a few moments of silence Kakashi spoke. "Poor man, he never lived a happy life, his life was ruin when Danjo enter his life, but it was his revenge that cause him so much pain. But luckily, in his last breathing moment he achieves something that most man can not achieve, redemption."

"So what will we do now? Are going after Air Jay?" Neji asked.

"First things first." Kakashi turns to Sakura. "Could you analyze this poison, Sakura? Just to make sure it is still vital. And divide it into four, just in case."

"Very well, but it will take some time for me to analyze it completely. But it will be up and ready for us to leave first thing in the morning." Sakura assured.

"Cool." Naruto said and then walks to Janita who is a bit far away, he did not want her to assist something as depressing as a funeral.

"Daddy?"

Naruto taps his daughter gently on the head with a smile. "It is all alright, my little Jani. As soon as Sakura finish off analyzing some stuff we will ready to save your Mommy."

Janita smiles joyfully to the man she does not know that is her real father. Naruto's words gave her hope to see her mother again and punish the monster that hurt her.

Naruto looks up to the air with a determinate look. "Just hold on a little longer, Hinata. I am coming to save you.

Hinata looks to the window of her cell, she feels like someone is speaking to her. "Naruto-kun?"

_To be continued._

Alandra: now the poison is delivered now it is time for the final show down


	16. Chapter 16

_Janita_

* * *

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

A new Day arrived and as promised Sakura analyzed the entire poison.

"So how is the poison, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"It is remarkable." Sakura responded. "Considering the condition of the bottle I can say that it has been in Mr. Andrade's stomach for a very long time, but the poison is still at its full potential. I made some tests with it and it is completely harmless for any one of us but when I insert it with some of the DNA I collected from our fight with Air Jay it is absolutely devastating for him. Just one single drop of the poison in Air Jay's entire DNA vaporized it until there was nothing left."

"Fantastic." Sasuke thought.

"Daddy, what did forehead said?" Janita asked as she pulled Naruto by his sleeve.

"Forehead?" Sakura roared, burning in rage.

"Hum." Naruto on his part did not understand completely what Sakura said. "Let's just say that Air Jay won't resist that thing. Just one touch of it and he's done for it."

"Yay! So does this means that we are finally going to save Mommy?" Janita asked with her hopes up.

"We sure are, kid." Naruto assured with a reassuring smile and tapping her softly on her head.

"Hold on, you are not planning on taking Janita with us are you?" Neji asked.

"Of course I am, I am not leaving her here. Who knows if the Neanderthals from the front side of the village decide to come after Janita again?"

"And you think she will be safer if she comes with us? Against Air Jay?"

Naruto did not respond at first. "What choice do I have? I can not waste my time traveling back to the leaf village….."

"No!" Janita cried. "I want to stay with Daddy! I want to save my Mommy!"

"Easy there Jani, easy. You will come with us."

"My, my….I guess we have no choice but to bring the kid with us. If she cries like that she will lure Air Jay to us, or anyone else." Kakashi said.

"SO let's get going! I am inching for a rematch!" Lee said excitedly.

"Ok, I separated the poison in these four medical capsules in case we need to take different directions to catch our guy." Sakura informed.

"Very well, Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke will each get a capsule and we will devide in four teams in case it is necessary. Sakura will go with me, Neji will go with Lee, Naruto will go with Konohamaru and Janita and I am afraid that Sasuke will be on his own. And now we are off." Kakashi kneels down and summons Pakkun.

"Off to another mission, Kakashi?" the small tracking dog asked.

"OOOOHHHHH WHAT A CUTE DOGGIE!" Janita squealed and try to grab him.

"Easy there Jani, easy."

"I hate when they call me cute…." Pakkun complained.

"Never mind that. Let go hunt for a nightmare that should have ended a long time ago." Kakashi said.

"And save Hinata." Naruto added.

* * *

Air Jay walks around his chambers, getting unease about the entire situation. He can feel that Naruto is coming this way, he has one strong feeling in his gut that he is coming. "Hehehehehe, Naruto is just as impatience as I heard, it has not even been a week and he's already coming this way." Air Jay then punches the wall. " Damn it, and the weapon isn't up and ready. If Naruto comes in sooner all my plans will be ruin!"

In that moment Air Jay hears a knock on the door, it is one of the bandits. "This better be good, I am in a very bad mood and you know what happens when I am in a bad mood."

The bandits gulped. "y-y-y-yes sir….. I just came to say that we found something sir, it seems to be a platform."

"A Platform?" Air Jay blinked but then smirk. "But that is perfect! HAHAHAHA! We found the entrance to our weapon. Lady luck is defiantly on my side. Very well, tell me, have you dig that huge hole I demanded?"

"Y-yes sir…it is huge and deep like you ordered."

"Good! Tell everyone that they can stop the digging and throw all the remaining survivors of the village to that hole. Warn Takuma and send someone to bring Hinata to me. And….bring the gasoline." Air Jay ordered with a vicious grin. "We are going to have some fancy fireworks today."

Air Jay reached the construction site and saw the platform. "Just as I thought, the entrance is found." Air Jay said to himself as he slides down all the way to the platform. "Just as I remember." Air Jay pressed his palm on a small opening, pressing it down and the platform rises up revealing something that sounds like an elevator.

Air Jay goes down the elevator alone until he is inside the weapon, all he sees is the invincible war machine that he was hire to protect all dusty. "All dusty and messy but who cares, what is important is if it is operational and if the little memories are around."

Air Jay presses his hand on the wall to reveal a hidden cart bomb followed by dozens of other bomb carts all over the walls of the war machine. "Hehehehe. Excellent! Soon, I will unleash my revenge and make Minato's sacrifice an enormous fail" Air Jay starts to laugh louder and sinisterly. "Minato, you humiliated me and imprisoned me in a ice prison. Before I could even achieve my rematch you had the nerve, but luck was on my side when I could unleash my revenge on your boy and your granddaughter, even your daughter in law. Now I won't satisfy myself with the little things. Like I said I am going to throw a stain on your sacrifice by destroying the village you try to protect. Oh yeah, the A.J. Man rocks!"

* * *

Minutes later Air Jay comes out of the war machine to find Takuma and a chain up Hinata.

"What is the meaning of this Air Jay? Why did you order the digging to stop?" Takuma demanded. "Why are all the diggers in that crack you made?"

"Because we found the entrance to the big boy. We no longer need the diggers." Air Jay responded with a grin.

"But the weapon is still buried to deep underground."

"You underestimate the power of this mother. All we need was simply to find the entrance, and her." Air Jay grabs Hinata by her cheeks. "You have been chosen as the gasoline for this baby, and it's gonna be good, its gonna be good."

Hinata simply spits at Air Jay. "You monster. Get your paws off me!"

"I see that your time with Minato's brat made a bit rebel, hasn't it?" Air Jay asked and slaps Hinata on the face so hard that she fell on the ground. After that Air Jay immediately picks her up and whispers to her hear. "After I kill your man and your girl, you and I are going to have one heck of a time."

"SO!" a new voice shouted very arrogantly. It is Tutu, leader of the Bloody Panters. "You finally found the weapon?"

"It is still buried under ground but that is just a minor set back. The weapon is a good as found." Takuma responded, annoyed with Tutu's appearance.

Tutu chuckle and turns to Air Jay. "Good…..Good…..we found what we were looking for, so we no longer need you."

"Oh, now you are going to kill me?" Air Jay taunted.

"That is what you deserve!" Tutu snapped. "I liberate you from your prison and you refuse to obey me and accept me as your master!"

"Yeah, right. Like I am going to obey a little piece of **S** like you."

"I demand respect! Do I need to remind you that you are surrounded by all my men?" Tutu pointed to the surroundings that are covered with all of the bandits under his command.

Air jay sighed, Tutu's stupidity is as huge as his ego. "Ok, you mud ball. If you think that your boys can take me down then order them to kill me!"

Tutu chuckled. "If that is what you want. Ok boys kill him! I cannot stand him, I cannot bare the mere sight of him. He's got to be the biggest moron I've ever seen!" not one of the bandits obey him, they simply back away. "What is the meaning of this? I gave you a direct order! Kill him! Kill him or I'll get angry!"

All the bandits back away, all of them are not foolish enough to battle Air Jay, even they know that even with all their efforts combine can kill him, Air Jay would kill them easily instead.

"Alright, you bunch a monkey drops. Now that you show your intelligence, I want you to kneel down before me and vow your loyalty to the A., your real master and leader. Now!"

"HAHAHAHAH! You fool, I am their leader they will….."Tutu turn around to see that all of his bandits and kneeling down to Air Jay without a moments pause. "What is the meaning of this? I am your leader! I command you to stand up!"

"**Hail Air Jay! The real leader of the Bloody Panthers!**" all the bandits salute.

"What!" Tutu shouted. "How dare you! I am your true leader! Obey me! I am your leader!"

"You are just pathetic." Air Jay insulted as he walked to Tutu. "You are too stupid and arrogant and you made your own gang a living joke. In a way that you people were never consider a threat to any one, but your bandits… former bandits, obey me because they know I am the real deal, I don't rely on other to do my dirty work and I don't hide in a comfy chair, gloating about a success that is not mine. I put up with you because I wanted to see your face when your bandits turn against you. Finally; I can do the number one thing I always wanted to do since I saw you!"

"You can not kill me! I liberated you!" Tutu protested but he was interrupted when Air Jay grab him by his throat and squeezing it.

"You are defiantly a piece of trash I will not regret killing" Air Jay said devilishly.

For the first time ever Tutu is feeling fear because he is facing someone on his own. "Takuma help me!"

Takuma simply ignored Tutu's cries for help. "Why should I?"

"What? We are partners!"

Takuma chuckles arrogantly. "Partners? Since when?"

Tutu gasped loudly.

"I don't care about you. You are nothing but a stupid buffoon I used for my own benefit." Takuma added coldly. "I use you and your army because you are all so stupid and so easily manipulated. If you want the real truth, I have no reason to aid you. You are so repulsive to me that I can not bare the mere sight of you."

For the first time in his arrogant life Tutu trembles in fear.

Air Jay throws Tutu to the ground and steps on his back brutally, breaking his spine. Tutu's agonizing pain can be heard from around the area.

"STOP IT!" Hinata cried. "Haven't you done enough? How much more victims must you make?"

Air Jay chuckles sinisterly and grabs Tutu who is still alive. "Sweetheart, I haven't even begun! I got this very special show just for you. HEhehehehe. Bring her to the hole!"

"The hole?" Hinata repeated, not liking the sound of it.

* * *

Minutes later Hinata arrives to a huge hole where all the remaining villagers from the village where she lived for the past five years are all trap in it. The hole is deep, deep enough to not let anyone escape it, in any case it is impossible for the villagers to escape because they are too tire due to the digging they were forced to do.

Hinata is still chained and guarded by some bandits, making it impossible for her to escape. She starts to get worry because knowing the vicious mind of Air Jay Hinata knows that he s about to do something despicable.

Air Jay approached the edge , holding Tutu by the throat with one hand. "Greetings good villagers! First of all I wanted to thank for all the hard work you put on this digging, we appreciate it." The villagers groan at Air Jay. "So let's get to the point, you did your job and we no longer need you, too bad, so sad, goodbye." He taunts coldly

Hinata gasped very loud, she knows that Air Jay is going to kill all the remaining villagers with out a moments pause, she tries to get herself free but it is no use, she is too trapped and too weak to stop him.

"But hey, look at it this way folks. You will go with a bang! Throw the gasoline on them!"

And all the bandits surround the hole, throwing barrels of gasoline all over the villagers, and continue to throw until they were all cover with gasoline. Air Jay simply enjoys the desperate attempts of the villagers to escape, in his own sickening way this mere vision brings joy to his dark heart.

"Alright….time for the big finally." Air Jay turns to Tutu with a vicious smirk.

"No, no, no! Please, don't kill me!" Tutu begged with tears in his eyes.

As a response Air Jay forms a fireball with his remaining hand, enjoying Tutu's fear, making the wait even tormenting for him. Finally Air Jay grabs Tutu's head with his flaming hand, burning him until his entire body is covered with fire, the entire construction site is covered with echoes of Tutu's cries of pain. "Its about time I get rid myself of this little **S**."

After that Air Jay throws Tutu's burning body to the hole.

"NO!" Hinata cried loud as she got up but she was stopped when Air Jay grab her by her neck.

She watch in horror as Tutu's burning body lands on the hole, lightning the entire hole with fire, burning everyone of the villagers to a painful demise, each one of them, man, woman and child running around desperately while they are being burn, each one of their skin screams in pain, begging for a quick death and an end to their heartless soreness. The tears in Hinata's eyes don't stop, all these people were practically her entire family for the past five years, they supported her in the most painful moments and even aid her raising Janita and now here she is all helpless while they are burning alive and mercilessly.

Air Jay laughs insanely and wildly at the slaughter that is happening in front of him. "Just look at the sparks, the flames and the lights! It is magnificent! This show fills me with joy! It's like I am watching fireworks on the ground! HAHAHAHAH!"

All the bandits watch in horror this entire dreadfulness show, they are starting to regret accepting Air Jay as their leader, with Tutu they never feared for their lives. Now it is too late, if they dare to turn against Air Jay they will die the same all these villagers are dying right now.

Suddenly Air Jay grabs Hinata's cheeks and forces her to look at him. "Crying? Now, now, now, baby. You are a ninja, aren't you? You should know that Ninja's hide their emotions? Besides, you are supposed to be professional assassins aren't you? Seeing these mindless easy preys should be laughable."

Hinata spits at Air Jay's face. "You….you are despicable….all these people…they have names, hopes, visions and dreams, all the ones you murder so coldly with no compassion….you look down at them like they are insects. How dare you stain them like this….." Hinata finally glares angrily at Air Jay. "You want to see a cold ninja? I promise you this, Air Jay….very soon all this madness and endless cruelty will end, one way or another, not even if I have to do it myself."

Air Jay takes Hinata's threat like a funny joke. "How scary, the little butterfly is turning into a poisons wasp. That makes me…horny."

Takuma sighs, he's not at all disturbed with the sad fate of the villagers, in fact he acts like all that is happening in front of his is nothing. "What a sad pathetic ninja you are, Hinata. A Ninja does not make empty threats."

Hinata snaps and tries to kick Takuma but of no use because of air Jay strong grip.

"Baby, I'm loving this wild side of you….I think I will have my fun with your right here and now." Air Jay said as he lick his lips. Hinata try to fight back but Air Jay is trying to force her to kiss him.

"Easy there Air Jay, remember that we need her because of the weapon." Takuma reminded.

Air Jay groaned. "You are such a party pooper. Well never mind. Let's get going, people. Let's move 'cause we will be having company soon. Everyone aboard the ship!"

"Ship?" one of the bandits repeated.

* * *

Naruto and the others follow Pakkun by jumping from tree to tree when suddenly Pakkun stops.

"What is wrong Pakkun?" Kakashi ask.

"I smell…..I smell….flesh burning, I hear thousands dying." Pakkun responded with much discontented

Naruto imminently cover Janita's hears, he did not want her to hear this. "Hinata….please don't die…..I am coming….don't die on me now…."

Minutes later Naruto and the others arrive to Air Jay hide out and found the hole where he burn all the remaining villagers that he torments in these last days, the ferocious smell of death contaminates the air.

Naruto shakes his fist with fury, he knows that Air Jay did all this to torment him more, to play with his mind, this is Air Jay's sickening way to make Naruto more anxious to fight him.

"Naruto, Janita is coming, she better not see this." Sakura alerted pointing to the little that is approaching.

Naruto immediately runs to his daughter, avoiding her to see this carnage.

"Daddy, where is my Mommy?" Janita asked a bit unease, even for a child being in such a place it is impossible for her to be relaxed.

"We'll find her kid, I promise you we will. I'll bring your mommy back to you." Naruto assured, trying to confront his daughter even if he himself is feeling restlessness.

"Hey guys! I see a much larger hole with some kind of platform with a door." Neji announced, he saw it with his Byakugan. "Maybe that is where Lady Hinata is."

"Let's go then!" Naruto rose up.

"Thank you for leading us here Pakkun, but now it is best that you leave, things will get messy." Kakashi alerted.

"You don't need to tell me twice, even from here I can feel the enormous desire for blood that your adversary holds. Be careful and be on your best watch." After that Pakkun disappears.

"Let's get going!" Naruto and the others rush over directly to the entrance.

* * *

"So this is the control room?" Takuma asked as he, Air Jay and Hinata that is being dragged by some bandit.

The control room is very large with all kinds of computers to control the weapon, it the middle of the room stands a large platform.

"Yes, this is where you control this ship and where you monitor everything inside it." Air Jay explained. "But my personal favorite is the arsenal. You got enough firepower to blow up an entire village."

"Excellent." Takuma said with a smirk. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears an alarm from one of the monitors. "What is going on?"

Air Jay does not respond, he simply pushes the button on the screen to see Naruto and his friends coming towards the entrance in which he came. "Ah, yes. Our guests of honor has arrive."

"Naruto? And Janita?" Hinata thought. "They arrive?"

"So what now?" Takuma asked.

"Well first things first. Let's get this baby off the ground." Air Jay responded and pulls up a leaver.

* * *

Everyone enter then felt the ground shaking.

"What is going on? Is Air Jay doing this?" Konohamaru panicked

"Everyone hold on!" Naruto shouted and grabs Jainta to hold her tight.

Naruto and the other hold on to a secure place where they could not got hurt.

The earthquake continues for at least seven minutes, when it was all over everyone got up.

"Everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it was a small quake. What was that?" Lee asked.

"Holly cow!" Sakura screamed, she s looking outside though the entrance. "Everyone, check this out!"

Everyone took a peek and what has happen and gasped in shock. This is nothing but one of the small entrances of what is a huge, gigantic war ship, so huge that it has the size of an entire village. The earthquake they all felt was this war ship emerging from the ground where it was hidden. To think that such a weapon was just right under their feet.

"Good lord….look at the size of this thing…..this is the weapon you were talking about, Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I never saw the weapon before but it must be." Kakashi responded just as shock as everyone else.

"Just look at the size of this thing, it practically has the size of the entire Leaf Village." Sakura analyzed.

"The people from the Rock village were skillful and cleaver to hide such an enormous thing." Neji said.

"To think that this thing was going to be used in the Third Ninja war." Lee said. "It a good thing that you guys stop it."

"Yes, but is on Air jay's hands now." Naruto reminded with narrow eyes. He knows that Air Jay is messing with his head again, he pick up a new battle ground where the fate of the Leaf village as well as Hinata's are on the line. "You won't win this time Air Jay…"

* * *

Air Jay laughs hysterically. "I can not believe that my wait is finally over, now we can carry on with my revenge against the leaf village! Put her in the platform!"

The bandits obey and placed Hinata on the large platform.

"Just what are you do….AAAAAAH!" Hinata screamed in pain with when the platform is surrounded with a white light and sparks and lightings that is draining her chakra little by little.

Air Jay turns around to see that the energy cell of the war ship is powering up. "Fantastic! The game is on! Now forward to the leaf village!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: here is one more chapter. A little Christmas present.

Ramon: see you people later.


	17. Chapter 17

_Janita_

* * *

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"What are you doing , Air Jay?" Takuma asked as he saw Air Jay doing some programming.

"Programming the ship to Auto Pilot. It will go on his own to the Leaf Village." Air Jay responded. "It is better than to leave it on the hands of a bunch of idiots with no navigation experiences.

"Hum…that is a good point."

"Ok, no one touches the controls, you are forbidden!" Air Jay ordered and all the bandits stood up straight. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Takuma asked without turning to air Jay who stood up next to Hinata.

"I am going to say hello to our guest. A very, very warm welcome." Air Jay responded wickedly but his attention was turn to Hinata.

Hinata tried to move but she is too tired because of Chakra that is being removed from her. "Y-you won't win…..Naruto-kun….will take you down!"

"Oh, a little loud, babe. I can't hear you." Air Jay taunted. Hinata got sick of his taunting and spit on his face again. "You know sweetheart I am getting really tire of all these spitting. I will have to teach you some manners, A. J. style." Air Jay licks his lips much to the discomfort of Hinata.

"Will you hurry up? We cannot have anyone shattering our campaign. So dispose of Kakashi and his associates at once!" Takuma ordered.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Air jay replied and leaves with a vicious laughter. "The hunt is gonna start."

* * *

Naruto and the others walks on the hallways of the very huge ship, it is still dusty and smelly for being underground for so long.

"this place is enormous. How are we going to find Air Jay and Hinata?" Lee asked.

"Do we carry on with our plan and divide into four teams?" Konohomaru asked.

"I believe this is our best choice." Kakashi responded. "This machine is huge, it would take us days to find either air Jay or Hinata, and I believe we don't have days."

"Alright. I will give you guys the bottles, just I case we run in to Air Jay." Sakura said as she search for the bottles in her pocket but all she found was nothing. "Wait….where is it? It, it….it's gone!"

"What?" everyone panicked.

"Sakura, please don't toy with us!" Naruto panicked. "After all the hard work we got to achieve the poison you could have not lost it!"

"Wait, where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked now noticing that Sasuke is not with them.

"I did not notice he was gone." Neji said.

"He stole the bottles?" Lee asked in shock. "But why?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Because….because he wants to kill Air Jay on his own. He wants revenge for all the humiliations he suffered at the hands of Air Jay."

"Damn it Sasuke! Why do you have to be an idiot all the time?" Naruto growled very loud and punch the wall. At the moment he hit the wall a bomb cart show up.

"W-what is that?" Konohomaru asked as he approached the wall. " A Bomb cart? Why is there a bomb cart?"

"That is a good question." Kakashi said as he removed the cart from the wall. "but why is there a bomb cart in this part of the ship?"

"Look, I found another one!" Sakura said, as she found one near by

"Me too!" Lee said as he found one in an energy tube.

"We are finding Bomb carts everywhere!" Naruto said as he picks up Janita. "Just what is going on here?"

"Neji, take a look around, see if you can find any more bomb carts." Kakashi ordered.

Neji activated his Byakugan and gasped very loud. The shock was so much that he almost lost balance.

"What is it, what is wrong?" Naruto asked, not liking Neji's reaction.

"Bomb carts….there are bomb carts….all over the entire war ship!" Neji responded.

"WHAT!" everyone panicked.

"Bombs, all over this thing? But why?" Sakura asked. "Why would air Jay put so many bombs all over this ship?"

"Unless it wasn't Air jay…." Kakashi pondered. "It must have been the people from the Rock Village who put the bombs on the ship so that their enemies would not obtain it. But then again, why didn't Air Jay remove the bombs?"

Naruto widens his eyes when he realizes what is going on. "Because….he wants to use this ship as a bomb to destroy the Leaf Village."

"What? What makes you say that?" Neji asked.

"Air Jay hates my dad for not using the Jutsu that took down the Nine tail fox on him. So he is going to use this ship to destroy the village that my father risked his life to save. It is his way to retribution, putting a blemish in my fathers sacrifice."

No one said a word, they just remember when they meet Air Jay for the first time, he showed so much hatred for the fourth Hokage. They thought that he would allow his hatred to run riot on Naruto but it seems that is not enough for Air Jay.

"W-w-what kind of damage…."Sakura hesitated to ask.

"A huge one." Kakashi responded with a concern voice of his own. "The cart bombs combined with the huge mechanics and the immense fire power aboard this ship will make the explosion that Pain caused sound like a child's play. The explosion will be so large that it will even affect the area around the village. Survival is impossible."

"Daddy?" Janita looks up at Naruto with a concern look.

Naruto taps Janita on the head with a soft smile to reassure her. "No, we won't let this happen. We will stop this and save Hinata."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Neji asked. "Sasuke stole the poison!"

"We have no choice but to carry on with our plan without it. We find the control room and make this bucket land down easily."

"I guess we have no choice, the situation here is more serious than before. We will remove as many of bomb carts as we can, find Sasuke to stop him to do something stupid and find a way to land this thing. Good luck." Kakashi said and everyone prepares to separate in the groups they agreed on.

"Damn it Sasuke, of all the stupid things you have to do." Naruto growled in his mind as he runs around with Konohomaru with Janita in his arms. "Why won't you just change? Why won't you let us help you? Why do you let Air Jay get to your mind? You idiot!"

"Sasuke, please don't do anything foolish and die." Sakura implored in her mind as she runs along the way with Kakashi. "I have something important to tell you."

* * *

Sasuke walks through the a path way that is leading to something that seems to be a huge garage. All that Sasuke sees are something almost similar to a small tank, obviously extra vehicles that the Rock Village built but they are incomplete.

"AIR JAY!" Sasuke shouted. "I know you are around here somewhere! Show your self!"

In that moment Air Jay shows up from the shadows a little far away from Sasuke. "Well look at this, here I am looking for a fight and all I found is the Uchiha shame. The ugly monster from another mother."

Sasuke grunted at that insult but then he smirk. "Hm! Make all the jokes you want. It will end soon."

"Man, if there is one thing predictable between you Uchiha's is how arrogant you all are. Well, since you are here I better take the best of it. This will be the last time I will kill an Uchiha, I want it to be a good memory, even if the last Uchiha is nothing but a disgrace. But hey, here is the good part about your death; once you're gone I will be the sexual desires for all the ladies. Oh yeah!"

"What makes you think this will be like last time?"

"Because you are the Uchiha shame." Air Jay insulted, he then grins when he sees the raged look on Sasuke's face. "What is the matter? Do you hate me because I humiliated you so badly or do you hate me because I told the truth about your true nature right on your face?"

Sasuke growls very loud, he is so sick and tire of these insults but after the warning they received from Mr. Andrade and Kakashi he knows that Air Jay is plotting an attack, but this time is different because he holds the key to Air Jay's destruction. "Enough talk! I'm in no mood to listen to you. I want to end this now!"

"What is with the rush of getting yourself clobbered?" Air Jay taunted. "That is some bad **S**, man."

"Silence!" Sasuke unleashes his sword and charges against Air Jay.

Sasuke throws a move in which Air Jay dodges by moving away. Sasuke's blade almost hits Air Jay's arm. "What is the matter? Are you getting so slow? C'mon, you are the last Uchiha, don't lazy up on me, you….." Air Jay grunts when he feels a burn on his right arm he looks down to see a small part burning, burning the same way acid burns the skin.

For the firs time Sasuke sees Air Jay with a frightened look, and that pleases him. "How long I waited to see that expression on your face. I will enjoy seeing you die, and I am not the only one who wishes to see you breathe your last breath."

Air Jay growls loudly and covers his wound with his hand to let his phoenix power to heal it. "YOU DIDN'T HURT ME!" Air Jay ends up falling to one knee because of the pain. "You….what did you do to me?"

Sasuke only shows his blade. "Didn't I tell you? We meet your pops and he gave us the poison that can kill you."

"What?" Air Jay could not believe it the news.

"Yes, Naruto talk to him and he gave us the poison to finish you off. We also learn many interesting things thank to him. We learn that you are nothing but a genetic weapon created by Danzo to kill the Uchiha's, also that you hold the Uchiha blood in you as well. That is why you can copy some of our attacks."

Air Jay smirks. "Yes, but the difference stops there. You Uchiha's can copy other people's attacks through the eyes, all I need is to get hit with the attack and my body learns how to control it. But wait a minute here, how can it be that my old man gave you the poison? Didn't my men kill him?"

"You insult us to believe that those eight, frightening, insignificant bandits could ever kill us." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

Air Jay manages to step up and takes a step back, he has never been in this situation before. "I don't believe this….so you are telling me that you and the rest of your friends have the poison?"

"Our original plan was to divide the poison in four groups in case we ever had the misfortune of seeing you again during this mission. But I wanted to kill you so badly that I stole all the bottles and oil it in my sword. Say your preys, you miserable excuse for a human being, you are going to die and it will be on Uchiha hands."

"Ok…..I'm in a big jam here…so tell you what, let's go to plan B. how about we call it quits, we get ourselves a bite to eat, paint the town red and maybe grab some honeys, what do you say?"

"Stop trying to distract me! I've been waiting for this moment in these last days!" Sasuke stands in fighting position, the huge desire to kill Air Jay burns in his remaining eye.

"I thought you would say that, so let's go to plan C: let's kill one another." Air Jay's hand is covered by a Chidori and he runs towards Sasuke.

Sasuke are dashes towards Air Jay, prepared to attack as well. "He thinks he tricks me by using the Chidori against me, well he is a fool to even believe that he can do that by using an attack I know so well."

Sasuke blocks the attack with a Chidori of his own and tries to slash Air Jay but he manages to jump far away from the blade without a single contact.

"Ok, he seems to be a little better than before, possibly because he is fully confident of himself since he has the poison in his possession." Air Jay though, suddenly he spits blood from his mouth and he lands on one knee again.

Sasuke smirks. "Remarkable, this poison is so powerful that even the mere stench of it is deadly to you, Air Jay."

"I don't believe this!" Air Jay growled as he looks at his hand covered with blood.

"It hurts doesn't it? To be humiliated by a Uchiha? The same clan you were created to destroy?" Sasuke taunts, wanting Air Jay to suffer the same mental game he forced Sasuke to endure.

Air Jay simply glares at Sasuke, revolted with his cockiness. "Don't get so full of yourself, pal! You might have the poison but you are still the Uchiha shame."

"Defiant and a Renegade to the very end aren't you? At least with your demise the Honor of the Uchiha clan will be restored and you will never be remembered as the Uchiha killer!" Sasuke said, pointing his sword at Air Jay.

Air Jay simply replied with a huge laugh. "The honor of your clan restored? You are so full of it! You are just doing this for personal glory! You always did! All this because you want to be superior to your brother at all costs!"

"You are wrong that is not the case!" Sasuke snapped but deep inside he can feel that Air Jay is telling the truth. Even so Sasuke force himself to keep his mind focus on the situation at hand because Air Jay is a manipulator. "My only goal now is very simple, to restore my clan and to eliminate all the ones who can represent a menace to me."

"You are just lying to yourself. You just want personal glory, you are so obsessed with overcoming your brother that you are even whiling to sacrifice the ones who became a second or third family to you. You used every excuse to justify yourself! So what is the excuse that you will give to your _friends_ when you stole the poison from them? Huh? They will never trust you again!"

"I don't care about that, as long as I achieve my goals."

Air Jay laughed again with that remark. "The traditional Sasuke catch phrase! You are so full of lame excuses! You are defiantly the worst Ninja I have ever met! I have work too long to achieve my revenge against Minato and his brat and I'll be damn if I will take down by the Uchiha Shame!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and charge against Air Jay and kick him on the face. "I refuse to accept all that you said!" and throws a violent punch to his guts.

The merciless beating continues with Sasuke becoming as vicious as he was when took down Danzo until finally Sasuke throws his enemy to the wall, all beat and bruised. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME! I want to see you beg me to spare you! The last thing I want to see in your face is your agonizing look!"

Air Jay lifts his head up, even wounded he still smirks arrogantly. "Sorry Mac, but I am not a pitiable wimp like you."

As a response for that remark Sasuke finally stabs him with his sword. Sasuke grin when he sees Air Jay's dying face as the poison contaminates him. "How long I wanted to see this look on your face Air Jay. Look at me while I see you die!"

Air Jay's eyes grew larger and his entire body is trembling with the feeling of death penetrating his body. Sasuke is enjoying every second of it with a sadistic vicious face. "Just die, die, die… die. Please, die!"

In the moment Air Jay pops off in smoke. "What? A Shadow Clone? How can this bEEEAAAARGH!" Sasuke was interrupted when someone slashed his right hand, the same hand where he holds his sword. Sasuke turns around to see the real Air Jay, he used a shadow clone to trick him. "How can this be? You are not a Ninja, you should not even be capable to use Shadow clones!"

"Don't forget, bud, I have the Sharigan in my veins as well and after fighting Naruto you get to learn a thing or two." Air Jay replies as he walks to Sasuke detached hand. "And now thanks to you, I have…" He picks up Sasuke's sword. "…the only thing that can kill me. Surprised? Oh yeah, silly old me, I haven't told you about plan A: trick the Uchiha Shame and use him to get the poison."

"Trick me?" Sasuke growled as he drags himself to the wall. "You are implying that you set me up from the very start?"

"Not at first, but after Kakashi help you clowns escape I figure that you would go after my dad to convince him to give away the only thing that can kill me. Still considering how Naruto manages to change peoples heart and your past history and the way I humiliated you I figure that you would do the very stupid thing you did today and try to kill me with the poison. All I had to do is wait…and trick you."

"But….but…." Sasuke manage stop sit against the wall with his hand holding his wound but he can feel his eye starting to get blur. "But you sent….those bandits to kill….to kill your father to stop him…."

"Oh Please, like those eight, frightening, insignificant bandits could ever manage to take you guys down. They were nothing but pawns to make you jumpy on fighting me again, to make you believe that I was really so desperate that I would send idiots to do a hit job, to make you desire to take the poison to kill me."

"And…you knew from the beginning I had the poison?"

"Oh please, by your cocky attitude it could be no other thing. You are so easy to manipulate, everyone knows that. You were manipulated by your own brother, by Orochimaru and Mandara, now finally, the A.J. Man can be added to the list." Air Jay taunts as he covers Sasuke's sword with his phoenix fire, burning it until it is reduced to mere dust. To had insult to injury Air Jay disrespectfully steps on Sasuke's decapitated hand.

Sasuke growled very loud, he can not believe that he was fooled so easily like this, he should had figured that this was becoming a very easy fight but he once again was consumed by rage to realize the truth. With a few remaining strengths he manages to take out a Kunai knife from his pocket.

Air Jay chuckles sinisterly. "Still want to fight? No can do, bud. You are as good as gone. But get up anyway! I want to be the one to be known as the man who exterminated the last Uchiha."

Sasuke lifts his knife up to the with a smirk. Sudently Sasuke stabs himself on the chest, piercing his own heart. For the very first time Air Jay was surprised by Sasuke's actions.

"You will not achieve that honor. You can never gain that honor since your prey took away that pleasure." Sasuke said with a grin as he feels his life fading away.

Air Jay stood there still a bit surprised by Sasuke's attitude, to be truthful this isn't the first time that Air Jay sees his adversaries killing themselves because of the fear but Sasuke kill himself to insult Air Jay. Still that did not erase Air Jay's smirk. "The joke is on you, dope. There is another Uchiha I can kill."

"W-what?" Sasuke nearly choked with the news.

Air Jay kneels down on one knee right in front of Sasuke. "You and the pink haired, forehead, flat chest minx…. You two gave _it_ on, haven't you? Yes, I can tell. Back in the village, when I fought her I felt a different chakra evolving in her, a chakra that is not her own, a chakra that is developing little by little. A Chakra I know too well…an Uchiha Chakra."

Sasuke's eyes trembles with the news. "You mean….you mean, Sakura is….."

"Pregnant with your child? Yes she is. I know because during the Third Ninja war many were forced to participate in it, especially pregnant women. You get to know a thing or two."

A single tear starts to fall down on Sasuke's eye as he feels his life ending soon. "But….why didn't she tell me? She is a medic Ninja, so she knows she is pregnant, then why….."

"Maybe because she is too afraid to tell you or maybe you are so ignorant and too selfish to realize the very obvious. You were so occupied with plotting your revenge against me that you ignored her completely." Air Jay mocks directly at Sasuke and gets up to his feet. "And now here you are, fading away, leaving your woman and your unborn child on the hands of a crazy psychopath like me. Now you are going to die, tormented forever by knowing that the last Uchiha died on my hands and you stupidly did nothing protecting it, all due to your stupid ambition. You really are the Uchiha Shame."

"NOOOO!" Sasuke cried as he jumps up to attack Air Jay.

Air Jay simply presses the knife all in Sasuke. Sasuke spill more blood from his mouth and fall down to, his blood running out from his deep wound and his heart beat becoming weak.

In his view Sasuke does not see Air Jay standing right next to him with a smirk, he sees a bright white light slowly showing the door to his home.

Sasuke slowly walks to the door and opens it carefully, once inside he sees Naruto with Hinata who holds Janita in her arms as well as Kakashi and everyone he knows, as well as Gaara and his brothers, all of them making way for Sasuke to pass until he sees Sakura dressed in a Kimono, her hair is longer once again and in her arms she holds a small boy about four years old, a boy that incredibly similar to Sasuke in all the aspects, except that he is more cheerful then what he was when he was a child.

Sasuke could not hold his tears when he saw the child and the peaceful scenery in front of him.

"Daddy!" the child cried and ran happily to Sasuke as soon as Sakura put the child down.

Sasuke got sentimental with the mere sight of the child running towards him, Sasuke could not help but to kneels down to return the embrace but when the child was about to hug him he vanish as well as everyone around him, leaving Sasuke alone into nothingness. What Sasuke saw is simply a mere vision of what it would be his future if he did not fall down into darkness and to his own selfish ambition.

"What have I done? With who did I fought? With whom did I care? I turn my back against everyone who cared and treated me like family, I eradicated those who were loyal to me, I try to hurt even the ones who care for me and I stain the memory of those who were important to me. I had the happiness right in front of me and I disregard it because I always wanted to surpass my brother and be recognized for who I truly am. I found those who saw me for who I truly am but I was so blinded by my own wishes to understand it. And now that I started to build up a family I failed to protect them. I really am a big fool… I wasted my entire life because of my own stupidity…..I lost all…..all….and I am going to die….alone….." these were Sasuke's last thoughts as he finally dies.

"It's about time you die. But hey, look at the bright side, with you now gone I will be the number one dream man to all the ladies. Oh yeah!" Air Jay gloated and then removes Sasuke's headband. "I'll keep this, I'm going to start a new collecting of headbands since the Leaf village will be gone in a few hours." Air Jay said and then spits at Sasuke's dead body. "I just come up with a wild idea about how I am going to slaughter the pink haired minx and her soon to be son. Now let me think if this is too cruel… why yes it is. HAHAHAHAAHA, but I'll do it! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Sakura fell down on her knees and holding her chest in the exact moment when Sasuke died.

"Sakura, what is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no, no. it is nothing, lets hurry up." Sakura replied and started to run before Kakashi could speak again.

"Why did I feel such a huge weight on my heart?" Sakura thought with much concern, fearing for Sasuke's life. "Please Sasuke, please be alright…"

_To be continued…._

Sunny: Sorry people, Sasuke is gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Hianat tries to move but it is all in vain, the platform is emitting a strange energy that it is preventing Hinata to even move to scratch her nose, then again she has been in terrible shape ever since Air Jay kidnap her. "I can not stay here and do nothing. Air Jay is up to something and Takuma will….." at that moment Hinata realizes that Takuma is not around in the control room. "Where is Takuma?"

* * *

Neji and Lee walk through the halls they are passing by, destroying all the cart bombs they can find, which is basically everywhere.

"This is taking too long!" Lee complained. "We should be going after Air Jay and finish him off!"

"Don't do anything reckless, Lee. That is exactly what Air Jay wants, to make us loose our focus. And remember, if we do find Air Jay we will not do the same mistake we made back in the village, we won't attack him one by one, we will attack him as a team, which is why we divided ourselves as a team." Neji warned, but he also is getting frustrated, he's been trying to find Hinata with his byakugan but there is something in the metal of the war ship that is preventing him to penetrate the walls, it is like a security sistem was activated when Neji used his byakugan for the first time in the ship.

"We try that and it did not even work." Lee reminded.

"I know, but that is our best option we have, so don..AAAAH!" Neji screamed when a trap door open just beneath him and Lee. Both ninjas fell down a huge hole until they landed in a huge, round room with two doors, one in front of them the other right behind them.

"What the heck happen? Where are we?" Lee asked as he slowly stand up.

"For the first question: we fell into a trap. For the second question: your guess is a good as mine." Neji responded as he too stood up. Lee could not figure out if Neji was being sarcastic or not.

In that moment they hear a iniquity laugh coming from the first door, echoing the entire room. The laugh came from none other than Air Jay who just enters the room with a smirk.

"Air jay!" Lee immediately puts himself in fighting position following by Neji. "You set us up."

"You damn right I did, you guy will only get in the way of my projects, so it is better of to kill you tow this time." Air jay responded in a mocking tone.

"You didn't kill us back then you won't kill us now!" Lee replied.

"Hold on a minute Lee." Neji said. "The way you spoke, Air Jay, it seems that you were already counting that we would be alone."

"Bingo, dude. After all, you are in a very large ship, gigantic! It would take you guys days to even find the bathroom if you stood up together."

Neji grunted, once again they fell up to Air Jay's plots, his immature and savage looks always manages to fool them all. Neji then gasps when he notices the headband of the Leaf Village tied up on Air Jay's belt, in fact it is Sasuke's headband. "Hey you! What is the meaning of that headband you are holding?"

Air Jay smirks more viciously as he points to the headband. "This? This is simply a small souvenir for eliminating the last Uchiha."

The news hit Neji and Lee like a knife stabbing the flesh. They can not believe that Sasuke is dead.

"You kill….sasuke?" Lee hesitated.

"Are you surprised? Don't be. He was nothing but garbage, but it was so amusing to see his dying face when I stab his on knife right through his dark heart. The expression on his face when I told him that I was going to kill the pink haired minx and his unborn child was priceless!" Air Jay spoke in an insane tone. "Man, this is the best day of my life! I think I will make this day on the calendar and make it a holiday next year."

"Unborn child?" the news shocked Lee even more. Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's child and he only found out on the last second of his life? Sasuke found it out the worst way possible. "Can't you even show any sympathy for your opponents? You murder a man who just discovered that he was going to be a father on his last breathing moments!"

Air Jay chuckles with that remark. "What is it with you Ninjas now a days? You speak of sympathy when you should never show any. Besides, why do you care about that traitor? For what I know, he betrayed your village, try to kill you all and now he stole from you the only thing that could kill me for his own ambitions. Still you speak of sympathy? What is up with that?"

"We are not like the monster who created you Air Jay!" Neji replied. "In our village we look after one another, that is the teachings that the Third Hokage left us and we will continue it to the very end."

"Too bad that did not stop Sasuke from stealing the poison from you guys." Air Jay replied back. "Well, no matter, it's time to end up with you two, I have a lot of things to do and I can't waste my time."

"Let's go!" Lee charged against Air Jay dodged his punch and manage to stay right behind him.

Air jay immediately turns around to face Lee, leaving his back exposed to Neji. "Well then, it seems that you guys changed your tactics. Brown eyes here distracts me while the Hyuga guy here tries to attack me. That is a low blow."

"You are defiantly not a warrior to be underestimated." Neji exclaimed as he stands in position, ready to perform an attack.

"I would prefer to fight you one on one but you changed the rules of an honorable fight." Lee exclaimed.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Air Jay mocks.

"You kidnapped an old friend of ours. Now it is more important that we rescue her at once!"

"Oh you mean Hinata? Sorry there bud, but she is staying with me. She may be a little off and shy, but her looks are enough to drive me wild."

Neji stares at Air Jay with disgust, by the way he spoke it became very clear what his intentions are. "You are really sick."

"Thank you, now shall we begin this fight?"

"Don't think that this will be like last time. This time we won't make the same mistakes we made."

"I hope so, but this time you two won't be facing just me."

"What?" in that moment Neji feels a horrifying pain on his forehead. Someone activated the cage seal on his forehead "AAAAAAHH!"

"Neji, what is wrong?" Lee asked in concern. And runs to his friend but he was intercepted by Air Jay who gives him a huge punch, forcing Lee to fall down to the ground.

"Not so fast, I want to watch this show." Air jay grabs Lee's foot and locks it in an angle lock so she can not escape. The lock is twisting Lee's angle, making him feel a devastating pain.

Neji slowly turns around to find Takuma Hyuga standing right next to the other door. "You?...you are ….Takuma Hyuga…..what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you figure it out?" Air Jay asks in an insulting tone. "Takuma here is the informer that I have been telling you guys about?"

"What? A Hyuga?" Lee asks in disbelieve as he tries to break free from the angle lock.

Neji was just as shock as Lee, but the truth is that his uncle had high suspicions about Takuma but neither Neji nor Hiashi ever believed that Takuma would be so unconscious to employ the services of a maniacal monster like Air Jay or even be involved in a plot to destroy the Leaf village. "Traitor! What is the meaning of this Takuma?"

" Do not ever address me as a traitor! I am using all means necessary to assure the future of the Hyuga clan." Takuma responded with no remorse.

"Future of the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes. Hiashi became too weak to be a proper leader, he is unworthy to lead the Hyuga's to a glorious destiny. But since most of the clans elders were against for the position of leader I had no choice to require the immense armory that this ship holds, but to find it I needed the guide of the one person who knows his location, Air Jay."

"That's me. Thank you very much."

"Now that I have the war ship I will march directly to the Leaf village to remove Hiashi from his position by force. Then the Hyugas will remain in history forever once I take my rightful position as leader!"

"This guy is insane!" Lee thought. People always complain how he is so radical about his exercises but Takuma is being even more radical to use this entire war ship to destroy Neji's uncle.

"Do you realize the nonsense that you are doing Takuma? This ship is…AAAAAAHH!" Neji cried in pain again when Takuma activated his seal again.

"Neji!" Lee shouted.

"You miserable low branch degenerate! How dare you speak to me in such tone. You should know your place! You were designate to serve the main branch from the very first day you were born and yet you still defy us. I saw that when you fought Hinata, but then again you can not gloat about that since she is a complete nuisance, unworthy to live in this world. To think that Hiashi allowed a miserable piece of junk like you become a high ranking Jounin is sickening to my stomach. This only proves how much the Hyuga clan has come soft to even allow a low branch like you exist after that act of betrayal. Our so call leader must be replaced and eliminated in order to preserve the honor of the Hyuga clan." Takuma speech it all out.

"Well for once I heard a speech without sleeping." Air Jay joked mostly to himself.

"for that you must kill so many in order to achieve what you want?" Neji demanded as blood starts to come out of his hear because of the pain of his seal. "Must everyone perish so that your dream can be accomplished?"

"The only ones who will die will be your uncle. This is how destiny must be fulfilled, with the triumph of the winners. The justice of my destiny is unquestionable."

"You are just insane or stupid?" Neji shouted. "Don't you even know that this ship is full of cAAAAAAAAH!" Neji shouted on agony again as Takuma activated the seal again.

"How dare you speak to me like this? Know you place!" at that moment Takuma unleashes a blade from his long sleeve that stabs Neji right on his stomach.

"NOOO!" Lee screamed when he saw the blade trespassing Neji.

Neji spills blood from his mouth with his eyes wide open.

"This is your destiny." Takuma said coldly.

Neji lifts his head up slowly to Takuma. "I make my own destiny….unlike you…my own downfall won't come from my unawareness…. Your are just the type of persons who does not listen to reason because of your own objective…you are so focused on it that you decline the reality right in front of you….your own self-indulgence and superciliousness will guide you to your own termination…by the time you figure that out it will be too late…"

Takuma had enough of Neji's conversation, so he picks a kunai knife and cuts Neji's throat.

"**NOOOOO!**" Lee screams as he sees his friend falling down.

* * *

At that very same moment Tenten drops her class of water as she feels a horrible emotional pain, it's like she felt Neji's death. "N-Neji…"

Tenten could not take it and lands on her knees, holding her pregnant belly with tears on her eyes. "Please…please don't let this be true….Neji please….please, come back to me….. You can't leave me like this….."

Neji can feels his heart beat becoming slow, in a matter of seconds his life will end. All that Neji can think is how unfair his life was, his father died and now that he is going to become a father with the woman he loves he dies. Neji lifts his hand up trying to reach a transparent image of Tenten, smiling tenderly at him. "Ten…ten….."

In that moment Takuma stabs Neji on the heart, killing him instantly. "Fitly piece of trash. You were worthy to depart from this existence."

Air Jay laughs loudly and releases Lee who now has an injured ankle. "And another one bites the dust." Air Jay jokes as he walks to Takuma. "And man, oh man, oh man, this was so sadistic of you, Takuma. Killing a member of your own clan so savagely?" Air Jay picks up Neji's headband and puts it next to Sasuke's. "That was really wicked, man. Wicked!"

"Not that I am defending her but a member of the low branch to brutalize a main branch member like Hinata like Neji did it would only be a matter of time until someone else follows his path. This is why I agree off aiding you in killing Neji." Takuma responded with no emotion from his person, he is acting like he did nothing important. "The first thing I will do when I become the Hyuga Leader is dispose the entire low branch."

"And speaking of it, you better return to the control room now that you finally murder, just in case any of Naruto's allies manages to appear. They can not remove Hinata from the platform or else everything will be lost." Air Jay advised.

Yes, it is true, I have completely forgotten about that matter." Takuma admitted calmly and walks away. "Just hurry up and kill that fool on the ground, as well as all of the trash that tries to interfere with our plans. When you return we will arrive to the Leaf village and the Hyuga clan will be all mine!"

Air Jay smirks evilly as Takuma is out of sight. "No, you unconscious buffoon. When I return YOU will be gone, Minato's brat will be gone, Minato's granddaughter, the entire Leaf village will be GONE. And Hinata will become my personal toy." Air Jay laughs insanely. "Man how I love being the bad guy!"

Lee crawls to Neji since his foot is completely broken because of Air Jay's lock. As soon as he approaches Neji Lee can see that he is no longer part of this world. He is dead.

"It is not fair….." Lee murmurs with tears coming out of his eyes, he lost his biggest rival, the one person he wanted to defeat and most importantly, his best friend. "It is not fair….we never had our match, Neji…..now how am I going to give the news to Tenten and the others?"

"Are you done crying? You wuss." Air Jay insulted. "Now forget about that trash and get up. You are next on my slaughter."

Lee slowly stands up despite of his injured ankle. Once he was fully up he glares furiously at Air Jay. "Your viciousness is something that always stuns me, Air Jay, as well as your disrespects for all the ones who falls victims to your might. But this time you made me really livid."

"Oh, how scary." Air Jay taunts.

"This time will shut you good."

"Oh really? The last time I saw it you were all quivering fear when you saw me opening the eight gate."

"This time it will be different, I assure you. I will never forgive you for the humiliation you made me endure. This time I will defeat you, not just for me but for all the ones who have fall victims to your anger, for all the ones who had their entire happiness ahead of them and you stole it from them, especially for all the ones who can never smile again." Lee stands in his usual fighting position with a huge energy chakra surrounding him. "But even if I fail to take you down I assure you that the beating you will receive will be deadly even for someone who holds the Phoenix blood."

"Hump! As if."

"You almost stained my dream and now you are going to pay!" Lee starts to concentrates as he opens the Gates. His body starting to unleash an invincible energy.

Air Jay simply laughs. "You don't need to make all that song and dance, you know? That light show doesn't impress me at all."

"Then wait to see the rest. As I open the fifth gate!"

* * *

Naruto, Konohomaru and Janita walk carefully in the halls, deactivating every bomb cart they can find, moving in a hurry because Naruto wants to find Hinata as soon as possible.

"Boss, take it easy. We'll find Hinata." Konohomaru said. "If you keep on like you will exhaust yourself before you can have the chance to save her."

Naruto holds his head, frustrated. "I know, I know…. But knowing that Hinata is somewhere in this ship with that scumbag Air Jay….."Naruto could not even finish his sentence because of the concerns.

Janita looks at Naruto very curiously, even a child like her gets curious to see someone so concern about someone he never meet. "Why are you so concern about my Mommy, Daddy?"

Naruto gulps with that question. "Well…Jani…I…. Wait, someone is coming!" Naruto said as he hears footsteps.

Both Naruto and Konohomaru pull out their Kunai knifes and Janita was pull back by Naruto. Both Ninjas were about o strike when they came face to face with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Man, you scare us, man." Konohomaru sighed in relived.

"You are the ones that scare us." Sakura complained.

"I am sure glad it's you guys." Naruto said.

"Same here, but you know what this means? This means out paths are equal." Kakashi said.

"This seems to be a plot by Air Jay." Konohomaru said.

"Or maybe we are all paranoid because of him. We must stay focus and not let him get to our heads again." Sakura said.

"We have no choice but to move forward together." Kakashi said.

"Looks like it." Naruto agreed. Little by little he can feel like he is getting closer to Hinata.

Air Jay stands a few steps away from Lee with a huge smirk on his face. "You are going to open the eight gate? You make me laugh. What good will it do? Even if you open it you won't be able to move. I've open it so many times and I could never move once it is open, besides you have an broken ankle. I can see through your game, you are bluffing! You are trying to gain time for what? Man, this is so stupid."

"**I am Rock Lee! I never bluff!**" Lee shouts and he finally opens the eight gate, the entire room cracks with the immense power that Rock is unleashing, even Air Jay himself is having troubles standing up. "Now witness the power of one who is loyal to his dreams!"

Lee throws a super sonic, highly intense punch, so sudden and so powerful that it even made a hole on Air Jay's stomach, making his blood spill on the area behind him.

"**WHAT?**" Air Jay cried very loud, he could never move when he uses the eight gate but Lee uses it with no problem.

"This is not over!" Lee uses the bandages of his fists as a whip and grabs Air Jay's neck. "It is time for you to pay for all the merciless crimes you committed! It is time for you to pay for your disrespect for life! It is time for you to stop destroying other peoples dreams!" Lee pulls Air Jay by the neck and throws a savage punch on his face, so savage that even Air Jay's head exploded.

"How is this possible!" Air Jay screamed as he regenerates his head.

"Now you will feel all the pain you infected on to others." Lee starts to throw a rain of punches at Air Jay without stopping. In ever second over a billion of punches strike down Air Jay without mercy. Never in his life Air Jay received such a merciless attacks, he now knows how all his victims fell.

"This can not be. I must be having a nightmare!" Air Jay thought as he is receiving a royal beating, he can feel that his body is about to explode with each beating.

The hits are so powerful that even the entire war ship is shaking.

* * *

"What is going on?" Naruto asked as he holds Janita. "Could this be Air Jay's doing?"

"Hum….it seems that Air Jay's is unleashing his unpitying wrath to his injured opponent. This should be over soon." Takuma thought as he walks slowly to the control room.

Lee backs away from the large hole he created because of the intense beating he gave Air Jay, the entire room is covered with his blood, his body is stuck on the hole, completely broken, bruised, crushed, dislocated. It is even impossible to recognize his face.

"I won. I defeated you….Air Jay." Lee spoke tiredly but stands in fighting position.

At that moment Air Jay lifts his hand right up to the air and the blood transforms into fire and gathers all around Air Jay, healing him completely. Air Jay stands up with a grin on his face. "You should know by now that it is impossible to defeat the A.J. Man. You can open all the gates you want, it does not matter, I will always come back! Pity that you won't….."

Air Jay stops on his tracks to see that Lee's hair is completely white and no hearth beat can be heard from him. "He's dead? He's dead!" Air Jay laughs loud. "He's dead, he kill himself by opening the eight gate! But it is unbelievable, he used the eight gate easily, no problem, and he trash me! Well, who cares, he is dead and good as dead."

Air Jay removes Lee's headband from him and throwing him to the ground disrespectfully, in that moment veins are formed on Air Jay's arms and they explode. "**AAAAAAAAAH!**" Air Jay cried in agony as he kneels down. "W-w-w-hat is this? What is happening? How did this happen?" Air Jay's arms are healing themselves but Air Jay discontent is still there.

He starts to feel his body failing him, he is feeling the results of Lee's beating. "My body is tire….the beat down that weirdo gave me is more brutal than I believe. This really ticks me off! I can not even move when I use the eight gave and that slick can fight in it!" Air Jay then remembers what Lee said to him.

"_But even if I fail to take you down I assure you that the beating you will receive will be deadly even for someone who holds the Phoenix blood."_

"It is amazing the power we can achieve when we open the eight gate, not even the Kage's can reach it….and I can not even used…the power is so huge that even my Phoenix healing powers have difficulty to heal it. You are an impressive fighter, rock Lee, but I won't stop here, I work too hard to get where I am, I will have my revenge!"

Air Jay sits down in to rest for at least five minutes, hoping that he will be recuperated well enough to kill the rest of Naruto's crew.

Naruto, Janita, Konohomaru, Kakashi and Sakura continue to run up high the hall with no results, they have been continuing to find more cart bombs along the way.

"This place is enormous!" Naruto complain. "We will be here for years if this keeps up."

"And we don't have years!" Kakashi added.

"Master Kakashi, can't you call Pakkun to see if we can find Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I could but …."

"Hey guys looks!" Konohomaru interrupted when they arrive into a new room with many doors only to find one right in front of them with the lights on.

"I think I can hear people in there." Sakura said.

"Be careful people, we need to be caution." Kakashi advised. "This could be one of Air Jay's traps."

Accidentally Janita uses her byakugan and gasps very loud.

"Jani, what is wrong?" Naruto asked, not wondering how Janita manage to use the Byakugan so easily.

"Mommy….Mommy is in there!" Janita spoke with tears coming out of her eyes.

Naruto stares at the front door with his eyes wide open and his heart beating rapidly, he finally made it, he found Hinata. That one second of shock seems like years of torment for Naruto, he spend five years, five long agonizing years, believing that Hinata is dead, and now that he is just two steps away from re-seeing her again.

Both Janita and Naruto wasted no more time and ran directly to the door without hesitation.

"Naruto, Janita wait!" Kakashi shouted but both of them ignored him. So Kakashi, Sakura and Konohomaru ran after him.

At that moment Bandits comes out of the room when they hear the foot steps of Naruto and Janita. "Get them! We can't let these people interfere or Air Jay will kill us!" one of the bandits shouted and all the bandits march against Naruto and Janita.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted and creates a good dozens of Shadow Clones. The Naruto clones attack each bandit with out a waist.

Janita ignored all the bandits and enters the control room to find her mother on the platform. "MOMMY!"

Hinata looks up and her eyes got all water when she saw her daughter. "Janita?...oh thank goodness you are alright…..but what are you doing here, this place is dangerous! There is an evil man out there that will hurt you! You must leave!"

"Jani!" Naruto enters the control room and freezes when he sees Hinata.

Both lovers stare at each other with their eyes wide open in shock. Five years passed and here they stand, together, speechless. Both of them could not hold their tears any longer.

"Hinata….."

"Naruto-kun….."

_To be continued….._

Alandra: here is what you people were waiting for so long.


	19. Chapter 19

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 19

Ever since the very beginning of his existence Naruto was always alone, wishing for someone to end his loneliness, to accept him for what he is. To that end he trains to perform his skill to become a Hokage. Along that path he made many friends that became his friends, he overcame every obstacles when people said that he could never succeeded, he made a life time proving those people wrong, yet Naruto was also blind because he never notice the one who always treasure him, who always believed in him, who always accepted him for what he is, it only needed a near death situation to awake him from his blind slumber.

For five long years Naruto believed that Hinata had died in an accident but now he discovers that she is truly alive, that he has a daughter and here he reencounters her again, all wounded because of his foolishness for always believing that she died.

Naruto and Hinata stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity, both of them frozen in that single instant with the mere mentioning of a word.

"Naruto, are you…." Kakashi never finish his sentence because now he notices Hinata. Follow by Sakura and Konohomaru.

"Hinata, you are really alive!" Sakura said with a huge smile.

"Wow, Hinata is really alive! Hanabi will be happy when she sees her again." Konohomaru thought.

In that moment a purple force field surround Naruto and the others, trapping them.

"What is this!" Naruto shouted and he punches the force field. "Let us out!"

"Mommy!" Janita cried as she hits the force field as well.

"Such noisy people." Takuma complain as he shows up from his hidden place.

"Takuma, you leave them alone! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Hinata screamed.

"Takuma?" Naruto repeated. This is the same man who Hiashi Hyuga requested Naruto to spy on. Hiashi has his suspicions that Takuma was going to do something that could endanger the Hyuga clan but Naruto could never believe that he would find him here.

"I am afraid that your futile request is to be denied. You daughter is obviously next in line to take control of the Hyuga clan if her true existence is to be revealed, so for that she must perish." Takuma said with no remorse.

That made Naruto hold Janita very thigh. "Over my dead body you will!"

Takuma then looks back at Naruto and then at Hinata. "How fate can be such a nauseating trickster. After all the hard work I did to accomplish that you two would be departed here you are reunited again."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded but feeling that he not going to enjoy the answer.

"For years you have been nothing but the village goof, Hinata has always been, and will always be, a weak minded weakling. The mere thoughts that it was you who inspired the alliance between us and the sand village, that you were the one who defeated Pain were absolutely nauseating! It brought shame before us to see that we were all saved by a buffoon like you! And Hinata, she could have save the honor of the Hyuuga clan by defeating Pain but she failed miserably. You two are not worthy to even exists!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted. "You talk all big and mighty but what did you did to avoid the destruction? Nothing! You simply hide under some rock and let the fight to the others!"

"I am destined to be the ultimate leader of the Hyuga clan. Without me they would be destroyed the same way the Uchihas were destroyed. Look at Hiashi, he did not even punish Hinata for her failure, he does not have the courage or will to assure the great future of the Hyuuga's. I could not stomach no more the mere thought of having to accept this repulsive weakling as my leader!" Takuma points at Hinata with much disgust. "For that end, I plotted to have her killed."

"What?"

"Five years ago, disguised as Hiashi, I tricked Hinata to leave the village under the false pre-tale of a marriage for the sake of the entire village, like a fool he believe in this story so she could be assassinated by the Blood Panther bandits, but only now I discovered that they failed in their mission and Hinata was hidden in a far away village."

Naruto shakes emotionally, he finally discovers the reason for Hinata's disappearances five eyars ago, but what drives him completely insane is how Takuma is being so cold about this, referring to them as mere irritations that have no right to be happy, referring his actions as the noblest thing in the world. The mere thought that his happiness was completely destroyed five years ago by a callous egomaniac like Takuma is unbearable. The last two weeks he spend with Hinata five years ago were the best days in Naruto's life, something that could have continued for the rest of his life but this man ruin everything.

"But little did I found out that both Naruto and Hinata had a child. The child by the name of Janita." Takuma points to Janita.

"W-w-what?" Janiata nearly choked.

"SHUT UP TAKUMA!" Naruto screamed, he wanted Janita to know that he is her real father but Naruto wanted it to be revealed by Hinata after all this mess is dealt with, not to be revealed so coldly by a despicable man like Takuma.

Takuma ignores Naruto. "You never figure it out, haven't you? Idiotic child, you are just as foolish as your father and mother! The man who is standing right next to you is your father, your real father!"

The news hit Janita like a bottle breaking on the ground. She slowly looks at Naruto with tears falling down. She stares with her eyes wide open to the man who's been like a real father to her, to the man who has always been and will always be her father. "Daddy….is this true? Are you my real Daddy?"

Naruto did not respond at first, he is so afraid of Janita's reaction, afraid that she will not take well to all of this, afraid that she might end up hating him, Naruto does not want to be hated again. "Y-yes, Janita….it is true…. I am your father."

Janita stunned look is immediately replaced with a joyful face with her eyes still fill with tears. "DADDY!" she immediately hugs Naruto and cries on her chest. Naruto could not help but to Hug Janita as well.

Hinata could not help but to feel happy for her daughter, after all this time Janita is finally reunited with her father. All this sadness Janita felt since the beginning of her life is due to the pusillanimous actions of Hinata, Hinata hates herself for all this and she knows Janita will never forgive her.

"How revolting. You see what I meant? This kind of weakness is unfeating. That is why I must eliminated!" Takuma refeared to Janita.

Naruto's eyes glows in red. "I'll eat you alive before you do that!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi demanded very loud as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and starts whispering at him. "Don't lose your cool! If you do that you might trigger the part of the Fox inside Janita."

Naruto gasped with that warning and took a deep breath to calm himself.

After that Kakashi stood up. "So let me get this straight, you are going to use this entire warship to defeat Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"That is correct." Takuma responded. "this war ship is the ultimate tool to assure my rightful place in the Hyuugas."

"But how did you know the existence of this ship?" Sakura asked.

"during the ninja wars my job as a spy was to gather important information to assure the safety and security of my village, during that development and my special ability to never be found by any skillful ninja I came to learn about many things, like the warship and the exact location where the third and forth Hokage hidden Air Jay."

"So it was you!" Konohomaru accused. "you are the one who liberated Air jay! You are his informer! You are the one responsible for all the deaths he committed so far."

"To achieve greatness some undersized, irrelevant sacrifices must be made." Takuma responded with no remorse.

Naruto hits the ground violently for Takuma's lack of compassion. "And for that you have to destroy the entire leaf village as well?"

"Destroy the village? What are you, foolish? I only want to destroy Hiashi."

"Then what about the cart bombs that are surrounded all over the ship?"

For the first time in his life Takuma is confused. "Bomb carts? All over the ship? What are you babbling about?"

Naruto and the others were taken by surprise by Takuma's confusion. So de does not know about the cart bombs?

"Don't you just HATE when people reveal the end?" a voice asked from behind. It is Air Jay with a revolting smirk on his face but his body is filled with marks, hitting marks.

Sakura notices the marks on Air Jay's body and she also notices that air Jay does not seem to be at his full potential, which can become an advantage for them, she then gasps when she sees the three headbands tied on his belt. "That is Sasuke's….Neji and Lee's…."

"Air Jay! What have you done to Sasuke, Neji and Lee?"Naruto demanded.

"They are buried six feet under. Now don't tell me you haven't figured it out?" Air Jay taunted coldly.

"NOOOO!" Sakura cried and falls on her knees. "Sasuke….you can't do this to me…..you were going to be a father!"

Everyone but Kakashi turn to Sakura in shock.

"Relax there, babe. After all this is over I will let you see how a real man works." Air Jay replied very coolly. Everyone turns to him with furious glares.

"You are a monster air Jay! You killed Sasuke and you still have the nerve to mock his death in front of the people who love him?" Hinata shouted, so disgusted with air Jay.

"What can I say? I am the bad guy." Air Jay responded with another taunt. "If I started to care for the sympathies of others I would not be much of a bad guy, would I? Use your head, baby."

"Never mind about the Uchiha! I demand you explain yourself, Air Jay!" Takuma snapped. "Why is the entire war ship covered with cart bombs?"

"Because this was my plot the entire time."

"What?"

"I've been plotting this ever since you told me what happen to Minato and Kushina. I heard how you describe how they sacrifice their lives to save the Leaf Village, so the best way to put a stain on their sacrifice is to destroy the village and everything they hold dear. And you Takuma , you are going to be used as the fuel for this war ship!"

"What? Me? But we are already using Hinata for it!"

"Yes, but the platform is programmed to remove one percent of her chakra, if I program the machine to remove a hundred percent she would be vaporized. I reserve that fate to you because I still want to have some _fun_ with Hinata."

"You pig." Naruto growled disgustedly.

Air Jay throws a punch at Takuma but he manages to dodge it by jumping and grabbing a scroll from his sleeve "You fool, you think I am that foolish to the point to trust you. I've been waiting for your betrayal for so long that I came prepared."

Air Jay looks curiously at the scroll that Takuma is holding. "What is up with that?"

Takuma does not respond, he simply opens the scroll and makes so hand signals, preparing a jutsu. Once he was done Takuma points the palm of his hand at Air Jay with the scroll forming a circle around it with the symbols on the scrolls glowing.

Air Jay frizzes in fear when he sees what is occurring in front of him. He knows this attack too well. "That…that….that is…."

Takuma smirks. "Yes, this is the attack that Minato used to seal you away and lock you in your ice prison. And now you are going to endure it again. Farewell! ICE CASKET JUTSU!"

An enormous white blast emerges from the circle and hits Air Jay. At the moment he gets hit Air Jay starts to get covered with ice until he is covered in an ice casket.

"You fool. In your experience you never thought that I would not be prepared for you? You are so arrogant that you don't see the truth in front of you." Takuma insulted.

In that moment the ice casket starts to crack, exploding into little pieces, revealing Air Jay with a huge grin on his face.

"I-I-impossible…." Takuma step back with his eyes wide open. For the first time he is trembling in fear. "This is impossible. You should not be able to free yourself! Minato use this attack on you and I perform it exactly as he did, how did you manage to break free?"

"Because, stupid, you are you. The attack should have work on me, but, you forgot one very big detail. In order for that attack to work completely two people are needed to make this jutsu work. That is why I have a huge grunge on Minato and Kushina!"

Takuma takes a step back with his entire body trembling. "I don't believe this! How can this be going so wrong? How can it be that a plan so well prepared and planed can fall like this?"

"Am I going to listen to you cry much longer? I have things to do!" Air Jay cracks his knuckles as he walks to Takuma with a threatening air

"Wait a minute Air Jay! Must I remind you that I have much information that you might need? If you kill me you will walk into another downfall just like you did against Minato and Kushina!" Takuma said desperately.

As a response Air Jay punches Takuma on the stomach very hard and then grabs him by the hair before he could fall down. "Takuma, you think all would be fixed that way? You are just an haughty dork that thinks the world should work on your way, but you are just a victim of your own yearning for power. Ever since the very beginning I've plan to make you the real fuel for this war ship but I kept you in the ignorance, but now it is time to get rid of your narcissist mouth for good."

"NO!" Takuma cried when Air Jay started to drag him to the platform.

"It is like you said, Takuma, there must be sacrifices for the greater good. It's time for you to do yours." Air Jay said as he turns off the platforms and slaps Hinata out of there.

"Now wait a minute, let's talk! I am sure that I can still be of use to you!" Takuma cried desperately.

Air Jay simply lifts Takuma to his eye level. "You can control a dog by his leash, people with money, but there is nothing you can do to control a big time monster like me." and throws him to the platform.

After that Air Jay turns the platform on again and increased its voltage up to a hundred. As a result of that Takuma body is covered with intense sparkles and cries in pain as all his chakra is removed from his body, seconds later his entire body starts to dissolve until he is no more.

After Takuma's death the gizmos from the war ship starts to glow much higher. "Yes, this baby is now at full power! There is not stopping this bad boy now to collide to the Leaf Village."

Naruto punches the force field. "Is there no ending to your madness, Air Jay?"

"Oh yeah, Naruto, I forgot you were here." Air Jay taunted and walks to the force field. "I believe it is time for you to do what we agree."

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"Naruto, do that jutsu!" Air Jay ordered.

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "I am not going to be a pawn on your sick game like you did to Takuma!"

"Oh really? Then what are you going to do? Try to use the poison on me? oh wait, you can't. The Uchiha dork stole it from you guys and wasted so stupidly. By hey, you know what they say, the dumber you are the faster you die." Air Jay taunted coldly.

"YOU DAMN SON OF A….."

"Now, now….not in front of the kids."

Naruto growled. "You can forget, Air Jay. I won't do it! I figure it out what you want and I am not going to play your game!"

"But what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"It is none of your damn business!" Air Jay scoffed. "But since Naruto won't do as I say and since he and the rest of you won't be going anywhere I think I will have some _fun_ with Hinata to distract myself."

Naruto panicked. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't? You should know by now that I would. So relax, enjoy the view, and be jealous!"

Janita did not know what Air Jay is talking about but she knows that he is going to hurt Hinata. Her eyes start to get red and Naruto notice that. It is the haft of the Nine Tail fox in Janita starting to wake up.

"Jani, no!" Naruto immediately holds up his daughter, trying to calm her. "Jani Please…..calm down."

"No! He wants to hurt my Mommy!"

"Jani, if you lose your focus like you did a few days ago you will hurt Mommy as well!"

Janita gasped with her fathers warning so she calms down to prevent the Fox inside her to wake up.

"DO what you want. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Air Jay said as he lick his lips.

"Don't you dare touch Hinata!" Naruto roared.

"Sorry dude, I am going to steal that pleasure from you." Air Jay taunted and turns around only to find a Juken coming directly to him.

Hinata hits Air Jay on the face in surprise; the strike was so physically powerful that Air Jay even crashed against the wall. "Stay away from Naruto and Janita!"

"Remarkable. Hinata got him." Konohomaru said in amaze.

"It wasn't just that." Kakashi said. "Air Jay is with a lot of marks on his body. What ever happen to him is shortening his abilities."

"I know those marks. Those are really hit marks, marks made by Lee himself." Naruto observed. "Lee sacrifice himself so we can have the advantage over Air Jay."

"Thank you, Lee." Sakura thought.

Air Jay slowly gets up to his feet. "Ok, I love it when you are wild, baby. So why don't you relax and have a _wild _party with me before I kill your family."

"NO!" Hinata screamed and stands in fighting position. "For the last few days I saw you destroy entire families without any remorse, I won't allow you to do that to mine!"

"Don't get so cocky just because you got me by surprise."

"Don't be so proud to admit that you in hardly any condition to fight!"

"Ok, so I admit that I am less strong than before, but I am still the man! But since I am a good sport I'll tell you a little something." Air Jay points to the control panel behind him. "See this button here? This is what turns off the force field where your friends are trap. If you want to set them free then you must press this button!"

"You are a damn liar, Air Jay!" Hinata yelled. "I saw the button Takuma pressed and it wasn't that one. The button you are pointing would obviously do more harm than good. Am I correct?"

Air Jay chuckles. "Oh, you know me so well baby. You got to admit we were made for one another."

"That is nothing but a product of your insane imagination!" Hinata snapped. "I would be with a heartless monster like you! I would rather die then becoming yours or let you hurt so many innocent souls without consideration! You might have a gruesome power but you'll never be like Naruto. He has the Nine tail fox sealed in him and he suffered a lonely life but he never gave in to his hate, Naruto is a man full of heart and compassion and you are nothing but a monster! You can have all the fire power you want, resurrect the times you want but you will always be nothing compared to Naruto!"

Air Jay stood in silence for a moment until his smirk rises up again. "You know, the only reason why I spare was because you're Naruto's mate and I wanted to _take_ you right in front of him. But now I change my, killing you in front of him will also do nicely."

"Hinata, don't!" Naruto screamed in panic. "Don't fight him! DON'T FIGHT HIM! He is too strong!"

"I know…" Hinata said softly. "I was foolish at the time. I should have return to you when I was assaulted on that day but when I return I saw you with Sakura and I lost my mind…."

"What?" Sakura nearly yelled and remembered that rainy day when Naruto was so upset. "Hinata, nothing happen! Naruto was depressed on that day, I was only trying to cheer him up! I swear that nothing happen!"

"I know….I was just so foolish on that day that I did not thing clear…. Then Janita was born….I took away her privilege to be united with her father. For these last five years I made the ones who are precious to me suffer so much, all due to my stupidity and fear."

"Mommy….." Janita whispered with her eyes all watery.

Hinata stands in fighting position. "This is my one change to finally correct all my wrongs. So I am not afraid to protect the man of my life, Naruto Uzumaki, and my precious daughter, Jainta Hyuuga Uzumaki, because…..I love you both."

Naruto eyes grew larger and panic. In that moment he does not see the control room of the war ship, he sees the entire Leaf Village destroyed. He does not see Air Jay standing in front of Hinata, he sees Pain. Naruto starts to remember the horrifying vision of what happen on that day, as well as the despair of seeing Hinata being shattered by Pain. "No….it's happening again…please no…."

_To be continued….._

Sunny: what a chapter huh?

Ramon: what a fight will come out next.


	20. Chapter 20

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Hinata stood in fighting position, waiting for Air Jay to make a move but he's been vary patient because he knows with each time that passes by the war ship approaches the Leaf village. Hinata takes a quick glare at the button which allows Naruto and the others to break free from the force field, it is practically behind Air Jay and he won't let her go to it.

"His defenses are lowered, I know he is doing that on purpose to taunt me." Hinata taught with sweat running down her face. "I have a huge advantage here because he is severely wounded from his fight with Lee, still I am also in no condition to fight him because of the treatment I received in these last days. I have no choice, I must at least take him away from the button."

"Well, what are you waiting for, babe? The A.J. Man is getting restless!" Air Jay spoke with a high tone.

Hinata then charges against Air Jay and throws a Juken at him, Air Jay dodges the first attack and blocks the second. Air Jay's been blocking Hinata's attacks without realizing that she is slowly taking him away from the button.

"So what is up babe?" Air Jay asked as he finally punches Hinata on the face. "Move! Fight me!" Air Jay shouted and he throws more punches at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Mommy!" Janita cried.

"This is not a fight, it is a massacre." Sakura thought.

"Don't tell me that this is the best you can do." Air Jay taunted as he kicks Hinata on the stomach. "Are you tire? Then here!" Air Jay lifts his elbow up ready to strike on Hinata's cranium.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed very loud with tears coming out of his eyes.

In that moment Air Jay stops, holding his right side in pain. Hinata took that chance to hit him right on the face with the Juken. The hit was strong enough to make Air Jay back away. Without wasting any time Hinata runs to the control panel ready to push the button.

But just when Hinata was about to push the button Air Jay kick Hinata away from it.

"Mommy!" Janita cried. "Leave my Mommy alone!"

"Enough Air jay!" Naruto screamed. "Leave Hinata out of this! It is me you want!"

"What? And make you miss another change to see another love one die in front of you? I don't think so." Air Jay taunted but his right arm is shaking.

"What is the matter with Air Jay?" Konohomaru whispered. "He seems much slower, weaker than before."

"This is definitely the results of the intense punches from Lee. No matter how powerful Air Jay is, he has human limits. Even his Phoenix powers can heal all of the punishments that Lee gave him." Kakashi whispered back. "He is like the flame of a candle that can be put out at anytime with a simple blow of wind."

"It is an advantage that we finally have." Sakura whispered. "But Hinata is in no condition herself. Our only hope is that she does exactly what she did now, gain the best opportunity to set us free."

Air Jay walks to Hinata with a grin to disguise the pain he is in. ""What is up babe? Ok, don't tell me that you Hyugas cannot back up on your word."

Hinata slowly gets up without responding that insult, she knows that Air Jay is provoking her in hopes to get her disorientated. "I haven't said my last word." She starts to concentrate to summon the Twin Lions on her hands.

Hinata attack Air Jay again with her attack but he simply dodges them at ease.

Naruto simply cannot stop himself from shaking and from rubbing his head violently. He is seeing Hinata fighting but he does not see Air Jay, he sees Pain. "Hinata…please stop!"

Air Jay dodges one last attack until he throws a hammer Kick at Hinata, but this time she dodged the attack and kick Air Jay right on his stomach, making him crash against a control panel.

"It is now or never!" Hinata toke that chance to try to set her friends free but at the moment she was about to reach the button she sees a fireball coming her way.

She had no choice but to jump away from the fire ball only to be kicked violently by Air Jay, making her crash against the ground.

"Mommy!" Janita screamed, not holding her tears much longer.

Air Jay lands right next to Hinata with a furious look. "STOP TRYING TO SET YOUR FRIENDS FREE! YOU ARE FIGHTING ME! NOW GET UP SO WE CAN FINISH THIS MORTAL COMBAT!"

Hinata slowly gets up. "I am not interested in fighting you….I'm more interested in freeing my friends."

Air Jay simply laughs with that response, but the true fact is that he is simply distracting Hinata so the ship can continue his course as well as buying time to heal his wounds with Phoenix blood despite the fact that is still healing slowly because of the beating he received from Lee. "It is dangerous to ignore the facts, specially the present ones, baby. You will die faster if you do."

"I will not die until I liberate every one….that I swear." Hinata spoke determinately but her body is too weak to accomplish that promise.

Both Naruto and Janita notice that.

"You won't die?" Air Jay laughed. "You hardly can stand on your feet and you will die in a minute or two, what makes you think that you can accomplish your promise?"

"Because I don't go back on my word, that is my Ninja Way."

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek when Hinata said that…this is defiantly equal to what happen five years ago when Hinata fought pain, but this time Hinata is front to front against a man who is more merciless than Pain.

"Your Ninja way?" Air Jay only laughed coldly with that reply. "If that is your ninja way then I have to say it sucks, just like you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto roared loudly, punching the force field as he did, the hit was so violent that even Naruto's fist started to bleed.

Air Jay ignored Naruto. "You were a mere doll when I first meet you and you are still a doll to me!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MISERABLE SLIME! You know nothing about Hinata to insult her like that!" Naruto shouted.

"HAH! What is there to know? She is weak, a mere amateur compared to the A.J. Man. A cry baby , a wimp who cannot do anything by herself. A coward that ran away. But since she is so eager to take the fall…" Air Jay cracks his knuckles and prepares for that in what he calls a bloody amusement.

Hinata wastes no more words and attacks Air Jay with the Juken.

This time Air jay grabs Hinata's arms and squeezes them. The pain was excruciating even so Hinata refused to cry in pain, she did not want to give this satisfaction to Air Jay. Naruto cries out Hinata's name as he sees her being tormented like this.

"C'mon baby. Scream." Air Jay spoke viciously as he approaches Hinata to him, squeezing her arms even more. "C'mon, baby. Let me hear you agonizing screams, at least let me hear it before I rip your two arms away from. C'mon now, scream!"

Hinata still refuses to scream, she even refuses to even open her mouth. She is sweating rapidly and she is making a huge effort to not let out one single tear.

This time Air Jay approaches Hinata's face to his. "You are really a pain in the neck baby, so for that you will suffer….yes, a very painful death. But first I want a souvenir from all the times we spend together." Air Jay approaches his lips to Hinata.

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled very loud.

In that moment Hinata kicks Air Jay in the one spot in which even he is vulnerable to. His family jewels.

"**GUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" Air Jay whined in pain and kneels down as he holds his family jewels.

Hinata took that change to finally reach for the button to liberate her comrades. But Air Jay pull her by her hair and throws her violently to the ground in the exact moment when Hinata was going to press the button.

As soon as Hinata was on the ground Air Jay grab her neck with both her hands and squeezes it, Hinata could only see Air Jay's furious glare. "You….hit my "jewels"….now I am mad, oh yeah baby, so mad! It takes a lot to make me this angry and I LOVE IT!" Air Jay squeezes Hinata's neck more intensely, mercilessly.

"I can't breath! I can't breath!" those are the only words coming out of Hinata's mind and she feels her air being taken away. She only manages to look at both Naruto and Janita with tears finally coming out of her eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" Air Jay roared. "I want you to look at my face when I kill you! LOOK AT ME!"

"No, no please! I don't want to lose her again." Naruto implored and looks down to see Janita also traumatised to see her mother being brutally beat like this and there is nothing he can do to prevent this.

In that moment Naruto throws a huge punch at himself, much to the surprise of everyone inside the force field. "Now shut up you darn fool!" he thought to himself. "You promise that you would do everything in your power to bring Hinata back! You gave your word that you would do everything to make Janita smile heartily again! You gave your Ninja word! Now shut up, stop whining and think, damn it! Get up! GET UP!" Naruto forced himself to get up and starts to think of a way to defeat Air Jay, but how, that monster has no weakness, or does he? In that moment Naruto remembers the one think that Air Jay can not avoid and it proved to gain enough time for a distraction. Naruto then Turns to Konohomaru and starts to whisper his plan.

"What? Are you sure boss?"

"Yes, trust me, this has to work." Naruto then turns to Sakura. "Sakura, please cover Janita's eyes, I don't want her to see what is going to happen."

"what? What are you going to do Naruto?"

"Just do it!" Naruto replied as he creates a shadow clone.

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" Janita asked.

"AIR JAY! LOOK AT ME!" Naruto called.

"Could you just give five seconds?" Air Jay replied coldy but he look at Naruto

"TRASNFORM!" Naruto, Naruto Clone and Konohomaru shouted and they all transform in three nude, sexy girls, standing in naughty positions.

Air Jay's eyes grew ten times bigger as he sees the three hot girls. Unconsciously he releases Hinata and he starts to drool.

Sakura felt like she is going to explode with the sick, perverted scene that it is happening right in front of her, but at least it is proving to be a big distraction for a perverted mind like Air Jay, Hinata is crawling directly to the button without him noticing it.

"What is going on?" Janita asked confused because Sakura is covering her eyes.

"N-n-nothing important, seriously." Sakura responded embarrassedly. "Don't look kid, don't look!

"Look at those, hot, sexy babes right in front of me….." Air Jay can feel himself getting excited. But then Air Jay shakes his head. "NO! no,no,no,no,no,no! They are not real! Don't fall for that trick again! But…..those girls are so fine…so fine, so fine, so fine." Air Jay got himself distracted again with his perverted thoughts for that he punches himself on the face. "I said stop you idiot, snap out of it they are not real! But…there are three sexy girls in front of me, so fine and they are naked…."Air Jay perverted level has reach out to the point of no return, and for that he started to throw several brutal punches at himself. "NO! Wake up, stupid! Wake up!"

"C'mon, Hinata…hurry up before Air Jay wakes up…" Naruto said in his mind as he sees Hinata reaching the button.

Air Jay is occupied with punching himself to awake to even notice Hinata. So she finally did it and presses the button to liberate Naruto and the others.

That finally made Air Jay awake. "What? You **B**! I'll kill you!"

"**AIR JAY!**" Naruto roared as he throws himself at Air Jay like a lion devouring its prey, alive.

The attack was so sudden that Air Jay could not even defend himself.

Naruto throw the most violent, powerful, immense punch that he ever thrown in his life right on Air Jay's stomach. It was so powerful that Air Jay released a river of blood from his mouth and even lost most of his teeth. "That was for Sasuke."

Naruto then throws a violent strike on Air Jay's neck with two fingers, with just two fingers Naruto made a hole on Air Jay's neck. "That was for Neji!"

After that Naruto throws a kick on that same wound, making Air Jay fall down to the ground. But after all the pain that Air Jay force them to endure Naruto show no mercy and steps on Air Jay's face. "That one was for Lee!"

Naruto then kicks Air Jay's face making him fly up to the air and created a good dozen clones. "This is for all the ones you murdered!"

All Naruto clones attack Air Jay viciously with heavy punches, trapping Air Jay between the wall and their hungry-blood fists.

After they got tire of punishing Air Jay the Naruto clones back away, leaving Air Jay stuck on the wall, his entire body is more wounded than it was before. All Naruto clones vanish in that moment, all but three. "And this last one is for Hinata and Janita!" the three Naruto create a Great Ball Rasegan and hit Air Jay right on his face.

Trapped between the wall and the Rasegan is too much to endure even for someone as powerful as Air Jay. The pressure is too much that Air Jay's head explode.

After that Naruto takes a few steps back, catching his breath and recovering his composure. He then looks back at Hinata who is staring at him with tears on her eyes. In that moment Naruto's heart skip a heart beat with the mere look of Hinata. "Hinata…"

With her remaining strength and ignoring the pain, Hinata gets up and rushes to Naruto, hugging him when she was two steps away from him. She holds him tight, crying on his chest.

Naruto did not hesitate to hug her back, his tears running out from his eyes like water fall. Both of them landing on their knees. "Hinata… Hinata….."

"I'm so sorry Naruto… I'm so sorry…." Hinata cried on his chest.

Naruto holds Hinata even tighter. "I thought….I thought you were dead…..oh my gosh…."

Naruto and Hinata did not say a word, they just hold on to each other, they have missed each others company for so long that they don't even know the right words to describe it.

After a huge moment of holding one another, Hinata finally speaks. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun….I was so foolish….I completely ruin…."

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh." Naruto whispered to Hinata's hear and gently made her look at him. "It is all over, it is all over. The one responsible for our misfortunes was Takuma, he admit it himself. We are here, and it is time for us to gain back the time that was stolen from us." And slowly he kisses her gentle lips, a kiss they have been waiting and missing for five long years.

Hinata looks up at Naruto and smiles heartily, she then looks at Janita who has been watching the entire scene with a nervous posture. "Janita dear….come and meet your father."

Janita let out a huge smile and ran to her parents hugging them both. Normally any confused child would have asked why her mother and father are separated in different places but Janita did not care less about that, she is finally happy that finally has a complete family like she always wanted.

All three of them hug one another, tenderly. Finally Naruto, Hinata and Janita are together.

Sakura, Konohomaru and Kakashi smile happily for their friends, well in Kakashi's place we can not say because of the mask he wears.

In that moment Kakashi clears out his throat. "Ok then people, I don't want to be mean and ruin this moment but this is still not over. This war ship is going to collide with the leaf village. We need to land it now!"

Naruto slowly gets up. "Right. We still have a lot to do. But who we are going to land this junk?"

"There must be a button around here somewhere or something of the kind." Sakura said as she started to check out the controls.

"Isn't there a manual or something?" Konohomaru asked.

"I don't know, we just have to find out a way. By the way Naruto, what is it that Air Jay was talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? About what?"

"He said that you and he made a deal."

"Ah, that. Takuma, who was disguised as Hiashi back in the leaf village, gave me a scroll that holds a rare jutsu. Takuma gave me that scroll under Air Jay's orders but I never had the chance to study that jutsu back when we first fought Air Jay. He said that he would kill Hinata if I did not use that Jutsu on him."

Hinata notices the desperate look on Naruto face, for the last few days she saw looks just as equal. "That Air Jay is a monster."

"And what is that Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"It is….." Naruto did not finish his sentence when he saw all the control panels of the control room exploding.

"What the heck is going on?" Konohomaru asked.

"It is not nice to reveal secrets like that, boy." The voice came from Air Jay's body who starts to float to the air and the fire from the destroyed control panels starts to surround on him. "You made a huge mistake on spilling my blood all over the place, it was easy for me to destroy it with my phoenix blood. That way not even you clowns will be able to land this ship. I won!" slowly the fire starts to heal all of Air Jay's wounds and his head regenerates again.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled and he stands in front of Hinata and Janita. "Why don't you just die?"

"And please all my haters? No way!" Air Jay taunted but then grunted in pain.

"You might have healed yourself Air Jay but the pain that Lee cause you is still there. This time it will not be easy to beat us." Sakura challenged.

"Hehehe, what turn of events, isn't it?" Air Jay chuckled. "But what makes you think you have me beaten? Even if I am a litter weak what makes you think that you can stop this ship from colliding with your precious village? Must I remind you that I destroyed all of the controls to prevent this thing to land? But for now that is not I am after."

Air Jay starts to move and he hits Sakura, Kakashi and Konohomaru and he runs towards Naruto, Hinata and Janita.

"Hinata! Take Jani and get out of here!" Naruto shouted as he pulls out a kunai.

"But, but Naruto-kun…." Hinata said.

"Daddy!" Janita cried.

"JUST DO IT!" Naruto shouted and rushs towards Air Jay.

In the exact moment that Naruto was about to hit Air Jay he jumps to the air and lands right in front of Hinata and Janita.

Air Jay wasted no time and grabs Hinata and Janita by their necks with his hands and lifts them up to the air.

"NOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

"You want them? Come and get them!" Air Jay starts to run away with Hinata and Janita.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto screamed and runs after Air Jay.

"Hurry, we must go after them!" Kakashi said as he slowly gets up but with a huge difficulty because of Air jay's attacks. Sakura and Konohomaru are also having difficulty getting up.

* * *

"AIR JAY!" Naruto shouted as he runs after Air Jay, only to find him entering another room.

Naruto follow him and once he enter the room he stop in shock. Naruto just entered in a very huge division of the ship that it is incredibly equal to a coliseum. "What the heck?" it is true that this war ship is enormous but Naruto never believed that the people from the Rock Village would be so patient to build a coliseum in this place. "Where is Air Jay?"

Naruto then notices standing in the middle of the arena, holding Hinata and Janita high up in the air, holding each one of the in the air with one hand, Hinata and Janita tried to struggle to break free but it is. Naruto takes three huge jumps and lands right in front of Air Jay. "Let them go!"

Air Jay simply chuckles to that demand. "You know what you must do to save them, boy! Use that Jutsu!"

"I won't! I won't play your sick game. After I found out what that Justsu can do it made me realize what you want all this time! So you can forget it!"

"How cruel of you. You are going to abandon your family just so you can foil my plot?"

"NO!" Naruto screamed emotionally as he pulls out a Kunai dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just stop to think two seconds here, my hands are holding your two princesses very tightly on their necks, if you somehow hit me or even throw a dagger or any other ninja weapon at me my muscles will involuntarily break their necks. Is that what you want? If it is then go ahead and hit me! I'm making myself a easy target here, so HIT ME!"

Naruto only grunted, Air Jay put him in a difficult position again where he has only one choice. "Damn you Air Jay! At least tell me this, how can I be certain that you will release my family unharmed if I do this Jutsu?"

"No, Naruto –Kun! Don't play Air Jay's game! He is up to something!" Hinata yelled but she was silent when Air Jay pressed her throat.

"C'mon man, use that Jutsu!" Air Jay ordered.

"Release the girls!" Naruto demanded. "I promise that I will use the jutsu if you set them free!"

"Daddy, no!" Janita cried.

Air Jay laughed very hard at Naruto's demands. "Oh, like you are in a very good position to make deals, jack! You know very well I 'm the one holding all the carts and the only way to save them is to do as I say."

Naruto can feel the pressure rising on him as he sees how much Hinata and Janita are suffering because of Air Jay. "You didn't answer my question, how can I be sure that you will keep your word?"

"I am losing my patience here boy!" Air Jay growled. "For five long years you've been separated from your woman and child, you've been together with them for just five minutes, so tell me, do you want to see them perish before you in just five seconds?"

"Daddy…."

"Naruto-kun…."

Both Hinata and Janita rise one of their arms, in someway hoping to reach Naruto.

Naruto could not stop to sweat because of the pressure. In desperation he falls down on his knees. "It is me you want, let my girls go….I beg you!"

"I am getting sick and tire of this delay! You gave me one heck of a beating a few minutes ago and now you are imploring to me? **YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!** Now get up! It is embarrassing to see you like this because of these two trashes!" Air Jay snapped.

Naruto glares furiously at Air Jay. "How dare you! Those two are important to me!"

"And for that you are going to do as I say or you will see them die in an instant."

"Let them go! Don't you have honor?"

"Honor? Now that is rich! You ninja use kids for dangerous missions and even in wars and now you want to question my honor? DON'T! I am sick and tire of these delays! Now use the Justu! Its do or die! I am going to count to five, if by then you haven't use the jutsu then these two will die!"

"No, no! I'm doing it!" Naruto immediately knells down and takes out the scroll that holds the secret of the jutsu. But before that he looks up at Hinata and mouthed _`I love you.´_

_`I love you too.´_ Hinata mouthed back with tears on her eyes.

Naruto then looks at Janita and mouths _`Don't worry, everything will be alright…my little princess…´_

"Daddy…." Janita whispered.

"One, Two, Three, Four…" Air Jay counts fast.

"**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!**" Naruto screams because of the tension and opens the scroll. Once he open it he lands on one knee and puts the scroll down. After taking a deep breath Naruto performs the hand signals to use the justsu.

In that moment Kakashi, Sakura and Konohomaru enter the coliseum and saw Naruto, Air Jay, Hinata and Janita on the fighting arena.

"What are they doing? Is Naruto trying a summoning jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"That order of signals, I have seen it before." Kakashi panic when he realizes what Naruto is doing. "Hurry we must stop him we can not let him use that Jutsu!" he shouted as he jumps towards the arena.

Sakura and Konohomaru immediately follow Kakashi even if they do not understand what this is all about.

"SPIRIT SUMMONING JUTSU!" NAruto pressed his two hands on the huge circle on the scroll and a huge glowing sphere surround the entire arena. The sphere prevented Kakashi, Sakura and Konohomaru to enter, only Naruto, Air Jay, Hinata and Janita remain in the sphere.

"Oh, c'mon! Now another force field!" Sakura complained as she hits the sphere without any success on breaking it.

"Damn it, we are too late." Kakashi cursed. "Naruto is in deep trouble!"

"Alright, I did what you want, now release Hinata and Janita!" Naruto shouted never removing his hands from the scroll.

Air Jay ignored Naruto's demands, he simply looks around, like he is looking for someone. "Well, where are you! Show yourself!"

"What is he talking about?" Konohomaru asked.

Air Jay turns back to Naruto with an angry glare. "You….you, mess this up! Didn't you?"

"NO, I DID ALL RIGHT! I SWEAR!" Naruto panicked.

"Because of your failure these two will suffer the consequences!"

"NO! NO PLEASE!"

In that moment both of Air Jay's arms are cut, releasing Hinata and Janita. Air Jay screamed very loud because of the pain.

Hinata took that opportunity to break free from Air Jay's decapitated arm, grab Janita and ran to Naruto.

"What happen?" Sakura asked in shock. "How or who cut out Air Jay's arm? I did not see anything."

"It is him." Kakahsi responded.

"Him? Him who?"

"The one Air Jay's has been waiting to fight."

Air Jay chuckle sinisterly as he uses the fire to regenerate his arms. "I did not even saw your movement….only one man holds the celestial speed… the Yellow Flash from the Leaf Village, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Youdaime." Air Jay turns around to see Minato with his back turn at him. "Now that you are back we can settle the scores!"

Minato slowly turns to Air Jay with a threatening look. "Air Jay, I am going say this only once. Stay away from my son, my daughter in law and my granddaughter."

"Already threatening me? hehehe good." Air Jay cracks his knuckles. "I've been waiting to hear that. Now we can find out who is the best, you or me." Air Jay stands in fighting position. I had hopes to fight Kushina as well but you can't have everything."

"I had hopes to never see you again." Minato said as he stands in fighting position as well.

"Dad…" Naruto whispered with his eyes watery, despite of the flaws of this Jutsu he is sure glad to see his father again.

Sakura and Konohomaru are completely stunned by seeing the legendary Forth Hokage in front of them, the same man who save the Leaf Village from the Nine Tail Fox.

"Master Kakashi, just what is going on?" Sakura asked. "How is it possible that we are seeing the Forth Hokage himself? What do you know about this jutsu?"

"It is a Jutsu that allows us to bring a death spirit, a spirit that the one who summon it can choose. During the entire Ninja history this justsu was used to use a spirit to fight strong opponents as long as they are trapped in this sphere. This sphere is the only thing that connects the spirit to the world of the living." Kakashi explained. "But sadly this Jutsu never work."

" A Jutsu that brings a spirit from the dead?" Sakura repeated. "Is it like the Jutsus that Orochimaru use to use?"

"No, this jutsu can only be used once in a life time by one person."

"So wait a minute….." Konohomaru started to see what Air Jay is planning. "So that was this is all about? Air Jay gave the jutsu to Naruto through Takuma because he wanted to use Naruto to fight the Forth Hokage, one haft of the ones who sealed him in his ice prison."

"So wait a minute, you are saying that Air Jay plotted this entire shenanigan, killed so many people, bring forth this entire war ship so that he can have his rematch with the Forth Hokage?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. "All this is far too insane."

"It makes perfect sence for someone as crazy as Air Jay. There is no stopping this now." Kakashi said. "The fight that started thirty years ago is about to be restore."

_To be continued….._

Ramon: you guys were not expecting this, weren't you?

Sunny: you guys oblivious have forgotten about that Jutsu that Air Jay wanted Nareuto to use, didn't you?

Maliska: now you are seeing the result.


	21. Chapter 21

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura and Konohomaru stare in silence as they see Air Jay preparing to face the man who imprisons him for so many years, both of them mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. In the mean time Naruto still stands in his position with both hands on the scroll with Hinata and Janita right beside him. This waiting is becoming unbearable for the ones who are witnessing the final battle of the Third Ninja war because both of them are remarkable warriors and the tension is building.

"This is not good." Kakashi thought. "Air Jay is preparing something to torment my master. He did not go all this way to prepare the means to destroy the leaf village and then summon my master for nothing."

"Daddy, what are they doing?" Janita asked, holding one of Naruto's arms very firmly.

"They….they are …..Studying one another…." Naruto responded with a tire tone. "Relax girl….trust your grandpa and your daddy, they will protect you and your mommy."

"What is the matter, Air Jay?" Minato challenged. "I thought that you wanted to face me."

"I waited Thirty years, you imbecile." Air Jay replied. "You are the one who is out of time. In ten minutes this war ship is going to crash against your village, killing everyone whose lives you saved, including your son and his family." Air Jay added, pointing at Naruto and his family.

Minato shake his hand in fury. "When will your madness end?"

"Never! You think I go down that easily? You think I am going to please my haters? You should know by now that that ain't gonna happen. Now enough with this fancy talk and let get down to business. This time you won't beat me, I am the strongest!" Air Jay dashes towards Minato and started to deliver some heavy blows.

Minato blocks each one of them with a huge difficulty and dodges the kick that Air Jay was about to give him. Minato takes that one chance and throws a Kunai knife at Air Jay's leg and takes a huge jump back.

Hinata stares in amaze with the huge battle that is taking place in front of her, never in her life she believed she would see the Forth Hokage in action. Hinata then stares at Naruto's arms, they are all marked like is he was in battle just now. "Naruto, what is going on with you?"

"It's nothing…. It's nothing….." Naruto assured but his face is telling otherwise.

Air Jay smirks as he removes the knife from his leg. "Yo, what is up, Minato?" Air Jay asks as he plays with the knife. "Don't tell me that after all this time in the other worlds you became weak?"

Minato did not respond, he knows very well that Air Jay is trying to provoke him.

"Just what is going on?" Sakura thought. "I heard that the forth Hokage can be as fast as lighting, in fact he was the fastest ninja in the history of ninja history. So why isn't he doing anything? Why doesn't he uses his best moves against air jay and finish him up?"

"Well, I ask you a question, little man! Won't you answer or must I find out myself?" Air Jay asked viciously and throws the Kunai knife right at Naruto.

"NOOO!" Minatao cried and with a simply millisecond he uses his speed to stand right in front of Naruto and grabs the knife.

"GOUGH!" Naruto grunts in pain.

"Naruto!" Minato turns to his son when he heard the grunt.

"Cucu! I see you!" Air Jay punches Minato violently on the stomach and throws him away from Naruto.

In that moment Naruto spills bloods from his mouth like if he was the one who received the violent strike.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Daddy!" Janita cried.

"Naruto!" Minato cried and stood up. "Naruto, please hang in there."

Air jay simply chuckles at Minato's reaction. "Yes, that look on your eyes, I've been waiting a long time to see that. Don't worry, I won't kill your boy, at least not yet. I am having too much fun to let this end now."

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Just what happen here?" Konohomaru asked. "The Forth Hokage got hit but it was Naruto who took the pain. How is that possible?"

"It is because of this Jutsu. When someone uses that jutsu they summon a spirit, but with a heavy price. When the spirit uses any of its Jutsu the chakra that he gathers it is not his own but the chakra of the summoned, as well as the pain, when the spirit gets hit or seriously hurt all that pain goes to the summoned as well." Kakashi explained. "If only I knew that Naruto was planning to use this Jutsu I would have stop him. I should have predicted this, I was foolish."

Sakura gulped. "Master, you said that this Jutsu was used only five times, tell me, how many people succeeded in performing this Jutsu?"

"None. All the ones who use this attack failed and end up hurt or dead."

"But if this Jutsu is so worthless then why didn't it become a forbidden Jutsu?"

"despite the fact that that Jutsu can summon a dead spirit it was never forbidden because that Jutsu can only be performed only once in a life time by a person."

"But why doesn't the boss simply helps out the forth Hokage?" Konohomaru asked. "I am sure that both of them together can beat Air Jay."

"Naruto can not move from that position, if he does he will undo the Jutsu and Air Jay will kill him and his family. Naruto won't be able to do much of anything because this Jutsu consumes too much chakra. One of the ways for this Jutsu to end is if Air Jay attacks Naruto and forces him to undo the Jutsu."

Sakura hits the ground with her fist because of the frustration. " and knowing air Jay he will obliviously kill Naruto in the process. Damn you Air Jay! Ever since I meet him I see him do nothing but toying with people's lives! He is just as cruel as Orochimaru and Mandara!"

During the entire fight Minato's been on the defense to prevent himself from being hurt, but all he is doing is making his son more exhausted then what he was. "I can keep on with this. Got to find a solution to end this fast or Naruto won't last long."

"Arrival to the Leaf Village predicted in less than three minutes." The computer voice from one of the speakers spoke.

Air Jay laughed very loud with that announcement. "Do you hear that Minato? In less than Three Minutes the leaf village goes Boom! During the entire time you've been on your guard instead of using your most powerful attacks I've been distracting you! And here I thought you were a genius, Minato!"

"You know very well I did not use any of my attacks so that I would not hurt my son! And you know that, you damn monster!"

"It is amazing how you can care for someone who is not part from the world you are in now?"

"It does not matter if we are separated, a fathers love is a fathers love. That is the least I can do after I never had the privilege of seeing my son growing into the man he is today."

"oh man, that is so lame, but I was counting on that. Now that we are arriving to the leaf Village I have no more use of your son."

"What?"

"You think all this was a simple rematch? No, no, no,no,no. It was to see your face as you leave back to the other world with an agonizing face knowing that your son died in front of you and the your sacrifice was in vain!"

Those words frightened Minato. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You know I would. You ridicule me and left to the other would with a smile on your face when you defeated me and now it is pay back!" Air Jay wasted no more time and rushed towards Naruto to kill him.

"NO!" Minato shouted.

"NO!" Hinata stands in front of Naruto to protect him.

"HINATA NO!" Naruto screamed.

"FINE! YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" Air Jay shouted with his fist covered in fire.

In that moment a person emerges from the ground and uppercuts Air Jay right on the jaw. The attack was so powerful that even made Air Jay lose some of his teethes.

"Who is that?" Konohomaru shouted.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Kakashi could barely describe the amazement he is feeling right now because of the person that just show up.

It is none other than Kushina Uzumaki dressed as a ninja, not as a house wife. "In case you haven't heard what my man said that I will repeat it to you, Air Jay and make it my own. Stay away from my son, my daughter in law and my granddaughter."

"Mom!" Naruto cried in joy.

Hinata landed on her knees when she saw Naruto's mother, she never knew that Naruto's mother has the same stamina and personality as Naruto.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"That is Lady Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mother." Kakashi responded also in shock like everyone else.

"That is Naruto's mom? Man, she is cute." Konohomaru thought.

"Well what do you know, who would ever thought that I would actually face the Bloody Habanero. But this is good, I will have the chance to beat the two of you after all." Air Jay talk big as he got up but deep inside he is completely amaze, he never thought that anyone could be able to summon more than one spirit with this Jutsu. Air Jay glares at Naruto.

"But I thought that we could only summon one spirit since this jutsu takes a lot from us." Konohomaru said.

"It is true. No one has ever manage to summon more than one spirit. But then again, none of those people that used this jutsu were Naruto."Kakashi responded.

Sakura smiled. "This is what you get Air Jay for underestimating Naruto. You might have caught him on your web trap but I know Naruto very well and he will give you a run for your money."

Kushina finally looks around to her son and family. "Wow there Naruto, I never thought you would end up with a Hyuuga. She might be weird but I must say she is really nice, especially since she risked her own life to save my boy."

Hinata blushed. "Hum…thank you miss…."

"And look at that, I have such a cute little granddaughter." Kushina nearly shrieked when she turn to Janita.

Janita was confused at first but then smiled to her grandmother. "Hi, Grandma."

"So tell me Janita, what do you like to do?"

"Me? I like to play pranks on everyone!" Janita responded with so much enthusiasm.

"That is true, I had so many complains about her pranks." Hinata assured with a smile.

"She really is live one." Minato said as he appears besides Kushina. "I swear she sounds just like her father and grandmother."

"And she got my good looks." Kushina added arrogantly, which made Minato sweat drop.

"HEY!" Air Jay shouted. "Have you forgotten that you are facing me? Don't you dare to ignore me!"

"Will you shut up Air Jay! We are trying to get to know my little boy's family!" Kushina complain.

Air Jay grunted and then growled in fury. "That is it! You will see your little boy die in front of you!" Air Jay forms a fire ball on his hand. "You people will finally learn not to make a fool of the A.!" Air Jay cried in pain when someone stab him on the back with a blade. "Who did this?"

Air Jay turns around to see none other that the man he killed a few hours ago, Sasuke Uchiha. "YOU!"

"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura could not even hold her tears when she saw Sasuke.

"I don't believe it, Naruto even summoned Sasuke?" Kakashi though.

"Surprised to see me? I believe that was the exact look I had when you kill me from behind." Sasuke said as he presses the blade more deeply into Air jay. "This is the punishment you deserve for threatening my family."

Air Jay glares back at Naruto to find him with a smirk of his own. "You piece of s…." Air Jay was interrupted when someone hit him hard with Juken on his stomach and throw a hurricane kick on his face.

Air Jay immediately fell down to the ground but then got up to find Lee and Neji. "I don't believe this!"

"Believe it!" Neji replied.

"Our mission was to take you down and we will not rest until we do it!" Lee said with much determination.

Air Jay is completely stunned. "I don't believe this? How can Naruto summon so many spirits?"

"You made two huge mistakes, Air Jay!" Kushina responded. "The first one is to stupidly underestimate Naruto and to ignore his will power when it comes to save the ones he loves. All the fools who underestimated my son pay dearly for it."

"Naruto, take it easy, if you keep wasting to much chakra you will become an easy prey and you will jeopardize the lives of Hinata and Janita." Kakashi though.

"Never mind." Air Jay immediately stands up. "Two or five it doesn't matter the results will be the same! You can't beat the A.."

"Is that what you think? you won't last much longer, look at your chest, Air jay!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Air Jay looks down to see that his fire is not healing the wound that Sasuke implanted on him.

"You are still not recovered from the beating you've been receiving since you fought Lee, because of that your regeneration powers are at their limits."

"THAT IS A LIE!" Air Jay shouted and he starts to heal the wound from his chest. "I AM THE A.! I'm the strongest man in the world! I can never be defeated!"

"You are nothing but a beast that torments and murders others just to prove your superiority!" Naruto snapped. "But one way or another this must end. It can not continue!"

"And what makes you think that….." Air Jay silence himself when he found himself surrounded by dozens of people. Men, women, children, ninjas warriors, samurais, all of them staring at Air Jay with an unfriendly look. "What the heck is all these people."

"You really are a disgusting man Air Jay, you don't have any sympathy for anyone. You treat everyone as trash that you don't even remembers the faces of all the ones you murdered."

"Those are all the ones who suffered at the hands of Air Jay?" Sakura was amazed to see the uncountable number of victims.

"Naruto, what are you doing? This is just too much! You don't have enough Chakra for every one of them!" Kakashi shouted. "You are pushing yourself to the limit!"

"It is ok, Master kakashi. I can beat him for sure." Naruto assured.

Air Jay only laughed insanely with that reply. "You darn idiot! You think you can beat me now? I thank you for bringing these lovely memories here but you just made yourself into an easy prey. It does not matter how many people you bring, if they all get hit by me the pain will be transferred to you, you will receive a dozen of pain in just one second. But most importantly in just thirty seconds the war ship will collide with the Leaf Village, the explosion that will occurred will heal me completely, making me much stronger that what I am today, while you and the rest of your people will burn into the crisp! You created a great dramatic moment but I'll be the one who will be laughing in the end!"

Minato scoffed. "Air Jay, you already lost and you never realize that."

"What?"

"We never told you the second big mistake you made. You made a very foolish mistake to use this Spirit summoning Jutsu to fight us, because now both Kushina and myself can use a Jutsu that no one knows. The Time traveling Jutsu!"

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I never heard of it." Kakashi responded.

Air Jay was confused for a minute until he starts laughing again. "You got to be kidding me, Time Traveling Jutsu? There is no such thing and even if it did exist I would have heard of it! I understand you game, you are bluffing!"

"True, such Jutsu does not exist in the world of the living…." Kushina started.

"But you underestimate the Jutsus you can learn in the world of the dead." Minato finished. "Since we are now spirits we have the capability to use this jutsu to change time, but for this Jutsu to work we must perform it in the world of the living, now thanks to you Air Jay, we are capable to use the Time Traveling Justu without any problem at all."

"And what the heck would that Jutsu…oh no….." Air Jay trailed off when he understood what Minato and Kushina are planning here. "Oh no….."

"That is right Air Jay we are going to go back in time to stop this from ever happening. We will prevent Takuma ruin the lives of Naruto and his family, prevent all the killings you committed, prevent this war ship from ever coming out and most importantly, prevent you, Air Jay, to ever come out from your prison." Kushina exclaimed with a smirk.

"That means… Neji, Lee…..and Sasuke will come back to life?" Sakura asked even though Kushina and Minato can not answer her.

For the first time in his life Air Jay feels a chill on his spine, a chill that not even his phoenix power can melt. The mere thought of being trap again in his prison is something that takes his breath away.

"Is that Fear I see in your eyes, Air Jay?" Sasuke Taunted. "I am please to see that. I enjoy seeing that weak side of you."

Air Jay roared like a wild animal and ran towards Minato and his party but he was immediately stop when all the spirits who jump on him in order to give Minato and Kushina enough time to perfume the Jutsu.

"LET ME GO!" Air Jay roared but he was immediately silent by Sasuke who stab his sword on his back.

"Be silent fool. And stand still while we finally finish you off."

"Forth Hokage! Mrs. Forth Hokage's wife! Please hurry up! Air Jay won't stand still for very long!" Lee yelled.

"Yes, I understand." Minato replied and looks back at Naruto. "Listen son, hold on a little more, we are going to use this Jutsu to return back time. Return five years back, back to the time when all this grief started."

"Five years? Back to when Hinata left the village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you must stop the man you caused all this sorrow upon you all. You must stop Takuma Hyuuga for ever convincing Hinata to leave the village. If you are successful then you will set out a chain reaction that will prevent all that transpire so far." Kushina explained.

"But how will I'll be able to do that?" Naruto asked. "Even if I go back in time how will I be able to prevent Hinata to leave?"

"Don't worry, your instincts will guide you." Minato assured.

"Wait a minute, if you are going to return us all five years back then…. Does this means that Janita will never be born?" Hinata asked in concern.

"What? No!" Janita cried. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY MOMMY AND MY DADDY!"

"Mom, Dad, is this true?" Naruto asked with the same tone Hinata used. "will we lose our daughter?"

"The truth is that there will be differences when we use this Jutsu. But rest assure, Janita will exist, that is inevitable." Minato assure with a smile. "You three will be together as soon as Naruto stops Takuma. Now is all up to you, Naruto. For the sake of your family you must not fail."

Those words bought more determination to Naruto. "Yes, I will not fail."

"Hinata, I know you are not the exactly type of girl I wished for my son but I thank for always be there for him when no one believe him and for giving courage when he fought your cousin, the words you said to him are the true source of his motivation." Kushina thanked.

Hinata blushed. "Oh no, I should be the one to thank you for brining your son to the world. If it wasn't for him I would never be able to believe in myself and develop my stamina."

Kushinasmiles and then looks back to her granddaughter. "Janita, this is your grandmother. Maybe you won't remember my words when are reborn again but I wish you to grow up to be a very wise and gentle girl, be there to support your parents in the most difficult times. I know you will have dozen of boys chasing after you so please try to be nice to them. Be nice to the last Uchiha. Don't play tricks to others and be respectful to your teachers." Kushin then turns to Minato. "Sorry Minato, I am taking your time again, aren't I? Speak away."

Minato smiles o his wife and looks at Hinata. "I too also thank you for all that you have done to my son." He then turns to his granddaughter. "Janita, this is your grandpa. Listen to your loud mouth Grandmother."

Naruto blinked in confusion, for some reason this seems too familiar to him.

"GRAAAAAAA!" Air Jay roared very loud as he finally manages to get up. "THIS WON'T STOP ANYTHING! Even if I am seal again there will be other morons that will liberate me! You hear me? I'LL BE BACK! **I WILL ERADICATE EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND CARE!**"

"No Air Jay, you will never come back again. Never!" Minato assured.

"Let's do it! We only have five seconds until the ship crashes!" Kushina yelled.

"RIGHT!"

"Hinata, Janita, just wait a little more. I promise I will fix everything and we all be together for good." Naruto said softly. Hinata and Janita nodded and hug him tenderly.

"NOOO!" Air Jay shouted as he runs towards Kushina and Minato even will all the spirits holding him.

But he is too late, Kushina and Minato are performing the Time traveling Jutsu with a white light surrounding them both. once again Air Jay is defeated by Minato and Kushina.

"TIME TRAVELING JUTSU!" Minato and Kushina shouted and perform the Jutsu. The white light expands. It continues to expand until everything disappears.

* * *

Air Jay finds himself in the edge of a cliff, the air is completely murky and comatose and down below he sees nothing but a deep hole. "Wh-where am I? I remember getting hit by something that seems like a white light and then…..I find my self here? What the **F **is going on? Where am I?"

"You are in the doors of the world of the dead." Said a very sinister, lifeless voice from behind Air Jay. He turns around to see the Reaper that appears when the Reaper Seal Jutsu is at work.

"What the heck? Why am I here?" Air Jay asked. "How did I get here? I thought that Minato and Kushina use the Time Traveling Jutsu.

"That is indeed correct." The Reaper replied. "They use that Jutsu but what you don't know is that there is a price to pay."

"What price?"

"Everything has a price. Traveling in time is a forbidden quest because of the chance to change the present, even if the Time Traveling Jutsu allows you to accomplish such seek there is a price to pay. And that price is a life."

"What?"

"The time Traveling Jutsu allows you to do the forbidden thing that is time Travel but to do that a life must be sacrificed. The one who performs the Jutsu have at least the opportunity to choose who will be sacrificed. And you, Air Jay, are the sacrifice. It is a fair trade."

Air Jay chuckled. "Smart move Minato and Kushina, smart move. But if you think I am just going to stand here without moving then you are wrong!" Air Jay prepares to attack the Reaper with a huge fireball in his hand.

In one single half-second the Reaper cuts Air Jay with his dagger with a huge wound on his chest with a blue light starting to come out of him, it is his soul. "I don't believe this!"

"Defiant to the very end. You may be invincible in your world but in this world no force is greater than my own. You are feeling a cold chill all over your body aren't you? That is the proof that your soul is leaving your body and entering into that hole where the other souls are resting. For so long you have die and resurrected Air jay, now it is finally the time where you will be put to your final rest."

"Now…now I can't make Minato and Kushina pay for what they did to me…." Air Jay said weakly. "But it is alright….I enjoyed my life."

"Enjoy? Poor soul, you are so thoughtless and so insane that you don't understand how much you wasted your life. You were given a magnificent gift, the power of a Phoenix, and all you did was using that power to kill senselessly with no more code of honor than of a savage beast."

"Just because you are the reaper does not give you the right to judge me… I've been bad since the day I was born, I am not a coward like Orochimaru, not a puppet like Kabuto and not a dirt bag like Mandara who used his own family to get what he wanted. I did not had some sad or cowardly past to justify my actions…..I am cruel and evil because I chose to…can any of your victims ever said that? I don't think so…so for one last time, I say….I love being the bad guy…" these were Air Jay's last words as he finally collapse to the ground, his soul leaving his body and entering into the huge hole, as soon as it was gone Air Jay's body is reduce into nothing but dust. Air Jay is finally dead.

* * *

Just as Minato and Kushina accomplish Naruto and his friends return back five years, back to the time when Hinata left the village. Sasuke, Neji, Lee and all of Air Jay's victims since the day he was unleash are still alive, and Janita is not born…yet. All of the reminiscences of these last battles are completely erased from their memories but all this will restart again if Naruto does not accomplish his mission.

Naruto wakes up with a huge gasp for air and sits up from his bed. He breathes heavily with his hand holding his chest. "W-W-What just happen? Why do I feel like I just came from a huge battle?"

Naruto immediately gets up from his bed and rushes to the living room, once he got there he paralyzed with a mental image of Hinata on his mind. His hearth beats up rapidly as he somehow starts to feel that she is in grave danger.

Narutro can not understand why he is feeling this way but he feels that this paranoia of his is truthful and real. He can even feel that someone is telling him _`Go rescue Hinata!´_ over and over again.

Naruto knows that this is just a mistrust of his part but he wants to be completely sure that Hinata is well and alive. For that Naruto got dressed very quickly and starts to jump from house to house in direction of the Hyuuga resident.

He does not know why but with each time he gets closer to Hinata's house he feels more concern for Hinata's life, feeling like he is about to lose her for good if he does not hurry up.

"**HINATA!**"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: this is what you people wanted, Air Jay dead and a _possible_ happy ending.

Alandra: we are almost done with this fic. Possibly two or three more chapters left to go.


	22. Chapter 22

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"WHAT!" Hinata cried with what her father is forcing her to do. "You want me to marry the son of the Kage of the Ground village? How can you say that!"

"That is how it must be done. The Hokage has already sent the message to the Thokage saying that the wedding is acceptable." Hiashi, who is actually Takuma in disguise, responded without much emotion in his voice.

"How can you do that! How can you force me to marry some other person that I don't even know! This is absolutely malicious! Is it because I am with Naruto-kun? Are you doing all this because you don't like him? Father please, he is not a hooligan like many people accuse him to be, he saved the village, how can you….."

"Enough! You are mistaking my intentions, Hinata, this has nothing to do with the son of the forth Hokage. This is simply because of the fact that the son of the fifth Thokage wishes to marry you, the Hokage would defiantly oppose to it but the Ground village has many allies from different villages and we cannot risk having them attacking us. The Leaf Village is not recuperated after these last events with Pain and Madara, if we go into a full scale war with other villages we will be smashed."

"So….so….." Hinata looks down with her tears falling down from her eyes. "This is basically, all politics. But it is not fair…I love Naruto-kun…"

"And will you risk the safety of the many people of our village because of your selfishness? Can you live with yourself knowing that many lives will be lost because of you?"

Hinata did not respond at first, she knows that her father is right, she could not live with herself knowing that many will die if she does not accomplish his demands. "I…I will do as you wish."

"Very well, then go dress at once. Your carriage is outside waiting for you. You shall…" Hiashi, or Takuma, was interrupted when in that moment Naruto crushed though a window right in front of them.

Naruto did not even stop to reply, he simply storms against Takuma, attacking him viciously and mercilessly

"Naruto-Kun, What are you doing!" Hinata screamed. From the far distance, the real Hiashi heard his daughters cries and rush forward to investigate along with his youngest daughter and a few Hyuuga members.

Takuma and Naruto took the fight right in front of the house the Hyuuga clan, Takuma was forced to do that because of Naruto's attack, but he can feel that his plan has back-fire, he will have no choice but to kill Hinata himself. "What is the meaning of this, you fitly rebel?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, he can not comprehend why but he feeling that he is unleashing years of frustration. "You can't fool me! I know it is you! Takuma Hyuuga!"

Takuma gasped really loud. "W-w-w-w-What? How did you know that?"

"I don't know, I simply do! And I won't let you destroy my happiness with Hinata!"

"She is nothing but a nuisance! It is a pity that Pain did not kill her correctly! He would have done the world a huge favor!" Takuma replied coldly and without any consideration.

Those words lead Naruto to a pool of madness and anger. "YOU S.O.B!" he charges against Takuma and begins to violently attack him without any sympathy what so ever.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" A Jounin called out Tsunade who is on the Hospital with Sakura right beside her. "Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it? What is the matter?" Tsunade asked as he showed some test results to a bit agitated Sakura.

"It is Naruto? He is fighting Hiashi Hyuuga!"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Tsunade complained and rush over to the Hyugga's residence with Sakura right behind her.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, Stop this! It's my Father!" Hinata cried as she continues to witness how Naruto is savagely attacking her father.

"Hinata, what is going on?" the Real Hiashi asked as he, Hanabi and some of the Hyuuga members arrived.

"Father?" Hinata stares at her father in shock. "But, if you are here then…who is Naruto-kun fighting?"

Only then Hiashi notices the imposter. "What is the meaning of this? Who is that fraud?"

Takuma is being viciously beaten by Naruto that he does not even notices Hiashi and the other.

"I don't believe it! I am a Hyuuga and I am being brutally bashed by this man who is known to be a degenerate? How humiliating!" Takuma thought as Naruto throws one more blow that makes Takuma crash against the wall.

"Get up to your feet, you piece of trash! I am not done with you!" Naruto yelled very loud, starting to catch the attention of many spectators. Naruto cannot understand why but he feels that with each time he attacks Takuma he releases a huge weight in his heart. All this is confusing Naruto but he does not care, he feels like he is saving Hinata and that is what matters.

Hinata cannot comprehend this herself but she also feels a terrible weight being released from her heart every time she sees Naruto taking down Takuma.

"Alright that is enough!" Hiashi shouted and two Hyuugas stand beside Naruto to stop him to attack Takuma while other two grab hold of Takuma. "alright, just what is going on here? Who are you and why are you assuming my looks?"

In that moment Takuma unleashes his transformation Jutsu. His entire face is broken due to the beating Naruto gave him.

"Takuma? It was you?"

"You prepared everything so I would leave the village? But why?" Hinata asked.

"To lure you to your demise!" Takuma responded without any guilt.

Everyone stares at Takuma with a shock or disgusted look.

"You wanted to kill my daughter? To what reason?" Hiashi demanded.

"Because you are pathetic and weak! You are planning to make this idiotic girl the leader of our respectful clan! A girl who is so weak and fragil! If she assumes command of our clan we will be reduced into nothing but a joke! I am the only one worthy to become leader to lead our clan to a glorious future. So this pathetic waste of space must be eliminated at once to preserve our honor!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto could not take any more of Takuma's vain conversation. "You talk all big and mighty but where were you when out village was attacked? Huh? Where were you when many of our fellow villagers, as well as your clan members were being slaughtered by Pain? Huh? You speak of Hinata like she is weak but she has more guts than you!"

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered.

"She risked her life to save me, while you simply hided in a hole when so many were fighting. You consider yourself a worthy leader?"

"Of course!" Takuma snapped. "Without a leader, people are as helpless as a rag doll! Their main concern is to assure the survival of their leader! Especially a future leader like myself, who is truthful and strong!"

"A leader fights for his people! You are unworthy to be a leader!"

"What would you know? You are nothing but a renegade who assisted the Uchiha traitor!"

"I've heard enough!" Hiashi interrupted with a serious tone. "You are so full of yourself, Takuma. With your vanity you will defiantly lead the Hyuuga clan into disaster! You care more about becoming leader than to your fellow clam members."

"Yes, of course, make me the escape goat! Why don't you let your fellow members speak for themselves? I am sure that each one of them will confirm my complains about your daughter but you are too coward to let them speak!"

"You are the coward!" a Hyuuga spoke. "You speak like your leadership is the most important goal of our clan! You don't even care about us!"

"I would rather die that obeying an arrogant buffoon like you!" another Hyuuga replied to Takuma. All the Hyuugas present throw bad mouths at Takuma, such as "You are foolish and insane!" "You vanity would only lead us to our demise!" "You care nothing about us you only want to lead us!" "You are not worthy to be our leader, not now not ever!" all this is driving him insane.

"THAT IS FALSE, PREPOSTEROUS FANTASIES!" Takuma cried insanely, he refuses to accept the truth. "LIES! LIES! LIES!"

Hiashi then looks back at naruto. "Naruto, how did you know that this man was not me?"

"To be truthful, I do not know." Naruto responded nervously.

"I WILL BECOME LEADER NO MATTER WHAT!" Takuma picks up a few Kunai knifes and throws one at Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata.

Hiashi and Hanabi manage to block the attack as well as Hinata, but only then Hinata notices a second Kunai knife coming towards her and she will not be able to defend herself against it. "Oh no!"

In that moment an arm shows up and took the attack to protect Hinata, it was Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, it is ok." Naruto responded bravely as he removes the blade from his arm but his entire body is shaking.

"NARUTO – KUN!" Hinata screamed when she saw Naruto collapsing to the ground.

Takuma chuckles. "That was a poisoned dagger and the miserable rebel deserves it for putting his nose in other people's business! Now then I will….."

"SILENCE!" Hiashi shouted and hits Takuma on the chest, stopping his heart beating. "You are so vain and narcissists that even your very existence bring shame to the Hyuuga's. So be gone and take that shame to the other side." Hiashi throws one last blow at Takuma, killing him instantly.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as she holds him tight. "Please, you cannot leave me like this! Please hold on!"

In that moment Tsunade along with Sakura lands right next to them. "I witness the entire thing, let me check on him." Tsunade kneels down to check Naruto's pulse and his saliva to notice some dark spots in it. "As I thought, it is the poison of the Doku Flower." In that moment Tsunade writes down some notes to Sakura. "Here Sakura, run to the hospital and tell the medics to prepare these medicines immediately!"

"I'm on it!" Sakura left in high speed.

After that Tsunade Turns to Hiashi. "Mr Hyuuga I will need your assistance, I will need you to find a flower known as Kasai, it is the most vital ingredient to prepare the antidote for this poison. It stands right out in the woods and it is very hard to find."

"So you want me to use my Byakugan to search for it." Hiashi concluded. "That won't be a problem, I shall do this task myself with a few of my people. It is the least I can do, Naruto save the life of my daughter."

"Thank you very much. Here is a picture of how the flower looks like. And please do hurry, the poison has already enter his nervous systems and if it takes too long naruto will not survive."

"I shall leave at once."

"The rest of you help me in caring Naruto to the hospital." Tsunade ordered and a few people that have been watching the entire spectacle help carried Naruto all the way to the Hospital. Hinata did not hesitate in following them.

* * *

Twelve Hours later Naruto wakes up to find himself in the hospital. "Wh-hat? Where am I? or better, what happen?"

"Its is about time you wake up, sleepy head." Sakura taunted.

"Sakura-Chan? What happen, Where is Hinata? And Takuma?"

"Takuma is dead, Hiashi kill him himself. It was scary." Sakura responded with a chill in her spine, she never thought that Hinata's father can be so frightening.

"And you save me, Naruto-kun." Hinata , who's been on Naruto's side the entire time, said. "Thank you so much."

Naruto could not help but to blush. "But, what did it happen, exactly? The last thing I remember is taking the hit for Hinata, and then….everything went blank."

"You were hit by a dangerous poison." Sakura responded. "you were lucky that Tsunade was there and she knew exactly what to do. Preparing the antidote was easy thanks to her and thanks to the Hyuugas who aid us."

"Really?"

"Indeed." Hiashi responded as he enters the room with Hanabi and Neji right beside him. Hiashi immediately offer his hand in hand shake to Naruto. "I really should thank you, young one."

"You should?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Indeed. If it wasn't for you Takuma would have fooled my daughter and have her lure into a trap. Who knows what he might have done to her. And you even defended my daughter when she was about to get hit, if it wasn't for you she might have been the one sitting there."

"Hey, it was no problem at all." Naruto said as he shakes hands with Hiashi.

"But one thing I am curious about. How did you know that it was Takuma disguised as me?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know. It was almost like instinct."

Sakura sighs. "He never stops to surprise me." After that she leaves the room to warn Tsunade about Naruto's awakening.

After that Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji left the room, leaving Naruto alone with Hinata.

"I have to say that these were some strange events. I attack a guy I never met before but I have a strange feeling on my guts that I have encounter him before. It is strange, is it not?" Naruto asked.

"That is true. I don't know why but I feel the exact same thing about Takuma. And I have the strange feeling like we removed a curse from our lives." Hinata said. "But we better be careful now, my father does not know about us, if he does…..well….."

"I am not worry about that right about now." Naruto hold Hinata's cheek very tenderly. And gives her a soft kiss. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that things will turn out alright for us from now on."

"Yes, I have that same feeling as well." Hinata replied as she returns the kiss.

From the heavens, Minato and Kushina are looking down at Naruto and Hinata with a smile. Naruto manage to change the dark future that was going to fall on them, from now on they must make their own future without Takuma, Air Jay or anyone else.

* * *

A week passed since that incident. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato left on a mission to find out Takuma's associates and have them arrested, it was easy for them to find the Bloody Panthers and throw them in jail.

On their way back to the village Sakura told them about a little something that happen to her.

"WHAT! You are pregnant?" Naruto screamed very loud.

"Yes…" She responded a little embarrassed but with a soft smile.

"And Sasuke is the father?" Yamato asked.

"Yes…"

"Does he know about this?" Sai asked without much expression on his face, except for that strange smile of his.

"Indeed he does." Sakura admit shyly. "He was just as excited as I am. We already agreed to get married as soon as he is free from jail. Which will be in two mounts."

"Man, who would ever thought. Congratulations, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a thumps up.

"Thank you."

Yamato scratch his chin for a moment before asking. "Hum….but ever since our victory over Madara, Sasuke has been locked in prison for his crimes, still the only one who was able to see him was you Sakura, only to cure his injuries, correct?"

Sakura blushed really hard, understanding where Yamato is getting at. "Well, yes…that is true….."

"So that means that….you two have… been…."

"Doing _it_ in prison." Sai concluded.

Naruto freaked out with that conclusion.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Sakura shirked in embarrassment.

"My, my, I say….this would defiantly be an excellent story for one of Master Kakashis books." Sai said.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura punched Sa so hard that even made him fly all the way to the air.

"Maybe it is best to drop this last part of the conversation." Naruto murmured to Yamato.

Yamato agreed. "I believe that will be the safest thing to do."

"NARUTO!" Kiba, who is riding on Akamaru, yelled when Naruto and his team approach the gates. "You got to come quick! To the hospital, hurry!"

"What? What is going on?"

"It is Hinata! The Hyuugas took her to the hospital, she was strangely sick this morning, some people say she has a parasite in her. I don't think she is alright!"

"WHAT!" Naruto wasted no more time and rushed towards the hospital, with his team mates following him.

* * *

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he entered the hospital looking for her, he would have continue to searching the hospital like a mad man if a medic did not inform him where Hinata is.

Naruto manage to find the room quickly and bash the door open, once inside he found Hinata sited on a bed with Tsunade and Kakashi right beside her.

"You idiot! Can't you open the door like everyone else?" Tsunade snapped. "just look at what you did."

In that moment Sakura and Yamato enter the room, exhausted from the running Naruto force them to do.

"What happen? Kiba said that Hinata had a parasite inside her! What happen?" Naruto asked, all jumpy.

"Relax, that was nothing bit an overreacting rumor. The truth is that….."Tsunade was interrupted by Hinata who stood up.

"No ,wait….I want to tell him." Naruto notices how Hinata is shaking but smiling as well.

"Hinata, what is wrong?"

"I got sick this morning, I think I was there almost an hour until Father took me to the hospital until Tsunade assured me that why I had was a morning sickness considering the condition I am in."

Sakura widens her eyes when she heard that, it is more than obvious what is wrong with Hinata, she also knows it by personal experience. "Hinata….that is wonderful!"

Naruto on the other hand did not understand a thing. "What? What is going on? What is it?"

"Naruto-kun…..I….I….I am pregnant." Hinata admitted nervously. Naruto did not say a thing, he did not show any emotion at all and did not even move which made Hinata even more nervous. "Naruto-kun….I am pregnant, with your child…."

Naruto still remains emotionless.

Hinata's eyes starts to get watery. "Naruto, Say something! I am caring your child!"

Naruto gives her nothing but silence.

"Naruto, you jerk, say something!" Sakura shouted as she hugs Hinata who is getting agitated.

"Naruto, at least say something. You are going to be a father!" Tsunade shouted, shocked by Naruto's cold actions. "SAY SOMETHING!"

Naruto ignores Tsunade's and Sakura's shouting. He still remains in his place without showing any emotion and without saying a word.

"C'mon Naruto, at least, say something." Yamato said, Naruto ignored him as well.

"Naruto you jerk, stop with the blasted silent treatment!" Sakura shouted, she is shock to see how Naruto is being so insensitive about all this. "IT IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

Hinata simply can not holds her tears, she always wanted to have Naruto's child and he said that he would take responsibility in case Hinata got pregnant but all that Naruto is showing is nothing and nothing more, this is possibly the heartless thing she ever endured. "Naruto, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because he can't." Kakashi responded as he walks to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Because Naruto fainted." Everyone nearly fell down with that response.

"Fainted? What do you mean fainted?" Tsunade asked. "How can Naruto faint when he is standing right there?"

"Look then." Kakashi simply touches Naruto on the forehead and he falls down to the ground. "Timber." Kakashi taunted when Naruto fell down heavily.

Everyone simply sweat drops with the silly event that just occurred. Here they were thinking that Naruto was being a jerk but simply fainted on his feet.

"I believe that the news were so sudden that Naruto did not had the time to react." Kakashi said as he picks up one of his books.

"Unbelievable, even to this time Naruto sill manages to surprise us." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Naruto?" Hinata walks to the fallen Naruto but then jump when Naruto sits up so suddenly.

"Pregnant?" Naruto screamed and sits up with both hands holding Hinata's shoulders. "H-H-H-Hinata, d-d-d-d-d-did you just say…..?"

"That was a fast pass out." Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

"I….I am pregnant….with your child….." Hinata repeated as nervous as she was before.

"**YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Naruto hooted so loud that even the hospital jump up.

"Naruto? You….you are not upset?" Hinata asked.

"Upset? I am mad about you, Baby!" Naruto responded all excitedly as he hugs Hinata really tight and gives her the most passionate kiss that he ever gave her.

After that Naruto leaves the room, shouting around the corridor saying "Hey you people! I am going to have a baby!" apparently he wanted to share his happiness with everyone.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in delight, she never felt so happy in her entire life. She did not even care how upset her father will be when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant.

"It is official, I will never predict Naruto." Sakura said.

"So all my entire team is going to have children….does that makes me a grandfather?" Kakashi wondered.

* * *

After leaving the hospital Naruto jumps from house to house to spread the news "Listen up, everyone! I'm going to have a baby!"

Everyone stares at Naruto like he is a mad man. True, this is a happy occasion for him but does he need to make such a scene? ...Well, maybe he does.

He passes by every place he knew and every place he did not know to spread the word, he is so happy that he can't think straight.

He then stop next to Sai who crashed on the middle of the street. "Sai! I'm going to have a Baby!"

"Get….me….to a…..Hospital…..I am so hurt….." Sai moaned in pain, but Naruto simply left to continue spreading the news. "Please….I am hurt…"

"Everyone! I am going to have a Baby! I….." Naruto then stops when he realizes something. "I…..I….I-I-I-I-I'm going to be…..a Father!" he then faints.

_To be continued….._

Sunny: now we are going on with the funny parts and with the birth of Janita.

Ramon: almost done with our fic


	23. Chapter 23

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

After the news of Hinata's pregnancy she must now reveal the secret to her own father, which is not an easy job, that is why Naruto is staying by her side to deliver the news.

Needless to say that Hiashi was not satisfy with the news of her daughters pregnancy, he is part of the extreme generation where they believe that this should only happen after marriage. "Pregnant…Pregnant…."

Hinata could not stop her shaking, she never saw her father so furious, he is trying to control himself but he is boiling. Naruto simply stands there beside Hinata, holding her hand in comfort but not even he could calm her, even Naruto is becoming unease with Hinata's fear, he knows that her father is very temperamental and scary but he never endured any kind of approach, like this one.

Neji is present also, even he is becoming frightful with his uncles temper, and even the very air builds chills into one's spine with the aura that Hiashi is liberating.

"So….what do you think, I should do?" Hiashi asked very difficultly, he is having such a hard time to control himself.

"Father, please….. please calm down, I….." Hinata is almost cracking because of her fathers temper.

"DO YOU…..realize what this will make our clan sound like? Do you know how this….HOW THIS….will….." Hiashi is trying so hard to control himself that he barely can speak correctly. "So tell me! Why should I agree of letting you keep this child?"

Hinata panicked. "Father…please, you don't mean that you want me to make a…."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto yelled. "This child is the best thing that has ever happen to me and Hinata! I don't care what you agree on or what you will not prevent our child to be born!"

Neji stares at Naruto in amaze, he knows very well that tone of voice. It is the same he used when he fought Hinata those many years ago.

Hiashi turn his entire attention to Naruto. "You dare? You may be the hero of our village or even saved m daughter from Takuma but I am still the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped.

Hinata immediately holds Naruto by his arm. "Naruto-kun, please calm down."

Hiashi takes a few steps forward to Naruto. "Well you should care because this is all you're doing…."

"I realize that!" Naruto interrupted. "I know that I rush things a bit but the fact of the matter is I want to be with your daughter! I love her!"

"Are you saying simply because my daughter is pregnant with your child? Is that why you are saying that?"

"No!" Naruto responded firmly, and truthfully. "Let me tell you something I already told Hinata. I will gladly take responsibility for leaving her pregnant, from now on, she and what ever child that born out of her are under my protection."

Hiashi and Naruto stare at each other without moving. Hiashi can see by Naruto's eyes he is being truthful, he can also say that he is practically challenging him if he tries to prevent Hinata from having this child, he is being like a animal protecting his family, never taking his eyes on the intruder and assuring the safety of its love ones.

"Are you certain about what you say?"

"I never go back on my word. It is my Ninja way!"

Hiashi did not say a word, he simply stares at Naruto and Hinata for a moment before speaking. "But even so you do realize that I espect you and my daughter to get married."

"I would ask for her hand in marriage, pregnant or not." Naruto replied firmly.

Hiashi simply scoffed and turns. "Very well, then I will leave you two to decide the weeding day." He then leaves the room with Neji following him.

After he left Hinata hugs Naruto with a sob. "Oh my gosh….Naruto….I thought he was going to kill you…."

Naruto hugs his future wife tenderly. "It is ok Hinata, it is ok….everything is alright, you don't need to get all jumpy like this."

"I still…. I still can not believe that….I dream about this for so long that, I can't believe that this is really happening….." Hinata confessed with tears on her eyes.

Seeing how sentimental Hinata is becoming Naruto gave her a soft kiss in which she melted on his arms.

* * *

"Uncle, I must say, I find it very curious of how you allow the union between Naruto and Hinata –Sama." Neji said as he follows Hiashi on the halls.

"Is that why you are following me? To shine some light on your curiosity?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Well it is true. Ever since Hinata's been with Naruto her spirits has become to lighten up, she is becoming more mentally stronger than before and still progressing. True, I would prefer if Hinata would to marry someone more classy, more educated and well manners than Naruto but he has proven that he will always be there to protect Hinata from danger, in fact he was even challenging, or better, threatening me in case I cause some trouble for their unborn child, he did not care who I was our what family I was, his only concern was to protect his own family. In this case I would be more relaxed to know that Hinata is with someone who will always put his own life on the line to protect Hinata."

"So… basically uncle, you were testing Naruto back there."

"You can say that."

* * *

The nine mouths pass by quickly and Naruto and Hinata gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with blond hair, the same eyes as her mother and the same marks on her cheeks like Naruto.

"She…..she is beautiful magnificent." Naruto gazed at his daughter who is resting on her mothers arms, his joy is enormous to the point that he cannot hold his tears. "Hinata… we made one heck of a great girl! I know people say this all the time but we sure made one heck of a baby girl."

"That is true….she really has your looks." Hinata said with a smile.

"And she has your eyes." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"And it is about time for the kid to be born, believe me!" Tsunade complained. "Naruto has been nothing but an annoyance ever since he learned that he is going to be a father. He keeps annoying everyone about how cute his child will be, how joyful his child's smile will be, ect, ect, ect…..man, it is a good thing the kid is born."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Oh my….Naruto-kun sometimes you really enjoy to overreact."

"Well, anyway. Have you decided what name you will give to the child?" Hiashi asked as he finally shows up.

"Oh yeah, after all this time Hinata and I have never decided what to call our child." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Well the time is now, do you have any idea what to call the little girl?"

In that exact moment Hinata and Naruto responded. "Janita!" then they stare at each other with a confused look, they thought of the same name at the same time, in fact none of them could explain why they thought of that name, still that did not matter to them, they like the name they've chosen for their little girl, it is almost like fate.

"Are you sure you did not discuss about the child's name?" Hiashi asked a bit suspicious.

"No father, I swear, we just thought of it." Hinata assured.

"In that case." Hiashi immediately picks up his granddaughter and makes funny faces to the baby. "Hello little Janita, I am your grandpapa. You are so cute, yes you are, yes you are….." Hiashi continues to act all mushy to his granddaughter much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"I never thought I would see this side of my father. It is a bit disturbing." Hinata thought.

* * *

As surprising as it was Sakura's baby was also born on the same day as Janita, it was a cute baby boy who Sakura name him Jotaro, only after his father was finally released from jail the little boy was named as Jotaro Uchiha. The little boy had black hair like his father but the exact same eyes as his mother, the kid is more of a gentle nature and he is not bad tempered like his mother and does not have his father's bad looks.

Sasuke and Sakura got married and started to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Naruto and Hinata started their own life together with little Janita lightning their lives. Janita is just a livid as her father and tender like her mother but she does not miss a chance to play a prank on someone. Most importantly, this time, Janita does not hold haft of the power of the Nine tail fox in her, Naruto made sure of it, he does not know why but he feels like he was warn about this.

* * *

As the years pass by Naruto and Hinata continue to live happily.

"Daddy! Mommy! Hurry up!" a little three year old Janita cried excitedly with her parent walking right behind her.

"Always in a rush, the little thing." Naruto said with a smile, this was his day off and he decided to pass the day with his family.

"She is just like you when you were young." Hinata said with a giggle.

"But I wasn't that harsh. Was I?"

Hinata only teased him with her giggles.

A few seconds later they arrived to the playground much for the joy of Janita. Naruto was never very fond of this playground but Janita loved this place.

"Naruto, look over there." Hinata pointed to a small three year old child who is sited on the bench all by himself, it is little Jotaro Uchiha.

Sasuke and Sakura love their child very much, they give him all the love he needs and they spend a lot of time with him but at this moment the boy's parents are at work so Jotaro spends most of his time on the playground by himself, without any friends. The reason behind all this is due to his father's past actions in the past, which is why now a day's people try to avoid the Uchiha family. Even little Jotaro, who is a kind hearted little boy.

Naruto stares at the sad look on the boys face, it is the exact same face he had when he was little. The poor child, he must endure all this pain because of the foolish actions his father committed in the past. "Maybe we should talk to the kid. It is not fair that he must endure all this. I mean he is lucky that he has his parents love but it is not fair that he is left alone because of what Sasuke has done in the past."

"I think Janita is far ahead of you." Hinata said pointing at her little daughter running towards Jotaro.

"Hi, you want to play?" Janita asked to Jotaro. Despite both their parents are friends neither Janita nor Jotaro knew one another.

Jotaro only looks up at Janita with a confused look. "You….you want to play….with me?"

"Yeah, that is what I said, silly!"

"So….you don't hate me?"

Janita got confused with that reply. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Well…everyone seems to avoid me….all the kids don't like me and I can hear their parents telling them not to stay near me…..so I assume that…..everyone hates me." Jotaro looks down with a sad look.

Janita felt pity for the kid in front of her and decided that she like him. "Well I am not like everyone else. So c'mon, let's play. I am Janita, Janita Hyuuga Uzumaki, and you are?"

Jotaro smiled tenderly at the first friend he ever made. "I am Jotaro, Jotaro Uchiha."

"Jota...jota...jo..." Janita is having a big difficulty to memorize the name correctly. "You know what? I will call you Jojo from now on!"

"Jojo…." Jotaro repeated with a sweat drop, he sure did not like the name Janita gave him, it sounded more like a dog's name.

"C'mon Jojo!" Janita grab Jotaro by his hand and both of them ran towards the swings.

Hinata and Naruto smiled at their daughter who made friends with Sasuke's son without any problem at all.

"Hehe, that is my little girl. She has the power to change a person's heart." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"She is just like her father." Hinata said with a soft smile. "But it is a pity that Sasuke and Sakura are not here at the moment to see this, they would enjoy it."

"True." In that moment Naruto's face changes to a much deadly, serious one. "But that boy better not try to take advantage of my little girl, or else he will regret ever being born!"

"Now, Now, Naruto-kun, don't make a scene." Hinata pleaded. "That is what I call being way overprotective."

* * *

The years pass by and both Janita and Jotaro became close friends, and more importantly, partners in crime. The two kids, now in the age of eight, are now the biggest trouble makers in the entire leaf village because of the pranks they pull on everyone every single day, and today they did the unthinkable, they painted all the faces of Hokage mounted with pictures of butterflies, pandas, kittens, frogs and flowers.

And right now they are being chased by a group of angry Jounins.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Janita hooted very loud. "We did it Jojo! We did it! This was simply awesome!"

"But, Jani-chan, I think we went too far this time." Jotaro complained as he follows Janita from behind.

"Silly Jojo. All work and no pranks makes Janita Hyuuga Uzumaki a boring old rock."

"That makes no sense. So how are we going to ditch these guys?"

"Follow me!"

Moments later Janita and Jotaro manage to escape the jounins by hiding inside a tree.

"Nha-Nha-Nha! Can't catch me!" Janita taunted when the Jounins pass by them.

"I can't believe how easy it is becoming to hide from professional Jounins. We must be getting very good at this." Jotaro said in amaze.

"But of course. I am the best!" Janita replied, lifting two fingers up in victory.

Jotaro sweat dropped with Janita's arrogance. "You'll never change will you?"

"Not in your life! C'mon lets go eat some Ramen!"

"**JANI!**" Naruto shouted behind Janita and Jotaro, both kids end up falling down to the ground.

"D-D-d-d-Daddy!" Janita shuddered nervously when she saw her father.

"M-m-m-Master Uzumaki!" Jotaro shuddered. He then immediately stood up. "Master Uzumaki, Jani-chan has nothing to do with this, she is innocent, I swear! This is all my plot! Please do not punish her!"

Janita blushed when Jotaro stood up to take the blame for her.

"What is it that I told you about pranks, Jani?" Naruto asked when he landed on the ground next to the two kids.

"Hum…everything." Janita responded.

"Exactly!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up to Janita. Janita return the pose to her father.

Jotaro simply fell down in anime style.

"I mean, look what you did! You painted all the faces on the Hokage mountain anddraw pictures in it. I mean even I did not made such an artistic development back in the day." Bravo! That is my girl!" Naruto applauded, Janita could not help but to giggle of her father's compliments.

In that moment Sakura smack Naruto on the head. "Don't encourage your daughter like that! Just look at what she has done!" she complained pointing at the Hokage monument.

"DON'T HIT MY DADDY!" Janita shouted at Sakura.

"I simply can not comprehend how there can be so much foolishness in one day." Sasuke said as he finally appears.

"Hi, Duck-Butt!" Janita teased when she saw Sasuke and call him by the pet name she always gives him.

Sasuke simply twitched with that remark, ever since the little kid's been born she has done nothing but insult him and teasing him. "My name is Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! After all this time you should have memorized that name."

"I prefer Duck-Butt. It suits you so well." Janita taunted.

Jotaro simply sighs. "And she wonders why my dad is always complaining about her behavior."

"What happen here?" Hinata asked as she finally shows up. "And what happen to the Hokage Mountain? Why is it painted like that?"

"Your daughter and my boy did it!" Sasuke responded pointing at the two kids.

Hinata stares seriously at Janita because she knows that only Janita could have the idea of making such a prank, she got it from her father. "Janita, why did you do such a thing?"

"No, no, no! It wasn't Jani-chan who did, it was…." Jotaro was about to defend Janita again but this time she stop him.

"Well, you seem so upset about your talk with grandpa… so I thought I should cheer you up. You once said that you found it funny when Daddy painted the Hokage mountain when he was little, so I thought I should do the same too, this time with butterflies and things like that." Janita admitted trustfully and nervously.

Hinata did not say a word, she knows very well that Janita is not lying, she may pull pranks but she would never lie, and she cannot believe that Janita performed all this to make her mother feel better.

"You had another argument with your dad?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, he was complaining that I should be more serious with Janita's training." Hinata whispered back.

"Oh c'mon, Janita is doing well so far, your Dad can't be so demanding of her. And you really enjoyed when I painted the mountain?"

Hinata blushed. "Well….yes…. I found it funny."

Naruto chuckle and turns back to Sasuke and Sakura. "You see people, you can't be angry at this poor little angel. She only did all this to make her mother smile again. Isn't she so sweet?"

"**DID SHE HAVE TO VANDALIZE THE ENTIRE MOUNTAIN TO DO THAT!**" Sakura yelled.

"And should I remind you what she did to me two mounts ago?" Chouji asked in annoyance as he appears on the scene.

**Flashback.**

"Oy, oy oy! Master Chouji!" Janita called with Jotaro right behind her.

Chouji turns to Janita with a bag of potato chips on his hand. "Hello there, little Jani. What is it?"

"Jojo and I are going fishing. And we were wondering if you could come with us."

"Fishing?" Chouji licks his lips. "Yummy, yummy fish! It is not the same as stakes but yummy none the less. Alright, I'll go!"

"Sweet!" Janita replied sweetly.

Jotaro is the only one who is unease with all this because he knows what Janita is planning.

* * *

Forty minutes later they arrive to the lake out side of the village.

"This seems to be a nice spot to go fishing." Chouji said with he, Janita and Jotaro on a big boat. Chouji then realizes something. "Say, shouldn't there be an anchor or something like that in these big boats?"

"Master Chouji, how much do you weight?" Janita asked sneakily.

Chouji got paled with that question. "Why are you asking me that?"

Janita does not respond, she simply wraps a rope around Chouji's waist.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You are our anchor, Master Chouji. That is why I ask you to come with us. He he." Janita responded sweetly as she shows him his aquatic gear.

"WHAT!" Chouji yelled as Janita puts on the aquatic gear on him. "Like no way Janita! Leave me alone! You would not do this to me would you?"

"Just shut up and do your job!" Janita kicks Chouji out of the boat, making him splash on the water.

"Hum…Jani-chan, don't you think that was a bit… unkind?" Jotaro asked nervously.

"Nope." Janita responded as she grabs her fishing poll. "Besides, he can you a little work out. He is too fat."

In that moment Chouji splashes out of the water with a furious look. "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**"

Janita immediately hits him with a frying-pan right on his face. "Hey, you are supposed to be the anchor here! Get back to work!"

Chouji falls back into the water again, completely unconscious.

"Jani-chan, where did you get that frying-pan?" Jotaro asked curiously.

Janita does not reply, because even she does not know where she got it. With that the two kids enjoyed a peaceful fishing moment.

**End of Flashback**

"I caught a terrible cold on that day and I did not even manage to get one fish whatsoever! All thanks to that little terror!" Choji complained.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE TERROR!" Naruto shouted with Janita in his arms.

Hinata sweat dropped, it is amazing how Naruto is always defending his little girl. It is annoying but cute at the same time.

"TO HER!" Sasuke shouted, pointing at Janita. "She once thrown mud on my face when I got out to work in the morning!"

"Your face was covered with mud, how could you know that it was my poor, innocent, lovable Jani?" Naruto stated as he holds Janita tighter.

"How could I have not known? What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Yes!"

"Why you….." Sasuke growled. "You can even see it in her devilish little face, she did it!"

"Devilish! How can you say that, Sasuke? She painted the Hokage monument only to make her Mommy laugh! You really are heartless!" Naruto roared.

In that moment Janita let out a very innocent, gentle, cutest, tender sneeze that you ever heard in your life.

That tenderness even brought tears to Naruto's eyes. "She is so cute!" he squealed as he hugs Janita. "And you dare to say that my cute little thing is evil?"

Janita takes that change to look at Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder, pointing her tongue at Sasuke and mouthing. "Duck-butt!"

Sasuke is fumed. "Grrrr! She really is Naruto's daughter!" he thought.

"Why do I have the feeling this has happen before?" Sakura thought as she holds Jotaro.

"Naruto!" Tsunade call as she and Kakashi walks to Naruto and his team. "I see that your little troublemaker took your role and vandalised the Hokage Mountain.** You have been teaching YOUR little girl your ways, haven't you?**"

"What? No,no,no. I didn't teach her..."

"And because of that, you are going to clean the Hokage Mountain, alone!"

"What! But I am starting a Mission this afternoon!"

"Plenty of time to clean the mountain. NOW MOVE IT!"

A normal day in the Leaf Village, even if this has all happen before.

_To be concluded…_

Sunny: that is right people, one more chapter to go, and before anyone asks, no there will be so sequel. You don't want Air Jay back, do you?

Alandra: but it is too bad, Janita and Jotaro are becoming such cute little rascals.

Ramon: and right now, we want to give our prays to everyone in Japan who suffer in this horrible disaster. Hang in there, ok?


	24. Chapter 24

_Janita_

Sunny: our second Naruto fic.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

The years pass by and both Janita and Jotaro began to learn the fighting styles of their families, making themselves very unique and powerful ninjas for such young age.

Janita learn the fighting style of the Hyuugas and learn how to use the Byakugan very easily as well as she learn how to make Shadow clones with each one of them being able to use the Byakugan, later on Janita learn how to use the Rasegan like her father, well not exactly using clones to perform this jutsu but she manage to use it perfectly, only later on she will be able to the other versions of the Rasegan.

Jotaro learn the Uchiha's fighting style from his father and manage to use the Sharigan after he learn how to use the Katon, it was difficult for him at first but thanks to Janita's endless assistance and encouragement he manage to learn the attack in less than a week. Sakura also taught him the medical jutsu just in case and she taught him how to use the overreacting strength she learn from Tsunade.

Both kids became the top best in the leaf village because of the combination of fighting styles from their parents.

With the age of twelve the two kids became Chunins.

And on that same year Naruto finally accomplish his long lasting dream, he became Hokage. The greatest of them all, thanks to his past battles and legendary accomplishments.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask her husband as she sees him staring himself on the mirror, shaking up completely but with a huge smile on his face.

"I still cannot believe it…I am finally an Hokage….I dream of this day for so long that it is a little hard for me to believe I finally did it. Man I can't stop shaking, and I can't hold my tears…man, I never thought I was such a crybaby…."

Hinata hugs Naruto from behind to comfort him. "It is understandable….you fought so hard for this day that it is practically a breath taking moment. But here it is, the day you always desire, in a few hours time you will crown as the seventh Hokage."

Naruto feels more relaxed with Hinata's hug and words. "hehe, what would I do without you, Hinata-chan."

"But I still agree with what you said. You are such a crybaby." Sasuke said as he and Sakura show up.

"Now, now, Sasuke, easy there! We just got here, do not even try to pick up a fight." Sakura said, with a sweet and gentle tone but pulling Sasuke's cheeks.

"Ouch."

"So are you ready to go, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Today is the big day."

"Yeah, but where are the kids?"

"HERE!" Janita screamed and landed right on her father's shoulders. "Daddy, Daddy! Look, look, look!" Janita shows her headband at Naruto. "I am a Ninja daddy! I did it! I did it! I AM A NINJA!YAHHOOOOOOOO!LET's GO PLAY, LET'S go PLAY! OH YEAH!"

"Maybe you should stop giving her so much sugar." Sakura whisper to Hinata.

"Oh no, no, no, no. She has been always like this since she became a Chunin." Hinata responded.

"Oh, Jani-chan, can't you at least behave?" Jotaro asked as he finally shows up.

"Well, let me think…..hum, NO!" Janita teased.

"Man, she is even worse than Naruto when he was young." Sasuke thought.

"Well then shall we get going?" sakura ask. "Today is your big day, Naruto."

"You're finally going to achieve your dream, Daddy?" Janita asked.

"That's right. Daddy work so hard for this day and here it is, my long hard dream is achieved." Naruto said proudly. "I became a Hokage just like your grandfather. And this is only the beginning!"

"YAY!" Janita hooded very loud. "If my Daddy manage to become a Hokage then I will work as hard as he did to fulfill my dream!"

"Really, and what is your dream, Jani?" Naruto asked. "is it to become an Hokage like me?"

"Nope." Janiat responded simply, making Naruto fall down, anime style. "My Mommy and my Grandpa from Mommy's side are the top leaders of the Hyuuga Clan. My Daddy and my Gandpa from Daddy's side became Hokages. I don't want to try reach the spots where others have already arrive to. I want to be something that no one in this world has ever managed to achieve!"

"What is it then, sweetheart?" Hinata asked.

"I want to be….the first….the very first….WORLD KAGE!" Janita responded, standing in a dramatic, heroic way.

"World Kage?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, the Kage that surpasses everyone in the entire world! The one who will bring Peace to everyone, someone who will teach everyone to live together peacefully, a hero to everyone in the world just like my Daddy was! I am going to be the very first World Kage!"

Sakura sweat dropped, only a child to come up with such a childish dream, something that no one can do.

"Then good luck dear. Do you best to reach out for your dream." Hinata cheered.

"And remember girl, never give up. Do your best to fulfill your dream." Naruto said, giving a thumbs up to Janita.

"You can count on me to help you!" Jotaro assured. After all he manage to control all the special techniques that his parents taught him thanks to the support that Janita gave him, the is the least he can do.

Sasuke and Sakura are dumbfounded with the way everyone is cheering for Janita.

"That dope never stops to amaze me." Sasuke Murmured.

"Yeah, why would he and Hinata cheer Janita for something that can never be accomplished?" Sakura agreed. "They should be responsible parents in this."

"Now why would say that." Kakashi said as he finally shows up, late as usual.

"What do you mean, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"If Naruto had a dream in which no one ever believe he would achieve what makes you think that his daughter won't be a stubborn as he is to achieve the top of that mountain? Besides, if Naruto's will inspire Hinata what makes you think that Janita won't be inspire with it as well?"

Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes. They know all the dangerous, crazy paths Naruto took, all the foes he defeated to reach that mountain. His daughter is just as stubborn as he is but crazier. If her Father did all the stuff he did to become a Hokage, imagine what his daughter will do to do the same thing?

"If Janita becomes the World Kage…what will become of us?" Sakura thought in concern.

"I don't care if this kid becomes World Kage, if she continues to call me Duck Butt, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sasuke thought.

"Well then Jiraiya…. Seems that my little girl has inherited your dream. I am sure that one day my daughter will surpass every Kage in the world if she continues with this inspiring determination." Naruto thought with a smile.

Nothing more was said and done. Now Naruto prepares to become Hokage.

THE END

Ramon: and our fic is finally over.

Sunny: we want to thank everyone who read and review our story. We know that we had some grammar problems but we are Portuguese, and we don't know how the Beta Reader works.

Maliska: even so we want to thank everyone for reading our fic. And no there will not be a sequel of this fic.

Alandra: if we did that would mean that we would have to bring Air Jay back.

Air Jay: hey yo, c'mon! You got to admit that the A.J. Man was an excellent villain in this fic. I got so popular with the Ladies.

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!


End file.
